CHOICES MADE
by LADARTHA
Summary: 2nd Adventure from Seeking My White Witch. Our families battle to save many species from the insanity of others wanting total control. Will enemies become allies to stop the madness? Who will win and who will loose? Where is the true threat? Which species
1. Chapter 1

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**CHAPTER 1: ANTICIPATION**

"Jane, how much longer do we have to wait?"

"I don't know, Alec. Pregnancies are not my thing, dear brother." She remarks back at him.

"Are you sure we can really do this?"

"Of course, or, we wouldn't even be wasting time like this. But, imagine how much stronger we would be. How much stronger the whole black witch community would be. And think of the blow it would deliver to the white witches' morale." She tells him with a smile appearing at just the thought of all she is saying. Then continuing, "And, think of the leverage it would give us we both species; vampire and witch. We would be able to command both."

"Okay, all of this sounds good, but, they have gone further than what legend has predicted. So, what would you guessimate the length of time we would have left to wait?"

"Damn, brother, you do manage to get on my last nerve at times. I just told you that I am not that knowledgeable about pregnancies. But, from what I have read a normal one can end safely between 36 to 40 weeks. So, from what we know, figure for yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Francesca, Queen of the Black Witches, continued her pacing in her chambers. She was trying to work out a plan to be able to gain control of the vampire and witch communities. All she need do is just be patient awhile longer and then the pregnancies would be over. They would be delivered and power shifted. But, she would be damned if she would let that little witch/vampire hussy and her brother get their hands on a true blood. Makes no difference whether white or black; true blood was true blood and they were of one of the strongest lines ever known.

Time has done away with half of the true bloodlines; only four remained, two white witches and two black. No, little wannabe pretender was going to take over from the pure. That will never happen ever if she would have to join with Margarite and the princesses to stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was restless, tossing and turning from side to side. She could no longer lay face down since she was now six months into the pregnancy. Edward was observing her and was wondering what he might be able to do to help ease her sleep. He and Lee both have been watch both Bella and Ria very closely since the visit from Margarite four months ago after the confrontation with the Volturi. Knowing that she had imparted some information to them both that was being kept hidden, but, they noticed that both women were very cautious about things going on around them.

After a bit, Edward got up and called Lee. He wanted to rule out a possible dream prophecy. It took a moment before Lee answered and Edward noticed right away that his tone was very quiet, almost as a whisper.

"Lee, is anything going on with Ria? The reason I am checking is that Bella is very restless, moving from side to side, but, with rapid eye movement like she is dreaming."

"Yeah, Ria is not as active, but, something is disturbing her rest. They could be connected. Stay by Bella and let it play out. They should tell us what it was all about in the morning." Lee advised him.

"Okay. Call me if anything changes with Ria and I'll do the same from this end."

"It's a plan."

"Lee, do we need to let Carlisle know what's going on?"

"Not right now, but, if things get too distressful them we will need to call him."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

**A/N: A lot of planning going on against each other and against a selected target. Jane and Alec have an agenda to obtain a certain goal to take over things. Francesca has ideas of the same thing, but, with a lot of distrust and distain towards Jane and Alec.**

**Ria and Bella are now approaching their seventh month of pregnancy, but, their sleep pattern at the moment seems to be causing some alarm to Lee and Edward. What could be causing this?**

**We have our families getting ready for a new adventure and I hope you will enjoy this one as much as you did the last one.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**

**RECOMMEDATIONS: **

**Cullen's most Precious Gem BY MoonlightWolfFanga – This story has just started but has caught my attention. It has a strong Bella that senses a dangerous Edward without knowing why. He is mafia and she is streetwise, fully able to kick ass which she does do to Edward a time or so. It has good humor and has an adorable storyline.**

**Do The Right Thing by LyricalKris – This story has an FBI Edward with a Bella that has secretly been having an affair with him while acting like she and Jacob are still an item to provide cover for a sting operation. In the course of events Bella is injured and unconscious in the hospital where it is discovered that she is pregnant. But, who is the father, Edward or her old boyfriend, Jacob, who she broke up with be remained to provide the cover he needed. The question arises since the doctor says she's six weeks along and the affair with Edward is only four weeks old. Only 12 chapters in, but, a good start.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Bella was restless, tossing and turning from side to side. She could no longer lay face down since she was now six months into the pregnancy. Edward was observing her and was wondering what he might be able to do to help ease her sleep. He and Lee both have been watch both Bella and Ria very closely since the visit from Margarite four months ago after the confrontation with the Volturi. Knowing that she had imparted some information to them both that was being kept hidden, but, they noticed that both women were very cautious about things going on around them._

_After a bit, Edward got up and called Lee. He wanted to rule out a possible dream prophecy. It took a moment before Lee answered and Edward noticed right away that his tone was very quiet, almost as a whisper._

"_Lee, is anything going on with Ria? The reason I am checking is that Bella is very restless, moving from side to side, but, with rapid eye movement like she is dreaming."_

"_Yeah, Ria is not as active, but, something is disturbing her rest. They could be connected. Stay by Bella and let it play out. They should tell us what it was all about in the morning." Lee advised him._

"_Okay. Call me if anything changes with Ria and I'll do the same from this end."_

"_It's a plan."_

"_Lee, do we need to let Carlisle know what's going on?"_

"_Not right now, but, if things get too distressful them we will need to call him."_

"_Okay, thanks. Bye."_

**CHAPTER 2: LOOKING FOR KNOWLEDGE**

Edward jerks forward as he sees what Alice is seeing. Except for three people no one else has any immediate meaning to him. He's trying to determine the meaning of what they have decided. It involves children, but, where they are getting the children is remaining hidden. No landmarks or recognizable individuals to be able to pinpoint anything helpful. Is this what Bella was communicating to Ria? And where did the children come from? To whom did they belong? Where did they belong?

More information was definitely needed. But, Alice is only able to give some much. Bella's dream prophecy was able to fill in all of the finer details. This all of the Cullen clan had learned for themselves through experience. The combination of Alice's visions, Bella's dream prophecy and Ria's ability to plan from what Bella transmit to her made for a formidable defense.

Knowing that he needed to talk with Alice and that she would be informing the rest of the family about her vision. They would be waiting to hear if Bella and Ria could fill in the blanks. At this point, Edward decided to call Lee again to let him know what Alice had just told him. As Lee answered the phone he responded with, "There has been no change, Edward, except that she has become quieter."

"I was calling to let you know that Alice had a vision and I think that Bella might be having a prophecy dream. Can you leave Ria long enough to meet with me for a short time?"

"Yes. What about Isabella? Is she comfortable enough that you can leave her without having a panic attack?" he asked with a bit of laughter in his voice. "Where do you want to meet?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I want to talk with Margarite. Tell her Francesca is calling and I will call back in five minutes."

XXXXXXXXX

"Jane, don't you think we should be checking with Francesca? We need to be getting everything confirmed with her, so, we will have time to have all of our plans in place and ready to execute."

"Alec, you are a worry wart. Everything is coming together nicely. I know that we can't totally trust Francesca, but, we do need her right now. She is going to try and keep the children, but, that would be her biggest mistake."

"If you know this then why are we messing with her?"

"As I just said, we need her for right now to help create a diversion for us to make our move undetected."

"So, we are going to appear to be working with the black queen when the whole time we will be working for our own ends." He summarized.

"Correct." With that remark, they both begin to laugh with glee.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is Francesca, is Margarite available yet?"

"She is and waiting for your call. Hold and I will put her on."

After a brief pause a new voice comes on the phone, "Francesca, what the hell do you want? Have you decided to face justice for your crimes against humanity and our kind?"

"Hell no, and I have committed no crimes. But, I am calling to let you know that a couple of crossovers want to get their hands on some of the white side children. And, from what I hear they are some very powerful children. Someone not of the true blood can't be allowed to get their hands on true blood."

"I see. Are you going to give me any more details other than what you already have?"

"Not at this time. I am letting you know what could be happening in the near future, but, I am going to be trying to stop it on my own. However, if that becomes impossible, I will need your help. Will I be able to count on it for this situation?"

"Yes, but, only for the protection of the true bloods."

"Thanks that is all I needed to know. I will stay in touch as the circumstances present themselves."

And with that the call was disconnected and the two women went back to what they were doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The connection between the cousins became quiet and slowly became awake to find their husbands absent. However, it didn't take them long to come to the conclusion that Alice would have seen a vision that was seen by Edward who would have called Lee to let him know. So, with that mystery dealt with, they both went back to a more peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Edward and Lee met in the clearing halfway between both houses. All of the Cullen family was at Serenity with Edward and Bella having the apartment over the garage while everyone else was in the main house. Then the du Toulouse family was at the new house the Casa de Pax. Quickly so they could return to each of their wives, Edward explained what Alice had seen in her vision. "But, I have not a clue as to any information concerning the children. I did recognize three people from all of that and it was Margarite, Jane and Alec."

"The white witch queen?"

"Yeah. We have caught sight of her enough over the last few months to know who she is. This could be why she was meeting with Bella and Ria. Could be some kind of problem that is beginning to present itself concerning some of the children of the white witches and she wanted to warn them since we have white witch children."

"You might be right. If you are then we need to take caution with the little ones. They will have to be watched at all times. This Jane and Alec are the two that escaped after Ankarra beheaded them on the island. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll make a call to Ankarra and when Ria is awake I will inform her of Alice's vision. That will give both Ria and Isabella the opening they will need to discuss the dream, if there were one, they were having a short while ago."

"Sounds like a plan. If Alice can detect any more information or see any other changes being made to the vision I will let you know immediately. Lee, you don't think those two are going to be stupid enough to try and take our children, do you?"

"It would be the height of stupidity for them to even have that thought. But, you have to remember they were with the Volturi a long time. And, they were well grounded in the concepts of the Volturi and what they thought it stood for. That is something we don't need to ignore."

"I think we all need to get together to talk and put some safety measures in place to protect Jason, Ria and Bella at this point. It would be better to be overreacting then under reacting. There was no sign of our wives in the vision, but, that isn't to say they wouldn't be snatched and held until the babies were born. And, I know before you say anything, that we aren't sure that it was even our children. But, it was white witch children and our fall into that area."

"I do agree about all of us getting together to try and figure this out." After all was discussed and agreed upon each man headed back home to his wife. Each a bit smug since they really believed that they had firsthand knowledge about the possible coming situation.

As Lee entered through the kitchen he went on to his office instead up to his sleeping wife. Sitting down he made the call to Ankarra. Once she answered and Lee explained to her what was seen in Alice's vision and who seemed to be targeted, she said she would be on the way immediately. Lee thanked her and hung up.

Instead of going on upstairs, he remained what was left of the night in his office working on paperwork in conjunction with the different businesses that the Twin Powers and he owned together. It was getting near time to bring Edward up to date on all of this so he could start assuming some of the responsibilities. But, then again, he did need to speak with Isabella about that to see what her wishes were in the matter. If she decided that it wasn't something she wanted him to know at the moment then he would respect that. But, if they were all going to combine as a family, even though, they were going to remain as separate units, then all needed to be familiar with all points of business on each side.

Lee was wondering, also, how long it would be before Ankarra arrived. Where would she want to stay?

**A/N: Still of lot of plotting going on. Francesca called Margarite to alert her as to the threat against the offspring of the true bloodlines. Lee and Edward think they have a good working knowledge of possible events. Are they going to be in for a shock when Ria and Bella tell them about what they know from both Margarite and the dream?**

**A lot of planning going on against each other and against a selected target. Jane and Alec have an agenda to obtain a certain goal to take over things. Francesca has ideas of the same thing, but, with a lot of distrust and distain towards Jane and Alec.**

**Ria and Bella are now approaching their seventh month of pregnancy, but, their sleep pattern at the moment seems to be causing some alarm to Lee and Edward. What could be causing this?**

**We have our families getting ready for a new adventure and I hope you will enjoy this one as much as you did the last one.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_I think we all need to get together to talk and put some safety measures in place to protect Jason, Ria and Bella at this point. It would be better to be overreacting then under reacting. There was no sign of our wives in the vision, but, that isn't to say they wouldn't be snatched and held until the babies were born. And, I know before you say anything, that we aren't sure that it was even our children. But, it was white witch children and our fall into that area."_

"_I do agree about all of us getting together to try and figure this out." After all was discussed and agreed upon each man headed back home to his wife. Each a bit smug since they really believed that they had firsthand knowledge about the possible coming situation._

_As Lee entered through the kitchen he went on to his office instead up to his sleeping wife. Sitting down he made the call to Ankarra. Once she answered and Lee explained to her what was seen in Alice's vision and who seemed to be targeted, she said she would be on the way immediately. Lee thanked her and hung up. _

_Instead of going on upstairs, he remained what was left of the night in his office working on paperwork in conjunction with the different businesses that the Twin Powers and he owned together. It was getting near time to bring Edward up to date on all of this so he could start assuming some of the responsibilities. But, then again, he did need to speak with Isabella about that to see what her wishes were in the matter. If she decided that it wasn't something she wanted him to know at the moment then he would respect that. But, if they were all going to combine as a family, even though, they were going to remain as separate units, then all needed to be familiar with all points of business on each side._

_Lee was wondering, also, how long it would be before Ankarra arrived. Where would she want to stay? _

**CHAPTER 3: WHERE ARE WE HEADING**

"Is there anything you want to discuss this morning, my love?" Lee asked as Ria walked into the dining room to have breakfast with Jason. His birthday was coming up soon and she needed to get things organized for a small party at his daycare center. Asia was still taking care of him, but, it had been decided after much discussion with all concerned that Jason needed to start interacting with other children of his age group. So, he was enrolled in daycare for three hours a day, three days a week. Asia took him and picked him up on those days. To him he felt like he was going to work just like Da and Momma.

Jason had always been a sweet tempered child with a very outgoing personality. But, being an only child he did his fair share of demanding attention at times and expected everything to be centered around his likes, dislikes, wants and don't wants. Of course, Ria and Lee didn't help the matter at times, either. But, overall, Jason was a good, pleasant child to be around and very loving of those he cared about. You couldn't tell he was spoilt until he came up against a no that he didn't want to hear, and then he would act out like any other child in those circumstances would.

But, taking her place at the table, Ria did answer Lee's question, "No nothing that I need to discuss at this moment. Just have a few errands to run to get ready for a certain event coming in a few days." She explained with a slight smile forming.

Jason and Asia were sitting at the table listening to the conversation starting between the two adults. And, Jason as usual was keeping a watch on if his dad ate or not. Lee knowing this to trying to keep him distracted enough that Jason wouldn't that he actually wasn't eating at all. So far, it was working for once. "Just thought I would inquire since you were so restless last night." He spoke quietly and watched his wife's expression closely. "Hmmm, almost like Isabella was communicating a dream or you having a nightmare." He further explained why he was asking.

"Sorry, love, but, if I was I don't really remember it. It could have been Ariabella making me restless since it is getting hard to find a comfortable way to sleep."

"Okay, maybe, that was it."

The topics of conversation remained light during the rest of the meal. Lee kept a close watch on Ria since he knew she was up to something, but, not quite sure what. He knew also, that the chances were it involved Isabella due to the events of the night. He would need to warn Edward and the rest of the family. 'Whoa! Wait a damn minute. What did I just say? The rest of the family? What family? When did that happen? The Cullens? Family? Shit! I guess they are family due to the association of Isabella and Ria. Come to think about it, it does have a nice ring to it. Yeah, I like that idea of having a family of in laws. We're not vampires, we are a family unit comprising of all the normal branches. Yeah, I do definitely like the sound of that' Lee thinks to himself. 'It will help to keep Ria, Isabella and the children safe by all of us watching out for them instead of just me. We can live life more normally.' And with reaching the point in his thinking he begins to smile.

Lee left the table after Jason had been taken by Asia upstairs to get ready to go to daycare. He was able to safely get rid of the food he had hidden in his napkin. Then walking over to Ria he bends down to give her a slow kiss and wish her a good day. "Take it easy, Love, and I'll see you tonight at the studio and we'll head out to dinner."

"It's a date." She agrees with a smile.

As he is driving by Serenity on his way into San Francisco, Lee pulls out his phone and calls Edward. Asking if Isabella was anyway close only to receive a negative answer, he begins to explain why he's calling. Edward comments that Bella had mentioned that she had some errands to run so she would be gone for most of the day. "Funny, those are almost the same exact words that Ria told me." He replied.

"Do you think something is going on? Do we need to be concerned?" Edward anxiously asks.

"Something is definitely going on that they aren't telling us about. That much you can bet. But, what I have no idea. I do know that Jason's birthday is in a few days and it could be nothing more than getting things ready for that. However, a deep gut feeling tells me this has to do more with Alice's vision."

"I mentioned that to Bella this morning and about the fact that she was sleeping very restlessly last night, but, she acted like it was nothing."

"Ria did the same. That right there is what has me worrying. The fact that they aren't talking."

"Do you think we should question them further? Would it do any good, other than make them angry?"

"No, right now no good would come from it other than being barred from the bedroom again. And, I for one prefer to lie with my wife." Lee says with a chuckle. He heard Edward laughing and agreeing with him on the other end of the phone.

"It isn't easy being married to a white witch, is it?" Edward comments.

"Nope, but, would you want your mate to be any other way than herself?"

"No."

"Then we are where we should be, standing right next to the other half of ourselves, being complete."

Both men agreed with that statement, talked a little further about what they should do about the situation of Ria and Bella and the dream that they aren't acknowledging. As Lee was nearing the city, they concluded their conversation.

In the meantime, Ria drove into the city heading for the apartment she maintained there for when she needed to stay in San Francisco for whatever reason. She knew that Bella wasn't far behind her. They would have to plan everything just right to be able to get away on time and heading north. No one was being told they were coming. That way no one could try to stop them. They needed to be up near Seattle to deal with a threat that was coming to harm the Quileute. The tribe had lent a hand when Victoria and then the Volturi had threatened, so the favor needed to be returned before it was too late.

They had no idea what the threat was, only that it was coming to destroy and kill. The whispering of the winds had called to them of the danger and the call for help couldn't be denied. The wail was too strong and the damage spoken to severe if not stopped. It was their responsibilities to render aid for all creatures and species that needed it whether knowingly or not.

Bella arrived within an hour after Ria and they set off to get all of the necessary purchases and planning done in readiness for Jason's birthday party. Once that was accomplished they changed vehicles and set off in the direction of Seattle. The exact spot of where they needed to be wasn't known to them, but, nature was guiding them to where they would be needed the most to stop this thing. The roads to be traveled, the turns to be made and the stops of where to rest. They had to travel in this manner for two reasons. One they were too far along in their pregnancy to fly. And, two, if they did fly they wouldn't be able to follow the directions of the wind.

No one was the wiser that both women were no longer in the area by three that afternoon. Asia Charles had picked up her charge from the daycare and went home. No one, but, them were there which was normal when bother Lee and Ria were working.

By six that evening when Ria hadn't shown up at the studio as agreed, Lee begin to worry. Bella hadn't returned home which was causing Edward to worry. But, at eight in the evening both were calling each other and then the family. The two women were missing and no indication of where they were.

**A/N: Why did Ria and Bella lie about the dream? Why didn't they tell anyone what was being threatened? Where near Seattle are they headed? And, what could be threatening the destruction of the Quileutes? **

**Ria and Bella are now approaching their seventh month of pregnancy, but, their sleep pattern at the moment seems to be causing some alarm to Lee and Edward. What could be causing this?**

**We have our families getting ready for a new adventure and I hope you will enjoy this one as much as you did the last one.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**

**RECOMMENDATION:**

**Sleeping with the witness BY juliet2219- The whole Cullen family is an elite FBI team and Bella a witness to an agent's murder who also was her friend. He had told her that if any every happened to him she was to call Agent Cullen. She does and then the situation does become complicated as Bella and Edward have an immediate attraction for each other, but, that doesn't mean that he will neglect his duties. This story is complete and a nice read. Check it out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_They had no idea what the threat was, only that it was coming to destroy and kill. The whispering of the winds had called to them of the danger and the call for help couldn't be denied. The wail was too strong and the damage spoken to severe if not stopped. It was their responsibilities to render aid for all creatures and species that needed it whether knowingly or not._

_Bella arrived within an hour after Ria and they set off to get all of the necessary purchases and planning done in readiness for Jason's birthday party. Once that was accomplished they changed vehicles and set off in the direction of Seattle. The exact spot of where they needed to be wasn't known to them, but, nature was guiding them to where they would be needed the most to stop this thing. The roads to be traveled, the turns to be made and the stops of where to rest. They had to travel in this manner for two reasons. One they were too far along in their pregnancy to fly. And, two, if they did fly they wouldn't be able to follow the directions of the wind._

_No one was the wiser that both women were no longer in the area by three that afternoon. Asia Charles had picked up her charge from the daycare and went home. No one, but, them were there which was normal when bother Lee and Ria were working. _

_By six that evening when Ria hadn't shown up at the studio as agreed, Lee begin to worry. Bella hadn't returned home which was causing Edward to worry. But, at eight in the evening both were calling each other and then the family. The two women were missing and no indication of where they were._

**CHAPTER 4: A NEW THREAT**

"We need to get the witches here fast before it gets here!" Harry Clearwater was saying during a tribal meeting. "We aided them, now we need help."

"Are we sure of what is coming?" Billy Black asked.

"Yes, all of the factors are there. Other brothers of shape shifters have informed us of attacks close to them. They are fearful and asking for a banding together to try to fight it. But, we know of no way to totally defeat it. We need the witches." Another member of the council declared.

"Very well, I'll get a hold of Charlie Swan and see what I can do." Billy sighs as he remarks to the others.

"The other shape shifters from the other tribes will start arriving later today. We need to make sure a place is prepared for them to rest." It was at this point the council meeting adjourned. Each member had certain duties that needed to be performed to start getting ready for the threat that was heading their way.

Billy returned to his home only to find Jacob gone. He must be on patrol as was all of the pack, each taking a shift before resting only to return to relieve another so they could rest. It had become a constant vigil trying to keep watch so they weren't taken by surprise from the "spirit catcher". An evil so vile that it kills from the inside out by stealing the soul, the essence of a person, for no reason that can be found.

This monster resides in all of the older legends of every Native American tribe that has inhabited the Northern and Southern Hemispheres. It is said to be controlled by a person of such evil content that has control of many spirits. Nothing in the legends has ever been mentioned as to a method of ending the threat other than twin witches of light, elements and nature. So, the tribe was hoping that Charlie Swan's daughter and niece were these mentioned in prophecy and their folklore.

Billy picks up the phone to call Charlie, hoping that he would be agreeable to help with the supernatural once again now that he knew about the tribe's secret. He dials and waits for an answer as the phone rings on the other end. No answer, so hanging up, Billy calls the station to see if he can catch up with Charlie there. And once the phone is answered Billy asks for Chief Swan to be told to hold a moment.

Charlie comes on the line to ask whose calling. Billy immediate answers before bypassing all of the pleasantries. "Charlie, the tribe needs help and only you can give us the information we need."

"Damn, Billy, and how are you as well?"

"Sorry, Charlie, no rudeness intended, just a lot of worry at the moment. I need to ask a favor and we can't afford any delays."

"Sure, Billy, what's going on?"

"Can you come out to the rez and we talk?"

"Sure, but, why?"

"Because it is the sort of discuss that centers around things that are unexplainable."

"Ah, now I understand. Sure, I'll be there shortly." With that both men hung up and went back to what they had been doing to finish it up before meeting up in a short while. Billy had to try to find a way to explain everything to Charlie so he would be willing to ask Bella and Ria to help. Or, at least, give him a way to get in touch with them to ask himself to ask them for their help. Too many people were depending on this.

It was nearly eight at night before Charlie got over to Billy's. It had taken him more than an hour to finish the report he had been working on when Billy had called him. It was that time of the month that accounting of everything had to be done.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Lee had gotten to Serenity, Edward was in a near full blown panic attack. Of the rest of the family wasn't much better. They had been trying the cell phones for both women for a good little bit, but, with no answer. When Lee walked in Edward demanded if he knew where Bella was.

"No, Edward, I don't. Just like I have no idea where Ria is either."

"Ria is missing, also?"

"Yes."

"What about Jason? Is he with them or at home?" Esme wanted to know.

"I talked with Asia on my way homewards and she informs me Ria had called tell her that she and Bella were together, but, had some business that needed to be taken care of. She then gave Asia further instructions as to where to find all of the necessary birthday decorations and gifts if they weren't back yet in time for the party."

"Did they happen to tell Asia where or what they had to do?"

"Not that I could gather. Asia, when I questioned her to that effect, replied that no had been mentioned concerning their whereabouts. But, I will say that I think Asia does know something. Just haven't been home yet to find out what.

"You said that you had been trying to call with no results. That tells me that whatever is going on it has to do with the craft. And, if that is the case then they will not answer."

"What do you mean the 'craft'?" Emmett asks.

"White witch business." Is all Lee replied. "Something must have come up that has caused them to become involved and they are taking care of what needs to be done. And, hell yes, I am worried about it before any of you ask.

"Ria was supposed to have met me tonight in town for dinner, but, never called to cancel. The one that seems to have any sort of communication with her had been another white witch. So, I am going home in a moment and see what else I can find out as I mentioned a moment ago. And, yes, I'm worried and upset because neither of them called to let me know about any of this. They know better than that." With that said Lee turns and walks out the door without saying another word. He could be heard speeding away in another moment of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do we know what we are going to try to stop?" Bella asked Ria.

"No. I know as much as you do, Izzy. I do know that Lee, Edward and the rest of the Cullens are going to be pissed off because we are avoiding their calls, but, at this moment we can't afford to have anyone interfere with us. The tribe needs our help and we have to get there. The threat is too great to be ignored. I know we will be informed of all we need to know once we get to La Push."

So, still following the directions of the whispering winds, both women continued onwards. Each taking a turn to drive while the other rest. Then changing off, stopping to rest, get out stretch their legs, eat and back on the road again. By morning they were nearly to destination's end.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie had sat and listened with a stunned expression upon his face as Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and others of the tribal council told him of the legend about the "spirit catcher". He didn't say a word and most definitely didn't tell them that he didn't believe. Charlie Swan had experienced the supernatural first hand often enough with Ria, Bella and he coming from a long line of white witches and wizards. But, most of the time he had steered clear of anything having to do with it.

His most recent experiences had brought it closer to home than ever before, so, he looked as if he was about to become a permanent part of the community. With them asking to have Ria and Bella involved was not an answer he could give, but, he did promise to contact them to explain what was happening and let them decide.

"Why can't you commit for them?" Jacob demanded.

"Jake, your rudeness is out of line and I won't put up it, young man. Next, both Bella and Ria are nearly seven months pregnant. So, for them to come and give help is something they will have to prepare for other than just a phone call."

"Damn, congratulation, grandpa." Billy tells his old friend.

"Does Bella know what she is having?"

"Yeah, twins, a boy and a girl. They are naming them Anthony Masen Castille Cullen and Amber Elizabeth Marie Cullen."

"What about Ria? You said she was pregnant, also."

"Yeah, of course, you know about Jason, he has his fifth birthday coming up on a few days. And, now, she is going to have a little girl which they are naming Ariabella Culleen Marie."

"Damn, bloodsuckers, you know they aren't alive, right?" Jacob grumbles under his breath, but, ends up being loud enough for others to hear.

"You do realize that you are talking about members of my family? Get over your jealousy in respect to Bella choosing another besides you. She's happy and Edward adores her. There is nothing he wouldn't do for her." Charlie retorts to his remark about Lee and Edward. "Besides, those bloodsuckers, as you called them, saved my life. And, has kept both Bella and Ria safe for most of their lives. So, keep your damn mouth shut about them anymore."

After a bit more discussion Charlie leaves, but, says that he will call first thing in the morning to present the tribe's case to them and have an answer back to Billy before going into work.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

All through the night, at two different locations, nerves were raw, tension was high and worry was beyond bearable. No word from either Ria or Bella; and Asia was not too forthcoming in the little she knew. All she said is the winds had been whispering and only the ones it was talking to would hear the words. She did suggest that Margrite might be able to tell them more, but, they would have to call her to ask.

**A/N: Well, no one talking yet about the dream that seemed to have disturbed Bella and Ria's sleep before they went missing. But, Ria did call Asia about Jason's birthday arrangements in case she wasn't back into, but said nothing else. And no calls to anyone else. Everyone's in a panic of sorts about them missing and no information on where they are. **

**Charlie has been informed that their help is needed and he promises to call and see what he can do, but, even he doesn't know that the two women are missing.**

**Just exactly what is this 'spirit catcher' and what does it do? Who or what controls it and how? What kind of evil is the person that has such control?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**

**RECOMMENDATION:**

**Continuance where MS stopped - Bronzehyperion. If you are wanting a good read to pick up and finish where Stephanie Meyer Midnight Sun stops then this is a must. It is written in the style of Ms Meyer that it is a smooth transition from one writer to another. Edward is the same self question vampire as he is in Midnight Sun. It follows Twilight closely and but very EPOV. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Charlie had sat and listened with a stunned expression upon his face as Billy Black, Harry Clearwater and others of the tribal council told him of the legend about the "spirit catcher". He didn't say a word and most definitely didn't tell them that he didn't believe. Charlie Swan had experienced the supernatural first hand often enough with Ria, Bella and he coming from a long line of white witches and wizards. But, most of the time he had steered clear of anything having to do with it. _

_His most recent experiences had brought it closer to home than ever before, so, he looked as if he was about to become a permanent part of the community. With them asking to have Ria and Bella involved was not an answer he could give, but, he did promise to contact them to explain what was happening and let them decide._

"_Why can't you commit for them?" Jacob demanded._

"_Jake, your rudeness is out of line and I won't put up it, young man. Next, both Bella and Ria are nearly seven months pregnant. So, for them to come and give help is something they will have to prepare for other than just a phone call."_

"_Damn, congratulation, grandpa." Billy tells his old friend._

"_Does Bella know what she is having?"_

"_Yeah, twins, a boy and a girl. They are naming them Anthony Masen Castille Cullen and Amber Elizabeth Marie Cullen."_

"_What about Ria? You said she was pregnant, also."_

"_Yeah, of course, you know about Jason, he has his fifth birthday coming up on a few days. And, now, she is going to have a little girl which they are naming Ariabella Culleen Marie."_

"_Damn, bloodsuckers, you know they aren't alive, right?" Jacob grumbles under his breath, but, ends up being loud enough for others to hear._

"_You do realize that you are talking about members of my family? Get over your jealousy in respect to Bella choosing another besides you. She's happy and Edward adores her. There is nothing he wouldn't do for her." Charlie retorts to his remark about Lee and Edward. "Besides, those bloodsuckers, as you called them, saved my life. And, has kept both Bella and Ria safe for most of their lives. So, keep your damn mouth shut about them anymore."_

_After a bit more discussion Charlie leaves, but, says that he will call first thing in the morning to present the tribe's case to them and have an answer back to Billy before going into work._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_All through the night, at two different locations, nerves were raw, tension was high and worry was beyond bearable. No word from either Ria or Bella; and Asia was not too forthcoming in the little she knew. All she said is the winds had been whispering and only the ones it was talking to would hear the words. She did suggest that Margrite might be able to tell them more, but, they would have to call her to ask._

**CHAPTER 5: LOCATED, MAYBE**

"Ms Charles, I need for you to call Margarite for me, please?"

"I will send a request for her to talk with you. That is all I can do, Lee."

"Whatever it takes, she needs to be alerted to the fact that Ria and Isabella is missing. We need to know if she has any idea of where they might be."

"I will do what I can. That is all I can do."

"Thank you. Please let me know when you have been able to call." With that Lee du Toulouse dismisses Asia Charles so she can return to caring for Jason. It concerns him that neither Ria nor Isabella had told anyone where they were going and for what purpose. But, he did know that it must have had to do with their craft. That is something they take very seriously. And, as he reaches this point in his thoughts, he realizes that Ria did inform someone of her leaving; it just wasn't done directly to anyone of the family. Would they have tried to stop either from going or gone with them? Lee considered that question, but, hadn't arrived to a point to be able to answer his question.

After a bit more consideration of the situation he decides to get some work done. Perhaps tomorrow would bring the answers that the night isn't surrounding to them. The one thing he was sure of is that someone somewhere has an answer to lead him to the two women.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Before going to bed Asia did try calling Margarite as she had been asked to do, but, the Queen wasn't available. So, a message was left. She waited up a while in case her call was returned, but, nothing happened.

But, the next morning a call was returned inquiry as to why she was trying to reach the Queen. Asia explained the situation and who needed the answers. The caller responded that the Queen would be informed and a further decision would be made at that time and then the call was ended.

After that Asia begin her day with getting dressed and checking on her charge. Jason was still sleeping so she went down to see if she could find Lee to let him know the results of her call to Margarite. As she got to the bottom of the stairway and was turning towards the back part of the house, she heard voices coming from the living room area.

As she entered the door way to that room she saw Ankarra there talking with Lee and from what she had already overheard she had just arrived. Both persons looked towards the room entrance as she came into sight, pausing in their greetings while waiting for her to speak. So, Asia apologized for the intrusion and explained why she was there. Lee thanked her and asked that she inform him immediately of any further information from that area. Asia agreed and left to go back to check on Jason once more. It was getting near time for him to get up and get ready for daycare.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At Serenity all through the night everyone was in a worry mode. Where could Bella and Ria have disappeared and for what reason? Alice couldn't locate either one of them, but, was certain that her vision was the future and not taking place now. Whatever the problem it was a totally separate incident taking place.

Edward was doing everything he could to keep from going into total panic mode. Kept telling himself it had to do with trust and that she was going to be okay. That neither woman would go into a situation that could harm them and the babies. They always took care of each other. Their shields would keep them safe. Any and everything he kept grasping at to try to stay calm. And, the fact that Alice was able to reassure everyone that why they were gone had nothing to do with the coming threat.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie got up and begins moving around to get ready for work and to make his promised phone call to Bella. After that he would call Billy to inform him of their decision whatever it might be. And, then head on into work.

After getting dressed and sitting down at the table with a cup of hot coffee, Charlie dials Bella's phone number, but, gets voicemail immediately indicating that the phone isn't on. So, he dials Ria's number with the same results. Not really thinking anything about it he calls Billy to let him know that he had been unable to get a hold of either woman, but, would try again in a little while.

Billy tells him thanks and to please keep trying. So, after hanging up Charlie walks out to his cruiser and heads for the station. Once there and getting brought up to date and any happenings during the night he goes into his office and tries again with the same results on both phones. It is at that point that he decides to try the house phones.

He dials Serenity, but, no answer. All it does is ring. Odd, he thought, but, not enough to start worrying. So, he calls Ria's home to see if he can get any information and to tell her about Billy's request. After two rings, Lee answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Lee, Charlie here, how's everything going in your neck of the woods?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Damn, Charlie, sorry, I didn't even think to call you to see if you had heard from them." Lee quickly says.

"What the hell are you talking about? I called to speak with Ria since I have been unable to get a hold of Bella either on her cell phone or anyone on the home phone. Of course, I did try Ria's phone with the same results. I need to talk with them about situation that is arising in my area." He replies.

"Ria and Isabella left sometime yesterday afternoon for a destination unknown by anyone and we haven't been able to find out anything about what is happening. The same results you have encountered are what we have had, as well."

"Son, I think you had better tell me everything you know and what is going on." Charlie tells him with a more authorative tone to his voice.

Lee chuckles due to the tone of voice since it was his 'cop' voice, but, quickly starts to let Charlie know what had happened so far. After listening to everything, Charlie quickly tells him why he was calling to speak with Bella and Ria.

Then out of the blue, Charlie asked if they had any clues to go by. Lee replies as to what he had been told by Asia "that the wind had been whispering and only the ones it was talking to would understand what was being said".

"Okay, that tells me quite a bit. I need to check on something and then will be back in touch with you." At which point Charlie hung ending the call.

Lee was left holding the receiver in his hand wondering what all of that was about. He turned to Ankarra who had sit quietly listening to all that had been said by both parties.

Charlie in the meantime called Billy back to let him know what he had just learned. "Billy, I think the girls are on their way here. They have been missing from home since something yesterday afternoon and no one knows where they are."

"Charlie, how does that indicate that they might be coming here? I don't understand."

"The one bit of information I was given was about the winds whispering."

"The winds whispering? My old friend, are you going senile?"

"No. If there is a desperate cry for help it is said to be carried on the wind to those that can help. It has to do with being a witch."

"I see. So, you are thinking that this wind whispering could have been the cry for help that was given to Ria and Bella?"

"Yes, I do."

"How will you be able to know for sure?"

"Billy, if I am right then they will be arriving sometime today either here or near here. And, then will give me a call. But, to be on the safe side, I am going to call their individual phones and leave a message about what I know and suspect. Then ask them to call me for further help and explanation with the facts they will need to know to deal with this 'spirit catcher' of yours."

Both friends talked a little bit further about when the women did call and how to get them to meet with the tribal elders. Also, if there was any other information Charlie could tell them that didn't need to be explained by the tribe.

After talking with Billy, Charlie did call the phones again leaving the same message on both phones. Then all he could do was wait. But, in the meantime, he knew he needed to try and relief the worry of everyone in San Francisco. So, that call was made and taken care of. Lee said he didn't know where the Cullens were, but, he would definitely let Edward and everyone else know what he had just been told.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After all the phone calls had been dealt with, Lee and Ankarra continued their conversation about the vision Alice had seen. Also, telling her that he was waiting for some more information from Margarite. That if Charlie was correct then he would need to know what kind of help the two women might need from him or others.

Ankarra told him that she would prepare to have others on standby once again so they all could be ready for the threat from Jane and Alec.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ria and Bella arrived in Seattle and had checked into a hotel to rest for awhile before doing anything else. They had ordered a meal, showered and went to bed. It wasn't until later in the afternoon that they turned on their phones to check on the messages, both voice and text. After that facts needed to be discussed and decisions needed to be made. It was getting near time for them to be ready to render aid.

**A/N: Everything is starting to come together for Ria and Bella to be having all of the necessary information they will need to defeat this threat to the shape shifters. Charlie was able to put all of the pieces together for everyone. Did it help? What will Edward and family do once Lee tells him what he has found out? Will Ria and Bella call Charlie to get more information and meet with Billy Black and the tribal elders? Or, will they do what they feel they need to do on their own?**

**Just exactly what is this 'spirit catcher' and what does it do? Who or what controls it and how? What kind of evil is the person that has such control?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Billy, if I am right then they will be arriving sometime today either here or near here. And, then will give me a call. But, to be on the safe side, I am going to call their individual phones and leave a message about what I know and suspect. Then ask them to call me for further help and explanation with the facts they will need to know to deal with this 'spirit catcher' of yours."_

_Both friends talked a little bit further about when the women did call and how to get them to meet with the tribal elders. Also, if there was any other information Charlie could tell them that didn't need to be explained by the tribe. _

_After talking with Billy, Charlie did call the phones again leaving the same message on both phones. Then all he could do was wait. But, in the meantime, he knew he needed to try and relief the worry of everyone in San Francisco. So, that call was made and taken care of. Lee said he didn't know where the Cullens were, but, he would definitely let Edward and everyone else know what he had just been told._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_After all the phone calls had been dealt with, Lee and Ankarra continued their conversation about the vision Alice had seen. Also, telling her that he was waiting for some more information from Margarite. That if Charlie was correct then he would need to know what kind of help the two women might need from him or others._

_Ankarra told him that she would prepare to have others on standby once again so they all could be ready for the threat from Jane and Alec._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ria and Bella arrived in Seattle and had checked into a hotel to rest for awhile before doing anything else. They had ordered a meal, showered and went to bed. It wasn't until later in the afternoon that they turned on their phones to check on the messages, both voice and text. After that facts needed to be discussed and decisions needed to be made. It was getting near time for them to be ready to render aid._

**CHAPTER 6: TOGETHER AGAIN**

Ria and Bella, both, knew they needed to call the family to alert them to their whereabouts. But, the first thing needed was to get free of the city so the whisperings can direct them to the next location. That was more important than doing anything else. Everything else fell secondary to that. so, without further thought they checked out of the hotel and were on the road again. It seems they were headed in the direction of Forks.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the conversation Lee had with both Charlie and Ankarra Lee decided to find out what was going on at Serenity that no one was answering earlier when Charlie had tried calling them. He, also, needed to bring them up to date on what he had mentioned to find out and piece together thus far in regards to their wives' location. But, just as he was about to leave the house Asia stopped him with the information that Margarite wanted to speak with him.

"Hello?"

"Ahh, Lee du Toulouse, I am hoping." Responds the voice of a woman.

"Yes."

"Please hold while I get Margarite on the line. She is wishing to have a word with you."

"And, I, her."

After a moment Margarite came on the phone and begin talking, "Lee, I must say from the checking I have been doing into your background you have been a naughty boy, my dear Marquis. For that is your correct title, is it not, with no other surviving members of your family?"

"Yes, it is, but, I don't use the title."

"I am aware of that from all that I have been informed about you. You had moments after you were converted that were terrible and savage, but, I must say that you have settled down and become more stable. This I am glad to see.

"But, you aren't the only one that I have had background checks done. All of the Cullen family as well has been looked into. I must say that their history is quite as impressive as yours. Dear Edward did have his moments of straying as did one or two of the others, but, not to the point of causing alarm. I am glad that all of you have settled and come together for the sake of Ria and Isabella.

"Now, with all of that being said, it only reassures me that all of you are able to take care of those two women. But, what did you want to speak with me? I am told that it is urgent."

"Ma'am, never used the word urgent, but, we do have a bit of a mystery that I was hoping you might be of help." From that point Lee continued to explain what was happening and what was the mystery. Then he asked if she might be able to shed some light on the matter.

"Yes, I believe that I can. We are aware of the murmurs and rumors circulating concerning this Jane and Alec. But, this has nothing to do with them. We are, also, familiar with the whispering of the winds. Although, I am not able to understand what they are saying I do know of the subject that is causing concern." Margarite tells him.

"Then, please, enlighten me?" Lee asks of her.

"The song being sung on the breezes that are coming into the valley tell of destruction happening to shape shifters wherever they can be found. The attacks have just begun and have affected two such tribes in Northern Russia and in a secluded area of Alaska. The information we are able to have at the moment is that it is headed down the western coastline. And, it is looking for land bound creatures only; not of the air."

"What is causing this horror?"

"It is named by the different native tribes as a 'spirit catcher', but, we call it a soul destroyer."

"Please, give me the whole story, not just bits and pieces? What created this thing? How does it cause harm and what can stop it?" Lee demands answers from Margarite.

"Lee, my knowledge and that of others gathered here in response to this tragedy is very limited. And you have to remember that I told you that I do not understand what is being said by the wind. It has called to the ones that are needed to aid in the situation and they alone are the ones that understand what song is sung.

"I have no information as to what creates, or, motivates this thing. And, sad to say, but, I can't even tell you what will stop it.

"What about the legends of the tribes that you mentioned? Is there anything in those that can give us any information that might be useful? Is this what you believe winds called to Ria and Isabella to stop?"

"Honestly, yes."

"Thank you. This does seem to help confirm where they are, or, are heading. But, you say that Jane and Alec are not a part of this?"

"Correct. Oh, don't get me wrong, those two are putting things together to cause trouble. A great deal of it. But, they aren't connected with this situation."

"Ma'am, I thank you for the help. I know what we must do."

"Welcome. Go and protect your ladies as a family that you created many months ago." And with that the call was concluded and both parties went about their business. Lee did take the time to thank Asia for her help before heading out to his car to go over to Serenity. He had a lot to tell them and then they all needed to get up north. As he pulled into the gate he was on the phone ordering the jet to be made ready for immediate take off to Port Angeles Washington.

Coming to a stop just pass the front entrance way, Lee got out and walked up to the door. Just as he got within reach of it, the door swung open to reveal a dishevelish sprite standing there with a frown showing upon her face and a creased brow showing signs of worry. "Hey, Alice, what has you so concerned?"

"Bella and Ria missing. I can't locate them anywhere."

"Don't worry yourself any further, dear. In fact while I let everyone know what I have managed to found out since all of you were missing this morning, you need to so getting all of you packed for a trip up north."

"Damn, Lee, they can pack their own things. I want to know what is happening and why I can't see them." she informs him as she begins to pout that he even thought she should be excluded from knowing.

"Alice, I would never keep you from knowing, but, you are very clothes conscious of what you want the family to wearing. And, besides, you know as well as I do, that you can hear every word I say anywhere in this damn house." He says with a smile.

Upon hearing this exchange between the two, the rest of the family came out to greet him. All wandered into the living room, sat down, got comfortable by human standards before the matter at hand was mentioned.

Lee started at the beginning and continued on until the end, mentioning the conversations with Charlie and Margarite. Letting them know that Jane and Alec were definitely up to something that would be causing problems in the future, but, this current incident had nothing to do with them. After relaying all of the information he had, he told them that he had his jet waiting to take them all to Port Angeles since that is his best guess of where Ria and Isabella were heading.

"They are going to be in or near Forks by this evening. I plan to be there and thought the rest of you wanted to be included."

"Most definitely." They responded all as one.

"Charlie did try calling here first, but, no answer. That is when he called me. And, before you ask that is why I believe they are going to be in Forks. The tribe that aided us lives there. They are shape shifters and Charlie calling to with the information he had. All of it put together indicates that is why and where our missing wives have gone."

Without further discussion all went to get ready while Lee headed back to Casa Pax to get Jason, Asia and himself ready and on the road as well. There was no way he was going to leave his son unprotected.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ria and Bella left Seattle being led by the voice of the wind to Forks. They are about an hour away from town.

Lee, Edward and the rest of the Cullens along with Jason and Asia are soon to be landing in Port Angeles and then driving on to Forks. They should be arriving into Forks in about an hour.

**A/N: Everything is starting to come together for Ria and Bella to be having all of the necessary information they will need to defeat this threat to the shape shifters. Charlie was able to put all of the pieces together for everyone. Did it help? What will Edward and family do once Lee tells him what he has found out? Will Ria and Bella call Charlie to get more information and meet with Billy Black and the tribal elders? Or, will they do what they feel they need to do on their own?**

**Just exactly what is this 'spirit catcher' and what does it do? Who or what controls it and how? What kind of evil is the person that has such control?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Lee started at the beginning and continued on until the end, mentioning the conversations with Charlie and Margarite. Letting them know that Jane and Alec were definitely up to something that would be causing problems in the future, but, this current incident had nothing to do with them. After relaying all of the information he had, he told them that he had his jet waiting to take them all to Port Angeles since that is his best guess of where Ria and Isabella were heading. _

"_They are going to be in or near Forks by this evening. I plan to be there and thought the rest of you wanted to be included."_

"_Most definitely." They responded all as one._

"_Charlie did try calling here first, but, no answer. That is when he called me. And, before you ask that is why I believe they are going to be in Forks. The tribe that aided us lives there. They are shape shifters and Charlie calling to with the information he had. All of it put together indicates that is why and where our missing wives have gone."_

_Without further discussion all went to get ready while Lee headed back to Casa Pax to get Jason, Asia and himself ready and on the road as well. There was no way he was going to leave his son unprotected._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ria and Bella left Seattle being led by the voice of the wind to Forks. They are about an hour away from town._

_Lee, Edward and the rest of the Cullens along with Jason and Asia are soon to be landing in Port Angeles and then driving on to Forks. They should be arriving into Forks in about an hour._

**CHAPTER 7: PURE EVIL EXPLAINED**

While making the drive to Forks both Ria and Bella tried calling the family to inform them of the circumstances and of their whereabouts, but, all they got was voice mail, so, messages were left. All they could do now was wait for someone to call them back.

A lot of speculation was passed back and forth as to the how's and why's of this problem. It was hell not having enough knowledge to be able to make plans. But, information was promised at the end of the journey.

As they got closer to Forks the phones rang, Edward calling Bella and Lee calling Ria. Each of the women let their husband know the what and the why of things, also, explaining that they didn't expect to be too long. It was at this juncture they were informed that the family was near to Forks and would meet them once all had arrived at Charlie's.

"What are you doing in Forks?" Ria asked Lee and he proceeded to explain all that had transpired since it was known they had left San Francisco. Ria put him on speaker so Bella could hear at the same time.

"So, we need to go to La Push and talk with Billy Black."

"Yes. He will be able to give you a better idea of what this thing is. But, the one positive thing we do know is that no one else is associated with this threat.

"What do you mean, Lee?"

"Love, neither Edward, nor, I are stupid. We know that Isabella was having a dream the other night and you were both connected. You know what the dream is, but, are not ready to share it as yet. That's fine, but, know that Alice also had a vision and we believe that what Isabella dreamed is connected to the happenings of that vision."

"I see. Okay, you both are correct about Izzy's dream, but, that has nothing to do with this."

"As I did mention a while ago, we are aware of that fact, Love. The main thing about this is that we will help however we are permitted."

"Understood, but, at this point we really have no idea exactly what we are up against. Do you have any details you might want to share?"

"No, not at this point. I think it would be better if you both gained the information directly from the source and not have any preconceived ideas."

"Okay. Any plans in regards to where we are all staying?"

"Working on that now. I think it would be better if you two were with Charlie, or, at La Push. The rest of us can make do. Your comfort and then your availability for the shape shifters need to be the uppermost consideration at this point."

After a bit more discussion the connection was ended and all headed towards the meeting place. But, as luck would have it, Ria and Bella had just approached the "Welcome to Forks" greeting sign when the wind began. So, at once Ria stopped, making sure to pull off of the road onto the shoulder then exited the car the same as Bella. They walked a little ways towards the woods, pausing at the end, not quite entering the woods, itself, and listened.

Finally they both got back into the car and continued on through town heading straight for the reservation. Bella called to inform the others about the change in plans and then hung up. And on they traveled.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Black resident and parked. As they were getting out the front door to the house was opened with Jacob stepping out with his father, Billy, wheeling out right behind him.

"Thank you for coming. Charlie didn't call to say that he had spoken directly with you, but, no matter you are here."

"Mr. Black, we haven't spoken with Uncle Charlie. Through other sources we knew to come and give you help for the problem. We weren't able to fly so Izzy and had to drive up here, stopping only long enough to refuel, eat and change drivers until we arrived in Seattle. There we stopped long enough to get a good rest and then came on here to speak with you. We need information.

"Information that can tell us what this thing is and let us know how we might be able to be rid of it to protect your people."

"That I can give you. But, does anyone know that you are here?"

"We did call to let them know that instead of meeting everyone in Forks that we were coming straight on here first. So, I guess the answer to your question would be yes."

"Good. What is it that you need from us to be able to help you? Do you have any idea how you are going to be able to stop the spirit catcher? How mu-"

"Whoa, Mr. Black, slow down. We won't just stop it; we plan to get rid of it. But, we do need all of the information that you can give us concerning it. Things like how it came to be, exactly what it is, what it does, and any other information that you might have available." Ria quietly tells him.

"That isn't a problem. This thing has been one of the long standing legends of many tribes for centuries. It has been passed from generation to generation along with all of our other legends and stories. It will take a council meeting to be able to give you all that you need."

"Then please let's get this done. The sooner we are told the better equipped we will be to handle everything." Bella told them.

"One question, are you two going to be able to deal with this emergency in your delicate condition?" Billy asks.

"Mr. Black, our 'delicate condition' isn't going to be a problem. The only problem is getting everything ready in time and that is something we don't have much of." Ria told him.

"Then let me makes some calls and all will be in readiness for us." So, with that Jacob invited them in, all the while wanting to speak privately with Bella, but, reframing from do so at the moment. He didn't want to draw attention to the subject he wished to discuss with her. Bella knew that Jacob wanted to talk with her, but, was determined, just as in California, that it wasn't going to happen. Not now, anyways.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were told that Ria and Bella were going on down to La Push instead of meeting everyone at the Swan residence, Lee wanted to meet them there. It was explained that that would be impossible because of the treaty that was in place. Lee asked what treaty and Carlisle explained what they were talking about. And, then went further to explain why it was in place. To say he wasn't happy would be an understatement, but, he accepted the situation and they all met at Charlie's as per arranged.

Charlie was already at the house waiting for them. As soon as they all drove up he had the door open and motioning for them to come on in. After all of the pleasantries were out of the way, they got down to business. Charlie told them exactly what had been told to him about the threat that was coming and the different tribes that were collected at La Push to be ready to combat this thing in whatever manner was needed.

Lee followed with the information he had gained from Margarite and what Ria and Bella had told them, although, that was small. So, at this point there wasn't much more that could be learned except from the source itself, the tribe at La Push. They were going to have to wait until Ria and Bella finished at La Push and told them what was going on.

All of this was new for the Cullens. They knew that family members were about to be endangered, but, had no idea how to prevent it or help to resolve it. The frustration was creating for very tense, unstable emotions among them. Carlisle suggested that they all go to their house and wait there since there was more room. Lee and Charlie vetoed that idea for that time since it had been set up for the two women to meet at the Swan residence.

In the meantime, it was decided that they would hunt in shifts while waiting. Lee and Charlie kept a relaxed demeanor while the others were uptight.

"Lee, how can you sit there and doing nothing, or, feel nothing while they are in danger?" Edward asked him.

"Because at this period there is no danger and there is nothing that can be done until we have all of the facts. Look, Edward, I know this is hard for you and the rest of the family, but, you need to get use to it. This is what they do. This is what they are about. This is part of their job. And, like it or not, you all will have to learn to accept it like I did.

"Ankarra is aware of a situation going on, but, is keeping an eye on the trouble surrounding Jane and Alec. But, as what we can do to help we don't have any idea at the moment. No point in trying to act if you don't know what you are going up against."

"You're right, but, it is difficult. Our wives are pregnant and in danger."

"Believe me, I know, but, you can't smother them or you risk losing everything."

"Hell, I know that feeling." Edward remarks under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the tribal elders gathered. Not just the ones of the Quileute, but, the other shape shifter tribes that had gathered to try to help to stop this thing. They were going to tell the legend of the spirit catcher and each would add what his tribe knew about the thing.

Billy began to explain that the legend began with the southern tribes down in Central and South America. That the son of ancient medicine man was evil and corrupted; he swore to find a way to live forever. The son had learned how to call forth the spirits of the dead and then learned how to be able to control them, forcing them to do his bidding to find creatures of lore and legends that had the ability to live long lives beyond the normal.

At first the spirits refused and he knew how to torment them until they finally would serve him as he demanded. So, they begin to search for what he required. After several different species were discovered Ihue captured some specimens to experiment. He discovered that it wasn't possible to possess them at the point of death. It had to be performed on a living person by taking the spirit so he could inhabit the body with his spirit. But, as he went from species to species, the bodies didn't last long. They burned from the inside to out and their spirit would die as this happened.

It was during this time that he also tried several different types of people like men, women and children. He found that the purer the life the person lived the longer he could survive within the body. That of a child gave him the longest of life before it burned out at the peak of adulthood. That is when Ihue discovered that it wasn't so much as the lifestyle, but, the purity of spirit that gave him the advantage. That was why the child was the better vessel.

Time has passed and more species with a longer life cycle due to certain genetic genes have begun to appear. But, so far, not have been as adaptable as that of a child, but, he grew tired of growing to adulthood. Time after time he keeps trying and now he is coming for the shape shifter. None have been able to stop him, or, find a way to defeat him.

"But, we are hoping that you will be able to do so, since, you two are prophecy come true of your species. So, we humbly ask for your help to protect all of our kind from this threat. I realize in your current conditions I am asking a lot, but, I have, we have, no other choice."

"Billy, we, Ria and I, will do what we can to help." Bella tells him while looking over for confirmation from Ria.

"Most differently, for this threat is not just to your people and kind but to all species everywhere. As soon as we are able to have time to concentrate on all the facts you have given us. We will form a plan of action that will eliminate this horror.

"But, we do need for you to understand that we must try all peaceful alternatives to stop this thing, before we can use any sort of violence against it or bring any possible harm to it. It is our laws.

"Once we leave here, shortly, we will be calling the Queen of our species giving her all of the details that you have told to us. We will inform her of what shall be tried and what will be done if no other option is left open to us. As we must have clearance to proceed to that level." Ria explained. And all agreed to what was said.

They left to go to meet everyone at Charlie's and to tell them what had been told. Margarite would allow for such stoppage, if it came to that, since it wasn't of a person living today, or of a species with a life of today. On the way into Forks they discussed all the information and a plan begins to form in Ria's mind. Bella picks up on it and adds that it was a good one.

"But, who can we ask to be the bait?"

"Out of all of them who are the purest of heart and life?"

Bella just looked at her with sadness, but, had to agree with the choice. However, she did feel that she had to ask, "Are you sure there would be no other way?"

"I don't like it, either, Izzy, but, what choice do we have?'

**A/N: Damn, how could someone be so evil as to take a life like that, especially a child? Who is the individual that Ria and Bella are talking about as using for bait? Will that person agree? What is the plan that Ria has in mind? And will it succeed?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**

**Finding Ethan by JAMJessica – This is a heartwarming story of a little boy born to Victoria which is Edward's son. It will pull at the heartstrings as you go thru the changes this little boy does to become whole with Bella and Edward. It only is about ten chapters in, but, a brave storyline and will handled. Well, worth the read.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_But, we are hoping that you will be able to do so, since, you two are prophecy come true of your species. So, we humbly ask for your help to protect all of our kind from this threat. I realize in your current conditions I am asking a lot, but, I have, we have, no other choice."_

"_Billy, we, Ria and I, will do what we can to help." Bella tells him while looking over for confirmation from Ria._

"_Most differently, for this threat is not just to your people and kind but to all species everywhere. As soon as we are able to have time to concentrate on all the facts you have given us. We will form a plan of action that will eliminate this horror._

"_But, we do need for you to understand that we must try all peaceful alternatives to stop this thing, before we can use any sort of violence against it or bring any possible harm to it. It is our laws. _

"_Once we leave here, shortly, we will be calling the Queen of our species giving her all of the details that you have told to us. We will inform her of what shall be tried and what will be done if no other option is left open to us. As we must have clearance to proceed to that level." Ria explained. And all agreed to what was said._

_They left to go to meet everyone at Charlie's and to tell them what had been told. Margarite would allow for such stoppage, if it came to that, since it wasn't of a person living today, or of a species with a life of today. On the way into Forks they discussed all the information and a plan begins to form in Ria's mind. Bella picks up on it and adds that it was a good one. _

"_But, who can we ask to be the bait?"_

"_Out of all of them who are the purest of heart and life?" _

_Bella just looked at her with sadness, but, had to agree with the choice. However, she did feel that she had to ask, "Are you sure there would be no other way?"_

"_I don't like it, either, Izzy, but, what choice do we have?'_

**CHAPTER 8: EVIL IS AS EVIL DOES**

"Sister, do you really think it was wise to invoke Ihue and direct him towards the shape shifters?"

"Yes, since it will work as a distraction away from us for a while. That way I have more time to be able to get some things done towards getting the witches and their brood."

"But, how are we going to get an army in place to take over Volterra and do away with Marcus? I know we have some of the old guard, but, more is needed. And, it has been very hard to track some of them down. Most of the old are terrified of us and want nothing to do with what we might be planning as they put it."

"Don't worry about it so much, Brother. I've been doing some research on the old bloodlines of the witches and have been coming up with a very good plan. One that covers even Francesca, if she should fail us."

"Good. In your research what are you finding? Anything that might give us a clue about how we might be related?"

"No, but, it is all very interesting study. I have found there were eight bloodlines: du Fleur and de la Castille are from France, O'Reilly was from Ireland, Luther was German, Solovenic of Russia, Milano of Italy, Santiago of Spain and Cromwell of England. The first four became white witches and the last four became the black witch bloodlines.

"Before the split all of the families met and drew up the guidelines, or, laws, that govern all witches no matter the level. Those laws are still in effect now. It is said that the two most powerful bloodlines are the du Fleur of Margarite the current Queen descends from and the de la Castille line of which the two we are after come from. The third most powerful is the Santiago line of which Francesca descends. The rest fall in line after that and they are all of equal strength. Although, it is believed that both the du Fleur line and de la Castille line are equal in strength and abilities.

"I think I need to check a bit further into that and see if I can use that to our advantage."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ankarra was staying very much in attuned to Jane and Alec. They felt they were being very quiet and secretive about their activities, but, she knew exactly what they were up to most of the time. As far as she knew, like she had told Lee, the twins weren't involved with the goings on of what was taking place at the moment in the Northwest. But, she still kept a very watchful eye on them. It had been put forth through several sources that anyone siding with them will be dealt with in the same manner as the twins when they were caught.

It was true they hadn't been punished for their involvement with what Aro and Caius had started, but, as long as Margarite wasn't pushing the issue and the twins were staying quiet with all of their supposed plotting then Ankarra saw no reason to make waves at the moment.

Oh, the time was coming when they would be active again and creating trouble and that would be the time to deal with them. Deal with them in the harshest manner she could. They would be made to suffer for all of their indiscretions. She would see to that.

But, for right now it is better to watch and see how their planning will go and then countermeasures can be put into place. Ankarra knew the twins were going to die. They were already under a death sentence for the attack against Lee's family. But, no harm will come from waiting for the right moment to deal with them and the other trash of their kind.

The lifestyle of Lee and the Cullen family have created were absolutely beyond belief and Ankarra knew that she would use them as the example of what could be done. That no vampire had to be the savage they were portrayed unless they chose to be. True happiness could be theirs, if they really wanted to be more human instead of animal.

At this point in her thoughts she decided to see what Lee and the rest of his family was doing. She knew they were getting ready to deal with this threat in the Northwest and she wanted more information as to what happens there.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally everyone had hunted and were gathered back at Charlie's waiting for Ria and Bella to arrive. Everyone was curious about the threat and what could be done to stop it. It was maybe about ten minutes later that a car pulled into the driveway behind the police cruiser. Ria and Bella got out to walk up to the door. It sure in the hell didn't take long for Lee and Edward to have the door open and out of it to reach their wives before they were able to get completely out of the vehicle.

After a very tender welcome from their husbands the two couples went into the house to be greeted by the rest of the family. But, a violent reaction occurred from both Ria and Bella when they were greeted by Jason.

"What is the hell is my son doing here? Whose bright idea was it to bring him?" Ria demanded looking at first Asia and then Lee before glancing at all the other members of the family in turn.

"Love, please, don't excite yourself in such a manner. I brought Jason and we can discuss this after he has retired for the night." Lee said while trying to sooth her.

"Excite myself? Excite myself! Did you have the damn nerve to tell me not to EXCITE myself when you have brought that child into this mess?" Ria commented through clenched teeth with her eyes flashing fire. If looks could have burned then Lee would have roasted at that moment.

She stood quietly for a few moments, then started clenching and unclenching her fists which were hanging down by her sides. Slowly she begins to advance towards Lee while he begins to back up. For every step forward she took he took the same back from her. "Now, Ria you really want to calm down. You're upsetting yourself and it isn't good for someone in your condition." But, it seemed that the more he spoke the deeper he dug his own grave, as the saying goes. However, without warning Ria quickly turns her head towards Bella and stares. Then a small nod could be detected if someone was watching closely enough. She suddenly exhales, unclenches her fists, relaxes her body, moves to sit down in a chair in the living room and gathers Jason close to her for a hug and a kiss.

"Momma, why you mad at Da? He mess up again?"

"I'm upset with Da because I don't agree with some of the things he did. But, he did what he thought was right. We will just have to talk about it and decide what is the best thing to do. And, to say that Da messed up, then I would have to answer no because again he thought he was doing the right thing." Ria gently explains to her son. With a nod and a big yawn he settles into his mother's lap and snuggles down. Next, before anyone could say much he was sound to sleep.

Lee starts to reach for him, but, Ria shakes her head no and begins to tell everyone along with Bella what they had learned from Billy Black and the tribal elders of all the tribes of shape shifters that have come to try to help stop this thing. They explain that it is called a 'spirit catcher' and the reason for that name. Next, they give the story of how it came to be what it is. Lastly, they comment that no one seems to have an idea of what will stop it exactly. That they have a lot of theories, but, not concrete to work with.

After listening to all they had learned, Lee asked, "Okay, with all of that information do you have enough to be able to stop it?"

"We think so, but, not totally sure just yet. But, Jason is in grave danger to remain here. That much we do know. He needs to be removed immediately." Bella told them all.

"Why do you fear for him, Isabella?"

"Because of the elements this thing seeks to exist. Think about all that we have learned and you will come to the same conclusion. Believe me, if we had known that you had brought Jason with you, then we would have told you then not to or to send him back."

Lee pulls his phone out of his pocket and makes a call. Then looking up at Asia he tells her to get Jason's and her things ready for immediate departure as the plane is waiting to take them out of the area. Emmett and Jasper volunteer to drive them Port Angeles and see them off and then will return for any further planning that needs to be done. In the meantime, Ria and Bella grab a bite to eat and then rest until the two men do return.

They go up to Bella's old bedroom to relax while the other takes a shower and change clothes. But, it seems like no time has passed before Jasper and Emmett are back and ready to go. The two women are unsure of how to explain their plan for all to understand. But, they do agree that Alice's help is needed.

As they come back down and everyone is seated, Ria and Bella look at each other with Bella nodding for Ria to explain.

"What we have learned about this thing is that it wants to displace the spirit or soul, as some call it, from a species that will give it long life. A life that is forever or as near to it as it can get. That is why it wants the shape shifters. But, we believe that we can do one better and to be able to en-" she is explaining as her phone rings. Before answering she sees that it is Margarite returning their call. Quickly she tells her the situation and what they believe will have to be done for the safety of all. Margarite answers that if no other way is possible to stop it then to do what has to be done. With that being cleared it makes things easier for Ria and Bella to do what may have to be done within the laws.

Finishing with the phone call, Ria continues where she had left off, "End the cycle. That we have a way of taking over control and getting rid of it."

"How can you do this? And, what do you mean by "we believe we can do one better"?"

"A vampire is immortal, but, the spirit has to be of an innocent. Damn, woman, did you hit your head? No vampire is innocent in the sense that you are referring."

"Yes, there are. We have two right here with us. Carlisle and Alice. Neither has ever tasted human blood. The only killing they have done has been in self defense." Ria answers with a smugness.

With that answer everyone becomes still and wonder what the two have planned.

**A/N: What part in the plan can Alice or Carlisle play? What type of plan will stop this monster without it beginning able to hurt anyone else or take another life? Will the plan work?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_As they come back down and everyone is seated, Ria and Bella look at each other with Bella nodding for Ria to explain._

"_What we have learned about this thing is that it wants to displace the spirit or soul, as some call it, from a species that will give it long life. A life that is forever or as near to it as it can get. That is why it wants the shape shifters. But, we believe that we can do one better and to be able to en-" she is explaining as her phone rings. Before answering she sees that it is Margarite returning their call. Quickly she tells her the situation and what they believe will have to be done for the safety of all. Margarite answers that if no other way is possible to stop it then to do what has to be done. With that being cleared it makes things easier for Ria and Bella to do what may have to be done within the laws._

_Finishing with the phone call, Ria continues where she had left off, "End the cycle. That we have a way of taking over control and getting rid of it."_

"_How can you do this? And, what do you mean by "we believe we can do one better"?"_

"_A vampire is immortal, but, the spirit has to be of an innocent. Damn, woman, did you hit your head? No vampire is innocent in the sense that you are referring."_

"_Yes, there are. We have two right here with us. Carlisle and Alice. Neither has ever tasted human blood. The only killing they have done has been in self defense." Ria answers with a smugness._

_With that answer everyone becomes still and wonder what the two have planned._

**CHAPTER 9: PLANS MADE**

As the hours passed Ria and Bella continued to refuse to answer any and all questions about what they had planned to deal with the coming threat. Lee was the only one that sensed the two women were waiting for something, but, he wasn't quite sure what. He did know enough to stay quiet, out of their way, to watch and to listen because at some point they would react to whatever it was they were awaiting.

After getting some rest and trying to find a place to avoid everyone for a bit of space, Ria and Bella decided to going into their music room which was in the basement. They felt that music would help to calm the nerves and perhaps, bring some inspiration to them at the same time. At least, it would be away from all of the questions there kept being thrown at them. Ria picked up her guitar and Bella sat down at the drum set. Each spent some time messing around with the instruments before launching into a rhythm that after a few beats moved into the old song "Wipeout". That song was nothing more than a guitar and drums playing together, but, it when well together. It didn't take long before they became lost into their playing. They were so lost that neither were aware of the panic above them, since Charlie had sound proofed the room years ago when they were much younger and just starting with their musical enterprises.

At a time Renee was trying extremely hard to keep the two girls from learning their craft as witches, she did encourage their interest in music at a very early age. Then discovered that Bella had a way with words while Ria had a way to develop the music for the words. This was how their partnership as lyricalist and composer begin. And, of course, as Lee entered their lives he being musical further encouraged this talent for them both which resulted in a brief career of recording, but, more of selling their pieces to others. Twin Powers Recording Company was born which led to Twin Powers Enterprises and further investments. Lawrence, Ria's father, and Charlie approved this plan along with Lee working with the two to further their education, control and knowledge of their powers and the use of witchcraft.

After a bit, the two looked up to find Lee sitting on the basement steps enjoying listening to them. It brought back the old times when he would be doing the same, matter whether they were in Forks or at Serenity. He had his eyes closed swaying with the beat, absorbing the sounds and finding peace. But, all things come to an end.

"Lee?" Ria asked quietly while wondering why he was down with them.

"Well, you two seem to have found a way to hide from the maelstrom brewing up topside." He explains with a laugh. "I was a bit curious as to where you had gotten until I decided to check down here. And, was pleasantly surprised to hear the you both playing. So, thought I would invite myself to the concert."

"Does anyone else know where we are?" Ria asks him.

"No, not yet. Charlie hasn't thought about checking here, or, for that matter, to let anyone know that this room exists. So, you're safe for now. But, it is getting on that you two need to eat and resurface before too much longer."

"Okay, gives us a few more minutes of solitude and we'll be up." Bella tells him.

Lee goes back upstairs to a house that is eerily quiet. After searching the entire house, he stops to concentrate to try to locate each individual by using one of the powers he inherited from Ankarra when she turned him. It didn't take much effort to locate them all. They were in the woods not far from the house looking for Ria and Bella. Charlie had mentioned to all of them earlier that he was working a late shift so he had left to go to the station. Without further worry or effort, he sets out to start making dinner for his two girls.

Lee hears the two women come into the living room after closing the basement door, but, their step after hesitating a moment continue on towards the front of the house and outside. He comes through from the kitchen to check what the problem might be. It is as he steps out onto the porch with them that he notices the wind is blowing, strong, but, softly with quiet, moaning type sounds. He sees both girls listening intently and nods as if understanding the sounds. Then it hits him what has been meant about the wind whispering. So, with that sudden realization he stands completely still and listens even more closely to see if he can understand what it might be saying.

Shutting his mind down to all things and sounds around him, Lee hears what sounds to be words whispered. The more he listens it seems the more the sounds start to make sense and he is able to truly hear the whispered words for the first time. The words are spoken in a cadence of a song being sung. It carries beauty within the moans and cries. Finally, he hears what sounds to be, "Danger, have a care. Soon it will surround. The tribes do protect and all else around. Time is near, stay tuned and hear the cries of earth's children as it draws near. Be really, no delays, direct it your way. Do not hesitate or be swayed or it will destroy all within two days. You must send it back to the evil of the twins and then you will be able to bring all to an end." Then it begins the same over again.

Upon hearing this, but, not quite sure if he was understanding the words correctly, he wanted to know what was the evil of the twins. But, just as quickly as it came, the winds went. All became peaceful and quiet with all three relaxing to go back inside. But, as they did Lee kept looking at the two women with a funny, puzzled look on his face.

They noticed his look and asked, "What?"

"I think I heard it. The melody was mournful, sad, sounding almost like a whispered song. It was one of the saddest, yet, beautiful things I have heard, aside from you two, in my life. There is no other way to explain it."

"What do you think you heard, Lee?" Bella asked him.

"I think I heard the mention of danger and that it will surround things. That you need to protect all things, then that as it gets closer something about the cries of earth's children, whatever that means. It told you to be ready to act with no hesitation and not to be swayed. The fact that two days was mentioned and something about the evil of twins, but, none of it makes complete sense to me and there was something about sending it back and then you would be able to bring all to an end."

Both women smiled and nodded. "Lee, you amaze me, Love. What you heard is pretty much what it did say. You took the time to pause and listen with all of you instead of with just your mind." Ria said to her husband as she walked over reaching for him and drew him into an embrace that was both tender and loving, but, held pride as well. "I am so proud of you for listening and becoming one with that around you to finally hear." And with that she sealed the statement with a kiss full of ardour.

"Ria will you and Isabella now tell us what is planned? Or, at least, give us an idea how we can help?" Lee requests.

"I don't know where everyone is, but, we will tell you what we did have in mind to do with this thing. However, after what we were just told it seems that we are going to have to retell some of our plans. And, it may require both Margarite and Ankarra to be here for some final decisions to be made."

"Do they have time to get here, or, is this something that can be done conferencing with all of us and them together?" Lee questions.

"Didn't think of that, but, conferencing would work, I think. Your thoughts, Izzy?"

"I believe that it should work. It would at least save time and allow us a chance to have a better choice of area to draw it and deal with it. We do have a bit more that we are going to have to consider as we were advised moments ago."

"Okay, you two go get ready to eat. Your dinner is almost ready. While you are doing that I will call everyone back so we can get ready for our discussion." So, they head upstairs to freshen up while Lee uses his phone to call Edward to have all of them return. When Edward answers Lee quickly informs him that the girls were about to eat but, they needed everyone back so some decisions can be made due to new information just received.

Edward let the rest of the family know that Bella and Ria had been found, but, new information had come to light that they were wanting to discuss with everyone for help with making some decisions in regards to this 'spirit catcher'.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Jane, when will we know if Ihue was successful?"

"We aren't really worried about that. The purpose was to use this incident to buy us some time to get other things in place for getting a hold of the witches and then getting ready to make our move on Volterra. Remember we have two main purposes. One to get Marcus out of the way and take control of the Volturi once again.

"Secondly, taking the witches will having charge of their offspring will ensue that no one can get to us. We will be protected from everyone and have complete control, even of Ankarra. For she wouldn't dare to take any action that would harm the control of her savage creation. And, having the witches means that we even have control of him. We will truly be in control of all things. They will be ours to rule."

XXXXXXXXXXX

After Ria and Bella finished eating, put the remaining food away and washed up the dishes used, they met with everyone in the living room with conferencing connections made with Margarite and Ankarra. All information was gone over again and then the new whisperings were told to all. It surprised all to hear that Lee had managed to understand the whisperings. Of course, he was excited to be able to verify that. But, the main bit of interest was the fact that the entity had to be sent to the 'evil of the twins then all could be brought to an end'.

Everyone spent time pondering the meaning and then the different ways that could be achieved. After a bit a time Ria spoke, "I believe that if we stay with the original plan with some slight modifications then we should be able to do as we have been advised by nature."

"By nature? What do you mean by that, Ria?" Carlisle inquired.

"The wind carries messages of all events taking place in all locations. Nature cares about all of the species that inhabit this planet and the wind is nature's phone system to keep the chosen keepers informed of all the going ons. And, by keepers, I mean the ones like us, the white witches, are to help all species when it is needed."

"I see. So, are white witches the only ones that are meant to protect other species are can others do the same?"

"Your question is a good one, but, to answer it, all species in their own way answer the call of nature without realizing that they had been called to give aid. It comes from convictions of what is right and wrong, what needs to be done to protect certain people and things from harm and what your believes of morality happens to be.

"So, no, not just white witches are called to protect other species and I hope that I have answered your question."

"Will you take the time to fill us in what you plans are to deal with this coming threat?"

"Yes. We believe that by offer an irresistible alternative that will meet what Ihue is seeking will save the shape shifting tribes, but, with careful handling we should be able to have control to send it to the target that was advised to be able to end the threat totally."

"Okay, and what is the alternative that you are wanting to offer?" ask both Margarite and Ankarra.

"A vampire that is pure of heart and soul. There are two that are present with us now. Carlisle and Alice. Neither of these two has ever taken human blood from harming a human. They have only ever taken a live that was of their own species that has been only in protection of others and self defense. Both have, from beginning to now, adopted a certain lifestyle and have lived by that and no other.

"At first we had consider asking Alice due to her gift, but, have since vetoed that for the same reason. Her gift could hinder our efforts. So, Carlisle is the best individual to use for the purpose we need." Ria explained to all while looking straight at Carlisle. And, he nods without a moment's pause.

"I will be happy to help."

"Carlisle, we will go over all that you will need to know, but, the main thing is that you are going to have to give us your complete trust. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"We have a plan!" and with that the meeting was over. Ria and Bella bother were tired, but, decided to spend a bit more time with the family just relaxing.

**A/N: We now know the plan and what the wind is whispering. Do you think the plan will work? Will they be able to control it and send it back to the evil of the twins? What did the wind mean by the evil of the twins, and then they could bring all to an end?**

**Do you think Carlisle is the right choice? Will he really be able to trust in the completely?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_After Ria and Bella finished eating, put the remaining food away and washed up the dishes used, they met with everyone in the living room with conferencing connections made with Margarite and Ankarra. All information was gone over again and then the new whisperings were told to all. It surprised all to hear that Lee had managed to understand the whisperings. Of course, he was excited to be able to verify that. But, the main bit of interest was the fact that the entity had to be sent to the 'evil of the twins then all could be brought to an end'. _

_Everyone spent time pondering the meaning and then the different ways that could be achieved. After a bit a time Ria spoke, "I believe that if we stay with the original plan with some slight modifications then we should be able to do as we have been advised by nature."_

"_By nature? What do you mean by that, Ria?" Carlisle inquired._

"_The wind carries messages of all events taking place in all locations. Nature cares about all of the species that inhabit this planet and the wind is nature's phone system to keep the chosen keepers informed of all the going ons. And, by keepers, I mean the ones like us, the white witches, are to help all species when it is needed."_

"_I see. So, are white witches the only ones that are meant to protect other species are can others do the same?" _

"_Your question is a good one, but, to answer it, all species in their own way answer the call of nature without realizing that they had been called to give aid. It comes from convictions of what is right and wrong, what needs to be done to protect certain people and things from harm and what your believes of morality happens to be._

"_So, no, not just white witches are called to protect other species and I hope that I have answered your question."_

"_Will you take the time to fill us in what you plans are to deal with this coming threat?" _

"_Yes. We believe that by offer an irresistible alternative that will meet what Ihue is seeking will save the shape shifting tribes, but, with careful handling we should be able to have control to send it to the target that was advised to be able to end the threat totally."_

"_Okay, and what is the alternative that you are wanting to offer?" ask both Margarite and Ankarra._

"_A vampire that is pure of heart and soul. There are two that are present with us now. Carlisle and Alice. Neither of these two has ever taken human blood from harming a human. They have only ever taken a live that was of their own species that has been only in protection of others and self defense. Both have, from beginning to now, adopted a certain lifestyle and have lived by that and no other._

"_At first we had consider asking Alice due to her gift, but, have since vetoed that for the same reason. Her gift could hinder our efforts. So, Carlisle is the best individual to use for the purpose we need." Ria explained to all while looking straight at Carlisle. And, he nods without a moment's pause._

"_I will be happy to help."_

"_Carlisle, we will go over all that you will need to know, but, the main thing is that you are going to have to give us your complete trust. Can you do that?"_

"_Yes."_

"_We have a plan!" and with that the meeting was over. Ria and Bella bother were tired, but, decided to spend a bit more time with the family just relaxing._

**CHAPTER 10: I'LL KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU**

The next morning Ria and Bella got up feeling refreshed, ready for the new day and were determined to finalize their plans. A location had to be selected to draw the spirit catcher so he could be maintained without causing exposure of innocent being to the danger it's presented.

Of course, everyone was really curious as to what all Ria and Bella would be doing, but, reframed from asking since the two wouldn't answer any questions as they kept silent as to the actual events they were planning. The only person that would need to know would be Carlisle. In fact, they had called asking him to join them in the quest for a location. It didn't take long for him to arrive along with the rest of the family. They all wanted to help in any way possible to be assured that the two women were going to be safe. And, as much as Ria and Bella appreciated it, it was starting to get on their nerves.

Asking Carlisle if he was ready to leave, Emmett offered the suggestion of the playing field. Carlisle looked at him for a moment and then nodded his head. "Of course, son, that would be ideal, I think." He remarked.

The two women looked at both Emmett and Carlisle, waiting for one of the two to give an explanation. Instead of them explaining Alice begin by asking Bella if she remembered the field where they played baseball and met James, Victoria and Laurent?

"Yes."

"That is the field Emmett is referring to. Would it be what you are requiring for the safety of all?"

Bella thought for a moment and then nodded, "I think it just might work, but, we need to go there to make sure." And with that Bella turned to Ria to explain about the field.

"Sounds like it might be serviceable. But, you're right about us needing to check it out. Are there any other locations that could be just as useful?"

"I'm sure there is, but, I really think it would be best to let the Cullen's advise us in this area. They have been all over the area that even, Dad hasn't. If there are more places they would know."

So, Ria agreed and everyone got ready to walk out of the door when a car was sighted pulling into the drive way. It didn't take long to find out who had just arrived. Jacob Black and Ria wasn't too happy about seeing him. She was aware of his infatuation with Bella.

"Hey, Bella, Ria. Sorry, if I'm holding you up from something, but, I needed to talk with Bella for a moment. It has been hard to find any time since San Francisco. Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do mind, ass, but, it is up to Izzy if she wants to speak with you or not."

"Just give us a moment and then we can leave."

Bella walks down towards him and then pass leading the way away from the hearing of the entire vampire family. The last thing she needed right now was one of them interfering with what Jacob needed to get out of his system. She knew Edward would be having the biggest fit.

After a distance she stopped and turned, "What is it that you wanted to talk about, Jacob?"

"I would like for you to hear me out. No answer is expected today, or, tomorrow, but, I would appreciate it if you would consider my words."

"I have to hear them first before I comment one way or the other."

Jacob begins by telling of his feeling for her and that he has always felt that they belonged together. He wasn't able to speak privately with her before she married her bloodsucker, and at that point, Bella steps back with a frown on her face.

"His name is Edward and he is my husband. Jacob you can stop with your declaration right now, because in all honesty, I would never have chosen you or anyone else. It has always been Edward before I ever moved here. He was my destiny from the beginning and the one I had my gifts bound so I would be able to seek him out.

"You and I were never meant to be and will never be. Edward was and is my destiny just as Lee is Ria's. This can't be changed, nor, do we want to change it. I don't love you, Jacob, and will never feel more for you than distance friendship. You are the brother I wanted, but, didn't have. So, please, don't make this more difficult."

Ria was connected through their bond to Bella, but, gave Bella the room to handle the situation with Jacob. Her concentration was broken and the attention of all was drawn to the driveway once again as another car pulls in and comes to a screeching halt. Sam Uley helps Billy Black out and into his wheelchair. They come up to greet the others while looking around as if searching for something or someone.

"Hey, Billy, Sam, what can we do for you?" Charlie asked.

"Looking for Jacob. See his car parked, but, not him. Any idea where he might be?" Billy inquires.

"Yeah, he's over talking with Bella. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I hope." Billy remarks to his friend, but, his face and voice tells a story of concern and worry for some reason. Billy and Sam see the Cullen family and Lee standing there, but, before anyone could say another word, a scream and a cry of pain are heard. Everyone glances off in the direction the cry came from and then to Ria since she screamed. But, before they could ask anything, Ria was off the porch and marching off towards the forest.

As she nears the corner of the house to go around several things happen at once. Bella comes tearing around running almost into Ria, holding her hand up close to her breast with Jacob coming not far behind say, "Bella, please, you should have known better than t-" was all the words that came out his mouth before he was landing on his butt in the dirt and grass.

"What the hel—" ended abruptly as he felt more pain in his face. But, before any more damage could be done Lee had rushed to grab Ria while Edward held Bella. All the others gathered round to try to keep the three separated.

"Jacob, didn't I tell you not to do this. That it would let to pain." Billy demanded from his son.

"What the hell hit me?" Jacob demanded to know.

In the meantime, Ria was busy trying to get out of Lee's hold while Bella was doing the same with Edward. And, Edward was trying to see what was wrong with Bella's hand. The two women were beside themselves, but, no one knew why and Bella had forgotten for the moment her injured hand.

"Lee, you better let me go. Let me finish what I started with this canine wannabe. I'll show him what pain is for what he did to Izzy."

"I didn't do anything, except kiss her."

"I know, you excuse from a cesspool. The whole time she tried to tell you no, that you were nothing more than a brother to her. But, ohhhhh, no, that wasn't good enough for you, was it? You had to try to prove just how macho and manly you thought you were, you underage, immature excuse for a man. You rabbit chasing, bone gnawing, teeth gnashing, raw roadkill eating asshole." And it seemed Ria was getting more windup by the second. She was fighting even more to get away from Lee.

And, as Lee looks over at Bella, he saw that she was in the same state. So, instead of arguing with the two he reaches out to the back of Bella's neck and gives a little pinch. As she suddenly gets quiet and begins to sink to the ground out cold, he does the same to Ria. He picks her up and starts towards the house the same as Edward does with Bella.

"What part of 'don't mess with Ria' did you not understand a few months ago when I made that statement, son? I told you that she would and could put you in your place quicker than you could imagine.

"And, I even told you the other day after they left to leave well enough alone. That you were going to create a problem that no one needed at the moment. I see that you just don't listen. Well, that is all right, because after all of this is over I am going to see that you learn your lesson." With that said Billy turns his chair and heads back towards Sam's car. Sam helps him to get in and they leave with Jacob following at a slower rate.

Just as he was about to get in his car Edward is there and about ready to break his face when Charlie yells at him and Emmett with Jasper holds on to him so he doesn't kill Jacob. "Edward, stop right now. We don't need this." Charlie reprimands him. "Jacob, get your ass out of here and rest assured that I will be dealing with you later, young man."

As Jacob leaving Emmett and Jasper lets going of Edward who immediately turns on Lee and is about to launch an attack against him. "Whoa, now, wait just a damn minute because you are about to make one very big mistake." Lee tries to warn him

"What the hell did you do to Bella? That dog made the mistake of putting his hands on her and he will pay for that mistake, but, you know better than to harm my wife."

"I didn't harm her, Edward. I put her and Ria to sleep before they could harm themselves, especially in the condition they are in. As you have seen for yourself, they are very passionate. Even more so, when it comes to the defense of the other. And, since they wouldn't calm down, I just pinched a nerve in the back of the neck that puts them into a slumbering state for an hour or so. Gives them a chance to cool down before any real harm is done to anyone that can't be undone." Lee explains. With that said Lee and Charlie both turn back towards the house and goes in to where Ria and Bella are quietly sleeping.

After a bit everyone else slowly begins to enter as well. They are determined to find out what had set this entire furor off in the first place.

**A/N: Jacob made a mess of things. But, Ria gave him an unexpected surprise. Do you think he has learned his lesson or is it going to take more? What form of lesson does Billy have in mind after the threat is over and passed? Will Edward get his chance to get a hold of Jacob after he finds out exactly what all happened?**

**Finally preparations and plans need to be dealt with after Ria and Bella awake. Will everyone be ready on time? Will Carlisle be so trusting after Ria and Bella explain exactly how they are going to contain the spirit catcher and then send him back to who sent him in the first place?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_What part of 'don't mess with Ria' did you not understand a few months ago when I made that statement, son? I told you that she would and could put you in your place quicker than you could imagine. _

"_And, I even told you the other day after they left to leave well enough alone. That you were going to create a problem that no one needed at the moment. I see that you just don't listen. Well, that is all right, because after all of this is over I am going to see that you learn your lesson." With that said Billy turns his chair and heads back towards Sam's car. Sam helps him to get in and they leave with Jacob following at a slower rate._

_Just as he was about to get in his car Edward is there and about ready to break his face when Charlie yells at him and Emmett with Jasper holds on to him so he doesn't kill Jacob. "Edward, stop right now. We don't need this." Charlie reprimands him. "Jacob, get your ass out of here and rest assured that I will be dealing with you later, young man."_

_As Jacob is leaving Emmett and Jasper lets going of Edward who immediately turns on Lee and is about to launch an attack against him. "Whoa, now, wait just a damn minute because you are about to make one very big mistake." Lee tries to warn him_

"_What the hell did you do to Bella? That dog made the mistake of putting his hands on her and he will pay for that mistake, but, you know better than to harm my wife."_

"_I didn't harm her, Edward. I put her and Ria to sleep before they could harm themselves, especially in the condition they are in. As you have seen for yourself, they are very passionate. Even more so, when it comes to the defense of the other. And, since they wouldn't calm down, I just pinched a nerve in the back of the neck that puts them into a slumbering state for an hour or so. Gives them a chance to cool down before any real harm is done to anyone that can't be undone." Lee explains. With that said Lee and Charlie both turn back towards the house and goes in to where Ria and Bella are quietly sleeping._

_After a bit everyone else slowly begins to enter as well. They are determined to find out what had set this entire furor off in the first place._

**CHAPTER 11: LESSONS AND UNDERSTANDINGS**

When both women awoke to say they were thoroughly ticked off would have been an understatement of universal portions. But, there were other problems that needed to be dealt with first, so, they got back to the original plan to see the field that had been mentioned before Jacob's arrival to start his tantrum.

Before they headed out it was explained that the area was difficult and a vehicle couldn't take anyone all the way to the field. The humans would have to be carried for any sort of speed to be achieved and reach there without travel delays. Since was still early enough Ria and Bella had a snack, then packed a lunch of sorts to take with them. Both discussed the need for Billy to be there while they surveyed the area, so, Ria gave him a called.

Billy answered and the purpose of the called was given without hesitation. After listening he consented to meet at the boundary line to have one of the Cullen's carry him as well. Sam would get himself there as they went, he would transform into his wolf shape. With that decided everyone sit off to meet and then continue on to the field.

Emmett had the pleasure of taking Billy upon his back and Sam stayed alongside as a precaution. For what wasn't said, it was automatically assumed because of the natural enemy thing. But, they arrived at the field in what seemed like just minutes, even though, they were miles away from any civilized areas. Jasper having thought to snatch Black's wheelchair, unfolded it as soon as everyone stopped so Emmett could gently put him into it.

Sam got behind and used muscle to move the chair over some of the rougher terrain as the shape shifters and the witches looked around. No words were spoken for a while; they just explored the whole area. "Well, Mr. Black, your opinion and Sam's would be appreciated at this point. What do you think of the location?" was finally asked.

He and Sam Uley conferred for a minute or so before answering and then it was to say, "I do think it will suffice quite well. It is miles away from another soul. And, open enough to prevent any unexpected surprises. Yes, I do believe that it will do nicely." He said with a smile, then continued in a lower, quieter tone, almost as if speaking to himself, "I just wish other things could be resolved as well as this seems to be going. How am I going to teach that boy respect?" he wondered while shaking his head.

The tone and words had been spoken so low that it had been hard to hear what he was saying, but, leave it to Emmett to bring a subject into the light. "I have to agree with you, Mr. Black. Your son does need to learn respect and to control himself around women no matter who they are. They do very well in thinking for themselves and voicing their needs and wants. But, I don't think we can help you with that problem."

Ria and Bella were still occupied with their thoughts of how to do things in the field. Things like where to stand, how to bring handle what would be coming at them first, the position to have Carlisle, he gave a final agreement, the room available, if needed, to call forth the elements without causing damage to the creatures residing in the areas surrounding them and who all would they allow to be present to render aid if it came to that point, where to put them for their protection and how to cover them. All of this was being looked at and determined when Emmett's comments caught their attention.

"Mr. Black, are we hearing correctly, that you want Jacob to learn a lesson to learn how his tantrums and demanded concerning his attitude and approach to women he wants need an adjustment?" Ria asked with a bit of anger from the memory of how he had treated Izzy earlier was percolating to the front of her thoughts.

"Yes. I really wish he could learn what a woman has to deal with when a male tries to force things to go his way even after a no has been spoken. I believe that if he could of a taste of what he hands out would go a long way to teaching him."

"I see. Sam Uley, do you feel this as well?" Ria asked while looking him straight in the eye.

"I agree with Billy that Jake is getting more and more out of line and control about this particular subject."

Ria and Bella look at each other for a moment then nod. Ria turns back to Billy and Sam to say, "I think we can help with that problem starting now. One last time, is this your true heartfelt wish and want this done? If so, do we have your permission and agreement to continue?" Both men looked at each other and then nodded with Billy stating in a firm voice, "It is and I do agree for my son to learn his long overdue lesson"

"Very well." Both say and then begin to move back from everyone to put space between all present. After a slight seemingly pause, they kneel and begin what sounds to be a prayer or chant of sorts then in a firmer voice they begin saying while rising to their feet,

"**Due to a father's request**

**A lesson he feels is best.**

**A wish for you to learn**

**How a true relationship will earn**

**You more peace than your current path**

**So it is with hands clapped and clasped**

**That you will endure what is shown by you to the opposite sex**

**So, human or wolf from this day forward we set in motion this hex**

**For each thought rude or insensitive you will carry the feminine scents**

**That will draw male attention until you gain the proper attitude and senses.**

**At that time it will cease to be no more**

**As you would have learnt to have better respect and control."**

All is quiet amongst the entire company as they watch Ria and Bella perform their ritual. And, as the last words are spoken they begin circling their arms over their head and say, "Winds carry our words through the air by letting all be made aware that Jacob Black will not be spared the lesson requested." As the command is given the breeze begins to blow, gaining in small amounts of strength and seemed to be moving in all directions until it is gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Mr. Black, Ja-"

"Call me Billy, everyone does."

"Very well, Billy," Ria pauses with a smile and then continues, "Jacob's lesson has begun. I will not explain further, but, if you watch you will come to understand exactly what he will be confronted with from this moment forward until he connects with what causes the consequences he will endure."

"I think I understand very well from your chant. For every improper thought, rudeness or uncalled behavior he shows a female he will encounter and endure the same treatment he hands out until he corrects himself. At that point the curse will end."

"Your are correct. But, let's say not end. It will go dormant unless he goes back to his old ways again and then it will reappear." And, with that explanation everyone has a good laugh at the thoughts that ran through each of their minds and the mental picture that was called forth at the thoughts.

"When can we discuss your final plans, as I assume that you have them?" Sam asked of the two women.

"Not here as it is too open and the wind sings its songs and anyone that knows how to truly listen will know what to expect."

"That is why we have written them down, so, nothing is spoken. For once it is said aloud, it is carried for ever more across space and time." Bella tells them.

"But, why is that nec-" Sam starts to ask only to be interrupted by Ria.

"The spirit realm can hear all that is said, and, you must remember that Ihue's captives and slaves are of this realm. So, therefore, they are listening for anything that can be useful to their master."

And, with that being said you could see the realization and the sudden full understanding appear in each person's mind. It was like a light bulb being turned on suddenly, going from dark and confusion to light and understanding.

"When and where would be the best time and place to conduct the necessary written instructions for all to have. If I, also, understand correctly this method doesn't really allow for much discussion, if any, to take place."

"That is correct. Just as in the past, the plans Izzy and I lay out must be followed to the letter with no straying in any direction. For what we plan, we have allowed for the safety of all. If someone chooses to change without giving us a chance to allow for it then all will stand in danger." Ria quietly explains.

"Okay, I can understand that. It would apply to any plans made by any of us. I think one final question and then I have everything that I will need to know. When is this thing going to arrive? Any idea?"

"Yes, it will be here tomorrow. So, with that being said, we will be contacting you in a few hours with the plan written for you to convey to your people through your thoughts when the time comes. We all will need to be back here tonight no later than eleven to begin with the positioning."

"I will wait for your call." Sam tells them, then he turns to Billy, "Are you ready to leave?"

Billy nods so the same method and route used to come is used for their departure and getting the shape shifters back to the boundary where they had been picked up.

It was during the run back that everyone's thoughts were busy going over what had all be done and said in the field. And, watching closely, you could detect when thoughts of what was going to happen to Jacob Black appeared in their minds by the smiles and gently heard laughter. This was going to be a sight to see.

**A/N: Jacob is in for a surprise or two. Can you imagine what is going to take place when he acts like an ass? And, even though, his male friends aren't that inclined they will have no choice be to view Jacob as female and approach him as a male would a female, making no difference the form he is in. How long do you think it will take Jacob to understand and to associate it with his pattern of behavior? Will he learn his lesson fairly quickly? Do you think it is a fair way to teach him his lesson?**

**Finally preparations and plans need to be dealt with and Ria explains why they can't be spoken. Will everyone be ready on time? Will Carlisle be so trusting after Ria and Bella explain exactly how they are going to contain the spirit catcher and then send him back to who sent him in the first place?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_That is why we have written them down, so, nothing is spoken. For once it is said aloud, it is carried for ever more across space and time." Bella tells them._

"_But, why is that nec-" Sam starts to ask only to be interrupted by Ria._

"_The spirit realm can hear all that is said, and, you must remember that Ihue's captives and slaves are of this realm. So, therefore, they are listening for anything that can be useful to their master."_

_And, with that being said you could see the realization and the sudden full understanding appear in each person's mind. It was like a light bulb being turned on suddenly, going from dark and confusion to light and understanding._

"_When and where would be the best time and place to conduct the necessary written instructions for all to have. If I, also, understand correctly this method doesn't really allow for much discussion, if any, to take place."_

"_That is correct. Just as in the past, the plans Izzy and I lay out must be followed to the letter with no straying in any direction. For what we plan, we have allowed for the safety of all. If someone chooses to change without giving us a chance to allow for it then all will stand in danger." Ria quietly explains._

"_Okay, I can understand that. It would apply to any plans made by any of us. I think one final question and then I have everything that I will need to know. When is this thing going to arrive? Any idea?"_

"_Yes, it will be here tomorrow. So, with that being said, we will be contacting you in a few hours with the plan written for you to convey to your people through your thoughts when the time comes. We all will need to be back here tonight no later than eleven to begin with the positioning."_

"_I will wait for your call." Sam tells them, then he turns to Billy, "Are you ready to leave?" _

_Billy nods so the same method and route used to come is used for their departure and getting the shape shifters back to the boundary where they had been picked up. _

_It was during the run back that everyone's thoughts were busy going over what had all be done and said in the field. And, watching closely, you could detect when thoughts of what was going to happen to Jacob Black appeared in their minds by the smiles and gently heard laughter. This was going to be a sight to see._

**CHAPTER 12: SO IT BEGINS**

After returning from checking out the field and everyone feeling like it was the right location for dealing with Ihue, Ria and Bella set about getting last minute things handled. The biggest problem was Ria's doubt about Carlisle fully trusting in what they would need to do. That required more thought and a decision to be made in how to get rid of any final doubts anyone might be having. Not everyone could be there. They would have to remain behind and out of the way. Okay, so there were two immediate problems that needed to be solved before getting ready for tonight.

The first thing Ria did was to get all of the instructions of the plan written out and faxed over to Billy Black and Sam Uley. Then she and Bella called for a family meeting. As everyone filed in and settled, Ria began by saying, "I know each and every one of you are wanting to help by being present at the confrontation tomorrow. However, this isn't going to happen." And at that point each person tried to speak and give a reason why they should be there.

Bella raised her hand motioning for all of them to settle down and be quiet. "It isn't feasible for all of you to be there. The reason being, if you would stop and think about it, is that this situation is different than the two we all faced together with Victoria with her group and the Volturi. That had to be planned and handled differently than what we are facing tomorrow."

The unpredictability of what is coming at us tomorrow demands that those in attendance by few and more specialized. The smaller the group, the better chance we have of success. The bigger the group the more chances of failure due to the species involved. There is very little actual fact known about the guiding force of things coming at us tomorrow, so, most of our gifts and talents will be to be available for meeting any incident thrown at us without hesitation." Ria explained and as she paused Bella took over.

"Due to the situation, we cannot stretch ourselves so thin by covering everything. We have to stay focused on all the events around and before us with this type of species and their abilities. So, that is-"

Jasper interrupted Bella by asking, "What about the shape shifters? Doesn't the same principle apply to them as well?"

"Yes, Jasper, it does. That is why we have limited to the amount of them that will be present for observation purposes only. They cannot and will not interfere or aid in anyway." Ria told him. "They have been given the necessary information and instructions, but, if they don't follow what we have told them, then they are on their own as we can't render help while occupied with the matters we are bound to deal with at that time.

"Afterwards, we can do what needs to be done, but, not before them. So, in essence, they are on their own if someone screws up."

Although, everyone wasn't happy about having to be left behind they could understand the reasoning. Safety was the key factor that had to the guiding point for this venture. Carlisle silenced the grumbling that was still taking place to ask the key question, "Who out of all of us will be present and actively involved in dealing with this Ihue creature?"

"Bella, you, Carlisle, Lee and myself. Anyone else would be in the way and a liability under the circumstances and because of some things that will need to be done, outside reaction could be a hindrance to distracting our attention at the wrong moment.

"What you do while we are gone is going to be your choice and decision, but, keep in mind that you are not to come anywhere near us for any reason. And, whatever it is that you all decided we cannot lend a hand in any manner." Ria informed all of them.

"Why does Lee get to be there and none of us?" Edward asked with a bit of worry and jealousy sounding in the tone of his voice.

"That is easy to answer, Edward." And without saying another word Ria brought forth the element of fire, Bella followed suite as did Lee. Ria allowed the flames to slowly engulf her while Bella did the same then moved towards Ria. The closer she stepped the more worried the vampires became. Edward wanted to reach out and grab Bella to prevent her from being burnt. As he made the move Lee stepped in front of him, motioned for Carlisle to step forth with him.

Carlisle looked at Lee like he had lost his mind and then looked back at Ria and Bella who were both completely engulf in the flames. "You talk about your trust. Do you or not?" Lee questioned before he stepped forward and entered the flames. After another moment or so hesitation Carlisle followed him in. Esme reacted only to have Jasper and Emmett stop her.

"Look. He is unharmed. None of them are harmed. That is why they don't want us present tomorrow. This is nothing more than a demonstration of what they are trying to tells. We have been told that they cannot openingly speak of what the plans are, but, asked to trust them. They are family and wouldn't harm any us. We should realize that fact by now after all we have encountered together in the past." Jasper explains to all of them.

As he finishes his statements, each person reversed out of the flames the same as they had entered. And, as the flames disappeared as quickly as they had appeared everyone started to speak again all at one time. But, Lee quickly had Edward to get Bella as he got a hold of Ria as the energy they had expended left them feeling weak for a few minutes.

With Ria and Bella assuring that nothing else could be done or said they encouraged everyone to go about their own business. The two women decided that it was time to spend alone time with their respective husbands. Edward and Bella went to their meadow from years before. Lee and Ria left for a different area of the woods. Each couple took a picnic basket with them as they meant to stay gone the rest of the day. It was a time to think of other things than what was going to be faced tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy had called all of the tribal elders from each tribe together for a council meeting. During this time he had the fax sent by Ria and Bella. He quickly explained why he had called the meeting and then passed the fax around for each to read, but, no words were spoken due to what had been explained at the beginning of the meeting. No one wanted to cause any problems that would prevent the white witches from dealing with this situation in a very permanent manner.

After all had read the paper they nodded their agreement with what had been stated in the document. And set forth to decide the number and the who that would be present as witnesses. They all understood why no interference could take place. It was going to be their responsibility to fend for themselves to stay hidden and to only observe with understanding why any disturbance from them could be about disaster.

With all decisions made and the leaders ready to return to their respective tribes to prepare their chosen ones, commotion outside drew their attention. They gathered outside to see what was happening, but, was stunned by the scene playing out before them.

Jacob Black was being approached by all of the men to be petted, sweet talked, scent sniffed and propositioned. After a time as he approached to ask Sam about what needed to be done to get ready for tomorrow, the other males, in shape shifter forms or human, begin to drift away to return to their own business.

"Damn, what has gotten into them?" he questioned. Both neither Billy nor Sam said a word, but, did suddenly bust out with a roaring laugh that was very hard to contain. The other elders looked at them, but, didn't ask any questions.

About that time a pretty young girl from one of the visiting tribes of shape shifters walked by and Jacob made an inappropriate comment to the other males present. Suddenly the males of all variety rushed him again to begin sniffing, paw and groping him in areas that no MAN should be touching. But, as before, with the change of topic all drifted away and Jacob was left alone again with his father and Sam. The two were again having a hard time containing themselves due to the circumstance that was surrounding Jacob.

XXXXXXXXXX

The witching hour swiftly came and all were in the field awaiting the coming of pre dawn and the incident that was about to unfold. Night passed slowly for some, but, quickly for others. Each group that was there for whatever purpose were in position and would remain were their needed to be so no harm could come to their love ones.

Standing in the middle of the field that could be seen in first light were four individuals, Ria, Bella, Carlisle and Lee. What could be seen approaching from the northeast was the ghostly shapes of sorrowful souls forced to do the biding of a cruel, sadistic individual that had managed to span the ages of time.

As they approached so did a lone figure emerge from the forest. He stopped to survey the situation before coming on to greet those waiting for him. With each step he took the closer he came until Ria spoke.

"You will relinquish all hold you have upon these spirits so they may be free."

"I am Ihue and I do not comply with the words of a lowly woman." Was the answer.

With that said, Ria speaks again, saying, "Will tell you only once more to release these spirits so they may have peace and going into the light."

"You overstep your bounds, woman." Was the reply once more. "I will not release anyone. They belong to me for always."

"I take that as your final answer." And with that Bella motions for Carlisle to stand close to Lee who is silently instructed to use fire to protect themselves if need be. Then the two women move back a few paces, begin chanting while raising their hands and faces to the sky. They quiet and then Ria says:

**Captive spirits that still remains pure of heart**

**It is time for you to be free and now depart.**

**Ihue will no longer have sway upon your stay**

**See the light and cross to a new life and way.**

Suddenly where there had been complete cloud cover light breaks through shining so bright that no one can glance into it. Slowly at first and then more quickly the spirits move towards the light. Only a few are left that were not able to move on. They were unclear in life and have remained that way by chose even in death.

The silence that had dominated was shattered by the sounds of mournful cries coming closer and closer. Then without warning darken shapes appear, they are coming from everywhere out of the ground. Quickly they grab the unclear spirits and drag them back into the earth from whence the dark shapes had come.

Ihue stands alone and ready to face the four that are now before him. "Games you wish to play, little bitch. Then games you will have." He moves back by a few paces and pauses…

**A/N: Jacob has received a surprise, but, hasn't connected the dots as yet. It might take some time, but, do you think he will get there? How long will it take for him to learn his lesson?**

**Is anyone in the woods and out of sight? If so, will they remain there without interfering with the coming fight? What do you think of the demonstration Ria and Bella gave to the family to gain Carlisle's trust completely? Do you think they have it, or, will Carlisle react differently at the last moment?**

**What do you think Ihue's attitude?**

**Finally preparations and plans need to be dealt with and Ria explains why they can't be spoken. Will everyone be ready on time? Will Carlisle be so trusting after Ria and Bella explain exactly how they are going to contain the spirit catcher and then send him back to who sent him in the first place?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Standing in the middle of the field that could be seen in first light were four individuals, Ria, Bella, Carlisle and Lee. What could be seen approaching from the northeast was the ghostly shapes of sorrowful souls forced to do the biding of a cruel, sadistic individual that had managed to span the ages of time._

_As they approached so did a lone figure emerge from the forest. He stopped to survey the situation before coming on to greet those waiting for him. With each step he took the closer he came until Ria spoke._

"_You will relinquish all hold you have upon these spirits so they may be free." _

"_I am Ihue and I do not comply with the words of a lowly woman." Was the answer._

_With that said, Ria speaks again, saying, "Will tell you only once more to release these spirits so they may have peace and going into the light."_

"_You overstep your bounds, woman." Was the reply once more. "I will not release anyone. They belong to me for always."_

"_I take that as your final answer." And with that Bella motions for Carlisle to stand close to Lee who is silently instructed to use fire to protect themselves if need be. Then the two women move back a few paces, begin chanting while raising their hands and faces to the sky. They quiet and then Ria says:_

_**Captive spirits that still remains pure of heart**_

_**It is time for you to be free and now depart.**_

_**Ihue will no longer have sway upon your stay**_

_**See the light and cross to a new life and way.**_

_Suddenly where there had been complete cloud cover light breaks through shining so bright that no one can glance into it. Slowly at first and then more quickly the spirits move towards the light. Only a few are left that were not able to move on. They were unclear in life and have remained that way by chose even in death._

_The silence that had dominated was shattered by the sounds of mournful cries coming closer and closer. Then without warning darken shapes appear, they are coming from everywhere out of the ground. Quickly they grab the unclear spirits and drag them back into the earth from whence the dark shapes had come._

_Ihue stands alone and ready to face the four that are now before him. "Games you wish to play, little bitch. Then games you will have." He moves back by a few paces and pauses…_

**CHAPTER 13: ONE DOWN AND MORE TO COME**

As Ihue moves back so does Ria and Bella by a few steps. They aren't going to leave Carlisle's side at any cost. Lee also, maneuvers back a few paces in preparation for any surprises or support the two women might need from him. He was also watching Carlisle's back. When Ria took the last step she felt the first twinge of pain across her back. But, it left as suddenly as it had come.

Determined not to be distracted by it, Ria put all of her concentration into what had to done. She couldn't afford to let the family down, or, risk losing anyone due to her lack of attention. Bella knew about the pain and the internal struggle that Ria had for a brief time. She reinforced her support for her cousin through their shared bond. Both women stood straight and tall, or, at least, as tall as their short selves could do in the face of men towering over them standing at six odd feet.

All four individuals continued to keep a sharp eye on the sole entity facing them. He had remained motionless for quite a bit of time merely watching as if waiting for a particular moment in time before making a decision or move. More than likely waiting for a drop in the attention before strike swiftly, but, time passed and it was waiting game both sides were playing. Appearing as if neither side wanted to make the first move.

The tension begins to build during the waiting game. All it will take is drawn breath of hesitation, the dropping of attention for half of a heartbeat, the blink of an eye relaxing of position for the other side to have the window of an advantage for rapid action that would be difficult to counteract. And both sides knew this.

In the woods the watching audience was starting to get restless, but, knew better than to break the concentration of their champions for the opponent was deadly and over he was able to overcome the shape shifters defense team he would decimate their species. So, even though, they were impatient for some action, some resolution, some definitive ending to this standoff taking place, they knew to wait and not to cause a distraction of any kind that would tip the scales against their side. And, with all waiting and watching, making difference whether they were within sight or hidden, the sun continued it march in the sky, becoming brighter, stronger, rushing towards it height only to descend to the darkness of night.

Not, knowing for sure how long they waited, Ria and Bella were determined to maintain the status quo. They were quietly, but, silently discussing options of the situation and what would be to their advantage to move this along. But, before they could come to any decision, Ihue gave forth a bloodcurdling war cry, the form he inhabited shuddered then begin to fall to the ground while what appeared at first to be a fine white mist rose out of it only to hover above the fallen human figure. Without moving a muscle Ria and Bella, Carlisle and Lee, all watched, waited, but, were ready for the next move.

They didn't have long to wait. As the mist begins to form into a figure, although ghostly in shape and manner, it still forms as a man gliding swiftly across the space that separated the opposing side. As Ihue leaves the shell of the human form he had once inhabited behind, several things happened all at the same time. All at the same time, Lee sidestepped to the left of Ria so she was out of the line of fire while he burned the dead figure to ashes, Bella stepped closer to Carlisle and mentally grabbed his spirit to shield it, and Ria encircled the spiritual form Ihue in flames forcing him to move towards Carlisle and to inhabit the vampire. Once he was firmly seated flames encircled Carlisle completely trapping Ihue into Carlisle's body.

He kept trying to escape, but, the flames retained him and kept him in place while Ria tried to gain control of his predatorial consciousness. He kept fighting her and the harder she tried the more he would fight to shake the bonding and controlling hold. So, it was becoming impossible for her to plan the necessary commands for his release in his spiritual state to return him to the evil that threatens for their destruction.

While this was going on several things were happening to Ria's body. Moisture seeping down the inside of her legs, pains ripping across her back and around her lower abdomen, but, she kept all of this at bay as she needed all of her concentration on the task at hand and the events that were going on at the moment.

Finally, she shook her head as Bella told her to let loose, there was nothing more they could do, but, back him out of Carlisle and do what defensive moves needed to be done to protect all creation against his future attacks and domination. But, Ria was determined, so, she came trying. However, her actions were starting to affect Bella and her twins through the twin bond. The control that Bella was using to keep her mental shield around Carlisle's spirit and to lend support to Ria for her physical comfort was stressing the twins and pushing Bella towards labor.

Suddenly, with everything registering into Ria conscious at one time, she lets go and steps back. Once she does that Ihue tries to bury himself into Carlisle's body and forcing his spirit out so he can control it to fight what is before him. He begins to work to weaken Bella's hold, but, Ria comes back with giving Bella the added support and leverage to maintain and protect Carlisle. Once that has been done and they have a firm hold, Ria suddenly gives a forceful shove dislodging Ihue's hold momentarily, but, it is enough time that both Ria with Bella's help are able to force Ihue completely out of the host body he is fighting to stay enthroned. But, it is a lost cause, he is slowly losing his hold and with one final shove he is completely removed and Carlisle along with the rest of the of the party is quickly engulf in the protective flames.

From the surround ground moans, groans and cries could be heard once again, as from before, coming ever closer. Black forms, shapes and figures arise latching onto the spirit of Ihue, more and more appear to prevent any possible escape, forcing him back into the ground to the pits of hell from whence they came. He fights to get away, but, to no avail. Now, that he is completely out of creature form and free spirited they are finally able to take him to his doom.

As he disappears so does the engulfing flames and Ria falls unconscious to the ground. Lee quickly catches her before any injury could be done to her are Ariabella. Picking her up he takes off running back to Charlie's with Bella and Carlisle right behind. Of course, all of the other hidden parties are hot on their heels as well not quite sure what is happening.

No one sees the lone figure hidden in the shadows of the forest surrounding the field. Then as everyone is hurrying away she steps into the light. "Powerful, those little beauties are." Observe Francesca.

Getting to the house Lee pulls open the door nearly taking it off its hinges and running Charlie into a wall in the process. He continues on up the stairs to Bella's old room to lay her on the bed. Carlisle is coming right behind and with a quick examination is able to determine that Ria has gone into active labor and her water had broken sometime ago while they were in the field dealing with Ihue.

Carlisle quickly turns to check on how Bella is doing, but, she is able to reassure him that she is fine. It was Ria that took more of the stress than she had. That that is what had pushed her into labor. He nodded; satisfied that Bella was well so he could focus all of his attention to taking care of Ria and the baby.

While this is happening everyone else arrives to inquire as to the problem. It is quickly explained so the vigil begins.

**A/N: Ihue has been dealt with. Is it to the satisfaction of the shape shifters? Are they free to live in peace now? Ria is in labor, is it too soon? Will there be any complications? Will someone live and someone die? How is all of this affecting the rest of the family?**

**Why was Francesca there watching the events that took place? Did she have anything to do with it in the first place?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_No one sees the lone figure hidden in the shadows of the forest surrounding the field. Then as everyone is hurrying away she steps into the light. "Powerful, those little beauties are." Observe Francesca._

_Getting to the house Lee pulls open the door nearly taking it off its hinges and running Charlie into a wall in the process. He continues on up the stairs to Bella's old room to lay her on the bed. Carlisle is coming right behind and with a quick examination is able to determine that Ria has gone into active labor and her water had broken sometime ago while they were in the field dealing with Ihue._

_Carlisle quickly turns to check on how Bella is doing, but, she is able to reassure him that she is fine. It was Ria that took more of the stress than she had. That that is what had pushed her into labor. He nodded; satisfied that Bella was well so he could focus all of his attention to taking care of Ria and the baby._

_While this is happening everyone else arrives to inquire as to the problem. It is quickly explained so the vigil begins._

**CHAPTER 14: ONE DOWN, MORE TO COME**

No one noticed when she did it, except, maybe, Lee after a bit, followed after a while when Edward realized that Bella hadn't said a word since everyone had arrived back from the field and settled in the living room at Charlie's. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be barely breathing. It was as if she was in a trance. Edward started to reach for her when Lee grabbed his arm to stop him. He shook his head to indicate for Bella to be left alone.

"Not now, Edward, you could do more harm than you know. And, it could mean my life." Lee told him in all sincerity.

"Damn, Lee, I was only checking to see if she was okay. Why did you stop me from touching my own wife?"

"Because she is linked with Ria at the moment and that is helping Ria through her labor pains. They do things like that when the other is having problems of any nature. It is giving support to the other in whatever way it is needed to help them, kind of like sharing the load. Ria will be doing the same to Isabella when she delivers the twins. And, with her doing that it preserves my life. Then when Isabella's time comes it will be preserving yours. That my word for that fact." He admitted reluctantly.

With a chuckle from Emmett and a snicker from Jasper and Edward trying very hard to keep a serious expression, asks, "What do you mean it preserves your life and mine when the time comes?"

Lee begins to explain that a woman in labor always becomes aggressive towards the father. "It seems to be the nature of the beast, as the saying goes. I have seen it time and again through all of my years roaming the world. They will threaten any part of your body that comes to mind. Makes no difference, all body parts are on the chopping block." And as he finishes the whole room erupts into laughter. Until Charlie speaks, "Okay, laugh it up until it comes your turn and then don't say a word because we warned you. Every word Lee is telling you is the honest truth, but, it's funny as hell until it happens to you. Renee damn near choked me to death when I got to close to her face and made the stupid statement that the pain couldn't be that bad. Before I could move that woman had both hands around my neck and told me straight out that if I ever made another statement like that again I wouldn't have to worry about another thing in life because I would be pushing up daisies."

"Don't try explaining, Charlie; Edward's turn is coming shortly. Let's see how he survives it. Then we can revisit this discussion at that time." Lee remarks while looking at Edward. "At that time we will see which body part is threatened and we will have the last laugh."

At that moment Carlisle was coming down the stairs and paused to see what all the laughter was about. It was quickly explained and then he surprised the occupants of the room by agreeing with Lee and Charlie. Then continued on telling them some of the stories he knew from the many babies over the years he had delivered. "Women can get downright vicious while in labor. That is one of the few times in life when a man who has any sense will be very afraid." He says with a shake of the head and snort sort of laugh.

About that time a knock is heard at the door and Rosalie moves to see who is there. Both Ankarra and Margarite are together waiting to be invited in the house. Charlie catching sight of them motions them in and offers for them to be seated. Coming in behind them is Jacob Black and some of the wolf pack; some Charlie recognizes and the others he had only met once during a meeting before all of this 'spirit catcher' shit started.

With the arrival of the two queens and added guests, Charlie was sure how his little house was managing to accommodate them all. But, somehow, everyone seemed to be comfortable. The discussion quickly turned from the happenings going on upstairs to what took place in the confrontation against Ihue. All that had been there were quick to tell the others of how the battle went. "It was amazing to watch how those two worked together and no bloodshed, no loss of life and all victory." Was emphasized by Sam and the rest of the younger group that had been present as witnesses hidden in the forest. Billy and the other elders commented in much the same in praising the handling of the situation. Even, tell how Ria and Bella had given Ihue the chance to stop his actions, asking him to release willingly his captives, explaining how with a chant they were able to override his hold on the spirits and release them, how the bad spirits were given a chance to change, but, refused only to be retrieved by black shapes that took them into the ground, and how Ihue, himself, tried to attack only to be conquered in the same method as the other bad spirits. "The two women could explain all that took place better than I since they were in the action. Of course, Carlisle and Lee were there, also, and could fill you in on the action."

Suddenly a whimper was heard coming from Bella who seemed to totally relax. Lee was closes to her and grabbed a hold of her to prevent her from hitting the floor. But, before anyone could ask what had happened footsteps were heard on the stairs coming down. Everyone looked to see why and was met with the wonder of Ariabella Culleen Marie du Toulouse being carried by Esme over to Lee. "Young man, let me present you to your daughter." She told him softly.

Lee reached out to receive his baby girl and looked at Esme with questioning eyes. "She is doing just fine, Lee. Carlisle, delivered her by C-section. She is a little earlier, but, then from what you and Ria told us about Jason, it was expected. This young lady weights in at six pounds and two ounces." After handing the baby over to him, Esme turns to leave, but, turns back with a final word of, "Oh, Lee, Ria said to tell you that if you even think about coming near her again in the next six months for anything other than a friendly chat that you would be singing higher, not lower in the future immediately after that." Then she did leave heading for the kitchen and then returning upstairs.

Lee heads up the stairs and enters the bedroom where Ria has been made comfortable for now. He walks over to the bed, kneeling down to kiss very gently his wife on the lips before leaning is forehead against hers. "Thank you, beautiful lady, for this precious gift. She is absolutely beautiful just like her mother."

While Lee and Ria were bonding with their daughter everyone else quietly left the room and headed down stairs to give them some privacy. Carlisle when over to check on Bella who was quietly resting in Edward's arms. Lee had handed her over as soon as he was able after catching her sagging body when she released from the twin connection with Ria. With a quick once over Carlisle assured Edward that all was fine and she was just exhausted from all of the stress and activity of the last several hours.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Francesca was delighted with her discoveries. The prophecy of the twin witches has come to pass and she had just observed them in action against once of the worst menaces that dark magic had ever produced and won. Of course, she was aware of who had called forth that bunch of shit and they would have to be dealt with at the right time.

She could now fully understand why they would want to grab the twins and their offspring, but, that was something Francesca would never allow. Those two evil wannabe's will never be allowed to control the true bloodlines. Never in her lifetime or Margarite's. That was why she had contacted Margarite in the first place.

It was at this point that she wondered if she would be strong enough to control them. But, from what she had seen the answer was no. They were too powerful for even her. But, the union with the crossover twins could still be useful in so far as getting rid of Margarite and taking complete control of all of the witches. She could dictate the laws and rule. The world would be under her control and all species would be answerable to the power of the witches. With a little more thought Francesca felt she could see the fulfillment of her dream to rule. It was almost to hand and she could taste both the power and the victory.

The one thing for sure is that the crossover twins would have to be dealt with first and that would fall to the prophecy twins to do. Once that was done then the door would be open for her to take over. By using the alliance with Margarite to stop the crossover twins from gain a hold of the true blood twins and their offspring, by appearing to help guard them, she would have accomplished keeping the vampire species in their natural place, stopping them from ravishing the entire population and give her the opportunity to take control from Margarite without anyone being the wiser.

Good plan but needed to be refined some more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Bella slept in her husband's arms from the tension, stress, worry and aid she rendered to Ria to deliver her baby safely, completely exhausted, she dreamt of coming events. Events that would come in three parts, but, the dream wasn't complete yet to be able to give any sort of direction. However, she joined with Ria to share what she was seeing.

Ria watched as the action unfolded in Bella's dream. She knew that war was coming and they would have to find a way to stop it before all got out of hand and there would be no going back. Of course, it involved Jane and Alec, Marcus with the Volturi and rogue vampires and black witches. It was going to be a damn mess before things would get better.

Alice was having her vision again that was a repeat of just a few nights ago when Ria and Bella went missing. She still needed to talk with Ria and Bella to get a better understanding of what she was seeing because a lot of it she was unfamiliar with the people or species.

Edward was seeing what Alice was viewing and the emotions both were feeling gotten thrown over to Jasper who was responding to the overwhelming feelings of fear. Reasons he didn't understand yet.

**A/N: All are in wait for the arrival of the newest member of the family and they didn't have long to wait. Bella helped with the twin connection to ease Ria's labor pains. The guys had a bit of sport with Lee about staying the away from his wife until after the baby is born. Carlisle fills them in on the mindset of pregnant women during labor. **

**Ankarra and Margarite arrive to find out about the outcome concerning Ihue and how that all went down. It seemed the shape shifters were impressed with the way things were handled.**

**Francesca found out what she wanted to know and now her plotting and planning are starting to take a new turn. How will she deal with the crossover twins, the vampires and the prophecy twins? How will she do away with Margarite? Will she have any chance to succeed? What are Alice, Bella and Ria seeing? How will they begin to deal with it? **

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_The one thing for sure is that the crossover twins would have to be dealt with first and that would fall to the prophecy twins to do. Once that was done then the door would be open for her to take over. By using the alliance with Margarite to stop the crossover twins from gain a hold of the true blood twins and their offspring, by appearing to help guard them, she would have accomplished keeping the vampire species in their natural place, stopping them from ravishing the entire population and give her the opportunity to take control from Margarite without anyone being the wiser._

_Good plan but needed to be refined some more._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_As Bella slept in her husband's arms from the tension, stress, worry and aid she rendered to Ria to deliver her baby safely, completely exhausted, she dreamt of coming events. Events that would come in three parts, but, the dream wasn't complete yet to be able to give any sort of direction. However, she joined with Ria to share what she was seeing. _

_Ria watched as the action unfolded in Bella's dream. She knew that war was coming and they would have to find a way to stop it before all got out of hand and there would be no going back. Of course, it involved Jane and Alec, Marcus with the Volturi and rogue vampires and black witches. It was going to be a damn mess before things would get better._

_Alice was having her vision again that was a repeat of just a few nights ago when Ria and Bella went missing. She still needed to talk with Ria and Bella to get a better understanding of what she was seeing because a lot of it she was unfamiliar with the people or species._

_Edward was seeing what Alice was viewing and the emotions both were feeling gotten thrown over to Jasper who was responding to the overwhelming feelings of fear. Reasons he didn't understand yet._

**CHAPTER 15: INFORMATION NEEDED.**

After Alice, Edward and Jasper snapped back to the present they realized that everyone was waiting to hear what had caused them to frozen like that. Alice explained about her vision of which Edward was following as it played out just so far and the emotions they both were feeling overpowered Jasper because of his gift. As they begin to discuss what the vision was about and what it could mean, Bella starts to stir and wake up in Edward's arms since he was still holding her through the whole incident.

"Alice, can you tell us what you saw and possibly what you think it means?" asked Ankarra.

"I can only tell you that I saw a war, but, not who started or who was involved in it. I don't even know why it started, but, it brought danger to Ria, Bella and the children. Everything and everyone else were as shadows moving about. It seemed to be of three different stages, but, nothing made any sense. Vampires were involved and grouped around some of the shadows, the Volturi were trying to defend something and women were throwing things at each other.

"Nothing makes any sense. And, this isn't the first time I have had this same vision. It was only a few nights ago that it began. I really need to talk with Ria and Bella to see if they have had dream of this. That is what we were going to do when they suddenly went missing. Then with all of this the last couple or three days going on there has been no time."

"I can understand that, but, what makes you think that Ria or Bella can help clarify your vision?" Ankarra wants to know.

"Easy. As you know from being here before, Bella has the gift of dream prophecy and it seems that through the bond that she and Ria share Ria is able to see the dream at the same time and help understand its meaning. They work on this together. That was what helped to give understanding to what was going to happen with Victoria and her army and the Volturi when they came. Somehow, it helps Ria to be able to plan the countermoves that are needed to stop them." Explains Alice for both of the Queens, although, this had been told to Ankarra before. "Ankarra is aware of this. She was present the last time we all faced certain threats before."

While the conversation downstairs was taking place, no one realized that Ria was fully aware of Bella's dream. Ria knew what was coming, but, said nothing as yet to Lee who was lying next to his wife and new baby daughter. He was lost in the wonders of the blessings that his life had received over the years up to the present. Never had he envision the perfection that gives him purpose each and every day; his wife, his children, his Isabella and the entire Swan with the Cullen families. Miracles do happen to even the most unlikely of beings, Lee realized that now.

He thought about Isabella and Edward, their finding each other and the troubles they endured to get to the period of where they are now. He knew that Edward had gone through the same way of thinking as he had for many, many years of believing that there was nothing more than being the monster he had been created to be. Then a bus accident that brought two little girls into his life showed him that there was more than what he thought possible. They gave direction and meaning to his life. And, now over twelve years later he had a family and an extended family, a career that he enjoyed and knew peace beyond the expressions of what mere words could say. He knew Edward felt the same way.

But, a threat was on the horizon. A threat to his family once again and they all had to be ready to meet it head on to protect Ria, Bella and the children. The what wasn't fully known and the how was still a mystery as yet, but, as both women started putting things together Lee knew that once again they would all rise to meet the challenge that would be a tomorrow. Right now, he was going to savor the newest addition to his family, his world and count his blessings once more.

Lee had heard the whole conversation downstairs and was aware of Alice having her vision once again. If Alice was having her vision once again then Lee knew that Bella would be having her dream again and sharing with Ria. There was so much to know along with the why, the who in each case since it seemed that it would come in three stages and the how to stop it or defeat it. That was Ria's strong point in the twin connection. Isabella the presenting the puzzle and Ria finding the solution and the two together implementing it. Strong separately, but, stronger still together; and now, a complete family unit of husbands, wives, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles and grandparents along with friends of other species to render aid when and where needed. No, Lee had no doubt that they would battle, but, come out stronger and intact once again.

Margarite had been silent during the whole exchange, but, finally had to ask, "If your gift is visionary, how does it work, how limited is it and are you never able to distinguish the events coming at any time?"

"To answer your question, let me first fill you on about my family ….." Alice begins to be interrupted by Margarite.

"There is no need. I know the history of your family very well. You can see the future, your husband can control emotions, your brother, Edward can read minds, your bother, Emmett commands great strength, his wife and your sister, Rosalie is bitchy, your mother figure, Esme, has a loving, compassionate heart and your creator which is your father figure has great control over his bloodlust and has established the principles by which you all live.

"But, the fact that you mentioned earlier that you can only see this or that and can't tell the who or what of your vision is what gives rise to my question."

"My visions are based upon decisions made that have an effect upon the family be it closely or indirectly. As the decisions change so does the vision to more or less is revealed or another choice is made. But, with Bella and Ria, Bella's dreams contain more detail and breaks things down in a more separate order while Ria is able to see the finer point to make the necessary plans on how to deal with the issue."

"I see. Now, things make more sense. A dream does offer more facts to a decision or course that is going to be taken. A vision is just an indicator the action coming and at times can give quite a bit of detail or very little depending upon what is being seen or sought.

"But, the dreams stay constant while shifting with the new decision showing how it was reached while the vision doesn't. The vision is just there of an incident or so, while the dream weaves the story in completion with all of the fine changes."

"I couldn't have put it better myself, ma'am." Responded Alice.

It was at that point that Ankarra decided that she should begin informing them as to why both Margarite and she came. "I have been keeping a quiet eye on Jane and Alec of which I know are trying to put together a vampire army of the discontents that aren't of the Volturi guard since Marcus has taken fully control. The purpose being to overthrow the order of things now and reinstate what was, or, at least, the way they think it should be. They want to try to take command and control all things.

"I do know that they have conferred with the black witch, Francesca, and a scheme of some sort was formulated. That brings me to where Margarite enters the picture."

Margarite nodded her agreement with what has just be stated and begins to fill them in on what she knows by telling them of the call she had gotten from Francesca where she outlined that the twins are wanting to kidnap Ria and Bella and their children to hold as hostage and force them to use their gifts to protect them from all other attacks. Hoping that such would give them absolute control over all species to use for their own purpose and amusement.

"Francesca is of a true bloodline that went over to the black craft long ago. But, she, like all of us, will never allow one of the true bloodline to be used or attacked in such a manner. This of itself could start a war. And, during that time Francesca may try to use the distraction to her own advantage in some way. This is what I believe all of you are seeing, but, from different ways." And as she finished speaking a hush fell upon all that were present in the room.

**A/N: Well, Lee takes the time to count his blessings and to enjoy the quiet time with his wife and new daughter. But, Alice has her vision once again, not knowing that Bella and Ria were joined in seeing the dream. Does what Ankarra and Margarite tell everyone give an urgent understanding to Alice's vision? Is the vision the same as what Bella and Ria are sharing?**

**Francesca found out what she wanted to know and now her plotting and planning are starting to take a new turn. How will she deal with the crossover twins, the vampires and the prophecy twins? How will she do away with Margarite? Will she have any chance to succeed? What are Alice, Bella and Ria seeing? How will they begin to deal with it? **

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**

**RECOMMENDATION:**

**SHADES OF LIGHT BY MEWRITETOO – This story has caught my interest it has heart. Edward who has built a wall around his emotions begins to learn how to see things from a different perspective and realizes that it isn't weak to feel for others and to want to help them. Bella is set in her ways that doesn't want to be around people that think only of themselves and no one else. This story shows where they give each other the lessons needed to change and accept both sides to be able to have a balanced life together. Should give it a read, would be well worth it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_It was at that point that Ankarra decided that she should begin informing them as to why both Margarite and she came. "I have been keeping a quiet eye on Jane and Alec of which I know are trying to put together a vampire army of the discontents that aren't of the Volturi guard since Marcus has taken fully control. The purpose being to overthrow the order of things now and reinstate what was, or, at least, the way they think it should be. They want to try to take command and control all things._

"_I do know that they have conferred with the black witch, Francesca, and a scheme of some sort was formulated. That brings me to where Margarite enters the picture."_

_Margarite nodded her agreement with what has just be stated and begins to fill them in on what she knows by telling them of the call she had gotten from Francesca where she outlined that the twins are wanting to kidnap Ria and Bella and their children to hold as hostage and force them to use their gifts to protect them from all other attacks. Hoping that such would give them absolute control over all species to use for their own purpose and amusement._

"_Francesca is of a true bloodline that went over to the black craft long ago. But, she, like all of us, will never allow one of the true bloodline to be used or attacked in such a manner. This of itself could start a war. And, during that time Francesca may try to use the distraction to her own advantage in some way. This is what I believe all of you are seeing, but, from different ways." And as she finished speaking a hush fell upon all that were present in the room._

**CHAPTER 16: DON'T TRUST THE WIND**

"Tell us about this Francesca. You say she is the true bloodline and I am assuming that you are referring to the original eight. So, if, as you say, her bloodline chose the black arts years before she was ever born." Ankarra was summarizing.

"You are correct on your statements. But, as each new generation is born of the black bloodlines, they are offered a place among us before they start too far into the black pathway. But, as with the white witches where I am the most experienced in talent, Ria and Isabella are the most powerful of the white witches, Francesca is the same with the black witches and they call her the 'black queen'.

"Her position as such only has sway over all of the practicing black witches, but, my word is law for all witches. I am the final word as you are, Ankarra, when it comes to upholding the established laws of our kind." Margarite explains to all present.

"But, what about new laws?" Ankarra questions.

"No, new laws can be established unless it is approved by the upper bloodlines. This would be Ria, Isabella, Francesca and I. As you can see two are just coming into their own fully, so, until now there has been one white, one black, which does cancel each other out."

"Awkward situation there. Correct me if I'm wrong, but, at one time there were more than eight bloodlines." Ankarra was commenting.

"Yes, there were quite a few of us. But, over the course of time some were destroyed while the rest weren't as strong as the eight existing. So, as time passed they fell to common practice of different levels both white and black.

"However, eight bloodlines stayed strong and flourished to become the strongest and they divided into what is now, four white, four black. Out of all of the black, Francesca's bloodline has always been the strongest. Her strength is equal to mine. And, all eight remain today to what they have been since all of our kind decided that rules had to be established for the good of all and choice the eight strongest bloodlines to be the committee to establish our laws.

"But, like anything else, corruption does settle in to influence the straying. All it takes is from a generation to decide of that bloodline, a temptation, a situation calling for revenge, a moment of weakness or strong desire to guide, or, even a needy circumstance to direct your path a different way. But, as you tell yourself that one time is all you will do and you might really believe that until the next time happens and then the next and the next and so on. You have gone so far from your origins and it is easier to continue the direction you have walked than to turn around to fight your way back to the light.

"With the lesser levels the laws are a bit more laze, but, the higher levels the laws are strict and absolute. What can be done once you will not be given the chance to do again. Once is all. That is why the blessing that was done at Edward's and Isabella's wedding was worded as it was. All is absolute. No allowances because for the good of all species it can't be allowed on promises or hopes or maybes" Margarite explains.

"So, if say Ria or Bella make a mistake and it was unintentional then they are doomed." Edward asked with great stress sounding in his voice.

"No, Edward, that isn't how the law works. If an error is done through no fault that is one thing, but, if an error is done by thinking that is the best way to go that is something entirely different. However, the unintentional error would be closely examined because witches at our level are trained to account for all different scenarios and to be prepared for them." Margarite tells him. "It is just like your species have certain unbreakable laws. Laws that will lead to the ultimate resolution the same as our do. There is no allowable allowance, hardly for breaking them. If one is broken through no fault then it is looked at very closely. But, it still comes back to the argument that if the proper thought and caution was taken in the beginning then the law wouldn't have been broken." She remarks again with great patience.

"So, there would be very little room for an arguable recourse to stay any drastic consequences." Commented Emmett.

"You are correct."

"Seems a bit harsh to me." Remarks Rosalie.

"Harsh or not, that is the law. And, we all are bound by the laws. The one option open is for a proposal to be put forth making changes and to update the law since Ria and Isabella are now in their majority. For all of our laws are hundreds of years old. Some changes have been made to adapt to the change of times and circumstances, but, some of the originals laws do remain in force to this date with no changes whatsoever. The ones happening to govern the stronger lines fall in that area."

"For the record, I have heard every word said. Yes, I have had a dream close to Alice's vision and have joined with Ria to where she is aware of it also. What is happening and what will happen we will know more after we have had a chance to think about it and discuss it." Bella tells everyone as she sits up straighter in Edward's lap. She is feeling more refreshed after her nap, but, makes to stand, she pauses briefly with her head cocked to one side as if listening to something or someone.

With a nod of her head she continues to stand and moves into the kitchen for something to drink and nibble on. Once she has everything she returns to the living room where everyone is still gathered. Turning towards Margarite she tells her, "You do need to put the word forth that any and all messages being whispered by the wind needs a closer inspection before acting upon it. For the words, some being true, others are spoken lies meant to cause great harm and disruption."

Margarite looks at Bella with a stunned expression and then asks, "How are you able to determine this?"

"Ria told me and it was in the dream. She was able to find the clues of it. I am connected right now with her and she knows what I am hearing. It is through our connection that she is replying, letting me know what I need to tell you and how to answer your questions for you to be able to prepare the others."

"Okay. Let me start in this fashion to try and save all of us time and questions. Will you tell us what you are able at this period without further time to dissect the dream?" Ankarra asks of Bella.

"I really think it would be better if Ria was down here to handle this, but, I will give a quick rundown of what we can tell at a glance.

"Jane and Alec want to use their ragtag army to overthrow Marcus and the established Volturi guard to reinstate their own ideas of the old regime. They were the ones responsible for sending Ihue forth as revenge against the shape shifter since they were present during the action that destroyed Aro and Caius and caused their heads to be torn from their own bodies.

"Being witches they are aware of the whispering of the winds and how to send distress calls through that method. And, being rogue vampires with a thirst for vengeance they will be using it every chance they get to cause problems between all species.

"Ihue was meant to be a test of strength and a diversion only. It would give them an idea of where our weaknesses might be. There are more coming and we need to be ready.

"Francesca, if she is the woman I am seeing in shadow is planning to use all of this for her own ends to overpower Margarite in a bid to take over control of the witches everywhere. But, each party wants to take the children as a means to control Ria and me for their own ends. As a means to force us to do their bidding, right or wrong, to help them maintain their control of all creatures.

"I have nothing else that can be added at this moment. All of I stated is what has been determined from a brief scan of the dream and the patterns that are showing in the dream. We are going to need time to be able to completely understand and come up with a plan to counter all that is going to be tried." Bella finished telling them.

For another time all are stunned by the depth that some are willing to go to achieve their own ends by using innocence to do. Not taking the time to consider what or who they would be harming or destroying in the process.

**A/N: Well, now we are starting to hear what the dream and Alice's visions are concerning. What measures can be put in place to protect Jason and Ariabella? How will they protect Bella until Amber and Anthony are born? Who is going to make the next move and what will it be? **

**How will she deal with the crossover twins, the vampires and the prophecy twins? How will she do away with Margarite? Will she have any chance to succeed? What are Alice, Bella and Ria seeing? How will they begin to deal with it? **

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Jane and Alec want to use their ragtag army to overthrow Marcus and the established Volturi guard to reinstate their own ideas of the old regime. They were the ones responsible for sending Ihue forth as revenge against the shape shifter since they were present during the action that destroyed Aro and Caius and caused their heads to be torn from their own bodies._

"_Being witches they are aware of the whispering of the winds and how to send distress calls through that method. And, being rogue vampires with a thirst for vengeance they will be using it every chance they get to cause problems between all species._

"_Ihue was meant to be a test of strength and a diversion only. It would give them an idea of where our weaknesses might be. There are more coming and we need to be ready. _

"_Francesca, if she is the woman I am seeing in shadow is planning to use all of this for her own ends to overpower Margarite in a bid to take over control of the witches everywhere. But, each party wants to take the children as a means to control Ria and me for their own ends. As a means to force us to do their bidding, right or wrong, to help them maintain their control of all creatures._

"_I have nothing else that can be added at this moment. All of I stated is what has been determined from a brief scan of the dream and the patterns that are showing in the dream. We are going to need time to be able to completely understand and come up with a plan to counter all that is going to be tried." Bella finished telling them._

_For another time all are stunned by the depth that some are willing to go to achieve their own ends by using innocence to do. Not taking the time to consider what or who they would be harming or destroying in the process._

**CHAPTER 17: FINALLY TAKING A BREATH**

No one realized that Carlisle had called for an ambulance for the hospital nearby to take Ria and the baby in for a completely checkup until it showed up and knocked on the door. Carlisle answered and then directed the EMT's to the patiently and infant upstairs in the first bedroom on the left at the top of the stairs. They moved quickly to pick up Ria and Ariabella to get them to the hospital and into proper care.

No one asked the questions they were all eager to have answered and stayed out of the way for the transfer to take place without a problem.

Carlisle had explained to Lee ahead of time that Ria and the baby would need to be transferred to the hospital when it was safe to do so to make sure there were no unforeseen problems. It didn't take long to get mother and child loaded and on the way. Lee walked down the stairs to encounter the questioning glances, but, he smiled and told them what was happened. That all of this was just for precaution and to stop any possible problems before they became a problem. They all accepted the explanation and relaxed.

Carlisle walked over to Bella to ask her how she was doing. Bella told him she was fine, just feeling a little tired still, but, the stress level was lower. That she wasn't experiencing any discomfort at the moment. He nodded and went to turn away when Edward stopped him. "Carlisle, why are you asking about Bella's condition? Do you expect something to be wrong?"

"No, Edward, but, with the situation being what it is and what both women have gone through there Is no reason not to keep a check on them both. Ria went into early labor due to the stress if the situation, so, it stands to reason that Bella being exposed to the same stress would bear watching for awhile."

"Okay. Thanks for caring. I'll keep an eye on her and let you know if there is any cause for concern."

"Good, but, I'm just being cautious so don't hover enough to make her nervous, son."

After that everyone settled once again, but, their minds stayed on all that Bella had told them. As much as they wanted to push for more they knew there was no way more could be explained for now. Instead the two queens remained quietly on the sidelines listening to the events of the earlier confrontation being discussed and commented upon.

Each, both Margarite and Ankarra, were busily asking questions in their own minds as to what would come first and what they could do to be ready for what was indicated that was going to be coming in their direction. More information was definitely needed before any true sort of planning could begin to take place. The one thing that Ankarra knew she needed to talk with Marcus to alert him to what he was facing and by whom. And, while Ankarra was busy with thoughts of alerting Marcus, Margarite was running through all that she had been told along with what Francesca had told her. She felt sure that Francesca was going to use the coming incidents to her own advantage in a bid to overthrow the rightful queen to take over control the all witches. But, the one thing that stood out among everything else that the prophecy twins and their offspring were the main targets by all that were involved for the take overs.

How to keep them out of the hands of those that are the threat to all of them, for if they fell into the hands of the assailants was going to be the biggest problem. It will be the problem because the twins are needed to help combat the coming enemies. How is that threat going to take shape and be executed?

Slowly the shape shifters took their leave of everyone, including Charlie, to return to La Push and prepare to return home. At least, those that had traveled to Washington to help with the destruction of the spirit catcher. All of them were safe once more to be able to return to their natural duties of protection the different species once again from the greater threats. Much was learnt by the shape shifters during this adventure and that was that the enemy wasn't always the one you thought it was. There are good and bad in all walks of life. Friends and allies were made and formed during this incident that were forged from mutual needs, but, would have long reaching effects in respect to future assistance.

Another advantage gained from this joining for mutual benefit was the information they had received of the coming disturbance of the rogue vampires and witches. They knew without much discussion that if the ones that were standing to protect all needed help there would be no question; it was be given.

The Cullen family and Lee wouldn't be leaving without RIA and Ariabella. Once they were ready to leave word would be sent to Asia to meet them in San Francisco with Jason. They were feeling a bit guilty because Jason had been sent away. That bothered Ria and Lee very much.

Carlisle got ready to go to the hospital to check up on his patient and Lee wanted to go with him. Bella had wanted to go as well, but, was convinced that it would be better for her to rest unless she wanted to deliver early like Ria. She listened, but, wasn't overjoyed about it. There was much that needed to be discussed for them to be ready for the coming chaos. Of course, it could be done from a distance through the bond, but, it wasn't the same. So, as the two men left to head for the hospital the conversation at the Swan house became very general and the tone geared down from intense, emotionally charged, stressful, highly excitable conversations of Ihue and what he attempted to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sister, are we nearly ready to begin getting people into position for taking the twins and their brats?"

"The time is close. In about two days the first advance group will leave to be in position to let us know when they have returned home. How they dealt with Ihue was a great indication of their strengths and weaknesses. I am still working on the final attack plan for us to be able to grab them without doing any great damage to them. We need them and their brats alive to have control." She explained with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Jane, we will succeed with our quest, won't we? We will be able to restore the Volturi guard back as it was once before with us at the head and directing all creatures, right? Have you decided how we are going to be able to keep total control of the witches to where they won't turn on us?"

"The answer to all of your questions is yes. I have no doubts as to where we are heading and the journey we are making to get there. We will win, I have no doubts."

XXXXXXXXXX

Francesca had many things to think about on her way home. She had many different aspects to consider being able to make her bid to get rid of Margarite and then replace her. Everything was going to have to time just right.

Of course, the crossover twins were still under the impression that they all were still allies. Jane and her brother thought they had everything under their control, but, how foolish of them. Their gifts and talents aren't that impressive or powerful when all was considered for the mass. A one on one situation Jane's pain gift might be an asset, but, not when it comes to a large group that needs to be contained. Alec's gift was more geared for that, but, their talents were minimal at best.

No, Francesca had no doubts that she would be able to do away with them when the time was right, but, for now she would use them as they were determined to try and use her and her contacts. All of the rogue vampires were going to need to be destroyed when the time came without hesitation or many would die.

**A/N: Carlisle had Ria and child taken to hospital to make sure all had gone well and there were no complications. As he explained it was better to be safe than have regrets later. Do you think there might have been more to why Carlisle wanted them in the hospital? How do you think Jason took the separation from his parents? Is Jason going to be using his gifts to help aid his mother and the rest of the family? Bella wasn't too happy that she couldn't go to the hospital with Ria, but, she tried to understand the reasoning. Do you think she truly accepted what Carlisle had told her to do?**

**How will she deal with the crossover twins, the vampires and the prophecy twins? How will she do away with Margarite? Will she have any chance to succeed? What are Alice, Bella and Ria seeing? How will they begin to deal with it? **

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	18. Chapter 18

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Sister, are we nearly ready to begin getting people into position for taking the twins and their brats?"_

"_The time is close. In about two days the first advance group will leave to be in position to let us know when they have returned home. How they dealt with Ihue was a great indication of their strengths and weaknesses. I am still working on the final attack plan for us to be able to grab them without doing any great damage to them. We need them and their brats alive to have control." She explained with a bit of annoyance in her voice._

"_Jane, we will succeed with our quest, won't we? We will be able to restore the Volturi guard back as it was once before with us at the head and directing all creatures, right? Have you decided how we are going to be able to keep total control of the witches to where they won't turn on us?"_

"_The answer to all of your questions is yes. I have no doubts as to where we are heading and the journey we are making to get there. We will win, I have no doubts."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Francesca had many things to think about on her way home. She had many different aspects to consider being able to make her bid to get rid of Margarite and then replace her. Everything was going to have to time just right._

_Of course, the crossover twins were still under the impression that they all were still allies. Jane and her brother thought they had everything under their control, but, how foolish of them. Their gifts and talents aren't that impressive or powerful when all was considered for the mass. A one on one situation Jane's pain gift might be an asset, but, not when it comes to a large group that needs to be contained. Alec's gift was more geared for that, but, their talents were minimal at best. _

_No, Francesca had no doubts that she would be able to do away with them when the time was right, but, for now she would use them as they were determined to try and use her and her contacts. All of the rogue vampires were going to need to be destroyed when the time came without hesitation or many would die._

**CHAPTER 18: CAN'T WE HAVE A BREAK?**

It seemed like it had been weeks instead of days since the beginning of the drama. And, then like days instead of only hours ago that it ended and Ria gave birth during that time to a healthy baby girl. The house contained shape shifters, vampires, witches and the queens for the witches and vampires along with Charlie. There were times when Charlie wondered if anyone else could be crammed into his tiny house, but, amazingly everyone seemed to fit comfortably.

Charlie listened to the discussion about how women reacted when giving birth to their husbands and the teasing Edward was taking about how Bella would be talking to him and his disbelief, but, the young man would learn he thought to himself with a smile. Next, he was intrigued with the story of how this Ihue had been defeated and then further discussion of a vision Alice had had while a prophecy dream Bella and Ria had shared concerning things happening in the vision. All of this followed by the question and answer session of the two queens. Everything was starting to make Charlie a bit nervous for the safety of his family.

Unbeknownst to anyone Carlisle had called for an ambulance to pick up Ria and baby for admission to the hospital to have a complete check over to ensure there had been no undiscovered complications with the emergency delivery by C section. After they had been removed the shape shifters got ready to leave with the final words of thanks for Ria, Bella and Carlisle. All that were left at that point were the Cullen family, Bella and the two queens along with Charlie. Lee and Carlisle had gone with Ria to the hospital and Edward was now wanting Bella to go to bed to get the proper rest she needed since everyone was concerned over her stress level possible sending her into early labor.

"Well, since we are down to family again, I can go into work without a guilty conscious." Charlie said with a slight smile and a chuckle. The one thing he didn't see was Ankarra watching him out of the corner of her eye. She hadn't mentioned to anyone, but, this human had caught her attention. The bravery he had shown when taken by Victoria and the steadfastness he gives to his family and friends had her interest.

True he is of witch descent, but, it is of a powerful bloodline from all that she has learnt about him and his family tree. She has been trying to find a way to broach the subject of him embarking upon a lasting relationship with her. He is her true mate with all of the qualities that she desires in a male. If he chose to remain human then so be it; she would be with him for his lifetime. If he wished to be turned then she would accommodate to where they would have an eternity. The choice would be his. Ankarra knew she had never encountered any male that called to her as he does. Then the thought flashes through her mind of how would his family react to their joining in whatever way. She would have to find a way to sound the two women out about that possibility.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Far removed from prying eyes and vampiric hearing Jane is listening to a person on the other end of her phone call. She begins to smile and then hangs up. All is starting to move in accordance to her plans. And, right now, none of it could be tied to her or Alec. But, in a few hours another phone call should be received concerning the capture, wounding or demise of one particular human. One Charles Swan that will start the doubts to flowing as to Francesca's involvement in the happenings.

In all of Jane's and Alec's planning they have forgotten to fact in four important items. Those being Margarite and her gifts, Ankarra and her gifts, Ria and her gifts and Bella with her gifts. The one thing that brought Victoria and her army to their end was the fact that she messed with Charlie Swan. Ria and Bella don't take kindly to any sort of threat against a member of the family. Ankarra isn't going to take kindly to a threat against the person she sees as her mate. And, Margarite isn't going to sit still while a true bloodline is threatened, especially by a fugitive of another species.

Where she believes she is untraceable to being the instigator of the attack, she has forgotten, or, doesn't know that Ankarra can zone in on the location and thoughts of any vampire she concentrates on. Bad error of judgment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital Ria and Ariabella had been admitted and assigned a room. All tests results had been encouraging for both mother and child considering emergency C section had to be done outside of ideal conditions. It wouldn't be long before they both could be released and back home with all of this behind them.

Lee was thankful that Carlisle had been close to be able to deal with the situation as quickly as he did so both mother and child was safe and healthy. He was one proud father and he knew it wouldn't be long before the newshounds and paparazzi got a hold of the information about the baby. But, life was good and that was just part of the life they lived.

Carlisle had left to return to the Swan residence a few hours ago, but, kept checking in to keep tabs on how Ria and Ariabella are faring. He was grateful for that. He had just stepped outside of Ria's room when he had the siren of an ambulance and the commotion in the emergency room about someone being referred to as the 'Chief'. He was being treated for gunshot wounds and it seemed they were life threatening in nature.

Pulling out his phone he called to check on Bella to see how she was doing and hopefully getting some rest. While the phone was ringing and name suddenly caught his attention. "Oh, shit. This is bad. This is fucking damn bad." He was saying out loud not even realizing that someone had answered his call and overheard what he was saying before he hung up.

"Hello, Lee, what's going on? Hello? Hel-+" and then the line went dead.

Lee took off towards the E R moving as fast as he dared considering he was having to move at human speed. He had to get there and see if he had heard correctly. Maybe it was someone else with the same name or Police Chief from another town visiting Charlie on official business.

As he draws closer to the emergency room he stops and pulls out his phone. Quickly dialing Edward's number he impatiently waits for an answer. "Yes, Lee, what is the problem?"

"Problem? What makes you think there is a problem?" Lee questions rather in a nervous manner.

"You called a few moments ago and then hung up."

"Edward, I need for you and Carlisle to get to the hospital as quickly as possible without alerting Isabella or anyone else. MOVE IT, NOW!" he whispers yells and hangs up again.

With that taken of Lee steps around the corner moving towards the nurse's station. "Excuse me, but, you just had an emergency brought in and I was wondering if you would be so kind to let me know what it was." Lee asked while hold the woman's look with his.

"Huh, it was Chief Swan, he was shot." She replies as if in a trance. Lee thanks her and then releases her from his stare while turning to see Edward and Carlisle entering the building. He moves over to them to begin explaining what is happening. Edward quickly moves over to a seat to be able to get still and quiet without drawing attention to himself. Then he reaches out with his mind to try and connect with Charlie's thoughts and memories of what transpired. It didn't take long before Lee and Carlisle heard him gasp in reaction to what he had discovered.

Two vampires had made a move to attack Charlie and he without thought had pulled his pistol and begins firing at them. The bullets bounced back to hit Charlie in the chest, stomach and the shoulder.

"Oh, shit, how are we going to explain this to Ria and Isabella?" Lee asks worriedly after Edward had told them what he had found out. They were getting ready to take him up to surgery now. The questions remained as to who they were, why they attacked Charlie and what did they hope to gain? "We just got through with a bunch of shit and now we are going into this mess."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Jane, it has been done and now it has begun." Was all the voice said as Jane answered her phone.

**A/N: Well, we have the questions of what has been done and what has begun? Was Jane somehow responsible for the attack against Charlie? How well are Ria and Bella going to take the news about Charlie? In fact, how well will Ankerra take the news about the attack against Charlie? Is Margarite going to react to the attack as well against a true bloodliner?**

**How do you think Jason took the separation from his parents? Is Jason going to be using his gifts to help aid his mother and the rest of the family? Bella wasn't too happy that she couldn't go to the hospital with Ria, but, she tried to understand the reasoning. Do you think she truly accepted what Carlisle had told her to do?**

**How will she deal with the crossover twins, the vampires and the prophecy twins? How will she do away with Margarite? Will she have any chance to succeed? What are Alice, Bella and Ria seeing? How will they begin to deal with it? **

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	19. Chapter 19

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_As he draws closer to the emergency room he stops and pulls out his phone. Quickly dialing Edward's number he impatiently waits for an answer. "Yes, Lee, what is the problem?"_

"_Problem? What makes you think there is a problem?" Lee questions rather in a nervous manner._

"_You called a few moments ago and then hung up."_

"_Edward, I need for you and Carlisle to get to the hospital as quickly as possible without alerting Isabella or anyone else. MOVE IT, NOW!" he whispers yells and hangs up again._

_With that taken of Lee steps around the corner moving towards the nurse's station. "Excuse me, but, you just had an emergency brought in and I was wondering if you would be so kind to let me know what it was." Lee asked while hold the woman's look with his._

"_Huh, it was Chief Swan, he was shot." She replies as if in a trance. Lee thanks her and then releases her from his stare while turning to see Edward and Carlisle entering the building. He moves over to them to begin explaining what is happening. Edward quickly moves over to a seat to be able to get still and quiet without drawing attention to himself. Then he reaches out with his mind to try and connect with Charlie's thoughts and memories of what transpired. It didn't take long before Lee and Carlisle heard him gasp in reaction to what he had discovered._

_Two vampires had made a move to attack Charlie and he without thought had pulled his pistol and begins firing at them. The bullets bounced back to hit Charlie in the chest, stomach and the shoulder._

"_Oh, shit, how are we going to explain this to Ria and Isabella?" Lee asks worriedly after Edward had told them what he had found out. They were getting ready to take him up to surgery now. The questions remained as to who they were, why they attacked Charlie and what did they hope to gain? "We just got through with a bunch of shit and now we are going into this mess."_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Jane, it has been done and now it has begun." Was all the voice said as Jane answered her phone._

**CHAPTER 19: WHO HAD THE DAMN NERVE**

"We're going to have to tell them something due to your rushed phone call and our hurried leaving immediately after that." Edward remarked to the other two men.

"Yeah, I agree, but, I sure wish it had been possible to have foreseen this, or, for Ankarra to pick up on it. However, that wasn't and isn't the case. And, Ankarra isn't going to take this news very well at all." Lee was informing them.

"I can understand why Alice didn't get a vision of Charlie being attacked due to the shape shifters, but, what are you talking about in reference to Ankarra? And, why didn't Ria or Bella get any warning of this?" Carlisle questions.

"Carlisle, you're right about the shape shifters, but, you are forgetting that Ria and Isabella don't have visions. Isabella receives dream prophecy and Ria translates it. At the time they were rather occupied with Ihue and then labor. With the stress factor and their shields being in place for protection of us all it will limit to what anyone can do. Nothing that is outside the bubble, for want of a better description, can enter. Just as things are held out so are things held in. That would also have interfered with Alice seeing anything." Lee explains, then adds, "With Charlie leaving the protection of the shields during the time the two women were not aware of it, he wasn't covered."

"Okay, but, what about Ankarra? You haven't answered that question. She has the gift to have been able to see this."

"The shields, Carlisle, the shields as I told you hold in what is there, but, prevents anything from the outside from coming in. So, the shields blocked her. But, watch Ankarra, her feelings for Charlie Swan are deep running. She cares a great deal more than she is letting on about him. I would say they are fated."

"Shit! Truly? I haven't been picking up on that at all. But, then we all have been rather preoccupied with the events of the last few days." Edward comments with a chuckle.

"Lee, how does both Ria's and Bella's shields work? They seem to vary from time to time." Carlisle asked.

"However, they need or choose for them to work as long as it is within the realm of their gift. Ria's shield is pure physical where Isabella's is total mental. So, whichever way is needed for the protection they promote their shields in that area." Lee tries to explain the best he can.

"So, right now, they aren't trying to restrict the use of other gifts, per say, just contain a certain area of protection at the moment."

"Yes. But, if there are other outside influences in play at the time the shield rises then all combined will limit what other gifts can do. For example the shape shifters have been a big influence in the area since we arrived which limited Alice's visions. Then Ria and Isabella get here and the shields are in full force for the protection of all since we didn't know what all we or they were going to be dealing with. This locked the influence of the shape shifters in.

"Once they left to meet the coming force the shields were adjusted, but, shape shifters were still in the area influencing Alice still.

"Then once returning to Charlie's the shield took on a different level again due to the circumstances, but, again, the shape shifters. The two queens arrive and are encompassed within the shields' properties of the moment, so, their gifts are even limited in certain areas the same as the rest of us." Lee explains.

"I'm going to back up here a minute and return to the part about Ankarra caring for Charlie. Is this my mate type of caring or just 'I'm lonely and want someone,' type of caring?"

"Carlisle, from what I can gather it is my mate type of caring. And when she finds out what has happened to Charlie due to a vampiric attack she is going to go totally heel stomping crazy on someone." Lee tells.

"Again, how do we tell Bella and Ria about this?" Edward wants to know. "Can we get out of not telling them?"

"Do you want your ass handed to you?" Lee questions with sarcasm. "For that is what they both will do to all three of us without hesitation once they find out we didn't say anything so they could be here with him."

"Lee's right, son. We have to tell them."

"But, Carlisle, how much more can they take at the moment? Ria just had her baby early because of stress and Bella almost did, but, we were able to calm her down to prevent it from happening. They both are resting right now which has been very much needed. I'm worried about what this will do to Bella. And, then I'm sure Lee feels the same."

"I do, but, I value my relationship more than I do my ass." Lee answered him. "Besides, Edward, as much as I do agree with you, stop and reverse the rolls. How would you feel if they withheld the information that something had happened to another family member when they could have been honest about it. Giving you the support to get through all of the worry and stress after you knew the true?"

Without further discussion all three fell silent for awhile waiting to hear anything more about Charlie's condition. But, as time slipped by Lee knew that he needed to get back to check on Ria and Ariabella. He wanted to make sure his wife and baby girl were doing okay. At the same time he thought of a way to get the information about Charlie to both his girls. He could tell Ria and she would use the twin link to let Isabella know who would tell everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella was waking up from her nap feeling relaxed and refreshed. Ihue had been dealt with and right now all were right in the world again. She wanted to get ready to go see Ria and her new niece at the hospital. Getting up and dressed she went downstairs to see what everyone else were doing before going.

Alice and Rosalie were talking about a shopping trip, Esme was discussing with Margarite and Ankarra about all the decorating they had done for the nursery themes. Then she noticed that Jasper and Emmett were the only two men there. Everyone else was gone. She was a bit curious about where and why.

Before she could say anything to anyone she felt the shock and horror from Ria. The worry and need to cry were overwhelming. As she felt all of this she came very quickly to the understanding as to why she was feeling this. With the sound of an indrawn breath everyone was alerted to something being wrong. The stillness of her posture said that it was something serious.

"Bella, what's wrong, dear?" Esme asked as she had gotten up and approached her.

"I need to get to the hospital. Dad was attacked and is in surgery. The situation is life threatening." She explained in simple sentences.

"But, how? What happened? Who?" Ankarra was firing questions one after another.

"I need to go. After I get there I should be able to answer your questions." And with that she headed towards the door to drive to the hospital which was about fifteen minutes away from the house. Everyone else decided they were going as well. There was no way Bella was going to be allowed to go through this alone. Ria also needed to be informed. At this point they wondered where Lee, Carlisle and Edward were.

Staying quiet, Ankarra was determined to find out what had happened to her mate and deal with the individual that had dared to harm him.

**A/N: Well, we have the questions of what has been done and what has begun? Was Jane somehow responsible for the attack against Charlie? How well are Ria and Bella going to take the news about Charlie? In fact, how well will Ankerra take the news about the attack against Charlie? Is Margarite going to react to the attack as well against a true bloodliner?**

**How do you think Jason took the separation from his parents? Is Jason going to be using his gifts to help aid his mother and the rest of the family? Bella wasn't too happy that she couldn't go to the hospital with Ria, but, she tried to understand the reasoning. Do you think she truly accepted what Carlisle had told her to do?**

**How will she deal with the crossover twins, the vampires and the prophecy twins? How will she do away with Margarite? Will she have any chance to succeed? What are Alice, Bella and Ria seeing? How will they begin to deal with it? **

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	20. Chapter 20

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Bella was waking up from her nap feeling relaxed and refreshed. Ihue had been dealt with and right now all were right in the world again. She wanted to get ready to go see Ria and her new niece at the hospital. Getting up and dressed she went downstairs to see what everyone else were doing before going._

_Alice and Rosalie were talking about a shopping trip, Esme was discussing with Margarite and Ankarra about all the decorating they had done for the nursery themes. Then she noticed that Jasper and Emmett were the only two men there. Everyone else was gone. She was a bit curious about where and why._

_Before she could say anything to anyone she felt the shock and horror from Ria. The worry and need to cry were overwhelming. As she felt all of this she came very quickly to the understanding as to why she was feeling this. With the sound of an indrawn breath everyone was alerted to something being wrong. The stillness of her posture said that it was something serious._

"_Bella, what's wrong, dear?" Esme asked as she had gotten up and approached her._

"_I need to get to the hospital. Dad was attacked and is in surgery. The situation is life threatening." She explained in simple sentences. _

"_But, how? What happened? Who?" Ankarra was firing questions one after another._

"_I need to go. After I get there I should be able to answer your questions." And with that she headed towards the door to drive to the hospital which was about fifteen minutes away from the house. Everyone else decided they were going as well. There was no way Bella was going to be allowed to go through this alone. Ria also needed to be informed. At this point they wondered where Lee, Carlisle and Edward were._

_Staying quiet, Ankarra was determined to find out what had happened to her mate and deal with the individual that had dared to harm him._

**CHAPTER 20: MY DARLING WHAT IS YOUR DESIRE**

Two cars were taken. Bella, Margarite, Jasper and Alice were in the first with Rosalie, Ankarra, Emmett and Rosalie being in the second. Both Jasper and Emmett were driving each car and reached the hospital at the same time. All of the women were dropped off by the emergency room entrance while they parked the cars. Bella was seething and Jasper was doing all he could to keep her calmed down. She needed answers and she was determined to get them as well as teach someone a very valuable lesion at the same time.

Jasper was also picking up on Ankarra's anger and again had no idea as to the cause. Nothing like being in the dark he quickly was thinking to himself. Women were difficult to understand at the best of times, but, this was beyond him. He was reacting as well to everyone else in the party being concerned about Chief Swan. To say the least, Jasper felt like he was going to explode at any moment if one more thing or emotion was added to the mix as he was near overload as it was.

As all entered, Edward and Carlisle looked up to see them approaching. Bella happened to look down the hallway to see Ria coming with Lee pushing her wheelchair. Needless to say, she was giving him hell for insisting that she even needed one. But, in this the hospital staff sided with her husband and she was overruled on being allowed to walk down here to check on her uncle.

As everyone comes together in the same room questions are being thought and about to be verbally asked. And just like all of the emotions bombarding Jasper, the questions are doing the same to Edward. He is having a hard time keeping control as all the words are about to overload him mentally.

"Everyone needs to stop this right now. We have two highly sensitive people that are near the breaking point from what I can see." Ria states to everyone present. "I would suggest that we get the full story from Lee and then Edward and Carlisle can fill us in about what they know. At that point we can all start dealing with facts and how to find out what needs to be done from there.

"I do realize that all of you care for and respect Charlie as a friend and a family member, but, please, don't lose the fact that there are only two blood relatives to Charlie present and that would be his daughter, Izzy, and myself, his niece. We are the ones that have to make decisions concerning Charlie and not anyone of you. Your concern and well wishes are welcomed, but, when all is said and done it is Izzy and I that have to deal with the situation." Ria quietly but firmly informs everyone present. They need to back off and let some of the tension and pressures relax so correct decisions can be made. Not the ones that are made through emotions alone.

It was at that point the doctor in charge of Charlie Swan's case came out looking for the family only to see a whole group of people there. When he inquired as to family members only Bella and Ria explained who every one and then asked for the doctor to continue. He introduced himself as Dr. Jameson then started explaining what all was wrong and what had been done to correct it. It was at this point Dr. Jameson explained that it was now a wait and see situation. "Chief Swan is stable at the moment, but, that can change quickly. Does he have a regular physician that he sees?"

Bella answered yes, that Dr. Carlisle Cullen was the family doctor. With that introduction Carlisle stepped forward to identify himself to Dr. Jameson. Dr. Jameson offered to let Carlisle see the chart and to take him back to check on Charlie in the recovery room. Both Bella and Ria nodded ascent for this to be done.

While the two doctors were busily discussing Charlie's case, Bella and Ria turned to Lee and Edward. "Okay, you two lets have it." Bella says in a barely control tone of voice. Her anger is slowly starting to seep through her control.

So, Lee begins to explain how he had decided to take a walk while Ria was resting after getting settled in her room and Ariabella was in the nursery. He had come as far as the emergency room hallway when he had overheard the conversation about Charlie. Not really knowing how to break the news to both of the women without all of the details he quickly called for Edward since he might be able to gather information from Charlie's mind, and Carlisle since he would be able to advise them as to the best way to let their wives knew about the situation.

Both Ria and Bella nod and told him they could understand his line of reasoning due to the current events that have taken place. It was then that Bella looked at Edward and said, "Your turn." So, Edward begins to tell them that what he was able to gather from Charlie's mind was that he had answered a call concerning some trespassers and he was going to try to defuse the situation. But, once he got there he saw Mr. Thompson dead with his throat ripped out and two vampires standing over him with traces of blood around their mouths. He fired at them without thinking, it was an automatic reaction, but, the bullets bounced back striking him in the shoulder, stomach and chest. He had managed to get back in his car to radio for help before passing out.

"Edward, from Charlie's mind were you able to get a description of these two vampires?" Ankarra questioned.

"No, ma'am, not at that point as I wasn't linked to him that long. Charlie Swan has a difficult mind to read. Bella is total with her shield, but, Charlie, while I can read his mind; he has a partial shield which complicates things cause I can only get bits and pieces at one time. I have to go back in a second time to get more information that was blocked because of the shield the first time around.

"And we worried about how to tell Bella and Ria due to their current health conditions and even joked about not telling them. Lee said that he valued his relationship more than his ass and told us, Carlisle and myself, that he had a way to handle it all at one time. So, I left it in his hands until I could talk with Bella about what had happened."

With that explanation Bella was able to relax and let go of her anger towards Edward and Lee. They were a bit slow in their thinking about keeping things from them, but, their intentions were good and they did find a way to tell them about Charlie. Bella looked at Ria as a mental picture was flashed to her about the expression upon Ankarra's face. They both were puzzled by its meaning.

It was about this time that Carlisle walked back into the waiting room with a completely blank look upon his face. That look alerted both Bella and Ria as to the seriousness of Charlie's condition. They caught the slight nod from Edward out of the corner of their eye. When he had gotten close enough to speak quietly, he informed both women, "It isn't looking good, I'm afraid. Everyone has done all they can do at this time. It is a waiting and see game just like Dr. Jameson said a little earlier. He could go either way very quickly. If he regains consciousness they are to let us know so you both can have some time with him. But, until then there is nothing more to be done." And as they all are seated Ria happens to look quickly at Ankarra to catch a funny look on her face. This information is transferred to Bella once again and they both look to Ankarra only to see an expressionless face.

Ankarra becomes aware of the two women looking at her. She turns her head just a bit to glance out the window. Her emotions are jumbled at the moment as to what would be the right course to take. She didn't want to take any action that Charlie might later regret if it wasn't his decision, but, how she could not and let him die. The choice was hard, but, then most choices made weren't easy. After some time had passed she came to a decision. Standing she turns to Ria and Bella, "May I have a word with you two privately, or, as privately as vampiric hearing will allow?" she requests.

Ria goes to rise from the wheelchair, but, Lee stays her with a hand upon her shoulder. She throws him a dirty look, but, stays seated. Ankarra being aware of the reasoning walks over after helping Bella to rise and firmly takes hold of the wheelchair and begins pushing it along as all three women disappear through the doorway. She is overheard asking the two to put up their shields so not one could enter the mind during their conversation, or, see where they might be heading. Jasper, Alice and Edward were immediately excluded from further contact of any kind.

Ankarra took both women out of the hospital and they walked a ways from the building. Once they were far enough out that she was satisfied she begins to explain to them what had been taking place over the last six months. How she and Charlie had been seeing each other and developed a deep relationship. Explaining that she and Charlie felt a mating connection the same as Ria had with Lee and Bella had with Edward. But, her problem was what she should do about Charlie. What action should she take or not take in regards to him living.

"Ankarra, I can't tell you what to do, but, I can suggest a course of action that will give you some time to be able to talk with Charlie about what he would want." Ria told her. She looked at Bella for a moment at which Bella nodded in agreement.

"What Ria is talking about is you can do one of two things. You can have Edward connect mentally with my dad to see what he might want you to do. Or, you can let us get you in to visit with Dad privately and give him orally a small dose of venom to allow him to awake for you two to decide what to do. I don't know how your laws work in reference to this action, but, the decision is yours as to which you would want to take." Bella explained.

"I think we will go with the first suggestion before considering the second. But, what about you two; do either of you have an objection to our union?"

"If it makes Dad happy and it is his choice to be with you either way, then I'm happy."

"I agree with Izzy that if Uncle Charlie and you are mates then he is entitled to the happiness Izzy and I have. I wouldn't want anything less for him."

So, with that agreement decided they all three return to the hospital waiting room to inform everyone as to what is going on and might be going to happen since help would be needed if Charlie chose to be changed.

Edward reached out with his mind to find and connect with Charlie Swan. After locating him and the connection is made, Edward quickly explains what is going on and asks if Charlie has a decision as to what he wants. Charlie informed Edward of his choice and then the connection is broken so Edward can let them know.

Margarite had stayed quiet during all of this time listening to what was transpiring. To say that she was livid that a true bloodline had been attacked would have been stating things mildly. After hearing of Charlie's conditions and what options had been put forth along with the reasoning behind them, she felt a sense of relief that Ankarra wasn't acting in a rash manner, but, had thought things through and was going in accordance to what were family wishes. She would bless the union between Ankarra and Charlie Swan when it took place.

**A/N: Well, we have the questions of what has been done and what has begun? Was Jane somehow responsible for the attack against Charlie? **

**Do you believe that Ria and Bella are going to keep their cool after the situation with Charlie has been resolved? Is there a way they can bring the criminals to justice before Ankarra or Margarite without stepping outside of their laws? How much more stress can Bella handle before she delivers?**

**How do you think Jason took the separation from his parents? Is Jason going to be using his gifts to help aid his mother and the rest of the family? Bella wasn't too happy that she couldn't go to the hospital with Ria, but, she tried to understand the reasoning. Do you think she truly accepted what Carlisle had told her to do?**

**How will she deal with the crossover twins, the vampires and the prophecy twins? How will she do away with Margarite? Will she have any chance to succeed? What are Alice, Bella and Ria seeing? How will they begin to deal with it? **

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**

**NOTE: The date for my eye surgery has now been set and will happen on June 11, 2012. I do thank all of you for the many well wishes that you have sent and don't doubt about the stories as they will be kept up to date. I just might be a little slow for a day or so.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_I think we will go with the first suggestion before considering the second. But, what about you two; do either of you have an objection to our union?"_

"_If it makes Dad happy and it is his choice to be with you either way, then I'm happy." _

"_I agree with Izzy that if Uncle Charlie and you are mates then he is entitled to the happiness Izzy and I have. I wouldn't want anything less for him."_

_So, with that agreement decided they all three return to the hospital waiting room to inform everyone as to what is going on and might be going to happen since help would be needed if Charlie chose to be changed._

_Edward reached out with his mind to find and connect with Charlie Swan. After locating him and the connection is made, Edward quickly explains what is going on and asks if Charlie has a decision as to what he wants. Charlie informed Edward of his choice and then the connection is broken so Edward can let them know._

_Margarite had stayed quiet during all of this time listening to what was transpiring. To say that she was livid that a true bloodline had been attacked would have been stating things mildly. After hearing of Charlie's conditions and what options had been put forth along with the reasoning behind them, she felt a sense of relief that Ankarra wasn't acting in a rash manner, but, had thought things through and was going in accordance to what were family wishes. She would bless the union between Ankarra and Charlie Swan when it took place._

**CHAPTER 21: TIME CAN BECOME THE ENEMY**

Edward looks around noticing that everyone in the room was waiting for him to tell them if he had been able to connect with Charlie and what, if anything was his decision. This was the part he hated; everyone waiting in suspense as if he was delivering a life or death sentence, which I guess you could say in a way, he was. Shaking his head he indicated for everyone to give him a moment.

"Edward, did you make the connection?" Bella asked to which he nodded yes that he had. "Okay, did he say what he wanted?" Again Edward just nodded in the affirmative without saying a word.

"Damn it, Edward, just spit it out so we know what we have to deal with." Ria said to him with an aggravated tone in her voice. "We don't feel like playing guessing games at the moment."

"All right, but, I'm not sure exactly what he means, or, if I understood correctly." Edward warns them. "He said to try the root first; just enough to see if healing is possible. If nothing, then to go with Lee's method for now. But, if worse comes to worst, then he wishes to change. He mainly wants to stay himself long enough to do right by Ankarra and the family.

"Now, do you know what he is talking about at all?"

"Yes, we do, but, it will take time for the root since it only grows in the Valley of the Whispering Winds and the healing recipe is an ancient one handed down through time. Okay, so tell me where to get it and we will be on the way while you begin mixing the rest of what you need. With our speed it shouldn't take anytime to retrieve it." Emmett joins the conversation. His concern for Charlie Swan is just as deep in care and concern as everyone else's.

"Thanks, Em, but that won't be possible. It can only be found by a true blood and only pure instinct will lead the way to it." Bella explains to him.

"I will see if I can get it for you." Margarite offered. With Charlie being a true blood even if he is male still makes he worth the effort.

"Thanks. We'll start to gather everything else that will be needed. How long do you think it will take?"

"It won't take any time. One of us will take you and bring you back. It will be the fastest way as was mentioned earlier by young McCarty Cullen." Ankarra says. "I think Lee would be the best one to do so since he has been in the family longer than the rest of us."

With a bit more discussion of what needed to be done, Lee left with Margarite. No one saw them leave other than one moment they were by one of the cars and the next they were gone. Bella and Ria told the rest of the family what would be needed so Bella could begin getting things put together at home since Ria was stuck in the hospital for a couple of days. But, first, they get it cleared with the doctor that Ankarra was going to stay with Charlie since they were engaged. The doctor saw no problem with this arrangement and let all of the staff involved know of his approval to the plan.

With the time being of the essence all things needed to be accomplished as if it was yesterday's urgency instead of today's to try to ensure a tomorrow. Lee was moving swiftly without feeling any weight restrictions due to his passenger. Margarita said not a word, probably due to being scared speechless having never moved this fast before. She was a deadly pale color except for the patches of rose in her cheeks caused by the rushing of the wind as Lee ran carrying her in his arms.

Bella stayed in constant connection with Ria while Ria was going between taking care of Ariabella and spending time with Charlie and Ankarra. At home all of the Cullen men and women were busily running to and fro collecting all of the ingredients needed to make the healing potion. All that is except for Carlisle; he was at the hospital keeping a close watch over Charlie.

But, as everything was progressing to halt the march of death taking Charlie Swan from his love ones, Ankarra was seething inside to take action against the ones responsible for her mate being in this condition. The law was clear about harming her family and it was at that point she realized that Charlie had never been included in the law. It had only been about Ria and Bella with their children. So, in a way her hands were tied, but, as this thought came to her so did the realization that her hands were tied in another way as well. With Charlie being what is referred to as 'a true blood' she had to uphold the laws concerning his species as well. How was she going to be able to achieve justice for what had been done to him? The laws of the blessing of Margarite were made very clear as to what could and would happen if a family member broke that agreement. Lives would be forfeited and she refused to be the cause of that happening. So, she would have to bid her time until none of the families could be indicted for her actions. Her actions would be her own as that of Vampire Queen.

Time passed and to those that were watching over Charlie Swan it seemed as if it crept by; almost as if it had come to a standstill. But, with the passage of time Charlie stayed stabilized. He didn't improve or lose ground. But, each person involved with rushing to get the ingredients together were feeling the pressure of time moving on swiftly marching feet with each tick of the clock and passing of the second hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two vampires that Charlie had encountered had moved on a ways into Canada, but, due to the warnings from a friend they knew to lay low for a bit. That the human they had been involved and forcing him to cause bodily harm to himself was important to some well place vampires that had connections with the Volturi. They were powerful within their own abilities, but, had influence in the vampire world to make existence most uncomfortable.

The vampire female they had called after following through with her suggestion and a promise of great rewards didn't even know where they were going to hide. Instinct told them to keep that tidbit to themselves. To say they were afraid would be laughable since no other creature but another vampire could come close to causing them any sort of harm or do any damage to them. Only the foolish or stupid would try.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane had informed Alec of the phone call and what was happening in Washington State with their enemies and their coming hostages. He was pleased that things seemed to be moving in the direction they wanted them. It would keep the suspicion off of Jane and him. The gathering of their small army was even beginning to go well. The promise of rewards and riches held great sway over the fools.

XXXXXXXXXX

Francesca had returned to her home after witnessing the happenings in the Washington fields against Ihue. It was at that moment she gets the news of what had happened to Charlie Swan, a true blood. There was no way she could pin that attack on the crossover twins but she knew in her cold heart that they had somehow been responsible. This information did nothing more than to make her even more determined to use and then throw away the crossover twins after achieving her own goals.

XXXXXXXXXX

The seconds had become minutes, the minutes had become hours and the hours were fast becoming a day. Patience was starting to wear very, very thin. It was taking all the control that could be called forth for Ankarra to stay in a calm frame of mind with hope remaining in the forefront.

Everyone was waiting for Lee and Margarite's arrival to finish the potion to give to Charlie. And it was during the waiting they all had to try to help control the stress factor surrounding Bella; to make sure she didn't go into early labor.

Finally, with the rushing of wind, the front door was thrown open with Lee and Margarite coming through. She had the plant needed to finish. So, without hesitation the potion was completed with all piling into cars or running through the woods to meet up at the hospital to see how well this would work. Hopes were high, but, reality was also knocking and wanting to bash a hole right through hope to tear it swiftly asunder.

As Bella came into the room her father had been moved to, Ria ordered everyone else out while they attended to what needed to be done. After the ritual was performed and the words said they gave him the potion and it then became a wait and see situation. Time could not be measured as to when they would see a reaction of any kind.

**A/N: Well, Charlie made his wishes known and everyone is trying to comply with them. But, will the root work or will they have to resort to another method? How long will it take before they have to decide?**

**How do you think Jason took the separation from his parents? Is Jason going to be using his gifts to help aid his mother and the rest of the family? Bella wasn't too happy that she couldn't go to the hospital with Ria, but, she tried to understand the reasoning. Do you think she truly accepted what Carlisle had told her to do?**

**How will she deal with the crossover twins, the vampires and the prophecy twins? How will she do away with Margarite? Will she have any chance to succeed? What are Alice, Bella and Ria seeing? How will they begin to deal with it? **

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**

**NOTE: The date for my eye surgery has now been set and will happen on June 11, 2012. I do thank all of you for the many well wishes that you have sent and don't doubt about the stories as they will be kept up to date. I just might be a little slow for a day or so.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_The seconds had become minutes, the minutes had become hours and the hours were fast becoming a day. Patience was starting to wear very, very thin. It was taking all the control that could be called forth for Ankarra to stay in a calm frame of mind with hope remaining in the forefront._

_Everyone was waiting for Lee and Margarite's arrival to finish the potion to give to Charlie. And it was during the waiting they all had to try to help control the stress factor surrounding Bella; to make sure she didn't go into early labor._

_Finally, with the rushing of wind, the front door was thrown open with Lee and Margarite coming through. She had the plant needed to finish. So, without hesitation the potion was completed with all piling into cars or running through the woods to meet up at the hospital to see how well this would work. Hopes were high, but, reality was also knocking and wanting to bash a hole right through hope to tear it swiftly asunder._

_As Bella came into the room her father had been moved to, Ria ordered everyone else out while they attended to what needed to be done. After the ritual was performed and the words said they gave him the potion and it then became a wait and see situation. Time could not be measured as to when they would see a reaction of any kind._

**CHAPTER 22: WHO IS GOING TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE**

After about an hour both Bella and Ria decided that they needed to know what was meant by Lee's method that Charlie had spoken about as the next measure. They wanted to be ready on the off chance that the potion didn't work as it should. Ria left to talk with Lee while Bella remained behind, but, before Ria could close the door she said, "Ask Ankarra to come in so she can have some time with Dad during all of this mess." Ria nodded and closed the door behind her.

It was long before the door opened and Bella looked to see who was entering. Ankarra quietly walked over to the other side of the bed, reaching for Charlie's hand, but, hadn't said a word to Bella as yet. It was as if she was afraid to speak, afraid to really ask what was uppermost on her mind; would he make it?

The silence hung a little heavy for a period of time, but, Bella finally spoke, "We don't know how long it will take for the potion to show signs of working or not, but, Ria is talking with Lee to find out what his method is that Dad was talking about in case we need to use it. That way we can be prepared for immediately going to a different way of reviving him. Don't give up and don't make any rash decisions because we will pull him around." Was Bella's reassuring last statement.

"You are that positive?"

"Yes. And, don't worry; we will use Lee's method, whatever the hell that is, if we need." Bella mentioned that again.

"I know what Lee's method is because I helped him use it when Ria was hurt after the attack from Victoria and her motley crew of misfits." Ankarra told her. But, before anything else could be said Ria came bounding through the door looking upset and madder than a wet hen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bella asked of her cousin.

"Izzy, do you have any idea what Lee's method of healing is?"

"Duh, no. Why would you ask me that question since you had to go ask him? I mean you are married to him so that should have been something you had knowledge and not me. But, instead of fuming in one place why don't you enlighten me as to what we are talking about here?" Bella encourages her in a quiet manner.

But before Ria could answer Ankarra reminds Bella of what she had told her the moment before Ria entered the room. "Okay, so someone tell me what we are talking about." And, Ankarra did. She explained everything to them, the action that is taken and the results along with the possible reactions. It is further explained that only certain vampires have this ability, but, they can't use it without permission from the Queen. It is absolutely forbidden. But, it seemed that Lee used it when Ria and Bella were children when they first met him and it was used again when Ria had been attacked nearly a year ago by Victoria.

"This is what you are wanting to do to my father?" Bella questioned.

"Yes. It is what he is referring to as Lee's method. How he knew about it I have no idea, but, he does."

With that information being given both young women asks Ankarra to wait outside for them to discuss the situation and come to a decision. "You do know there really isn't a decision to make if the potion doesn't work. I will do what needs to be done to preserve my mate."

"Ankarra, while we can understand your concern, I will warn you not to make threats that we will prevent for the sake of protecting my uncle." Ria states with a definite ring of cold steel sounding in her voice. Without another word Ankarra walked out of the hospital room, making sure the door was closed behind her. She walked down to the waiting room where before too much longer several members of the family would be arriving to know what was happening.

She saw Lee was seated with a wary look on his face. Ankarra simply asked, "You heard?" He nodded, then answered, "I'm not sure what is going to happen to my family after my admission to her. She was absolutely horrified that I had dared to do such a thing."

"Lee, I truly think things will work out once they have time to think about it. I know it must be hard for them to understand, but, they are reasonable thinking young women and will understand. They just need the time."

"But, what if they don't? What if they turn their back on me, on all of us after what we told them?"

"Lee, we have to believe otherwise, and if by some chance, they try to turn away from us then we will convince them that they are making a big mistake. Please believe that I am into this as deeply as you are. We are talking about young ladies that are my daughters and little ones that are my grandbabies. Brought to me because of you as my son and because of Charlie, my mate. We will win, I promise." She tells him.

It was long after that that some of the family begin to appear checking up on Charlie's condition. Shortly after that a man in a wheelchair came through the door with others behind him. Ankarra remembered Billy Black and the rest of his associates. They had heard about what had happened to Charlie, so, came to offer their support to Bella and Ria.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Francesca heard about what had happened to Charlie and called for her chosen intercircle. Things are coming about that she hadn't envisioned and caused great anger. However, she wasn't going to turn her back upon preparing in every way for the golden opportunity that was getting ready to present itself.

The crossover twins were about to take on more than they could handle. Francesca had seen it for herself, but, with trying to go for the prophecy twins and their children, try to take over the Volturi to destroy the present rule, thinking that they could get around the older vampires and then maintain control of the world was incredibly stupid that only came from egos the side of delusional individuals.

Time for plans to be readied and finalized when she was ready to move against Margarite during the time she would be tied up with the antics of the crossover twins.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane and Alec decided it was time to form their council and start to get their plans finalized as time was rapidly approach for the attack. They needed to have their guests in place before going after the Volturi, but, with all of the concern for Charlie Swan everyone's guard would be down to a certain extent as they would be looking for the vampires that caused his injuries.

After deciding on what action would be of greater benefit to their plans from Francesca, Jane would be contacting her to discuss their arrangement further so she could begin to get in place as a diversion to cover the true nature of what Jane was going to be going after first before moving in a different direction.

Within the next two weeks her hostages would be in place and their cooperation for further action would be guaranteed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

With the earlier disclosure from both Lee and then Ankarra about what Lee's method entailed both Bella and Ria stayed away from everyone the rest of the day. They remained close to Charlie looking for signs of the potion starting to work and take effect, but, nothing appeared to be changing.

The doctor came in to check on his patient, but, appeared to be disappointed in the progress or lack of since he wasn't able to see a difference either way. Both young women waited for the doctor to update them, but, were going to walk out the door without saying anything to them.

"Halt your movement. What is Uncle Charlie's condition and why do you look disappointed in his progress?" Ria demanded.

"I'm disappointed that he hasn't changed to the point of waking up, but, he is becoming more stable. He doesn't seem to be fading, but, I still don't understand his coma. All we can do is continue to keep a close watch over him. Hopefully he will be waking up soon. But, I can honestly say that Charlie Swan seems to be moving out of the danger zone. Understand that he isn't clear at the moment, but, he seems to be moving in that direction.

"Would you like for me to explain this to the rest of the family and friends, or, do you want to do that yourselves?" Both asked him to do it for them as they didn't want to leave him at the moment.

So, after leaving Chief Swan's room he did go down to check the waiting room to let everyone know the status of his patient. He also told them that Ria and Bella would be staying awhile longer and wanted to be by themselves for a bit longer.

**A/N: Charlie seems to be responding to the potion, or, is it just his natural ability to snap back? Could be a combination of both. What do you think" Ria and Bella were a bit upset when they found out what was Lee's method of healing. How will they deal with that when the time comes?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**

**With the recent nonsense that a group of narrow minded people started I will begin to post my stories both here on FanFiction and at TWCS. I'm not moving my stories, but, in case someone takes exception to my stories I will have a backup for all of you to continue to enjoy reading them. But, this will not start until after my surgery.**

**NOTE: The date for my eye surgery has now been set and will happen on June 11, 2012. I do thank all of you for the many well wishes that you have sent and don't doubt about the stories as they will be kept up to date. I just might be a little slow for a day or so.**

**REC'D:**

**Where I Belong BY DreamQuill – This story is very different from any I have read and has a lot of heart. Edward made a mistake in leaving Bella, but, upon his return home he is greeted with a greater surprise than he ever imagined. The road to winning his love back into his arms isn't an easy one. Well worth the read. Check it out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_With the earlier disclosure from both Lee and then Ankarra about what Lee's method entailed both Bella and Ria stayed away from everyone the rest of the day. They remained close to Charlie looking for signs of the potion starting to work and take effect, but, nothing appeared to be changing. _

_The doctor came in to check on his patient, but, appeared to be disappointed in the progress or lack of since he wasn't able to see a difference either way. Both young women waited for the doctor to update them, but, were going to walk out the door without saying anything to them._

"_Halt your movement. What is Uncle Charlie's condition and why do you look disappointed in his progress?" Ria demanded._

"_I'm disappointed that he hasn't changed to the point of waking up, but, he is becoming more stable. He doesn't seem to be fading, but, I still don't understand his coma. All we can do is continue to keep a close watch over him. Hopefully he will be waking up soon. But, I can honestly say that Charlie Swan seems to be moving out of the danger zone. Understand that he isn't clear at the moment, but, he seems to be moving in that direction._

"_Would you like for me to explain this to the rest of the family and friends, or, do you want to do that yourselves?" Both asked him to do it for them as they didn't want to leave him at the moment. _

_So, after leaving Chief Swan's room he did go down to check the waiting room to let everyone know the status of his patient. He also told them that Ria and Bella would be staying awhile longer and wanted to be by themselves for a bit longer._

**CHAPTER 23: PLANS TO COUNTERACT PLANS**

Bella was staying with her father, but, Ria had to go back to her room to take care of Ariabella and rest herself. She would be returning shortly, but, in the meantime, Edward and other members of the family wanted to relief her of sitting with Charlie while she went to get some rest. That was vetoed quicker than a vampire could blink. At this point, only she and Ria were going to handle any and all things dealing with Charlie Swan. Even Ankarra had to accept that decision. Not necessarily like it, but, accept it. She had no sway that could be used to change either of their minds. True Charlie Swan was her mate and she his, but, they weren't married so only his blood kin had say of what would and would not be.

A close watch was being maintained due to the potion that had been secretly given to Charlie without the doctor's knowledge as there were certain signs that needed to be watched for in case he was going to have an adverse reaction, but, nothing had shown up before now. It had been close to eighteen hours since the potion had been administered to him, but, it was possible, slightly, but, possible, for a reaction to make itself known by the twenty fourth hour. After that he would be in the clear and more visible signs should start being seen as to his recovery, if it was going to happen. It was at that point, if nothing was observed that both Ria and Bella would need to make a decision of where to proceed next. What further steps would need to be taken to speed his gaining of consciousness and recovery along.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Ria had returned to her room to take care of her daughter and to get a bit of rest before returning to relief Bella for a spell with keeping watch over Uncle Charlie she had called Asia to speak with Jason. He was excited to know that his baby sister was born and doing well. But, he was missing his momma and da. "Could I come there, please?" he requested quietly with a sad almost pleading whine in his little voice.

"Of course, you can. Let me talk with Ms Asia and I will give her instructions to bring you immediately." So, with that he handed the phone back to his governess who listened to what Ria was telling her to do. Asia did tell her that Lee had told her to return to San Francisco and that is what she had done. However, she would have them on the next flight into Port Angeles and then down to Forks. After a bit more conversation both parties hung up and continued on with what they had left to be done.

Ria was looking forward to seeing her son now that the danger Ihue had passed. Of course, not all of the danger had been dealt with, but, it was a ways off in coming and they were forewarned at the moment. Ria had ever belief that the future would be handled and passed with the family safe and sound as always. Maybe that was a bit premature, but, that was how she was feeling at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Some of the family had left to take care of more personally pressing needs while others remained as a support group that might be needed for Bella, Ria and Charlie. During this lull, Ankarra was become impatient, but, understood to a certain extent, why both young women were behaving as they were. Nonetheless, that was her mate and she wanted to be close to him to provide whatever care he might be needing. It was very hard for her to just wait. So, she decided to use her gifts to do some checking on different factions that were aligning to cause the coming problems.

Withdrawing to a quiet, secluded corner in the waiting room the family had taken over for the purpose of being on hand to help with Charlie, she calmed her mind and emotions, became very still and concentrated on the different aspects or groups or individuals she wanted to locate and acquire the knowledge of what they were doing or where they were at. She saw that the twins, Alec and Jane, were holding some kind of meeting. Some of the vampires present she recognized as scum, low life, scrap the bottom vampires of no principles, scruples or morals of any kind. The images she got were rather fuzzy as if a shield of some kind was surrounding them. This truly raised Ankarra's suspicions. But, from what she was able to see she Marcus and the Volturi guard were listed. So, were the Cullen and du Toulouse families. This helped to confirm the vision Alice Cullen had along with the dream Bella had as well.

She knew that she needed to let Marcus know that trouble was definitely heading his way in the very near future, but, at this moment the time factor was in question as to when to expect it. However, it wouldn't hurt to be begin preparing for it.

XXXXXXXXX

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were hunting when suddenly Alice came to a complete and unexpected halt. As the other three realized that she was no longer with them they doubled back to see what the problem might be only to find her staring off into space. Immediately Jasper knew that she was caught up into a vision, so, he put his arms around his wife, then lowered her to the ground into his lap while she was lost within whatever she was seeing take place. He told Emmett and Rosalie to continue that he and Alice would catch up once she was finished with the vision.

"No, bro, we'll stay in case you need us." Emmett told him with a nod of agreement from Rosalie. Rosalie was becoming more and more family oriented as time passes once the quest truly began to find out what had happened to Bella after her disappearance only to find there was more family they didn't know about. The details of who Bella and Ria truly were, to all of them standing toward in defense of family, the wedding of Edward and Bella and then finally being told of the coming children. Things had really changed in nearly the year they have all been in California. And to top it all off, find out that Lee du Toulouse was related to Bella and was actively working as an entertainer no less. Life was weird at times. He thought with a smile, but, he had seen his Rosie become more involved with the whole family and her attitude become gentler in regards to humans.

Alice came out of her trance just as quickly as she had entered it. She explained that she had seen two vampires that were hiding, Alec and Jane leading an army against Marcus and the Volturi guard, but also, Bella, Ria and all of the children being taken prisoner. It was further explained that these actions were in the final planning stages and the moves were about to begin, but, she wasn't sure which would be what first.

The four finished their hunt in record time so they could return to the hospital to check on Charlie and to tell the others what Alice had seen. Next, they needed to ask Bella if she had any more information as to the meanings of Alice's visions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle was conferring with Dr. Raymond Jameson about the progress Charlie had and hadn't made. He was listening to the concerns the Dr. Jameson, but, he too silently had questions as to what Charlie Swan's current condition indicated. Was it good or bad? Was he gaining ground or just remaining the same? Was there hope or not?

While Carlisle was with trying to get information from the doctor, Esme was staying close to Ria's room while Edward was staying close to Charlie's room and his Bella. He along with all of the rest of the family had great concerns as to the toll all of this stress and worry was putting onto Bella and Ria, even, though, Ria had her daughter early, everything was still going well. But, when would all of this tip the scales to Bella going into early labor as well. And, what harm would this do to the babies and his wife?

XXXXXXXXXX

Ankarra called Marcus to give him the heads up as to what she knew, but, stressed that there was more to learn and as soon as she had a chance to check with other sources she would be back in touch with him. Marcus thanked her for the warning and stated that he would begin to prepare.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jane assigns the team that was to go to Washington State and abduct the white witches and their children. It was stressed that no harm was to befall any of these people as they were the key to their success of the coming events.

Next, Jane stopped long enough to reflect about the fact that the distortion shield she had put around everyone seemed to be working since no one had made a move towards stopping them. The talents of Ankarra were the first line that needed to be avoided along with her creation. The children needed to be taken to control and neutralize any attack from the witches to protect everyone.

So, it is now slowly beginning and she is pleased with the outcome as she sees it coming into being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With time still creeping forward it has now been twenty one hours since Uncle Charlie had been given the portion. Ria had relieved Bella and she is resting in her room down the hall with Edward watching over her. Unfortunately, Bella wasn't resting very well, she was dreaming and the dream was going to help them prepare for the protection of their children and others. She just needed the time to be able to think clearly to put everything together and formulate a good plan.

Ria hears the door open as she was checking on Charlie again before sitting back down beside his bed, but, she didn't bother to look to see who had entered. Family members had been stepping in and out over the last several hours just to observe for a moment and then report back to everyone else. They never said a word to Bella or her. After what they had said to Ankarra they all were keeping their distance as much as possible, but, wanted both women to know the family was still close and ready to give support in whatever way was needed.

At the time mark of twenty seven hours, Ria saw Charlie begin with rapid eye movement and his hand started to shake slightly then he started to flex his fingers. Ria summoned Bella at this point through the twin connection.

**A/N: Charlie seems to be responding to the potion, or, is it just his natural ability to snap back? Could be a combination of both. What do you think? Is he about to wake up? Will Ria have a plan in place before Jane and her crew can carry through with the kidnapping? Will Jason and Asia arrive before the kidnappers?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**

**With the recent nonsense that a group of narrow minded people started I will begin to post my stories both here on FanFiction and at TWCS. I'm not moving my stories, but, in case someone takes exception to my stories I will have a backup for all of you to continue to enjoy reading them. But, this will not start until after my surgery.**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Jane assigns the team that was to go to Washington State and abduct the white witches and their children. It was stressed that no harm was to befall any of these people as they were the key to their success of the coming events. _

_Next, Jane stopped long enough to reflect about the fact that the distortion shield she had put around everyone seemed to be working since no one had made a move towards stopping them. The talents of Ankarra were the first line that needed to be avoided along with her creation. The children needed to be taken to control and neutralize any attack from the witches to protect everyone. _

_So, it is now slowly beginning and she is pleased with the outcome as she sees it coming into being._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_With time still creeping forward it has now been twenty one hours since Uncle Charlie had been given the portion. Ria had relieved Bella and she is resting in her room down the hall with Edward watching over her. Unfortunately, Bella wasn't resting very well, she was dreaming and the dream was going to help them prepare for the protection of their children and others. She just needed the time to be able to think clearly to put everything together and formulate a good plan._

_Ria hears the door open as she was checking on Charlie again before sitting back down beside his bed, but, she didn't bother to look to see who had entered. Family members had been stepping in and out over the last several hours just to observe for a moment and then report back to everyone else. They never said a word to Bella or her. After what they had said to Ankarra they all were keeping their distance as much as possible, but, wanted both women to know the family was still close and ready to give support in whatever way was needed._

_At the time mark of twenty seven hours, Ria saw Charlie begin with rapid eye movement and his hand started to shake slightly then he started to flex his fingers. Ria summoned Bella at this point through the twin connection._

**CHAPTER 24: EVENTS ARE HAPPENING ALREADY**

Everyone heard two sets of footsteps moving rapidly down the halls, looking out they saw Bella moving at a pretty good clip considering her load and girth due to that load and Edward trying to slow her down. It was comical to see really, Bella moving waving and swiping her hands at Edward while he kept getting in front of her to slow her down or to stop her. And, from the look on her face she was starting to get very annoyed with his antics. The event achieved giving everyone a light moment that helped to relief some of the tension that has been surrounding the waiting for news of Charlie Swan.

Arriving at the doorway to her dad's room she opened the door and went in with Edward right behind her. The door closed and then just as quickly opened as Ria was seen pushing him out into the hallway. "But- But- But—ah, come on, Ria. What if Bella gets so stressed that she starts to go into labor like you did?"

"Damn, Edward, look around you. Where the hell do you think we are, fool? Get out; you are not wanted in here for what we need to do. You would be a distraction that we don't need at the moment. Go wait with everyone else." After getting him fall enough into the hallway she turned and firmly closed the door in his face as he was about to make a move towards the door once again. And, with him reaching out for the doorknob a lock could be heard clicking into place. "Shit. That just isn't right."

"Son, I think you need to come in here before you get into trouble with both of those two. That isn't something that is needed by anyone at the moment, if you catch my meaning." Carlisle told him with a big smile on his face. So, he walked across the hall into the waiting room where everyone else had the same smirking look on their faces as well.

All persons in the waiting room, vampire and werewolf alike, listened intently to hear what was being said inside the room across the hallway. The only individual that appeared relaxed was Margarite and her attitude seemed to be of one that was disinterested in the drama that was happening across the hall.

The only sounds that could be heard clearly were a few low moans and groans, but nothing else. Even those stop after a few minutes. A little time went by and then the sounds were heard once again. It was maddening to the people listening since they had no knowledge of what was going on in that room and if they were connected in a good or bad way to the recovery for Chief Swan. Were Ria and Bella doing anything to him that could be causing him to be making those sounds? All questions, but, no answers were leading to the temptation to peek into the door. Edward was trying to connect with Charlie's mind so he could make sure that everything was all right, but, he was blocked. Shields were up and preventing anyone from making any sort of mental contact.

"Alice, are you or Jasper able to get a vision or a feel of what is going on in there?" Edward asked.

"No. We are being blocked by their shields."

This conversation set Carlisle and others to wondering why Ria and Bella were going to such lengths. Turning to Margarite he paused a moment before asking, "Do you know what is going on in there?"

"I have an idea, but, nothing definite; however, I don't want to speculate about anything. A little more patience will give you the answers you seek." She advised them. That didn't really tell them anything, but, after that no one bothered to ask her any other questions.

XXXXXXXXXX

Asia and Jason were nearing Forks when suddenly something flashed in front of them. She almost braked the car, but, instinct was telling her to continue. Don't stop for anything. Her charge was asleep in the backseat, but, the du Toulouse's were expecting to have their son reunited with them and that was her job to protect him. She was his governess and depended on her to keep him safe.

Further down the road the same thing happened again, so, she knew that something was up. Something or someone was trying to force her to a stop. But, that stop could be hazardous to both her and the sleeping child. No, best to keep traveling, but, to place a call to Ria or Lee to let them know of the problem.

It didn't take long to get an answer from Ria. She told Asia to continue and not to stop for any reason. Asking exactly where she and Jason were in reference to Forks, Asia told her about midway between Forks and Port Angeles. That was all Ria needed to know. A shield of protection was sent to surround the vehicle to keep the occupants safe from whatever was trying to force a stop. No one could touch them now. Ria instructed Asia to drive straight through to the Forks Hospital where she would be met at the door by a member of the family for the two to be escorted inside.

So, with instructions given and a destination known, Asia continues in spite of two more efforts to get her to stop the car. For some reason that she doesn't understand the creature or creatures, whatever they are, don't want their true selves to be seen. Only a vampire has the speed of what is coming at her. But, a vampire wouldn't worry about being seen, nor, would they hesitate to stand in the middle of the road to stop her. All they would have to do is reach out and push the car off the road sending it into a tree due to their strength.

XXXXXXXXX

Due to the twin connection Bella is aware of what has been happening to her dad. He is swiftly reaching the point that the next step has to be taken for his wellbeing. It will take the both of them to perform it. So, as she waited with Ria to observe his behavior Ria receives a phone call from Asia. It seems someone or something is trying to get to Asia and Jason as they approach Forks. Bella listens in to the conversation and understands what is happening. They are close enough to Forks for both women to project their shields to protect the woman and child coming.

Charlie began for a short period of time to moan and groan as she had entered his room with Edward trying to come in to be with her. But, Ria took care of that without too much problem. The look on his face as Ria forced him, a vampire, out the door was hilarious and served a purpose that he had no idea that he had done. It helped to lighten her mood and her heart.

Both she and Ria could understand why the family and friends were starting to feel very frustrated. Even, his doctor had questions. But, things were starting to move in the right direction. They would have to go inform Lee and Edward of the encounters that seem to be attacking Asia and Jason since they would need to be met at the entrance to the hospital and brought back to where everyone was waiting.

At that point in her thoughts, Bella became aware of the door opening and she looks around to see Dr. Jameson walk in to check on her father once again. A nurse was with him and he explains that she is the night nurse that has been assigned to his case. Ria and Bella were asked to step out into the hallway while he conducted his examination as to Chief Swan's progress.

Closing the door behind them both women step into the waiting room and was astound by what greeted them. There wasn't just the family, but, friends of Charlie's waiting to hear about his condition. They were there to lend their support and prayers, they were there to stand vigil and help where needed for the family of their friend and brother of spirit. Billy Black had said many months ago that he and Charlie had been long time friends and had seen both Ria and Bella grow into beautiful young women. He and his people weren't about to ignore what Charlie and his family had done for him and his kind.

As Ria and Bella entered everyone snapped to immediate attention with an air of expectation for they knew not what. Was the news good or bad? The two cousins looked at one another and then Ria begin, "Uncle Charlie is doing well. Dr. Jameson asked us to step out for now while he conducted an examination and at the same time introducing us to the night nurse that would be attending him.

"But, we do have an immediate situation that is going to require attention very shortly." And with that she explains about the call from Asia Charles and what she had been instructed to do.

"Don't worry, Love, she will be met and Jason will be fine."

"I know. Izzy and I have projected our shields to cover them.

"Now, I know that you are wondering what is going on with Uncle Charlie and why no one can be in there at the moment. Also, I realize that you are a bit apprehensive about the potion and if it is truly working. And, I will answer those questions as best as I can while we are here because I don't know when we will be able to be out here again anytime soon.

"White witches can't use potions to healing themselves or their family members. Things, by the laws, have to progress at a normal rate and healing has to be done naturally. The potion we gave was to help give him time to stabilize without doing a speed healing.

"If Uncle Charlie had a speed healing it would lead to too many questions that couldn't be answered properly or explained reasonably. But, he is beginning to stabilize enough that we are going to have to keep a close watch for the right moment to halt the working of the potion. And, with this procedure we are well within the guidelines of the laws. If we don't catch the right moment it can lead to greatly adverse affects that we don't want.

"Once Uncle Charlie is able to declare what he wants on his own then you Ankarra and Margarite can hear it from him and question him as you please. However, until that moment you will have to be patient.

"And, Edward, please, quite hovering over Izzy like she is about to break. She is a lot stronger than you are giving her credit." With that being said and before any further discussion could be offered Dr. Jameson came into the room to tell them the outcome of his examination and to explain that Charlie was showing signs of awaking, but, hadn't done so as yet. With that he left and the two cousins went back into Charlie's room.

They took up the vigil once again never exiting to see what was happening with Asia and Jason. Instead of Lee and Edward or others of the family meeting her at the entrance, Billy sent Jacob and Sam to do so. And, poor Jacob was still having a problem with a lesson that was set forth for him a few days ago. He just hadn't gotten a clue as yet and Billy along with others was greatly enjoying themselves at his expense.

Suddenly Charlie's eyes popped open which signaled for the two witches to begin the stoppage of the potion with the administering of another and the proper chant that went with it. That set forth another vigil that would cause everyone to keep a watchful eye, but, it was one that the rest of the family could help while Bella and Ria got some rest to prepare for another battle that was coming on a day not too far into the future.

**A/N: Charlie is starting to maintain his own. Ria and Bella performed the necessary actions to help him get better that was within the laws of their species. Asia and Jason have arrived, but, what was trying to stop them? Or was something really trying to stop them? Could it have had another reason for what was happening? **

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_If Uncle Charlie had a speed healing it would lead to too many questions that couldn't be answered properly or explained reasonably. But, he is beginning to stabilize enough that we are going to have to keep a close watch for the right moment to halt the working of the potion. And, with this procedure we are well within the guidelines of the laws. If we don't catch the right moment it can lead to greatly adverse affects that we don't want._

"_Once Uncle Charlie is able to declare what he wants on his own then you Ankarra and Margarite can hear it from him and question him as you please. However, until that moment you will have to be patient._

"_And, Edward, please, quite hovering over Izzy like she is about to break. She is a lot stronger than you are giving her credit." With that being said and before any further discussion could be offered Dr. Jameson came into the room to tell them the outcome of his examination and to explain that Charlie was showing signs of awaking, but, hadn't done so as yet. With that he left and the two cousins went back into Charlie's room._

_They took up the vigil once again never exiting to see what was happening with Asia and Jason. Instead of Lee and Edward or others of the family meeting her at the entrance, Billy sent Jacob and Sam to do so. And, poor Jacob was still having a problem with a lesson that was set forth for him a few days ago. He just hadn't gotten a clue as yet and Billy along with others was greatly enjoying themselves at his expense._

_Suddenly Charlie's eyes popped open which signaled for the two witches to begin the stoppage of the potion with the administering of another and the proper chant that went with it. That set forth another vigil that would cause everyone to keep a watchful eye, but, it was one that the rest of the family could help while Bella and Ria got some rest to prepare for another battle that was coming on a day not too far into the future._

**CHAPTER 25: CLOUDY SKIES ARE COMING**

As soon as Bella and Ria had finished with administering the second potion and their adjoining chant they Ria stepped out to as the nurse to alert the doctor that her uncle was awake. Everyone in the waiting room had heard the news and breathed a sigh of relief. Now, the full story could become known from Charlie himself instead of trying to gather the information from Charlie's mind and memories.

Ria stepped back inside of Charlie's room as the nurse wasted no time in getting a hold of the doctor. He was still in the hospital making his rounds, but, also, just as quickly as she had reentered the room she opened the door and stepped back out into the hallway. "Carlisle, would you come in here please?" she requested.

Not hesitating Carlisle stepped from the waiting room to cross the hall into the hospital room. As soon as he closed the door Ria and Bella, both, explained what would need to be the next procedure and that would require for Carlisle to oversee everything and maintain control of it. He slowed the two women down long enough to ask them to give him a complete rundown of all they had down and the reasoning.

Ria explained that what she had told them before in the waiting room was correct. White witches cannot administer anything to themselves or family members that will enhance healing of any kind, but, under strict guidelines they could administer potions that would help to stabilize conditions once all other treatment had been done. So, they had given a certain potion to Charlie that would help stabilize him if it was medically possible. Once that had occurred and he awoke then a second potion had to be given immediately to halt any further effects so the healing could take place on its own at a regular pace for the species involved. So, with all of that explained she continued with, "Since you are listed as the family doctor it would be expected for you to start taking control of his case and all others following your directions. It is going to take about forty eight hours for all traces of the potions to be out of his system so it won't show up in any lab work."

"Okay, I see where you are going with this. Don't have any more concerns. It will be taken care of and time allowed for all traces to disperse from any sort of detection." He reassured both women while discretely looking over each one with a professional eye of a physician making sure his patients were holding up as well as could be expected under the circumstances that they have faced in the last several days. From all that he could observe they both seemed to be holding up very well.

But, before he could say anything else the room door opened for Dr. Jameson followed by the nurse on duty to enter the room. "The nurse tells me that Chief Swan has awoken and is fully conscious." And with those words spoken he glances towards to bed as if to verify what he had been told. Charlie was laying there with his eyes closed, but, raised his hand to indicate that he was aware of every word said.

Then he opened his eyes to look and watch all of the occupants of the room before saying, "I am awake and ready to know what the hell is going on. What happened, the damage and what is happening now?" he grimaced a little as he moved slightly, but, it was enough to release the stunned present of the doctor and nurse.

Quickly moving over to the bed Jameson told everyone to leave the room. Ria and Bella told him that all medical decisions would be cleared through Dr. Cullen since he was the family doctor. Jameson nodded, but, still told both women they needed to leave while an examination was done. Looking over at Carlisle who gave a small nod that would have been missed if you weren't paying attention agreed for the two to leave that he had everything under control. So, without any further discussion both Ria and Bella left to step across the hall to the waiting room where the rest of family and friends are gathered including Asia Charles and Jason.

As soon as his mother and aunt step into sight and Jason sees them he tears across the room to launch himself at them both. But, before full contact could be made Lee had caught his son thus preventing any harm befalling both ladies; Ria bent down asking him if he had seen his little sister as yet. He told her no, so, Lee took him down the hall to Ria's room for him to see Ariabella. While they were gone Ria looked over at Asia, "Okay, now tells us what was going on between here and Port Angeles. Leave nothing out." She instructs her.

With that encouragement Asia began to explain what happened and what her instincts told her. It was as if something was trying to stop the car, but, never made an effort to touch the vehicle. They were fast as only a vampire, but, never slowed enough for her to be able to clearly see who or what it was. "The first time they appeared and started racing by the car acting as if they were trying to veer us off the road into the foliage was when I called you, Ria. I wanted you to be aware of what was happening in case the worst did take place and we were taken."

"I can understand that, but, we do need to find out what this was. They didn't register in Izzy's prophecy sight or in Alice's vision gift to my knowledge. So, this leads me to believe that either Jason was exercising his gift or it was something we haven't encountered before." Ria started saying but, quickly moved off into musing quietly to herself seeking answers in her mind.

As a phone rang and was answered by Margarite, Ria's attention was jarred back to the present as Lee brought Jason back into the room. She was speaking quietly making it very hard for a normal human to hear the conversation. But, for vampiric hearing or animalistic shape shifters it wasn't difficult to follow the conversation, at least, from Margarite's side of the call. It was more difficult to pick up the caller's side since it was being forwarded from Margarite's staff from another caller. That was the conversation that wasn't available for anyone's hearing.

The changing facial expressions that were witnessed watching Margarite during the whole conversation was enough to alert many to the fact that she wasn't happy with what she was hearing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Francesca did two things after hearing from Jane, one of the crossover twins, that her plans were now being put into action. The move was being made to secure the capture of the prophecy twins and their progeny. A group had already been dispatched moments before the call to deal with the taking, securing, transporting and delivering all of them unharmed back to the crossover twins.

She wasn't happy with the idea of true bloods being held by another species for their own gain, let alone a lesser species at that. A common, run of the mill witch had no busy laying hands upon their better, especially the royals. The whole idea wasn't condone by her than and even less now that it had begun.

Francesca had notified Margarite of such a possible move some ago and swore then that she would prevent it. And that is what she was going to do. There had to be a way to warn the prophecy twins of the danger and then notify Margarite of the happenings without giving away too much of her plans or alerting the scum that they didn't have her loyalty. She had her own plans to finalize and get in place for launching while all of the attention was being drawn upon the crossover twins and their faulty attempt to take over domination. Not in this lifetime even if she had to fight with the white witches to prevent it.

Placing a call to the Valley of the Whispering Winds Francesca knew that another would answer and not the one she wished to speak with. Information would have to be relayed to Margarite for the phone connection to be made. That was fine because it would give her time to do what she needed to do to get the attention of the twins and progeny so they could seek a safe place to defend themselves.

The herbs, plants and other necessities were gathered and prepared to be combined after she begins the process of getting a hold of the White Witch queen. All things needed to be done in a certain order to be able to achieve success.

"I need to speak with Queen Margarite immediately. Tell her Francesca is calling and that the matter is urgent. I will call back very shortly and you will need to have her available for our discussion. Lives depend upon your actions being swift and immediate."

After hanging up Francesca begins mixing ingredients slowly and methodically while uttering a chant full of invocation and directions as she prepared to cast forth her spell. It didn't take long and then the white mist was casted. It traveled out the window and into the air being born on the breeze and carried by the wind currents seeking what it had been commanded to find. Once it had found its target, the mist formed into a more solid looking mass to create the illusion of attacking. Then its purpose being fulfilled it dispersed as quickly as it had formed.

It was about an hour after the supposed attack that Francesca and Margarite had their phone conversation and Margarite had been enlightened as to the coming events.

XXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle and Dr. Jameson finally exited Charlie's hospital room to step across the hallway into the waiting room to speak with Bella and Ria. Jameson informed them that he was impressed that Chief Swan had indeed stabilized, his condition was still shaky, but, he believed that he would recover in due course. And, Carlisle added his concurrence to that. "All things are as they should be for an individual recovering naturally from such injuries."

Jameson left them to resume his rounds while the rest of the family and friends breathed a sigh of relief and made plans to have time with Charlie. Both Bella and Ria agreed that such arrangements would be in Carlisle's hands since he was Charlie's doctor of record. They themselves were going to rest and get ready for some down time with family. But, what they all weren't saying was that they wanted to enjoy the quiet time they had before the coming of the next battle.

**A/N: Charlie is starting to recover and can now have visitors. The potions given by Bella and Ria worked to get him in a more stable condition so he could recover on his own at his own speed. How soon are Jane's and Alec's vampires going to be making a move to get a hold of Ria and children along with Bella? Will all of this stress send Bella into premature labor after all? Will they even be able to spend time together as a family before the next event starts screwing things up?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_I need to speak with Queen Margarite immediately. Tell her Francesca is calling and that the matter is urgent. I will call back very shortly and you will need to have her available for our discussion. Lives depend upon your actions being swift and immediate." _

_After hanging up Francesca begins mixing ingredients slowly and methodically while uttering a chant full of invocation and directions as she prepared to cast forth her spell. It didn't take long and then the white mist was casted. It traveled out the window and into the air being born on the breeze and carried by the wind currents seeking what it had been commanded to find. Once it had found its target, the mist formed into a more solid looking mass to create the illusion of attacking. Then its purpose being fulfilled it dispersed as quickly as it had formed._

_It was about an hour after the supposed attack that Francesca and Margarite had their phone conversation and Margarite had been enlightened as to the coming events._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Carlisle and Dr. Jameson finally exited Charlie's hospital room to step across the hallway into the waiting room to speak with Bella and Ria. Jameson informed them that he was impressed that Chief Swan had indeed stabilized, his condition was still shaky, but, he believed that he would recover in due course. And, Carlisle added his concurrence to that. "All things are as they should be for an individual recovering naturally from such injuries." _

_Jameson left them to resume his rounds while the rest of the family and friends breathed a sigh of relief and made plans to have time with Charlie. Both Bella and Ria agreed that such arrangements would be in Carlisle's hands since he was Charlie's doctor of record. They themselves were going to rest and get ready for some down time with family. But, what they all weren't saying was that they wanted to enjoy the quiet time they had before the coming of the next battle._

**CHAPTER 26: OKAY ALL IS READY**

Charlie begin to improve at a steady, but, rapid rate which both Carlisle and Dr. Jameson agreed that he could go home as long as someone was going to be there to take care of him for a few more days. Everyone knew that wouldn't be a problem since the whole family was in Forks for the time being and all of his friends from the Reservation were eager to help as well. Of course, it seemed that the main person that took to overseeing to his care was Ankarra. She didn't mess a thing and kept a very strict watch as to what he could and couldn't do, did and didn't do, what was or wasn't eaten and how long someone did or didn't stay visiting with him. Bella and Ria would watch and then hide their smirks while all of this was taking place. It was a bit funny to watch. It was so like their own lives, but, in reverse. It was Charlie's turn to find out what all his daughter and niece have been putting up with from their spouses. Now, was their turn to joke, laugh and make fun as they welcome the newest member to the club of being loved by a vampire.

Bella seemed to be doing okay with her pregnancy considering all of the stress that is and has been thrown her direction, and Ria was progressing well considering Ariabella had been premature. But, according to the time period leading up to Jason's birth, Ria felt that the time factor wasn't that big of an issue. She had warned Carlisle of this when the pregnancies were made known and he was designated as their doctor. So, Bella had just entered her seventh month and with having twins could be giving birth anywhere along the line. Ariabella was in the sixth month, but, was still a healthy child, so, there was no reason to think about any problems arising with Bella and her little ones since one of the parents was a vampire.

The only real concern was that Bella's dreams had started again which was bringing a lot of stress to her condition. But, Ria was able to take a lot off of her through the twin bond. This seemed to help Bella, but, Ria from taking a lot from her was showing the strain. And to pick up on that a person would have to look closely to detect it and even then know Ria rather well to be able to tell it. However, Alice wasn't seeing anything other than what she had already seen. There appeared to be nothing new. She wasn't able to detect any immediate danger to Bella, Ria or the children.

Everyone was keeping a very close watch due to the facts that Francesca had phoned to Margarite. Francesca had informed Margarite that the crossover twins, as she kept referring to Alec and Jane, had sent some of her minions to take Bella, Ria and children into custody and bring them back to them. She further explained that she had sent phantom spirits as a way of warning of the coming danger.

Margarite asked if she knew anything about the attack on Charlie Swan of which Francesca replied that it had been done as a way of drawing attention away from the prophecy twins so everyone would, hopefully, be concentrating more on what had happened to him then protecting the genetic twins. She said other than that she had further information. Margarite had asked, "Do you know why they are going to all of this trouble?"

"Yes. They feel that with the prophecy twins in custody and doing their bidding, even if force has to be used to make them, they will be able to over throw the Volturi and take complete control of all of the supernatural species to dictate policy from then forward. With the prophecy twins in their control it is felt that no one would dare to challenge them."

"I understand, but, you need to tell them that what they are trying to achieve will never happen. It seems they have no understanding of our ways and our believes. You might want to make that known to them before they end up going too far. So, far they have been left alone even thought they are under a death sentence by their own Queen, but, to try what they are planning is suicide of unbelievable proportions." Margarite told Francesca.

"Believe me, Margarite, I have tried, but, they refuse to believe what I am telling them. So, if they want to bring about their own destruction then I am not the one to waste much more time to stop them. They are more than capable of making their own stupid decisions." And with that she abruptly hung up.

From that moment on everyone had been on guard for any unusual activity in the area, but, none had been detected as yet. True, scents of strange vampires passing through the area had been caught by the pack as they patrolled, but, nothing to hint at any danger. Bella's dreams were becoming more and more vivid with added detail, but, did nothing to reassure any family member as they showed that she, Bella and the children were taken. The dreams showed the attack against the Volturi and succeeding. Then it showed an attack against another group of people with Margarite being caught in the middle. In fact, it was two forces attacking.

As Charlie begins reaching full recovery plans were starting to be made by everyone to return home. For the Cullen's and the du Toulouse's that would be outside of San Francisco near Napa Valley. It seemed as if everyone, but, Ria and Bella, had their nerves stretched taunt. Any more would put them to the snapping point. And, as time passed the two were becoming calmer as the families were becoming more stressed. Jasper tried his best to level the tension that was surrounding all around them to a more relaxed atmosphere. Problem was it was causing him greater pain.

The night before everyone was set to leave Bella and Ria decided they needed to spend some time in their practice room. Since it was sound proof they knew that not even vampire hearing could hear what they discussed. They both were aware that the time had come for some planning to be made and the one thing that was not needed to outside advice or interruption, refusals to allow certain possible decisions and actions to be taken or done. Lee and Edward would be the biggest problems followed by the rest of the family.

Ria had put plenty of thought into what needed to be done. Had looked at all of the situations from every angle, and, had rethought or nearly over thought things until anything else would insure mistakes instead of success. It was time to test many theories and the best person to do that was Ria. So, the girls adjourned down to their private room and made sure that no one would disturb them.

While they were busy discussing plans and getting certain things decided upon, the rest of the family was best trying to find a way to determine what Ria and Bella might be deciding. But, all attempts failed. There was only one way and they had had giving their word to no enter the privacy of their music room.

Each person had the same thought, but, hesitated to express it, to give it a voice, to put it on the airwaves as if afraid that they would be the person to give action to thought and bring about the threat before time; a time that one of them would be prepared. The thought, or, rather the thoughts they feared to voice were simply their fear of losing the two women and the children. And, the second fear was that the two women would decide to do something that the family would have very little control to be able to keep them safe. Edward and Lee were at the head of the list worrying about what their wives were planning and what they were going to do.

The one mystifying thing about the entire vampire scents that were found in the area by the pack it that it was the same four vampires, but, there had been no reports of any unexplained attacks in the area. In fact, none in the entire state. This gave rise to a lot of questions, but, until they made a move there wasn't a reason one to interfere with their activities. Their comings and goings were kept quiet and show no interest in the inhabitants of the area. Everyone knew they had to be aware of other vampires and species being in the area, but, never once did they seek any out. They passed back and forth through the area and that was all they did. For what reason was the biggest question on everyone's mind, although, others came to mind as well.

After being secluded for over half of the day, Bella and Ria emerged in great spirits, but, with a determined air about themselves. They said nothing to anyone about what they had decided, however, they did resume the necessary preparations that needed to be finished for returning home. Anytime someone started to ask a question about what the possible plans might be they would just smile and reassure them that everything was under control.

Both Ria and Bella knew that it was getting near time for something to happen, but, they were now ready for it and knew what had to be done to protect the greatest number of people in the overall picture of things.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane and Alec were waiting for the right time to make a phone call that would set in motion the beginning of the end of the Volturi and bring about their reign of all species. The time was near and it was very hard to continue waiting, but, things had to be done in the right order with precision or all would be lost.

**A/N: Charlie's home under the care of Ankarra and the whole family. Everyone else is getting nervous about the presence of strange vampires in the area and they aren't doing anything or threatening anyone. Ria and Bella have decided what they need to do and have made their plans, but, hasn't shared any thoughts with the family as yet. So, what is going to happen on all sides?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_The one mystifying thing about the entire vampire scents that were found in the area by the pack it that it was the same four vampires, but, there had been no reports of any unexplained attacks in the area. In fact, none in the entire state. This gave rise to a lot of questions, but, until they made a move there wasn't a reason one to interfere with their activities. Their comings and goings were kept quiet and show no interest in the inhabitants of the area. Everyone knew they had to be aware of other vampires and species being in the area, but, never once did they seek any out. They passed back and forth through the area and that was all they did. For what reason was the biggest question on everyone's mind, although, others came to mind as well._

_After being secluded for over half of the day, Bella and Ria emerged in great spirits, but, with a determined air about themselves. They said nothing to anyone about what they had decided, however, they did resume the necessary preparations that needed to be finished for returning home. Anytime someone started to ask a question about what the possible plans might be they would just smile and reassure them that everything was under control._

_Both Ria and Bella knew that it was getting near time for something to happen, but, they were now ready for it and knew what had to be done to protect the greatest number of people in the overall picture of things._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jane and Alec were waiting for the right time to make a phone call that would set in motion the beginning of the end of the Volturi and bring about their reign of all species. The time was near and it was very hard to continue waiting, but, things had to be done in the right order with precision or all would be lost._

**CHAPTER 27: NEXT PHASE NEAR BEGINNING**

Jason sits back out of the way watching all of the grownups moving around, talking in hushed tones, being quiet, then talking in hushed tones once again and all the while getting things together to left the next day. He doesn't understand what has everyone so upset. Every so often he would see his Uncle Edward with his head cocked to one side or the other as if he was trying to figure something, but, what was never said to where he could understand it. Every so often someone would comment, "What do you think they are discussing?" or, "What in the hell could they be planning?", then someone saying, "I don't think they are going to be doing anything stupid or crazy." All the while Jason continues to sit quietly. He knows what his momma and Auntie Isbell are planning to do. His continued connection with his unborn cousins, Amber and Anthony, let him know. But, the connection isn't there so much right now with his baby sister like it was before she was born. That puzzled him a bit, but, being five he doesn't worry about it too much.

He's a little scared about what he knows is about to happen to him and his momma. It bothers him too that it will really upset his da. But, knowing that Ms Asia has been teaching him a lot as well as momma and Auntie Isbell, he understands that his talents have increased; his gifts are becoming more known and he is more accepting of them. They have helped him to understand what was going on with him; that he wasn't some freak.

Still watching everyone else acting crazy he decides to go outside and practice as everyone had taught him to do to work with his gifts. But, no one sees Jason leave and never realizes that he is no longer near one of them since they are so wrapped up in their own state of concerning and worrying.

Jason goes into the backyard just a little ways into the woods, but, still within sight of the house to practice. He knows what he has to do since he has done this before for his main gifts. His momma and Isbell have told him that he probably had others as well, but, they hadn't become active as yet. He doesn't want others that would cause him to have to practice more and more with no time for playing and having fun.

It had taken a bit to explain what gifts Jason had begin making his family aware of during the time they were being threatened several months ago by the Volturi, mainly Aro and Caius and their small group of followers. At that time he displayed his ability to communicate with organic beings that were active, moving, living, breathing and thinking like a receiver to know what they were thinking, saying, or, feeling. And, then he also showed that he was able to nullify any other gifts being used by others that were near him. So, the three white witches that were directly involved with his life started teaching him how to develop his talent.

He was taught how to concentrate so he could direct whichever gift he chose to use in the direction he wanted and to able to encompass as many or as few as he wanted. So, Jason is now able to narrow or enlarge either of his gifts with a proficient talent. With this practice and all of the others that would be needed Jason was determined to be ready to aid his momma and Auntie Isbell in every way that he could. Even though Jason was still young he was intelligent enough to understand that his gifts would be needed to help with what was coming and to help keep everyone safe. The little man wanted to be ready.

While he was busy practicing the adults were still wrapped up in their own activities without giving a missing child a thought. They didn't think that he would wander off on his own without a word to let someone know where he was going.

XXXXXXXXX

The pack was becoming use to the scents of the other vampires that kept passing back and forth through the area, so, they were starting to get lax in the attention they were giving to them. This was actually part of the plan to get everyone's guard lowered so less attention was given to the comings and goings. During this time they were keeping watch as to a pattern of the ones they were stalking and wanting to lay hands on.

One member of the pack had very big problem, he was being hit on in the same way he would think about doing to a female. This treatment was getting out of hand as far as he was concerned and caused a great deal of problems for him. It never happened until he started with inappropriate thoughts of what he would like to do with the woman. At that point all of the males in the tribe would start harassing him as if he was a woman. Jacob finally being to get the idea that Ria and Bella had something to do with this situation and he wanted it stopped. With that thought in mind he set off to Charlie's house so he could see them before they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Early afternoon when Bella and Ria came up from their practice room they were watched with an expectant air. Everyone was very curious as to what was decided and what would be happening next. They were waiting for information to be given and were very hesitant about asking questions.

It didn't take long for Ria to start searching for Jason. She immediately throws up her shield to cover a large expanse of area to protect him until she could locate his position. If they had been any danger in the area Alice would have known it or Edward due to their gifts so she knew he was okay and more than likely close.

Of course, once she begins looking for her son all of the other family members become alerted and start looking as well. The house was searched from top to bottom and then gone over again. No place existed that hadn't been searched by someone more than once. Where could he be? The only place left unsearched was outside and surely someone would have noticed him going out or seen him out if that had happened.

Ria strengthened her shield around the area and Bella added hers. This made it impossible for anyone else to use their gifts to help locate him and that fact was mentioned.

"If you had been keeping a watch in the first place none of this would be happening. Lee, I am hold you responsible if something happen to Jason. I will personally fry your ass. Do you understand me?"

"Baby, please, he couldn't have gone that far nor been gone for that long. We all have been right here."

"Okay, smartass, if that was the case then where the hell is my son?"

"Well, he decided that he needed a change of scenery." And with that comment Ria starts to fly for her husband only to be caught back by Emmett.

"Calm down, little sis, we're looking and he is unharmed. You yourself mentioned that earlier that Edward or Alice would know if he had been before you put up your protection shield." But, before he or anyone else could say any more a knock sounded on the door. Esme answered it since she was closer at the time to see Jacob Black standing on the porch.

As she invited him in a small figure came through the kitchen door and went to sit down on the couch. All of the adults present watched without a word being said. And as he was seated another knock came at the door. Esme again opened it to see Asia Charles standing there.

"Sorry, everyone, how I didn't interrupted anything."

"Where the hell have you been?" Ria demands of the new female arrival.

"Mr. du Toulouse gave me the morning off and said he would take care of the children. He was supposed to have told you." And with that announcement Ria's head snaps back around with a cold hard stare on her face looking at her husband once again. But, Emmett still had his arms locked her around so she wasn't able to make a move towards him. The look she gave Lee left him with very little doubt that words would be exchanged at a no too distant date.

Shaking off Emmett's grasp Ria and Bella walk over to Jason and kneeling down quietly ask him where he had been. The answer was simple, "I was out practicing so I can be ready to help."

"To help with what, son?" Lee questions.

"To help momma and Isbell when the man and womans come to take us away." The shock from the simplicity of his statement froze everyone except Jacob. He didn't have time for this drama he had problems enough of his own.

"Bella, I need to talk with you and Ria. I have a problem and believe you two are responsible for it." The two women smiled, but, Ria was the only one to speak.

"Jacob Black, you are the creator of your problem, but, you are also the solution to your problem. But, you will never interrupt again when I am speaking with my children again or you will rue the day that you didn't heed my warning."

After that she turned back to Jason to ask where he had been and why. The child explained that he had been in the backyard near the trees practicing to get ready. But, not standing to be ignored Jacob reached out to grab Ria and Lee quickly latched on to his wrist as he growled at the same time. "Don't touch my family without their permission. Your question was answered now I suggest that you go talk with your tribal elders for any other answers you might want in regards to this problem of yours. We have our own problems here which are of more importance at the moment."

And with that Jacob huffed as he turned to leave, slamming the door behind him in a fit of temper.

**A/N: What does Ria and Bella have planned? When is the move going to be made to try to kidnap them and the children to take them back to Jane and Alec? Will Ria and Bella tell the families about their plans? And, if they do what will be the reaction, do you think?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Where the hell have you been?" Ria demands of the new female arrival._

"_Mr. du Toulouse gave me the morning off and said he would take care of the children. He was supposed to have told you." And with that announcement Ria's head snaps back around with a cold hard stare on her face looking at her husband once again. But, Emmett still had his arms locked her around so she wasn't able to make a move towards him. The look she gave Lee left him with very little doubt that words would be exchanged at a no too distant date._

_Shaking off Emmett's grasp Ria and Bella walk over to Jason and kneeling down quietly ask him where he had been. The answer was simple, "I was out practicing so I can be ready to help."_

"_To help with what, son?" Lee questions._

"_To help momma and Isbell when the man and womans come to take us away." The shock from the simplicity of his statement froze everyone except Jacob. He didn't have time for this drama he had problems enough of his own._

"_Bella, I need to talk with you and Ria. I have a problem and believe you two are responsible for it." The two women smiled, but, Ria was the only one to speak._

"_Jacob Black, you are the creator of your problem, but, you are also the solution to your problem. But, you will never interrupt again when I am speaking with my children again or you will rue the day that you didn't heed my warning."_

_After that she turned back to Jason to ask where he had been and why. The child explained that he had been in the backyard near the trees practicing to get ready. But, not standing to be ignored Jacob reached out to grab Ria and Lee quickly latched on to his wrist as he growled at the same time. "Don't touch my family without their permission. Your question was answered now I suggest that you go talk with your tribal elders for any other answers you might want in regards to this problem of yours. We have our own problems here which are of more importance at the moment."_

_And with that Jacob huffed as he turned to leave, slamming the door behind him in a fit of temper._

**CHAPTER 28: THE START OF MOVING HEAVEN AND EARTH**

With the slamming of the door everyone returned their attention back to Jason. He began squirming in his seat not wanting everyone to be watching and questioning him so closely. It made him nervous. And it didn't take long for him to let his mother know that. "Momma, please, stop all looking at me like I was bad."

"Don't worry, little man, you weren't bad, but, we do worry about you being off by yourself like you did and not letting anyone know where you were going to be." She whispered to him while giving him a gentle hug. He puts his small arms around her to return the hug and tells her he loves her muches. "Love you, too, baby."

Lee steps forward and reaches for his son, but, Ria glares at him for a moment while still holding on to Jason. He returns the look without blinking until she finally loosens her hold on Jason allowing Lee to pull him into his arms. At that moment a cry is heard from upstairs and Ria turns in that direction, stops and looks back at Jason a moment longer then heads on up to see to her daughter with Bella following her. "Jason, you know da loves you very, very much, right?" At which Jason nods his head yes. "And, you know that da loves momma a whole bunch, also, right" and again Jason nods yes. Then asks, "What bout, sissy? You love her too?"

"You damn right I do. Da loves all of you and I want to keep you safe." But, before he could continue saying anything else he saw that Jason had clamped a hand over his mouth and had a small look of horror on his face. "Bad word, Da, bad word. Momma make you wash mouth out." He says with a giggle. "Can I watch?"

Everyone present started chuckling quietly while still listening to the exchange between father and son. "No, you can't watch because we aren't going to tell her right?" he questions as he tickles the child gently. Jason giggles again and asks, "We keeping a secret?"

"Yes, we are keeping a secret from Momma. One that is just between us guys, okay?" at which Jason nods his head once again. Lee gives his son a gentle hug and then sits down with Jason in his lap before getting ready to ask Jason a question that needs to be answered. "Son, like I said awhile back, I want to keep all of you safe, but, I need your help to do that. In fact, all of us need your help to keep Momma, Ariabella, your Aunt Isabella and your cousins safe. Will you help us?"

Jason looks at his father and then each face that is watching him with a funny look that he doesn't understand showing on their faces. Looking back at his father he asks, "How do I help, da?"

"Well, da, is going to ask you a question or two and I need for you to answer them for me. Can you do that?" he asks as Jason nods yes another time. "Okay, good boy. Proud of you son." And Jason gets the biggest grin on his face because of his father's words. "Now, what I need to know is this. You said that you were out practicing to help Momma and Isabella when some people come to take all of you away. Will you please tell me what people?"

"Peoples that want all of us. They wants to make us help them do bad, bad things to nice peoples."

"I see. Do you know what Momma and Isabella are planning to do to try and stop them from doing that?"

"Yes, sir. That was why I practice so I can help with plan. I big boy now, so can help lots more."

"Yes, you are a big boy and can start helping a lot more. So, I need for you to tell us what the plan is so we can help also to keep everyone safe. Will you do that?"

"Can't. Plan not complete yet. Momma and Auntie Isbell still working out. But, I will help with my gifts, so, was practicing to get stronger talent." He explains to his dad.

"I see. So, Momma and Aunt Isabella haven't decided what they are going to be doing to stop the people yet?"

"Yes, sir, they know what they need to do, but, not completely everything in place."

"Do you know when or where these people are going to be meeting everyone? Or, even who all is going to be there that they are going to try to take?"

"Yes, sir. From what Momma and Aunt Isbell have talked they are coming to get them and me and sissy to take away. That is why Momma is going to try to nar oh the peoples involved. And I can helps."

"Can you explain a little bit more?"

"No, sir. I don't know more."

"Okay, but, where will I and Uncle Edward alone with everyone else be?"

"Not sure." But, before anyone could voice another question Ria and Bella came back down the stairs carrying Ariabella. With arms flailing around in the air, Lee gets a stupid smile on his face as he reaches for his daughter. He holds both Jason in his lap and Ariabella in his arms with the tender loving care and pride that only a father can feel for his beloved children. They and his two girls, Ria and Isabella, are his saving graces from the pitfalls of hell that he had been surviving in for too many years before meeting them. They gave him hope and the desire for creating a new, better life and he has never looked back since. But, he does furiously protect them with his very existence. The Cullen's were since meeting Bella the same way about her. And, now with the additions to the family it has been extended to included Ria, Lee and their children and the rest of their family.

With the return of Ria and Bella no one dared to question Jason any further and he never mentioned the fact that Lee had been asking him questions. Jason had a secret he was sharing with his father and the other members of the family and the thought of that made him giggle with delight every so often. Ria would hear him, look over to see the joy for some reason on his face, smile then go on about the business of finishing the packing needed to head home.

Light turned to dark as the day turned to night. And the daytime creatures of the forest settled in for the night as the predators rose to begin their rein of the area. But, even the natural creatures of the area gave the eight human like creatures a wide berth. For death surly walked with them in more ways than one and even the forest predators had a desire to live longer.

These eight kept a distance vigil upon their targets, just watching and waiting for the right time to approach and apprehend them. Their orders were very specific and they dared not stray on detail from what they had been commanded. The circumstances would be dire from the Volturi twins. No one dared to double-cross them once oath had been sworn to them.

All humans slept while the vampires of the family kept close watch over them. Due to Alice's visions, Bella's dreams, and Ria closeting both herself and Bella together for a planning phase, the whole family knew that the situation was progressing to an attack drawing forever closer. They wished that Bella or Ria would stop a moment to inform them what they knew and what the plan of defense would be, but, that wasn't happening. They all had a dread of standing the edge of an unstoppable event and were powerless to do anything.

It was just Lee and Edward feeling this way, but, the whole family right down to the two queens. But, Ria and Bella appeared calmer than they had in several days. They were settled, laughing and teasing each other and Jason. Asia Charles knew that the events rushing towards them had very little choices in regards to prevention; so, all she could do was make sure her charges were looked after and taken care of to the best of her ability.

Finally after breakfast had been eaten with dishes done and kitchen cleaned, everyone begins getting all of their belongings loaded in the cars. And with the finally items being placed the whole pack appeared for one finally goodbye along with the elders. Thanks were again given to Ria and Bella for their aid in stopping Ihue and protecting all of the shape shifters. And, a vow of alliance given for all of them for the future. The shape shifters knew that something was coming to bring harm to the two women and their offspring. They were ready to give help when and where the help was needed and called for.

It was during all of this commotion that the eight creatures of death began to make their move. All eyes were concentrated on the shape shifters and not on any threat coming from the back of the property and the forest. But, Ria and Bella quickly identified the shifting of the currents flowing around them at the same time Alice had a vision which drew the attention of the others.

Ria handed Ariabella over to Bella and drew Jason closer to her side. Next, with no one being aware of what they were doing, both women threw up their shields to protect, but, to prevent them from interfering with what was about to happen.

Everything begins to happen as if in fast forward. Bella stepped back while holding Ariabella and knew she and the baby were surrounded by Ria's shield as well as her own. In the separate group which consisted of the whole families and the shape shifters no one could move forward as they were trapped by Ria's shield to fence them in. Everyone was still fighting to try to overcome the shields, especially Lee and Edward, but, it was no use due to the fact that as they nearly accomplished their freedom Jason added support to his mother's shield.

A new gift that no one, not even Jason, was aware of came forth, blossomed and flourished. Without thinking he turned his head wanting his da and family to be safe and said while fully concentrating on what he was doing to hold them all at a standstill, "Ceeshay." That one word and thought froze all within his sight to a standstill. They were unable to move one single muscle.

As Ria and Jason are surround by four of the creatures, the other four start to move towards Bella and the baby. "You won't be able to touch her and my baby now or ever. Be happy with what you do have." And with that lightening strikes begin to hit the ground surrounding the whole group that was being held within the shields making it impossible for them to approach anyone else. So, all eight took Ria and Jason and quickly disappeared from sight.

The shields weren't released nor the lightening stopped for nearly two hours. At that time the release was total, but, Lee knew that it would be impossible to trace Ria and Jason. With her sacrificing herself and Jason that way to preserve the life of everyone else, he knew she was blackening out any trace of scent so they couldn't be tracked.

"Why, Isabella? Why did you help to stop us from helping? Please, tell me why and what you two planned. You at least owe me that much." He pleads in an accusing voice.

**A/N: Do you know what Ria and Bella planned? Does Lee have a right to be so upset with Bella? How are the others feeling and reacting to the kidnapping? What will Charlie say and do? Where is Ria and Jason being taken and to whom?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Ria handed Ariabella over to Bella and drew Jason closer to her side. Next, with no one being aware of what they were doing, both women threw up their shields to protect, but, to prevent them from interfering with what was about to happen. _

_Everything begins to happen as if in fast forward. Bella stepped back while holding Ariabella and knew she and the baby were surrounded by Ria's shield as well as her own. In the separate group which consisted of the whole families and the shape shifters no one could move forward as they were trapped by Ria's shield to fence them in. Everyone was still fighting to try to overcome the shields, especially Lee and Edward, but, it was no use due to the fact that as they nearly accomplished their freedom Jason added support to his mother's shield. _

_A new gift that no one, not even Jason, was aware of came forth, blossomed and flourished. Without thinking he turned his head wanting his da and family to be safe and said while fully concentrating on what he was doing to hold them all at a standstill, "Ceeshay." That one word and thought froze all within his sight to a standstill. They were unable to move one single muscle. _

_As Ria and Jason are surround by four of the creatures, the other four start to move towards Bella and the baby. "You won't be able to touch her and my baby now or ever. Be happy with what you do have." And with that lightening strikes begin to hit the ground surrounding the whole group that was being held within the shields making it impossible for them to approach anyone else. So, all eight took Ria and Jason and quickly disappeared from sight. _

_The shields weren't released nor the lightening stopped for nearly two hours. At that time the release was total, but, Lee knew that it would be impossible to trace Ria and Jason. With her sacrificing herself and Jason that way to preserve the life of everyone else, he knew she was blackening out any trace of scent so they couldn't be tracked._

"_Why, Isabella? Why did you help to stop us from helping? Please, tell me why and what you two planned. You at least owe me that much." He pleads in an accusing voice._

**CHAPTER 29: AND THE NEXT STEP IS…..**

Bella is nervously looking around and sees everyone looking at her, wanting answers, really more like needing answers, but, she can also tell that Lee is more upset than what the others seem to realize. Not able to divulge what the plan is she shrugs her shoulders and turns to walk away. However, Lee has other ideas and stops her by grabbing a hold of her arm. Edward takes a step forward only to be halted by Ankarra. "You will stay out of this."

"But, that is my wife."

"It might be your wife, but, Lee would rather step into the pits of hell to burn eternally than hurt her. You should all know that by now. He has protected both of these young women for most of their lives." She sternly reminds him in those few words of the long standing relationship between Lee du Toulouse and his Bella. A little jealousy tries to make an appearance only to have Alice send her thoughts to him of the reality of the situation are. With that Edward does back down, but, remains watchful of the interaction between the two.

"Isabella, I am patiently waiting. I want to know why we were prevented from dealing with the element of trash sent by Jane and Alec. I want to know what it is that you two are aware of and how it ties in with Alice's visions. We all need this information to try to prevent an all out war that could harm much innocence and bring exposure of our kinds. And, you, young lady, will tell me without further hesitation or delay everything that we need to know." Lee informs her as he begins to march her back into the house being careful and keeping in mind her pregnancy and that she is still holding Ariabella. The rest of the family and allies follow close behind.

The shape shifters are in the dark as to what was happening and the why, although, they had been aware that a serious threat was coming towards Ria and Bella. They had been unaware; however, that it would concern danger to the children. This wasn't something that Billy Black, the other elders or the pack was happy about learning. All information needed to be known by them as well for the protection of their peoples and to be able to render appropriate aid to the young white witches.

Upon entering the house they encounter Charlie sitting in his recliner in the living room. He looks up as Lee marches Bella in through the door, over to the couch and helps to sit her down while taking a commanding stance in front of her. Everyone else scatters around the room while remaining in a quiet, but, expectant mode.

"What the hell is going on, Lee? What have they done this time?" Lee quickly explains the events that have occurred over the past few minutes and then pauses to wait for Charlie to say something. Of which he doesn't disappoint.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, you will spill all that you know this instant." Charlie quietly spoken words carry the hardness of steel vibrating with a determined meaning of no nonsense will be accepted.

Bella looks around the room and once she spies Asia Charles, motions for her to come over and take Ariabella which the good lady does. After handing off the baby, she proceeds to start bawling like there is no tomorrow. And this makes everyone, but, Lee and Charlie feel bad and a bit guilty about how she is being treated at the moment.

Charlie catches a movement out of the corner of his eye as Edward takes a step forward towards his wife. But, Charlie stops him with the words, "Don't interfere, son, we know what we are doing and how to deal with it. This isn't new by any means." And with that Edward halts and waits while keeping a watchful eye on his wife. But, Charlie turns his attention back to Bella and says, "We are waiting and I don't plan to wait too much longer."

"Isabella, if the waterworks were genuine I would be on my knees trying to make it better, but, we all need that you are playing for time and time is something we evidently done have much of anymore. So, please just tell us so we can be in a position to help not hinder what you two have in mind. That way, at least, I will have some sort of reassurance that my wife and son have a chance of surviving all of this shit.

"And, please, explain all that took place outside with Jason."

With the final statement and an impatient clearing of the throat from Charlie, Bella peeks through the fingers she has spread over her face to look around before removing her hands, huffs a bit, looks at Lee and then at her dad, looks down, but, remaining quiet until she sees an impatient step about to be taken towards her. "All right. Shit, you two can be a pain in the ass at times. And, I thought that title was exclusively Edward's." and with that comment she begins to lay the whole dream out. Explaining how it started before coming to Forks to deal with Ihue and has continued all the way through to now.

"It shows that Jane and Alec are gathering an army to try to overthrow the Volturi so they can assume control and bring things back to how Aro and Caius handled things. After accomplishing that they want to begin controlling other species and force them to do their bidding or to use as a food source.

"They have approached a powerful bloodline witch of the black arts for help, but, that witch has an agenda of her own. She will use the diversion created by Jane and Alec to start putting her plans into effect to overthrow Margarite and rule all witches. However, it pisses her off that a lowly witch of a different species would dare to try to act and threat harm to another true bloodline.

"War is coming that concern witches on both side, light and dark. And, the target is Margarite since she is the queen. She will be rendered harmless by having her powers bound, making her a helpless target to others." Bella pauses to collect herself for a moment which gives time for Lee to ask a question or two.

"What about Ankarra? Does both Jane and Alec expect her to allow them to overthrow whom she appointed as head of her policing force?"

"They believe they will have gained control before she is ever aware of the situation. And that once she is aware she will be too busy with her mate to interfere with the order of things for awhile giving Jane and Alec enough time to become better entrenched in the position. But, they will fight if necessary because they feel they will have the upper hand."

"Why would they feel that way?"

"That is the purpose of why they are seeking to take us as hostage. If Jane and Alec have Ria, Jason, Ariabella, me and the twins in their custody, separating the children from us and threatening them harm that it will force our hand in aiding them. Once we do that, no matter the reason, we are consider dark and a sentence of death covers us." with those words a deadly hush covers the entire room.

"Okay, is that all of the dream prophecy you have seen?" to which Bella nods yes. "Very well. Now, tell me what you and Ria have planned out to counteract all of this. Don't tell that you have nothing because I know from the actions you two took today that you do." Lee states.

"We felt that with the gifts of both Ria and Jason they would be safe enough for now and Ria would be able to communicate back to me as to what is all taking place to get things ready. It is at that point I would be able to warn the necessary individuals of what is coming and advise how to counteract it.

"But, the surprise of Jason reinforcing Ria shield by completely freezing everyone in place was an unknown factor until it happened. And, before you say anything, Lee, Ria is doing to this to buy me sometime to have the twins. That way Anthony, Amber and Ariabella can be hidden someplace safe until all of this is over.

"It is expected that I will join Marcus in Volterra to aid with my shield against Jane. At the same time Ria will throw up her shield to stop Alec. They will have to rely strictly upon their own cunning and vampiric strengths to achieve their goals. Jason will be an added advantage for us since he can hear all things around him. But, you can bet that with what he did today, Ria will be talking to him about it.

"Our purpose in the manner of the way we have chosen to handle things will force a more private battle which will insure the saving of lives, not taking them. But, knowing how all of you were more than likely to react to things, we had to be prepared to stop you, Ria can get into position and I can have the twins."

"How much time do we have?"

"Enough for me to get home, have the babies and they be gotten to safety in the care of Asia Charles."

"Is it after the attempted takeover that the dark witch will make her move?"

"That is totally unclear, but, not long after from what we have been able to deduce. That is why we have to be ready for that as well."

"Can you fill us in on what to expect there?"

"Not right now as we haven't fully come to an understanding of it yet. But, we do know that the strike will come from within. And, again the dark witch will try to control us through the children and our love ones. That is what we need to work out to be able to give proper protection all the way around for everyone."

Out of the blue a question is asked. "Can you name the betrayer and the one that will lead the attack?"

"No, Margarite, I am sorry, but, it isn't someone we know and no name has been spoken in the prophecy for me to give you." Bella answers. She is silent for a moment then says, "Before anyone asks me anything else you need to know that Ria and I only put together a plan that has covered what I have told you, but, it is crude and needs to be refined as circumstances become more readily known to us. That is why she and I felt it was better for her and Jason to go. If things get too bad Jason would be able to nullify anyone's gift and talent to enable both he and Ria to escape. So, to know any other facts or parts of the plan you will have to wait until I have the information to tell you."

"What can be done right now that will help from any or all of use to make sure the plans you two have made will have the greatest possibility of success?" asks Billy Black.

"I don't know at this point, Billy." She says and then sighs as if the weight of the world rested upon her shoulders and was bringing her down.

"I think we need to try tracking the vamps that took Ria so we can be close ju-" Emmett begins only to have Lee and Charlie interrupt him.

"Wouldn't do any good. Ria can hide the scent and we might be doing more harm than good at this point if we make any moves that go against what the girls have put in place." Lee explains. Then looking at Edward and the expression of sorrow upon his face, he tells him, "Trust in our wives, Edward, they haven't failed with any of the endeavors as yet where we have faced off together against mutual foes."

**A/N: We now know the prophecy and the plan. Will it work? Who is going against Margarite? What will Ankarra do? She has warned Marcus of the incoming danger because of the phone call from Francesca.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Out of the blue a question is asked. "Can you name the betrayer and the one that will lead the attack?"_

"_No, Margarite, I am sorry, but, it isn't someone we know and no name has been spoken in the prophecy for me to give you." Bella answers. She is silent for a moment then says, "Before anyone asks me anything else you need to know that Ria and I only put together a plan that has covered what I have told you, but, it is crude and needs to be refined as circumstances become more readily known to us. That is why she and I felt it was better for her and Jason to go. If things get too bad Jason would be able to nullify anyone's gift and talent to enable both he and Ria to escape. So, to know any other facts or parts of the plan you will have to wait until I have the information to tell you."_

"_What can be done right now that will help from any or all of use to make sure the plans you two have made will have the greatest possibility of success?" asks Billy Black._

"_I don't know at this point, Billy." She says and then sighs as if the weight of the world rested upon her shoulders and was bringing her down._

"_I think we need to try tracking the vamps that took Ria so we can be close ju-" Emmett begins only to have Lee and Charlie interrupt him. _

"_Wouldn't do any good. Ria can hide the scent and we might be doing more harm than good at this point if we make any moves that go against what the girls have put in place." Lee explains. Then looking at Edward and the expression of sorrow upon his face, he tells him, "Trust in our wives, Edward, they haven't failed with any of the endeavors as yet where we have faced off together against mutual foes."_

**CHAPTER 30: ONE STEP AT A TIME.**

As everyone was busily discussing the situation and fitting in all of the information that Bella had told them Margarite was doing some thinking of her own. She was remembering all the calls and information that Francesca had placed and spoken to her. It was then that a light flickered to life in her mind. That was when reason and reasoning come together to form a perfect union of thought. From what had been foretold months ago and the facts that Francesca has been telling Margarite the reasoning of why the vampiric brother and sister had come to her for her help, she never truly paid a whole lot of attention since it was just information offer as a way to protect the true bloodline. A war amongst the lines wasn't something that an outsider was allowed to witness or be a part of.

But, now all of it pulled from here and there was starting to make more sense. Francesca was going to be leading the charge of dark against light, black against white and the common thread throughout the whole thing was going to be the prophecy twins and their gifts with their talents. However, that doesn't give her the identity of the betrayer. Someone was going to be the one that will allow entrance to the Valley of the Whispering Winds; a place that has never known tragedy other than what was normal to life and living. It has been the home of peace and harmony for all white witches that sought it, no matter the level, gifted or not. Now, a threat exists to rip all of that asunder in one fell swoop. It has to be prevented.

As she had reached this point in her thoughts she said aloud one word without being aware that she had spoke at all. "Francesca."

All heads turn to look at her, but, only one asked the question, "What about Francesca? Isn't that the one that has called on a number of occasions with information in reference to Jane and Alec?" Ankarra asked of her.

"Yes. I believe you know the history of the bloodlines and the eight that formed the higher council of government. Of those the three most powerful lines were the du Fleur, the de la Castille and Santiago of which Francesca is descended. The Santiago line went dark and all children from that line have been raised dark, so, they believe they practice the true craft and have been taught anything else is harmful to them. Francesca Ortiz is the strongest of the dark side and rules it in a fashion, although, I am the true queen of all the witches. My word, the same as Ankarra's, is law.

"I have kept all of you informed as to the different bits of information Francesca has been passing on to me and I knew she had mentioned that Jane and Alec had approached her for her help to capture Ria, Isabella and the children, but, she refuses to be a party of such an act against a true blood. This is the cover of her justification of how she is obtaining the information she passes along.

"It is my belief that Francesca will be going through the act of appearing to be helping them while in the background she is getting ready to use their actions as a means to cover her true actions of being in place to try and control Ria, Isabella and the children for her own ends of launching a war to overthrow me and take control of the Valley.

"And, before you ask, she has to get the prophecy twins out of the way as they are the only ones that can stop her. Together they are stronger than Francesca or me. Ria and Isabella as was mentioned months ago, are the next in line of rule after me. They are the princesses of our species, if you need a term for their correct position.

"By having the twins contained and out of the way, her path is clear to attack and try the overthrow of my rule." Margarite finishes explaining her answer to Ankarra's questions.

"What will she do to you if she does succeed?" Lee asks.

"She will render me useless by binding my gifts in the manner that Ria did for Isabella when Isabella began her destiny walk. At some point with my being vulnerable anyone can attack and murder me. I would be defenseless to protect myself again another."

"Could or would she do the same with our mates and children?" Edward asks.

"She could try. There are many different variables that could be possible in reference to how she would try to do Ria, Isabella and the children. That is an unknown factor at this point. I don't even know how to advise you to be prepared to defend them against it."

"So, if I understand you correctly, this Francesca could or would be a threat in the future to all other species including the shape shifters everywhere." Billy wonders aloud.

"Could, but, not sure about would. The ones you will have to worry about would be this Jane and Alec since they are the ones that want to control all species for whatever purpose they devise."

"Would it create any problems for Ria and Bella if another species were to stop this Francesca?" Billy asks Margarite.

"No one, witch or otherwise, could be held accountable for the actions of another species as long as the actions were done without foreknowledge of any kind. As long as the planning, or, executing was done outside of their presence. That is the best I can answer your question. The only other thing I can add would be that it cannot be done with any of their family members having been involved in any part, at any time, or any way; not be able to be associated with anything in regards to any said act. If that did happen then Ria and Isabella would be held responsible for the actions of their family members unless the members after gaining information reported and had tried everyway conceivable to stop the harmful actions."

"I see. So, what you are saying is that no members of their family human or other species can be involved in anyway, but, if say, another species is or feels threatened by her actions and they choose to act for their protection then no one else would be held liable."

"That is correct. I have no control over what another species deems correct for themselves and their protection, but, anyone of my species or their family members can't be connected to the act in any manner."

"I have informed Marcus of Jane's and Alec's plans for the attack in that area, but, I see that I will have to give him further instructions that Ria and Jason are to be protected and left unharmed. Give him all that we know at this point and enlighten him as to what Ria and Isabella have in place." she comments while thinking of everything she has learnt from Margarite and Bella. Then adds in a manner that is also a question while seeking confirmation from Bella, "I believe it is Ria's and Jason plan to aid Marcus in stopping Jane and Alec in a manner that is appropriate for the laws governing white witches, correct?"

"We both are, if at all possible. It is our plan that I will join Marcus in Volterra after the birth of the twins so Ria and I along with Jason can combine our gifts to prevent the war altogether, but, allowing the capture of those that would bring about chaos for their own ends. It isn't our place to judge, but, to try for a peaceful resolution without loss of lives, if possible. Anything else will be in the hands of all of those that are present at the time and handed over for your judgment, Ankarra." Bella explains. After a bit of a pause she continues, "Ria and Jason should be able to join with me at that time so we can be in place to help stop the war threatening the Valley. But, as I mentioned earlier we are still somewhat in the dark as to all of the details concerning that threat and what needs to be done or put into place."

"One thing at a time, Isabella. Have your babies first and then the rest can come after. All that you did today was meant to aid by giving time for that purpose. I can't really put anyone on alert in the Valley since we don't know who is working with Francesca, but, please, keep me informed as things do come more into the light." Margarite tells her with a calm understanding and wanting to take or prevent any additional stress upon Bella.

"What are the immediate plans now that Ria and Jason have been taken?" Rosalie asks of no one in particular.

"Our immediate plans stay the same. Everything is loaded and ready to go so we had home. The next step has been explained and we will follow it. Isabella is going home to have the twins and then we shall move to the next phase after that. In the meantime, we will all begin to get ready for the trip to Volterra and what we need to do there." Lee instructs all of them.

And, with that they leave to begin the journey home. Except for Bella and Edward who are traveling by car with Edward driving, everyone else is flying home. Goodbyes are said with promises of keeping everyone informed and up to date as to all of the happenings. Promises given of assistance when needed and they pull away leaving the shape shifters, Charlie and Ankarra behind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alec noticed that his sister was unhappy after she had gotten off the phone. He quietly waited for her to let him know what the call pertained to which he didn't have time to become impatient.

"Only one witch and child was able to be taken at the moment. We are going to have to try for the other one once we know where she will be. It seems she hasn't given birth as yet and all of the protection was thrown her way as well as to protect the infant."

"So, are we going to be able to continue with our plans on time or how does this affect the timetable?" he asked.

"It will delay us a bit, but, I did make allowances for such a happening. We will be good, don't worry about it, brother." She informs him.

**A/N: All sides are starting to work things out and how they need to work together to stop events from become out of control. No definite decisions made other than what Ria and Bella had stated they felt needed to be done. What is going to happen to Ria and Jason? How much longer before Bella have the twins? How soon is Jane going to try to kidnap Bella and her children? What plans are the Cullen's going to put in place to protect Bella and what is Lee going to do to protect Ariabella?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Our immediate plans stay the same. Everything is loaded and ready to go so we had home. The next step has been explained and we will follow it. Isabella is going home to have the twins and then we shall move to the next phase after that. In the meantime, we will all begin to get ready for the trip to Volterra and what we need to do there." Lee instructs all of them._

_And, with that they leave to begin the journey home. Except for Bella and Edward who are traveling by car with Edward driving, everyone else is flying home. Goodbyes are said with promises of keeping everyone informed and up to date as to all of the happenings. Promises given of assistance when needed and they pull away leaving the shape shifters, Charlie and Ankarra behind._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Alec noticed that his sister was unhappy after she had gotten off the phone. He quietly waited for her to let him know what the call pertained to which he didn't have time to become impatient._

"_Only one witch and child was able to be taken at the moment. We are going to have to try for the other one once we know where she will be. It seems she hasn't given birth as yet and all of the protection was thrown her way as well as to protect the infant."_

"_So, are we going to be able to continue with our plans on time or how does this affect the timetable?" he asked._

"_It will delay us a bit, but, I did make allowances for such a happening. We will be good, don't worry about it, brother." She informs him._

**CHAPTER 31: WELCOME MY BABIES.**

Two weeks have passed since everyone had returned home. Everyone that is except for Ria and Jason. Lee seemed to be holding it together pretty well, but, anyone that knew him closely could see that he was wound tighter than an eight day clock. He was ready to fire into action before the hat ever hit the ground.

Asia Charles was doing a good job of taking care of Ariabella, but, after a great deal of discussion it had been decided that Asia and the baby needed to reside at Serenity for now until Ria and Jason had returned. That was the consensus, but, in reality everyone knew that as soon as Bella delivered her twins Asia was taking the children to an undisclosed safe location that few had knowledge of the whereabouts. No one accepted that they were happy about that situation, but, they understood the need for it. The only question that remained unasked or answered was who was going to be guarding the group to insure their safety. It was as if everyone was afraid to ask because they were unsure about what name or answer they would receive. How could they be sure that the person assigned that duty was loyal and wouldn't just hand their babies over? There had to be some way to insure themselves of this nagging shade of doubt that was surrounding their imagined answer to the questions.

Edward was constantly pacing. Made no difference what room or where he was at, he was pacing, thinking while pacing, talking while pacing, coming up with different bits of scenarios while pacing, but, pacing constantly. He was worried. There was no way he is going to be able to handle things like he observed Lee doing. He knew that Lee was worried, but, he was still conducting business and going about daily routines as if nothing was wrong and his wife and child were on vacation. Nope, no way was he able to do that. As it was every little moan, groan or whimper, whisper or quickly indrawn breath that Bella took had him rushing to her side yelling for Carlisle. Bella was to the point of putting a stake throw his unbeating heart, even knowing that it would have no effect, if he didn't let up some. She was feeling smothered and was about ready to do something drastic if he didn't stop.

Of course, Edward knew this just by the way she spoke to him, the things she said under her breath about his actions and the verbal threats she uttered that matched the looks that promised harmful silence threats. If the circumstances were so tense all of the family would probably be laughing about it, but, it seems laughter has gone out of style for the time being. Long faces and tensely held bodies seemed to be the order of the day.

Without saying a word to anyone, Bella decided she needed some time alone. With Edward's constant hovering she was about to climb the damn walls, or, run away from home just to have a bit of peace and quiet. He had gone beyond her last nerve and it was taking every bit of control she could muster to keep from hurting him in one manner or another.

So, she decided to take a quiet walk in the forest in back of Serenity. Just down to the stream and relax in the shade for a while. Have time to connect with Ria and they discuss what the next steps need to be. She had been feeling the pull of the connection, but, each time she tried to connect one of the family members would be right in her face asking what was wrong. Shit, she couldn't even breathe without someone being there asking if she was having contractions.

It was a slow moving progress to get to her destination, but, the beauty and peacefulness of it all helped to calm her frayed nerves. She slowly sank to the ground and leaned her back against the tree, closed her eyes, cleared her mind and allowed the strings of the twin bond pull hers and Ria's thoughts together as one united. It didn't take long at all, maybe, less than two minutes for the both of them to be communicating what was happening from both sides of the world. Ria informed Bella of the situation and the hold that was being put on everything until they were able to get her, Anthony and Amber into their custody. Ria told her that the twins needed to be taken immediately upon birth to the safe location that only Ankarra knew and she would be the best protector for them. Her gifts far exceeded that of anyone else's in the vampiric world. The children, Asia and she would be far removed that whatever actions became necessary it wouldn't breach their laws. Bella agreed with this.

Bella told her that within two days after giving birth she was going to begin the trip to Volterra to be in place to help Marcus and the Volturi against Jane, Alec and their band of misfits. Hopefully they would be able to prevent discovery and bloodshed. At least, they were going to try their damnest.

Bella conveys to Ria Margarite's thoughts which were still convinced that Francesca was the dark witch that was going to lead the revolt. It so happened that both Ria and Bella agreed with Margarite on that point, but, hadn't informed her of that fact as yet. Bella is still receiving more information slowly in her dreams, but, not enough as yet to identify the betrayer that will allow Francesca into the Valley. Certain rituals had to be performed for entrance to be granted and those were known only to the few. The wind would whisper to the pure of heart the necessary instructions for entrance to be gained otherwise. Ria and Bella automatically connected when the dream began so both would see at the same time and look at the dream for all of the information from two different views. And, as always, Ria was the planner while Bella provided the information as she was the source.

Neither woman realized how much time had passed until Bella began to hear the approach of someone loudly calling her name. She said goodbye to Ria after they having decided the next course of action and knew they would be meeting again in the very near future. As she moved to try to get to her feet she felt a tearing along with a gush of dampness and she screamed to the high heavens as the pain ripped through her body.

Bella was now in her seventh month, nearing the eighth, but, it seems her babies were ready to meet the world they would exist in. She heard more shouting and the rushing of wind as Edward, Carlisle and Alice broke through the shrubs surrounding her location. As that happened another contraction hit her and she let loose with another yell. Wasting no time, Edward swept her up into his arms as they all ran back to the house.

Moving closer to the house, Alice and Carlisle called the others that she had been found and was in labor. Everyone seemed to arrive at the same exact time with Edward never stopping, but, continued on up to their rooms with Esme, Rosalie and Alice right behind him. Not stopping, not pausing and definitely not hesitating, Edward raised his foot to kick the door in off of its hinges without missing a step in his fast moving stride. After depositing his wife on the bed the three women hustled him out of the room and told him to get the hell out of the way.

Esme called for Carlisle to get ready while she ordered Emmett and Jasper to come get Edward and take his overprotective ass downstairs. "Has anyone notified Lee as yet? If not then take the time to call him." Esme continued to order everyone around. No one dare to gainsay her at that moment for she was in full mother mode.

XXXXXXXXX

It was near evening where Ria and Jason were being held, but, with the sudden surge of the twin bond, Ria felt Bella's pain and knew what was happening. The connection was needed strongly now to help Bella deliver the twins. Keeping up the connection, Ria absorbed a lot of the pain from Bella, but, was continuing with her activities of taking care of Jason and getting him fed and then ready for bed after playing for a bit with getting a bath.

Through the bond Ria knew that Carlisle was getting ready to do a C-section and they were all having trouble keeping Edward contained and away from her. His actions were starting to push her stress factors too high, so, Ria knew she needed to do something to help in that area. While Jason was playing Ria sat quietly and instructed Bella what needed to be done.

Bella would be drawing upon one of Ria's gifts to anchor Edward downstairs after talking with him and Lee. It didn't take long for Bella to explain what was going to happen to Edward if he didn't tone his attitude down to a reasonable level. Both vampires knew that Ria had the taken since it had been used many months ago and again recently. She was able to put up a shield to prevent Edward from getting pass it. Lee along with Emmett and Jasper would have to hold him in place if it became necessary to keep him from beginning harmed.

Try as hard as he could Edward just couldn't control the pull of being close to her and to try to ease her pain which was surprisingly not that much. Lee knew what was happening, but, it seemed that the others had forgotten to Bella helping Ria when Ariabella was being born. The twin bond was connected between the two women.

But, after the third time of trying to go to Bella, Lee told Bella to activate the shield. So, Ria gave her the words to do so and allowed her to tap into her gift to enforce it.

Shortly after that a small cry and then a second one could be heard announcing the arrival of Anthony and Amber Cullen. Edward was a father, but, reframed from going to his wife at the moment.

"Hold on, Edward, and you will be able to see your son and daughter very shortly. Alice and Rosalie are getting them cleaned up while Esme is helping to finish up with Bella. After that we will have her to drop the shield so you can see your family."

Everyone downstairs heard Carlisle to instruct Rosalie and Alice to take the babies down to the family in hopes that will bring about a more level balance of patience from everyone. So, as the two women came down each carrying a child, they all were introduced to Anthony Mason Castille Cullen, first born and then to Amber Elizabeth Marie Cullen, second born. Edward's heart felt as if it was beating once again as it expanded with the love of his babies.

**A/N: Ria and Bella have confirmed their plans of action and still trying to figure out who is going to betray the white witch community. Edward nearly drives everyone nuts. And, Bella has her twins. The action is about to take some more steps forward very quickly.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and to bring all prior completed and other chapters into order for everyone. Her assistance is very much appreciated**

_But, after the third time of trying to go to Bella, Lee told Bella to activate the shield. So, RIA gave her the words to do so and allowed her to tap into her gift to enforce it._

_Shortly after that a small cry and then a second one could be heard announcing the arrival of Anthony and Amber Cullen. Edward was a father, but, reframed from going to his wife at the moment._

"_Hold on, Edward, and you will be able to see your son and daughter very shortly. Alice and Rosalie are getting them cleaned up while Esme is helping to finish up with Bella. After that we will have her to drop the shield so you can see your family." _

_Everyone downstairs heard Carlisle instruct Rosalie and Alice to take the babies down to the family in hopes that it would bring about a more level balance of patience from everyone. So, as the two women came down each carrying a child, they all were introduced to Anthony Mason Castille Cullen, first born and then to Amber Elizabeth Marie Cullen, second born. Edward's heart felt as if it was beating once again as it expanded with the love of his babies._

**CHAPTER 32: OKAY, LET'S GET READY TO MOVE**

He wanted to reach out to hold his son and daughter, but, didn't know if the shield would prevent him from doing so. It still amazed him that he was able to get Bella pregnant; a fact that he never imagined as possible in his wildest dreams; that was the reason why he was always hesitant about her becoming like him. That he would never be able to father children for her to know the experience of motherhood. At her age he felt all experiences of being human were a must regardless of what she told him. Of course, he has had to change a lot of his thinking since finding her this time.

Many things about his Bella were a lot more different than was ever realized. It was understood why she wasn't able to tell him, but, still his imagination never envisioned the reality of what he has learnt over the last several months. Charlie had been very good at keeping secrets; better than what he thought. Sure he had been able to read Charlie's thoughts when he had first met the Swans, but, only to a certain degree. It was just intermediate, random thoughts here and there, but, had been enough consistency for him to be able to understand his thought patterns, but, damn, never to what has been learnt during this time.

His Bella had more relations than what he and his family thought. And, she had been exposed to a vampire without knowing it for most of her early years, which happened to be a powerful witch as well as having been around all different types of species without knowing it. All of this explained why she had no fear when she had first met him and his family. Why she had been so accepting of them even once she had learned about what they were.

Even after all of this time it amazed him at the chain of events that had brought about him finding his soul mate, his one true love, the person made and met solely to be his forever. And add to that that the family would extend not only with additional members as it had, but, in the manner of parenthood as well. If someone had told him that all of this was possible many years ago, even at the time he had become a vampire, Edward would have thought the transformation had driven them or him insane. Carlisle was still in awe and wonderment about all of the changes and occurrences as well. Many a night they would sit and discuss it, voicing their thoughts and puzzlement of the facts. The whole family responded to the joys that have been realized with the rejoining of Bella into their life and the new knowledge gained with that. They all were feeling a more completeness as if they were truly a family unit with all that entailed; not just individuals joined together and called themselves a family for sole survival purposes. They were indeed a family; parents, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, in laws and all the in between. It gave a fulfillment to life that is missing otherwise.

All of these thoughts quickly pass through Edward's mind as he looks at his son and daughter with joy, wonder, amazement and a sense of happiness that knew no bounds. Everyone was determined to enjoy this moment of the calm before the storm. They all knew that tomorrow signaled the beginning of preparations for the journey that was needed to be undertaken. That the children needed to be taken to safety while the rest joined to regain and reclaim what had been taken from them as well as aid in preserving the legal structure of their species.

"Edward, reach out to see if you are able to receive your children?" Rosalie tells him. So, without further ado and as Lee is coming in through the door to see the new children, Edward did try, but, was still stopped by the shield being in place.

Lee had received a call earlier informing him that Bella had started labor and he rushed as soon as he could back to be there. With seeing that a shield is holding Edward in place preventing him from going to his children Lee yells up the stairs, "Isabella, however the hell you put up a physical shield you need to release it now."

It didn't take but a moment for the shield to disappear as quickly as it had been raised. Edward reached for his son and daughter once more and was able to take them in each arm. Everyone gathered around while Esme and Carlisle were still upstairs attending to Bella. The twins were passed from one aunt or uncle to the next and after a bit of thought Edward remembered that RIA and Ariabella had to be taken to a hospital after the same delivery. It was then that he asked Carlisle if such was needed for Bella and the twins.

"No, because there was a longer period before birth and the twins appear to be completely healthy with no problems. Ariabella was earlier than considered near full term so we took the necessary precautions for both mother and child. But, Bella was near her eighth month and although, considered premature, what is to say that they weren't full term by cross species standards. It's hard to say, but, all patients seem to be doing fine. Of course, if you would feel better about their health then we can call for an ambulance and they can stay in the hospital. It's entirely up to you, son." Carlisle reassured him while leaving the final decision up to Edward on how he wanted to proceed with the care of his family.

"I think for appearances sake we need to have them admitted to the hospital. That way their births are legally registered as has been done for most of us at the time we were alive. But, we need to take turns being with them at all times to be safe and keep them safe." He reasons aloud.

"Very well, call for an ambulance to come and move them all to the hospital. I will deal with the necessary paperwork once I get there. Also, I will be able to ride in the ambulance with them since I am the attending physician. My way of making sure they arrive at the hospital with no side trips, if you catch my meaning." He remarks to no one in particular.

Carlisle went back up the stairs and instructed Alice and Rosalie to bring the twins back up as well so they could all be made ready for the trip to the hospital. It didn't take long for the EMT's to arrive, gather mother and children and be ready to take them in for further treatment. It was considered all right for Carlisle to ride in the back with them since he was their doctor of choice and record.

The rest of the family prepared to follow behind, but, first a call was made to Charlie, Ankarra, Renee and Phil to notify them of the birth of the twins. Lee gathered Asia and Ariabella to ride with him so the two weren't left unprotected while everyone else was away. No signs had been observed of any danger in the area, but, better safe than sorry. He didn't want to take any chances at this point. The coming events were getting closer and closer and mistakes made now could cost them dearly in the scheme of things. He had his wife and son being held hostage, there was no way in hell that he was going to allow his baby girl or Isabella's two young ones to be taken and used against them as well. It was bad enough that the twins and his daughter were going to be sent away in just a matter of hours or days to an unknown location to be watched over by Asia, Charles and another unknown individual. It made Lee nervous as hell, but, he couldn't do anything about it except to have faith that RIA and Isabella knew what they were doing and could fully trust the person they would be asking to protect the babies.

As the whole family arrived shortly behind the ambulance carrying Carlisle, Bella and the twins they began demanding only the best for the new mother and children. Toys, balloons, flowers and visitors galore were constantly in and out of the room. Edward remained, but, everyone else fought for the right of being first and then thereafter. Next, they each declared themselves to be the favorite. Finally, Esme told each and every one of them to shut the hell up. "It doesn't matter who is or isn't first, favorite or whatever. Those are my grandbabies and you all will have consideration for where you are and the fact that Bella, Anthony and Amber need peace, quiet and rest, not a lot of tomfoolery going on." With that said they all settled down and behaved moderately.

XXXXXXXXXX

In Forks, Washington, Ankarra was listening intently to a call from Bella. It was being explained what had been decided in regards to keeping the babies safe and where they needed to go. The choice of protectors had been decided and Ankarra was requested to see to the implementing of these precautions.

After the call Ankarra quickly explained everything to Charlie once she made sure no one was close enough to listen to their conversation.

"Okay, love, I agree that they have chosen wisely, but, do you agree with what they want?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I do and I know who I am going to get to aid in this undertaking. Also, since you are still on leave to finish healing, you will be making the journey with the children." Charlie started to protest, but, to no avail. Ankarra stood firm and explained that Charlie could also be a target if they couldn't get to the babies. With that logic he had no choice, but, to agree.

Ankarra made the necessary calls to ask for the aid that had been promised and it was readily given with the agreement as to the location of placing the children for safety's sake. All things were coming together and Ankarra was confident that things would work out to their satisfaction in the long run.

XXXXXXXXX

RIA knew through the twin bond that the twins had been delivered safely with all being well and in good shape. No complication of any kind and the stress factor had been kept low. Bella informed RIA of her call to Ankarra, as they had discussed and agreed, concerning the safe placing of all three children. All of that had been taken care of, so, now, Bella had to get ready for the trip to Volterra. Things were now starting to begin picking up the pace for the next steps to be put in place.

XXXXXXXXXX

The individuals that Jane had sent to California reported back that the twins had been born and all taken to the hospital for care. That it shouldn't be long before they would be able to lay hands on both mother and children.

This news brightened Jane's outlook and she relayed the information to Alec. It was then that they started to get their preparations ready for the move to Volterra.

**A/N: RIA and Bella have confirmed their plans of action and still trying to figure out who is going to betray the white witch community. Edward nearly drives everyone nuts. And, Bella has her twins. The action is about to take some more steps forward very quickly.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	33. Chapter 33

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and to bring all prior completed and other chapters into order for everyone. Her assistance is very much appreciated**

_Ankarra made the necessary calls to ask for the aid that had been promised and it was readily given with the agreement as to the location of placing the children for safety's sake. All things were coming together and Ankarra was confident that things would work out to their satisfaction in the long run. _

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Ria knew through the twin bond that the twins had been delivered safely with all being well and in good shape. No complication of any kind and the stress factor had been kept low. Bella informed Ria of her call to Ankarra, as they had discussed and agreed, concerning the safe placing of all three children. All of that had been taken care of, so, now, Bella had to get ready for the trip to Volterra. Things were now starting to begin picking up the pace for the next steps to be put in place._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_The individuals that Jane had sent to California reported back that the twins had been born and all taken to the hospital for care. That it shouldn't be long before they would be able to lay hands on both mother and children._

_This news brightened Jane's outlook and she relayed the information to Alec. It was then that they started to get their preparations ready for the move to Volterra. _

**CHAPTER 33: THE BEGINNING OF THE STORM**

It has been two weeks since the twins were born. They and Bella spent four days in the hospital after the birth to make sure no complications arose. Of course, a member of the family was there at all times to safeguard the twins and Bella from being taken. Everyone was puzzled by the call that Bella had made shortly after being admitted to the hospital and was shown to her room. The call had been placed from her cell phone and only the last bit of the call was overheard as they entered the room. Bella offered no comment about the call and avoided answering directly when she was asked about it.

Now, it was time to say good bye to all the babies. Asia Charles was taking Ariabella, Anthony and Amber to an undisclosed location where arrangements had been put into place to protect them and Asia from any harm. Bella was in constant communication through the twin connection with Ria and was able to reassure Lee, along with the rest of the family, that she and Jason were well.

All of the Cullen's were upset about letting the little ones out of their sight and away from their reach with no knowledge of their whereabouts. Edward was especially upset about this and had been unable to get any information from Bella. She was refusing to answer any questions concerning this subject except to say that what they don't know can't be told or accidentally revealed in any way that would endanger the children. Having no choice, but, to accept this reasoning didn't mean that they had to like it. The one other puzzling factor was that Lee seemed to be at ease with all of it.

"Lee, why aren't you upset about the children going away and you don't know where they will be?" Edward had asked him.

"Because I have had more experience than you when it comes to knowing what Isabella and Ria can and will do. I would think that in the time that you have been in association with them you would have learnt something about them during that time." He quietly remarked before adding, "But, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not at ease with the circumstances."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you do have some concerns about all of this?"

"When it comes to my family being exposed to harm or is in harm's way, then, hell, yes, I'm more than concerned. My wife and son are being held hostage and willingly allowed it to bring an end to this threat. Isabella is getting ready to go into the war zone from a different side and all the while my daughter and the twins are being sent away to be guarded by people as well as a location that I have to trust will care for them unconditionally. So, yes, I'm greatly concerned, but, refuse to allow my feelings to rule me.

"If I did that a lot of things would go wrong, but, as I mentioned I have experienced what my girls can do and have faith in their judgment."

Edward was quiet while he was considering all that Lee had said before he asked, "But, how are you able to act as if nothing is wrong when our family is involved in things that could take them from us? And, before you answer with the same line as earlier, yes, three times I have seen both Bella and Ria in action, doing things I never imagined as being possible. All came as a total surprise months ago and I am still in amazement about not knowing any of this about my Bella.

"However, it doesn't stop me from worrying and wanting to snatch her and the twins up then running like hell in the opposite direction to keep them safe."

"Edward, when you and the rest of your family came back into Isabella's life all the reasons of why she did certain things when you all first met were explained to you all. Next, you chose to accept her as she truly is and not as you had imagined her to be. Just like we have certain laws to live by so does she and Ria. At the time you two married, you agreed, the same as I and the rest of the family, to abide by their laws as she and Ria agreed to abide by ours: To aid each in maintaining and respecting those laws.

"I have watched and helped those two since they were young girls. Have seen what they are capable of doing and how they do it. In some cases I even helped to research information to help them be better informed to learn how to develop their gifts so they could gain the confidence to use those gifts if and when the time called for it.

"Where you and the rest of your family have only begun to experience their gifts the last few months I have had years of getting use to it. And that is what is helping me to accept things in a calmer state of mind even though I still worry like hell about them. My love for Ria and my children, as well as for Isabella and her children, isn't less than what you have for your wife and babies. The biggest different is in experience and knowledge.

"Edward, remember what you have learnt of them and from them, putting that together with what you have seen them do. From that have the belief and confidence in their abilities, but, understand that you will still worry because of your love. From there, do as I do and be ready to render whatever help they will require to help them achieve their assigned goal and keep them safe within the laws that govern their actions.

"With all of that said look at things from a different view. You and the rest of the family look to Alice and her visions for guidance in almost every situation. Now, with that being said ask yourself what is the difference in that and the situation that exists between Ria and Isabella? It all is really the same just from a different angle." Lee concludes before turning and walking away. He understands more of what Edward is feeling than he has said, but, as he explained to the young man, he has had a longer period of time to get use to it and to learn to accept it, to gain confidence in them and their craft. All of the Cullen's are still young in learning about it all, in a manner of speaking.

He realized that it all could be unsettled. It had been with him the first time he encountered it. But, then learning about being changed from a human to a vampire can have the same affect. After his change he had gone on a rampage being a total monster. Not giving a damn about anything or anyone until he came across the sweetest gifts that could be bestowed upon a condemned soul. Those gifts gave a renewal to one of the living dead, gave hope and a desire for a new way of life and living life. Of course, the surprises that came with that gift was a rude awakening, but, still had the power to teach that life was ever changing and never what you thought it to be. But, teaching to accept changes with grace and gratitude because it brought new understanding to all things around you. Young Edward was learning that in a deeper sense of its meaning.

"Mr. du Toulouse, it is time;" Interrupted the voice of Asia Charles bringing Lee out of his thoughts back to the present. Lee shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts, looks at Asia for a moment and then nods while motioning for her to lead the way back inside.

Upon entering the house he sees Bella along with the rest of the Cullen bunch waiting near the door. Everyone was gathered to say their final good byes before they themselves, left later that afternoon for the airport. Bella looks at each person and then says, "I will be riding with Ms Charles to the pickup point. There the person that will be conducting them safely on to where they will be staying will take over from me. At that point I will make a call back here for one of you to pick me up, take me on to the airport where I will be meeting the rest of you so we can leave for Volterra."

"Sweetheart, don't you think you need to rest a little longer before undertaking this situation?" Edward questioned his wife.

"No. The time is now and we must be in position and ready for what is about to transpire. Besides, the longer we wait here the more advantage it will give Jane, Alec and the motley bunch they have lurking nearby to grab me and the babies. We need to go now. The time is right."

"We will land in Florence and then I will make a call back to make sure that everyone here has reached the final destination before we begin the last leg of the journey to Volterra. I also need to call Margarite to let her know that the spectre of my dream is slowly becoming clearer, but, still no definite identifying features as yet." With that said she motions for the babies to be put into the car and then for Asia to get in. Waving bye she walks to the passenger side and gets in since Asia is driving.

From a distance four vampires watch the scene taking place below and prepare to follow the two women. They will be looking for just the right spot to attack and take custody of the passenger and the three brats while dispatching the driver. To their way of thinking this should be easy. But, their mistake is underestimating the opposite side.

The car pulls out onto the road leaving the rest of the family behind for them to get ready to meet up later. None are happy about the situation, but, are very much aware of the vampires that were hiding and watching all of the activity.

XXXXXXXXXX

While following their intended target a safe distance from the road, but, still keeping them in sight, the leader of the group calls Jane to report the current set of circumstances. When she hears this she is very pleased indeed and gives the instructions for them to call immediately upon the completion of their task and to return with all haste with the hostages unharmed.

Little did this group of vandals realize that their target wasn't going to be as easy to acquire that they had told Jane.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Asia, pull off the interstate and take this exit." Bella told her as they were nearing an upcoming exit ramp. "At the bottom take an immediate left and then a right hand turn. Follow for two miles and then pull up to the plane that will be waiting." She finished speaking the directions.

With no further words exchanged Asia Charles followed the directions she had been given and immediately spied the plane waiting for them. Coming up close to the plane she put the car in park and cut the ignition. Bella got out as did Asia and both women immediately got the children out of the car and boarded the plane. As soon as they were seated the plane took off, out over the ocean, as four vampires emerged from the wooded area not far off to the left side of the small airfield.

One hour later the plane circled back and headed north where a slow descent began. The plane landed at another private airstrip where they were met by four individuals. The babies along with Asia Charles were transferred over to a large SUV with heavy tinted windows. Once they were settled and Bella said goodbye to everyone and she was reassured that the little ones would be safe until it was time to return them, she entered the plane once again for it to take off and return her to the meeting point with the rest of her family. And the SUV left in a different direction.

Next stop is to pick up the family and then Volterra.

**A/N: Babies taken to safety. Edward stressing over the coming events and Bella being involved with the children being placed somewhere that he doesn't know and with people he doesn't know. Lee is feeling the strain as well, but, handling it better than Edward. Everyone's worried, but, they have to be of stable mind to deal with the coming events to be able to help stop Jane, Alec and their army from taking over the vampire species and gaining the control that Jane thinks is rightfully hers. Where have the children gone and who has them? What is going to happen once everyone reaches Volterra? Where will the battle take place?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and to bring all prior completed and other chapters into order for everyone. Her assistance is very much appreciated**

"_Asia, pull off the interstate and take this exit." Bella told her as they were nearing an upcoming exit ramp. "At the bottom take an immediate left and then a right hand turn. Follow for two miles and then pull up to the plane that will be waiting." She finished speaking the directions._

_With no further words exchanged Asia Charles followed the directions she had been given and immediately spied the plane waiting for them. Coming up close to the plane she put the car in park and cut the ignition. Bella got out as did Asia and both women immediately got the children out of the car and boarded the plane. As soon as they were seated, the plane took off out over the ocean as four vampires emerged from the wooded area, not far off to the left side of the small airfield._

_One hour later the plane circled back and headed north where a slow descent began. The plane landed at another private airstrip where they were met by four individuals. The babies along with Asia Charles were transferred over to a large SUV with heavy tinted windows. Once they were settled and Bella said goodbye to everyone and she was reassured that the little ones would be safe until it was time to return them. She entered the plane once again for it to take off and return her to her meeting point with the rest of her family. And the SUV left in a different direction._

_Next stop; pick up the family and then Volterra._

**CHAPTER 34: MORE DETAILS; GOOD OR BAD?**

As the plane landed at the private hanger that housed all of the Twin Power planes and it was from this point that Bella made her call for one of the family to pick her up and get her onto the waiting plane that would take all of them on to Florence, Italy. Knowing that vampires were off in the distance waiting for a chance to take her and the babies provided enough reason for Bella to keep some details of the hand over plans to herself. That way no one knew where the children were being kept for safe keeping. Everything had gone according to the plans she and Ria had discussed and now it was time to rejoin the family and head for the next part of the plans to try and stop a war from happening instead of participating in one. Hopefully, things would be able to be handled simple, but, Bella wasn't counting on it. In fact, neither was Ria, but, both women were ready for what was about to come. They would be freer to act since their babies were safely tucked away from harm.

Lee pulled up in a golf cart type vehicle to get her and head back towards the waiting plane so they could all be on their way. Bella looked at him a little funny and then wondered why Edward hadn't been able to pick her up. "You'll see once we get to the plane." He said with a slight chuckle. "Your loving husband is becoming a quick, but, annoying basket case. He is walking a fine line between half here and half there, wherever, there might be determined by me." He finished speaking.

"Lee, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, Isabella, that a little loving reassurance from you won't cure. Believe me, when I tell you that."

"That isn't good enough, Lee, what has Edward done that has you so upset?"

"Well-"Lee hesitated.

"Out with it."

"He took off to follow you, Asia and the young ones right after we caught the scent of vampires leaving close behind you before any of us could stop him. That little shit is faster than even me and I thought I was pretty fast. Then after a bit he came back with the information that all of you had barely gotten onto a plane and took off when four vampires had run onto the field."

"Did he encounter any of them or stay hidden?"

"From what he told us after coming back, he turned around and came straight back since there was no way they or he could follow any of you any further. He has no idea what they did. From there we came to the field and boarded the plane to wait for your call. A lot of questions were asked about why all of the planes and how many the company owned. I don't think any of us ever really discussed all of this with the Cullen's.

"But to continue, he was anxious as hell and then we got your call. At first he was going to come get you, but, I don't think you would have been ready for all of his foolish questions at the moment, so, I came and he was restrained by Carlisle.

"Please reassure that man before he does something really foolish that could damage any chances we might have of coming out of this thing all intact."

"Don't worry. He will settle down or be left behind some place. I'll see to that." Bella told Lee, but, in a manner that left no doubts in his mind that a threat and a warning was about to be delivered to her husband. Not another word was spoken between the two and as they neared the plane Bella saw all of the family pacing around the steps leading up to the cabin. The stewardess was trying to get everyone to board and be seated, but, with little success.

"Okay, what say we get moving? We have a lot of things to do over the next few days let alone to discuss over the next few hours which includes a private discussion between you and me, Edward." With that bit said everyone swallowed slightly while trying not to be too obvious and then looked at Edward like 'damn, man, you're about to get it.' So, without further words, Bella and Lee continued on up the steps to inside the plane. The rest of the family followed and got settled, seat belts fastened as the steps were moved away, hatched closed and locked and the pilots began to contact the tower for takeoff instructions. In no time at all they lifted off and headed a ways out over the ocean before banking and started in the easterly direction towards Europe.

About an hour into the flight Bella rose from her seat after unfastening her seat belt and headed towards the private cabin at the back of the plane. Edward started to follow, but, Lee caught his eye and shook his head no.

"I think you are really taking a lot upon yourself by telling when I can or can't be with my wife."

"Edward, I'm not trying to interfere at the moment, but, as I have mentioned before, several times in fact, I do happen to know Isabella better than you do. At the moment she is aware of what happened after she left to take the babies to safety since I told her after she asked why you hadn't picked her up. But, right now she is seeking some quiet time to communicate with Ria before talking with us further about what we need to expect or do upon our arrival in Florence." Lee explained. So, Edward resumed his seat to allow Bella the privacy she sought.

In the meantime, everyone turned to Alice to ask if she had anything new to add to the knowledge they had already been told. She replies, "I see a confrontation with Jane, Alec and their bunch facing Marcus and the Volturi guard, but, I don't understand the positions the family has taken. Everything surrounding us keeps fading in and out. One minute we are there and the next we aren't. Then we are and then we aren't. It keeps changing for some reason. Then again I see Ankarra and Marcus with Ria, Jason and Bella opposite than what our positions seem to be. And, just like with us, they, too, are fading in and out of focus; here one moment and gone the next."

"Can you see any reasoning for all of the changes that are taking place?" Carlisle was asking.

"No. It doesn't make any sense. I can't seem to find a reason for it. It-"and with that Alice pauses as her eyes seem to glaze over as another vision seems to appear before her. Jasper is holding on to her as she begins to rock back and forth, but, after a bit she becomes normal again just as quickly as she had gone off into her vision. But, doesn't resume what she was about to say. Instead, she remains still and quiet.

"Alice, what did you just see?"

"Nothing, I saw flames and then nothing. Everything disappeared. There was nothing."

"What do you mean? Like when the shape shifters were involved?"

"Similar, but, different; I don't really understand, or, know how to describe it." And before anyone could ask any further questions Bella came back to rejoin the family. She said nothing before sitting down, but, looked over at Edward as she got situated.

"Edward, you are going back to your old habits and I am giving you this one warning; knock it off or take the consequences of your actions. I will not be put in the same situation or treated the same way as you did in Forks when we first met. You assured me that you had learnt your lesson and would treat me as an equal, not a delicate flower. So, stop right now with the bull. Do I need to explain any further, or, am I clear as to what I mean?"

"You're clear, Love, I was just worried ab—"

"We are all worried about all of this mess, but, you are going to have to stay with the program as laid out or the consequences could get beyond our control and destroy us." she warned him.

"Sorry, but, I remember what happened to Ria when we all faced off against Victoria and her small army. And, I'm afraid that this time it might be you or someone will find the children."

"If you follow the plan everything should come out fine. If you don't then I can't tell you how things will end." That information shut everyone up for a time, and then Lee decided it was time to be updated as to what they would be facing once they landed and got to Volterra. He was anxious about Ria and Jason and the only person that could keep him informed as to their well being was Bella.

"Isabella, please, let me know how Ria and Jason are doing and then fill us in on any changes to the plans. What is it that you and Ria have decided upon doing as the two sides face each other?"

"Ria and Jason are doing just fine. Ria and I think that it would be better if the families weren't caught up in the grouping of the Volturi guard, but, are to one side in a reserve position. We will be using our shields and gifts in whatever manner will be necessary to maintain peace without actually taking part in the confrontation. That decision will be Ankarra's and hers alone since she is the Queen. We will all be trying to restrain Jane, Alec and their bunch until they can be safely rendered harmless by Marcus and the guard to await Ankarra and her judgment. That is the plan: Nothing more or nothing less. All of the finer aspects of the meeting will have to be dealt with once we are all there as that can change as one decision change can affect a lot more action one way or another."

"Okay. So, why don't you go back and get some rest while you can. No telling what will be greeting us once we land in Florence." Lee suggested.

**A/N**: **The babies are safe, but, Edward is starting to revert back to some of his old habits. Bella lets him know that isn't an option. Where are the babies? How well do Bella's details match that of Alice's visions? Do we expect some surprises coming to meet them?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	35. Chapter 35

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and to bring all prior completed and other chapters into order for everyone. Her assistants is very much appreciated**

"_Isabella, please, let me know how Ria and Jason are doing and then fill us in on any changes to the plans. What is it that you and Ria have decided upon doing as the two sides face each other?"_

"_Ria and Jason are doing just fine. Ria and I think that it would be better if the families weren't caught up in the grouping of the Volturi guard, but, are to one side in a reserve position. We will be using our shields and gifts in whatever manner will be necessary to maintain peace without actually taking part in the confrontation. That decision will be Ankarra's and hers alone since she is the Queen. We will all be trying to restrain Jane, Alec and their bunch until they can be safely rendered harmless by Marcus and the guard to await Ankarra and her judgment. That is the plan. Nothing more or less. All of the finer aspects of the meeting will have to be dealt with once we are all there as that can change as one decision change can affect a lot more action one way or another."_

"_Okay. So, why don't you go back and get some rest while you can. No telling what will be greeting us once we land in Florence." Lee suggested._

**CHAPTER 35: THREATS AND NO REASONING**

"Okay, little man, have you been practicing like momma has shown you?"

"Yes ma'am. I learned how do all of them and getting stronger all time."

"Good, baby. Da and I are proud of you. It won't be much longer before we will see Da again along with the rest of our family. You still okay with all that is going on around us?"

"Yes ma'am. It not hard. We just listen and be quiet while they believe what they want."

"That's right, my love. In the meantime, we continue to be ready for what we must do. Your new gifts are going to be very useful. The gifts of earth and fire are very powerful, but, you are a combination of mental and physical like your momma and Aunt Izzy. Your ability to hear words from others from any distance, the gift of freezing in place added to the other two new ones of earth and fire, you are indeed very gifted. I'm proud of you, little man, but, never use your gifts of freezing, earth or fire unless so instructed by someone that has been approved by momma or Aunt Izzy, understood?"

"Yes ma'am. What about Da?"

"No one, but, whom I have said."

"But, Da, -"

"Sweetie, Da, is of a different species and at times his emotions rule what is best. So, no, only what I have told you."

"Kay. Love you, momma."

"Love you too, son."

At that point the door opens and in walked Jane and Alec. "Well, what a happy little family picture. Wonder how your mate is handling the separation and the loss of you two?"

"What the hell do you care? We are safe and he knows it. My advice to you all at this moment in time while you have time to save many lives is to stop all of your plans. The only two individuals that have been judged are you two. Face your Queen and plead your case before her. It might do some good, doubtful, but, it does have a chance. But, continue with this current course and you all will regret it with no options left to you."

Both Jane and Alec just looked at her like she had completely lost her mind before suddenly bursting into what could almost be described as uncontrollable laughter. Shaking their heads and continuing with laughter they turned back towards the door where they had entered in the first place. Once there and before leaving Jane stopped with her laughter to say, "Enjoy your little joke because when all of this is over you and your cousin along with all of your children will be under my control and doing as I order. Everyone else will be gone."

"I tried to give you some good advice. It's up to you on whether you take it or not. But, the one thing I can definitely tell you is that people will be kicked out of hell for selling ice cubes before I or any of mine do your bidding at any time. The only reason I am here now is to try to prevent a war, not to allow you to start one or create hell on earth for all that live here." Were the last words uttered from Ria before Jane swiftly advanced, drawing back her hand to attack her only to be stopped by Ria's protection shield. Ria and Jason stood still watching while Jane stood stunned and Alec rushed over to make sure she was okay. With a murderous look thrown at the two humans, Alec displayed his anger with lips pulled back and a snarling growl issuing from his throat.

"Bitch, we'll make you pay for your actions." He spoke between clenched teeth while moving his sister back towards the door to slam it once they exited the room.

"Momma, we okay?"

"Yes, little man, we are going to be okay. Just continue to follow everything momma tells you to do and we will be back home in just a few days." She told Jason while reaching to pull him into a loving hug and a kiss to the temple.

"Momma, I know you say I special, but, where do my gifts come from?"

"Okay, I have explained to you about what your da is and what Auntie Izzy and I am and that because we each have gifts that we are born with you inherited some of those gifts that is special for you. Like -"

"How Da get his gifts from Granma Karra?

"Well, sweetie, when Granma Karra created Da he inherited from her some gifts. Take for example your gift of hearing people far away. Da can think of a certain person and find them, Granma Karra can think of a person to find, see and hear if she thinks hard enough, where they are, what they see and what they are saying. So, from Da and Granma Karra you have received that gift even if it is just the speaking part of people, but, you can also feel what all living things feel.

"Auntie Izzy has gifts that are of the mental variety. She can protect people from being harmed with her gift and you are a mentalist in the regard that you can freeze people in place.

"Now, me, my gifts are of the physical area where I can protect people from physical harm by putting up my shield like I did a little bit ago. But, both Auntie Izzy and I are also elementalists that we control the four elements of wind, water, earth and fire. I can call them forth, but, Auntie Izzy directs them.

"You have the gifts of earth and fire in which you can call forth living things of the earth like vines and roots to direct their actions and call forth lightening flame. It is very unusual for a male child to have any gifts in our family, but, you do and we think that is because of your Da.

"Remember how you were able to hear Ariabella and your two baby cousins when they were still very, very small and not born yet?" to which Jason nods whiles Ria continues, "Well that is how your hearing gift works and so on with each of the others. As you practice your talents to control, your gifts will become stronger and you will be able to handle them better and better."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Time seemed to go slowly for all of the occupants about the jet heading for Florence Italy. Bella was in the cabin laying down to rest during the flight. She refused to have any help since she wanted to rest and have some quiet to sleep. Any changes would appear in her dreams and it was necessary to see if anything more has affected or been added to the situation. Also, she was still tiring easily since having the twins, but, from what Carlisle had explained that was to be expected for a period of time.

Lee, Edward and the rest of the family were up in the main cabin trying to patiently past the time until their arrival. No one was sure of the reception they would be receiving once they got there. Bella hadn't told them much so they had no idea what to expect. As the time past everyone was brought out of their wondering thoughts as the door from the cockpit opened and the copilot stepped out to inform everyone they would be landing in about thirty minutes.

Edward got up to go and let Bella know that landing was soon. As he opened the door he noticed that she appeared to be extremely agitated while dreaming. He was a bit hesitant to wake her at this point in case it caused her more distress. So, instead he turned to the one person that might know how to handle this situation; Lee.

Everyone looked up to see Edward returning alone and raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Lee, you know more about how to wake her up under the current conditions that won't upset her. Would you mind handling it for me?"

"Sure, but, what are you talking about?"

"Bella is sleeping, but, something seems to be upsetting her. With all of the current issues going on that she has to contend with I don't want to cause more grief at this time."

With that said Lee got up to walk towards the back. Opening the door he looked in to see what had caused Edward such concern. True enough Bella was tossing and turning in her sleep. Walking over to the bed he sat down and reached out a hand to gently run it down the side of her face while murmuring soothing words. His touch with the words started calming her and she began to relax. It was at that moment that Lee spoke a little more loudly to tell her they would be landing soon if she wanted to get freshened up. She opened her eyes, looked around as reality started gaining ground. Realizing where she was and the reason, she smiled, pushed Lee to one side while she made to get up and head back to the bath at the back of the plane. As she moved in one direction, he moved in the opposite.

Lee returned to the front to take his seat with Edward watching him, full of questions. "Edward, the way you wake her up during a session like what she was having is to use a gentle touch along with soft, loving words and as she begins to come more fully awake just continue until she recognizes her surroundings."

"That's all?"

"Yes, young cousin, that is all. As she comes awake she feels the love which keeps her from feeling an emotional jolt. Once she gets in here we will find out what it was all about. I would have thought that all of you would have realized this and been fully aware of what was going on after all of this time and with being associated with Cousin Alice. In regards to our wives, the best actions are always the simplest answers given with love." Lee reprimanded him.

Before anyone could say, do or ask anything else, Bella came from the back moving a little slowly, but, steady on her feet and a smile on her face, but, not reflected into her eyes. It was noticed by everyone, but, no one seemed to know how to ask her what was troubling her. But, there has to be an exception in any crowd and in this one, it was Lee. "Isabella, what is the problem? You were having a rough time sleeping and now your troubling thoughts of sleep seem to still be with you."

"Yes. Jane and Alec seem to delight a bit in baiting Ria and Jason. Jane had gotten upset over some things Ria had said that without thinking she rushed her and tried to strike her." She saw that Lee was about to speak, so, she held up her hand for him to be silent. "Ria stopped her by using her shield. However, after the twins left her and Jason alone things began to change and move forwards." Bella said before pausing for a moment as she adjusted her position to get more comfortable.

Carlisle asked what she meant to which Bella replied, "Instead of our continuing on to Volterra Marcus and three others will be meeting us in Florence. We need to get a hotel room for the meeting, but, Jane and Alec are getting ready to send the meeting coordinates and terms to Marcus."

"Do you know where the final confrontation will take place?"

"Yes. At the foot of Mt Kilimanjaro," She answered simply.

"Well, shit, that explains the heat and flames that Alice saw. The nothingness." Emmett commented to no one in particular.

**A/N**: **Okay, things are starting to heat up, as the saying goes. Finally plans will now start to come together. But, the fading in and out of the family hasn't been explained as yet that Alice saw in her vision.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	36. Chapter 36

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and to bring all prior completed and other chapters into order for everyone. Her assistants is very much appreciated**

_Before anyone could say, do or ask anything else Bella came from the back moving a little slowly, but, steady on her feet and a smile on her face, but, not reflected into her eyes. It was noticed by everyone, but, no one seemed to know how to ask her what was troubling her. But, there has to be an exception in any crowd and in this one was Lee. "Isabella, what is the problem? You were having a rough time sleeping and now your troubling thoughts of sleep seem to still be with you."_

"_Yes. Jane and Alec seem to delight a bit in baiting Ria and Jason. Jane had gotten upset over some things Ria had said that with thinking she rushed her and tried to strike her." She saw that Lee was about to speak, so, held up her hand for him to be silent. "Ria stopped her by using her shield. However, after the twins left her and Jason alone things began to change and move forwards." Pausing for a moment as she adjusted her position to get more comfortable._

_Carlisle asked what she meant to which Bella replied, "Instead of our continuing on to Volterra Marcus and three others will be meeting us in Florence. We need to get a hotel room for the meeting, but, Jane and Alec are getting ready to send the meeting coordinates and terms to Marcus."_

"_Do you know where the final confrontation will take place?"_

"_Yes. At the foot of Mt Kilimanjaro." She answered simply._

"_Well, shit, that explains the heat and flames that Alice saw. The nothingness." Emmett commented to no one in particular._

**CHAPTER 36: VICTORY WITHIN NEAR REACH**

"My love, is all of this really necessary? I know what you have explained, but, is it really likely that someone would threaten me?"

"Charlie, my darling, the answer to your question is the same as each time you ask; yes. You are my mate and the father to one of the 'Prophecy Twins' as Ria and Bella are referred to. Having you under control by a threatening force would give them leverage. It might be enough to sway their choice of handling a situation of which they might be called upon to do.

"All of you in a manner of speaking are of royal birth within your own species. You are the direct line link from which they came. And, add to the fact that Lee was created by me, the Queen of the Vampiric species; he is my son, a prince, married to Ria, a witch princess, and claims brothership status to Isabella, another witch princess. You are intelligent enough to see where all of this comes into play.

"Besides, all of that, the babies are of your family and you more than anyone else needs to be kept safe in case something goes wrong. It could fall to you to take care of them and direct the necessary decisions that no one, not even Asia Charles, has the right to make. Only you. So, please, quit questioning me about this and just do as requested."

"So, nothing has really changed? As both Bella and Ria have anticipated things are moving to come to a head."

"Yes, in one sense: Only the part that has to do with the Vampire nation. I can't tell you about what has been predicted for the happening between the witch species. But, due to all things coming, both sooner and then later, we have to keep our beloved ones that are defenseless safe. That is what I am ensuring now by the suggestions of both Bella and Ria and what they have seen as necessary."

So, with this last conversation Ankarra saw to the final stages of securing the safety of the family before she left to meet everyone in Florence, Italy. They all needed to have a peace of mind about these four individuals to be able to act with freedom as the situation demanded without fear. After being assured that all had been done and was in place as much as it can be, Ankarra tells Charlie Swan goodbye as it is time for her to join the others for the meeting in Florence. She promises that she will keep him informed as often as she can that won't breach any security that has been put into place to protect him and the babies.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Cullen and du Toulouse families arrived at the villa that Lee owned and they all got settled and awaited for the arrival of Marcus and his party. It wasn't until the last minute that Bella knew that Ankarra would be joining them as well. She wanted to get to some place private and quiet so she could communicate once again with Ria to be updated as to any happening and changes that might be coming about.

They had only been in place a few hours when suddenly four vampires appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Their appearance didn't seem to startle anyone, not even the one human present amongst the group, but, the sharp intake of breath by Lee alerted the others very quickly to a strangeness about the new arrivals. Looking to see what had caused his reaction and glancing around at the rest of the families' surprised looks, Bella paid closer attention to the group. It was then that she saw what had brought about such a reaction. And, before she knew it smiles were seen on all faces with Lee being the quickest to recover and offer the genuine greetings to the new arrivals; one in particular.

"Damn, man, we all have wondered and worried about you, what might have happened to you, or, what you might have chosen to do with yourself. Glad to see you. Once we get the time I would be delighted to know what all you have been doing since last we spoke." Lee informed the man standing before him and had greeted him as if seeing an old friend that had been heard from in a long time. Everyone else quickly endorsed the same sentiments as what Lee had expressed.

Just as Bella started to speak to their newly arrived guests she felt a jolt of awareness indicating that Ria wanted to speak with her. Excusing herself and going up to her room, Bella entered, locked the door so she wouldn't be disturbed, got comfortable so she could talk with Ria.

Everyone downstairs was curious as to why Bella had suddenly excused herself and left the room in a bit of a hurry. It didn't take much thought for the family to know what was happening and they explained it to Marcus and his companions. While Bella was getting what information she could the rest of them continued weighing all of their knowledge and options, but, each of their thoughts would stray from time to time as to what was being learnt in another part of the villa.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The pros and cons of the plan that Ria and Bella discussed took time; a large amount of time; enough time that it had the rest of the group starting to get edgy about why Bella was missing for so long. What could be the reason, or, more to the point, the problem? It has been explained to the ones unfamiliar as to the process of what was taking place between Bella and Ria and answered questions as to how it worked.

"So, the stories about twins being long distance from one another, but, still able to feel what the other is feeling, or, to sense what the other is sensing is all really true?"

"Most definitely, but, with Isabella and Ria it goes further. It just happens to be one of their many gifts. It makes no difference where they are the two of them can talk through their thoughts to each other. The conver-"Lee is explaining when he is interrupted by Edward to finish what Lee was telling them.

"Their thoughts passing back and forth are as clear to them as what you are hearing from us at the present time. It is a regular conversation but only one they are able to conduct. No one has any idea when and what is being spoken between them, but, they are able to communicate under any circumstances. Anyway it is something that has come in very handy from time to time." Edward finished

More questions were asked as to how this gift worked and were answered by the family members. Then the conversation turned to questioning as to what other gifts the two young women might have. The one answer to all of these questions was given a surprise by the one person that wasn't a member of the family. Marcus explained that the gifts were numerous, but, for anyone to have knowledge beyond that wasn't necessary. "But, keep this in mind; these two women are five hundred year old prophecies come true of the witch community. And, any further explanation other than that I don't believe is necessary for any of you to know." the tone of voice he used stopped any further questions from the two vampires that had accompanied him of the Volturi guard. Of course, the third vampire was a friend and wanted to help with what Jane and Alec were trying to do by disrupting the order of things in the vampire world.

Conversation downstairs turned to other avenues while Bella and Ria continued theirs upstairs and were coming to a comfort level of knowing they were going to be prepared for what was about to come. They were pretty confident that Jane and Alec would be stopped before they could do some serious damage, and, that a war amongst the vampire species would be avoided with the results of no one being injured.

The next morning Bella descends down to the ground floor heading for the kitchen to fix her something to eat. Edward hears his wife's movements and joins her while she is cooking. "How did things go between you and Ria? Did you both come up with plans that would enable us to win?" he quietly asks while smiling at her.

"Yes, actually we did. But, I would prefer to go over the details after I get some rest and when everyone is together. That way we can deal with all of the questions at one time."

"Sounds like a plan. But, are you telling me that you haven't slept any during the night? That you and Ria have been planning all of this time?"

"You understand correctly, love. There was a lot to go over and decide what was workable and what wasn't. We finalized our main goal and how to achieve that goal. That is what I will need to explain to everyone. It will have to be understood that no one can change the plans in anyway, but, it won't be an option. We are determined to do things our way." Bella informed her husband. It was during that discussion that Lee entered and was followed by all of the other occupants staying at the villa.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, it is indeed a delight to see you again. Although, the last time we met was only a brief encounter and under dire circumstances. It seems that we are destined to constantly meet under such conditions." He concluded with a chuckled.

"I think I have to agree with you. But, Ria had more interchange with you than I did. I mean since you wanted to kill her husband." Bella remarked back with a smile.

"I agree. And, if you will, allow me to congratulate you and your husband upon the birth of your children. Also, to you Lee and your lovely wife for the birth of your second child. I hope that you will have many enjoyable years with them." Both men thanked him for the acknowledgment and during the conversation turning to other topics Bella rose, left her bowl in the sink then excused herself to go rest for a bit. But, upon her exit she commented, "When Ankarra arrives then it will be time to tell all of you what is about to transpire and how it is going to be counteracted. I will at that time tell you what positions you will need to assume and what acts you can or can't do. Otherwise, you will risk causing great harm and damage if you act in a manner other than what is explained. If you have any doubts about our methods I would suggest you consider talking with our family, Marcus and Ankarra, upon her arrival, to get the reassurance you might feel that you'll need." And with that Bella left to go get some rest.

Unbeknownst to anyone Ankarra wasn't that far away and would be arriving within the hour after traveling for near fifteen hours.

**A/N**: **Next chapter Bella will** **tell everyone the plan and answer all questions concerning the coming actions. She will also explain the goal that she and Ria have agreed upon, but, will all be in agreement with that goal? And, who is the third member of Marcus's party, but, isn't a member of the guard?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	37. Chapter 37

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and to bring all prior completed and other chapters into order for everyone. Her assistants is very much appreciated**

"_Well, Mrs. Cullen, it is indeed a delight to see you again. Although, the last time we met was only a brief encounter and under dire circumstances. It seems that we are destined to constantly meet under such conditions." He concluded with a chuckled._

"_I think I have to agree with you. But, Ria had more interchange with you than I did. I mean since you wanted to kill her husband." Bella remarked back with a smile._

"_I agree. And, if you will, allow me to congratulate you and your husband upon the birth of your children. Also, to you, Lee, and your lovely wife for the birth of your second child. I hope that you will have many enjoyable years with them." both men thanked him for the acknowledgment and during the conversation turning to other topics Bella rose, left her bowl in the sink then excused herself to go rest for a bit. But, upon her exit she commented, "When Ankarra arrives then it will be time to tell all of you what is about to transpire and how it is going to be counteracted. I will at that time tell you what positions you will need to assume and what acts you can or can't do. Otherwise, you will risk causing great harm and damage if you act in a manner other than what is explained. If you have any doubts about our methods I would suggest you consider talking with our family, Marcus and Ankarra, upon her arrival, to get the reassurance you might feel that you'll need." And with that Bella left to go get some rest._

_Unbeknownst to anyone Ankarra wasn't that far away and would be arriving within the hour after traveling for near fifteen hours._

**CHAPTER 37: PLANS TOLD AND SET**

"Well, do we need to explain anything about the plans they come up with, or, did you experience it enough when we had first met?" asked Lee with a chuckle at the surprised look on Talon's face.

"On the island? They did the planning that brought about Aro's and Caius's demise?" he questioned with a slightly stunned look showing.

"Be more forthcoming, cousin in law." Edward teased Lee while giving him a knowing wink and continuing to explain to Talon. "In actual fact, it is Ria that does the planning while it is Bella that does the seeing. My Bella has dream prophecy and with twin connection skills, Ria sees and catches the finer points to begin to develop a workable plan."

"And, it works every time?" Talon questioned with awe sound in his voice along with hesitation suggesting that such is hard to believe.

"I have seen it work on three separate occasions for myself. And, each time I have been involved in the outcome. No, come to think about it, it has been more than three. Those two are able to see things and set things in place to be able to bring about what the final event will need to end and further happenings resulting from the happening.

"The plan along each stage that is presented and work with what needs to be while at the same time seeing where it is leading them. It is amazing to be honest with you. I'm in awe of my wife and Ria. They are very unique." Edward finishes his explanation.

"That they are, young Edward." Said a feminine voice coming from the door behind him. No one had heard her enter or picked up on her scent. They needed to be more alert than that.

As the voice was heard by the other vampires in resident they all quickly gathered in the kitchen to welcome the newcomer. It don't take long for all of the pleasantries to be gotten out of the way before everyone was ready to get down to business, however, as Edward was getting ready to go get Bella, Carlisle halted him in midstride. "Edward, allow Bella to rest a bit more. She has only been down for about forty five minutes and with still gaining her strength back for delivering the twins she needs all of the rest she can get right now. From what I heard earlier she and Ria had been at it all night."

"Yes, but, she did want to get everything covered as soon as Ankarra had gotten here."

"Isabella will be just fine with a little bit more time sleeping. Don't fret so much, Edward, she can't stay mad at you for long the same as it is with Ria at me." Lee tried to reassure him with a small chuckle with everyone else following suite. It didn't really take much convincing before Edward listened and resumed his seat in the chair he had just vacated, but, as it was realized that the kitchen wasn't quite the place of comfort for all that were gathered they all moved out onto the patio. As they all got comfortable, even though, vampires could be comfortable in any position they all had gotten to used to human ways over the years to not continue using human mannerisms.

Time passed without anyone saying a word about waiting for Bella. It was late afternoon before she made an appearance after realizing how late it was before she got up in a hurry. Only the bump the was heard by the vampires alerted them to some stirring in another part of the villa. Edward shook his head as Lee chuckled under his breath. But, leave it to Emmett to comment, "Sounds like little sister has decided to kiss the floor again." Rosalie reached over to pop him in the back of his head following in quick session by Alice and Esme.

"What did I do?" he asks with being attacked by the females of the family.

"You were acting like the ass that you can be upon occasion." Rose informed him. It didn't take long after that that Bella made an appearance and then started towards the kitchen to have a bit before getting down to business.

"Let me grab a bit or two and then we can get down to business and I'll lay everything out to all of you. At which point you each can offer your opinions for us to make any adjustments that might be required." Bella told them in passing. But it didn't take long for her to return and take a seat next to Edward. She cleared her voice which seemed as if it was a delaying tactic, but, didn't immediate begin to speak afterwards.

"I know each of you expect some spectacular from Ria and me, but, I don't think any of you are going to be happy with what we have planned or want to accomplish." She finally started speaking while not looking at anyone in particular except to glance at each for a brief moment once going around the room. "Each of you wants a finale to Jane and Alec and that isn't what Ria, I or our families are about. We have certain obligations or laws that must be abided by, so, our plans must always fall within the realm of what we are permitted to do or not do. Now, that being said I am going to tell you what we know and how we plan to provide a disaster.

"Firstly, Jane and Alec want to have the battle moved away from the major populated areas to a more remote one. One that will give them an easy access to being able to get rid of the bodies without leaving any sort of trace like a bonfire will. So, they have chosen the area at Mt. Kilimanjaro. They plan to have a force there as if that is where the battle will take place. This is a false location. The main force will be at Mount Meru which lies forty five miles west and is an active volcano that is in the Arusha National Park. Once the two forces meet and engage there, their main force will come from behind to force a movement towards Mount Meru with them being the driving force and Volturi being the retreating force and force completely over the rim into the volcano itself." At this point Bella pauses for moment or so to allow them to absorb all that she has said thus far.

"And, we know this information how?" Talon asks in amazement. "How can you be sure that the information is real and not just false information being passed to throw everyone off?"

"Do you remember what we explained about the gifts of the two women?" Lee asks.

"Yes."

"Well, you are seeing how it works. My wife, Ria, and my son, Jason, allowed themselves to be taken a few weeks ago shortly after Ariabella was born. We were all getting ready to leave to head home to California. Bella knew about a force coming for them, so, she and Ria worked out the plan that it would be better for someone to be in their camp to gain information as to their plans. My son, Jason, is able to hear and feel all living creatures of any species. He is also gifted in other ways, but, this talent would garner the information needed for Ria to communicate back to Isabella and with her dream prophecy they would be able to formulate a plan to counteract anything coming from Jane, Alec and their group." Lee explained somewhat impatiently.

"Bella, I need to ask are these firmly fixed plans that Jane and Alec had devised. Are you and Ria positive that what has been heard the truth of the situation? Please, understand that I'm not questioning either of your abilities, but, could this be something they have done to throw you off the true plans since they have some working knowledge of what talents you both do have?" Marcus quietly asks as the room becomes silent while awaiting the answers to his questions.

"All of the events do coincide with the dream I have seen. So, I would have to answer that yes we are confident that the plans, as we know them, are factual. And, yes, they do have some idea of the gifts were have been blessed with, but, not all. Most everyone has learnt about our ability to communicate, but, none of them have spoken of their plans in front of or around, Ria, so there is no way she could herself know what their plans might be. This verifies that the plans are accurate.

"And, lastly, no one has knowledge of the exact gifts that Jason has. They don't know of his gift to hear words spoken, or, feel emotions with no limitations as to the distance. The only true ability they know of is his ability to null the use of their talents in regards to their gifts. So, again with Jason being there to and tell Ria so she can tell me, verifies the truth of the plans once again."

"Very well. That does answer my questions, but, you say this male child of the Marquis du Toulouse is able to hear and feel the emotions of others with no limitations whatsoever?"

"That and others that he has been working to master." Bella states.

"Would you care to enlarge upon that last statement?" Ankarra asks with pride in her voice.

"Not at the moment. Knowledge of all of our abilities is best kept quiet to ensure our safety both now and in the future." Bella answers.

"Ankarra, I agree with Isabella. Both hers and Ria's gifts have been a carefully guarded secret for years and it is better left that way. What is known now by all of you is simple because reason has arisen for their use. Anything else isn't for you to know. And, quite honestly, their gifts and talents we have tried to keep within a close knit group of trusted individuals that are mainly family." Lee remarks to all being very adamant about what he was saying.

"Okay. I'll accept that rebuke as I believe you to have the safety of your love ones at heart. So, with that said, let's move on to the business at hand." Ankarra replies before pausing and then turning to Bella once again to ask, "Has what you have seen in dream coincide with what young Alice has seen in her visions?"

"Yes, but, to greater detail. That is how we have been able to be sure that what information we are getting is true so we can plan accordingly. Alice and I along with the family have discussed her visions and my dreams in great detail to make sure of this." Bella says to reassure everyone present.

"I'm sure, as is Ria, that they have no idea that we are aware of their plans, but, they are aware of the twin connection between us and allow that to continue. We both feel the reason for this is that Jane and Alec thinks that with Ria communicating through me keeps the family satisfied as to their wellbeing at the moment, but, alerted that it wouldn't take much of a threat to kill them, if need be."

"That makes sense and does show some thoughtful planning into each step of action they have taken so far."

"So, if no one has any further questions at this point as the how accurate their plans are and how we were able to obtain them, I'll continue to lay out the plans we have made. These plans are absolute and must, I repeat MUST, be followed to the letter with NO changes. Any changes will cost lives; lives that shouldn't have been at risk if instructions are followed. Any tweaking will be done by Ria and me once we are there to see personally the surrounding area that we all will be in." Bella tells all of them in a firm, no nonsense sounding voice while waiting to see if anyone had any further questions are comments they would ask or offer.

No one spoke up, but, waited for her to continue. And after the waiting silence started to become tense in the room, Bella began, "I have told you of how they plan to fake the location of the exact battleground and how they will have the main force in reserve at Mount Meru waiting to come up behind us as we begin fighting at Mt. Kilimanjaro. So, you will need to decide if you want to send a small force against that position or just head start to where the main force will be waiting. But, whatever your decision you will need to know that none of us, the Cullen or du Toulouse family, will make a move or get into position until we are at the main front.

"Our positions will be on the sidelines in the middle. As each force faces off, Ria and Jason will be across from our position facing us and we will be doing the same of facing them from our vantage point. We will be using our shields to allow time for you to offer them a chance for them to surrender peacefully. However, none of us are going to be foolish enough to expect them to accept that.

"That being the case, with holding the shields in position for everyone's protection at the time, Ria and Jason will move into a more accessible location to be ready to use certain gifts to continue to try to being about a nonviolent resolution to this. During that time, Lee and I will be moving into place directly across from Ria and Jason to be able to assist with the gifts we will need to use to assist while the rest of the family will retire to a great distance from us, but, are to be ready to grab and run if the action becomes necessary.

"What I mean by this is that some of the family will move around to stand behind Ria and Jason while others are behind Lee and me. If we need to be pulled back fast for our safety then the family will be in position to do so without hesitation while we are still trying to maintain some order. To be able to bring the shifting of positions about Ria will be using her ability of concealment to help cover our relocating.

"Once we are repositioned Jason will use one of his new gifts to be able to allow the offer of surrender to be made one more time. And if the offer is refused once again then certain gifts that all four of us possess will be used as a means of trying to persuade members of their force to accept and leave.

"The gifts of the elements and fire will be used to display what forces they could be facing if their current course of action isn't stopped. This action will hold both sides stationary while your reserve force will have a chance to come up from behind to close them in. You will catch them by surprise and therefore the battle will be over with no lives lost and Ankarra can meter out justice to the ones that are to be tried. But, understand that none of us or our family will remain to be involved in that side of things. We will retire from the scene altogether." And with that said Bella leans back into Edward's arm as he pulls her tightly to his side while she waits for anyone to make a comment.

No one said a thing and after a period of time Bella rises to go to the kitchen to fix herself some dinner. The time at the villa is short and everyone will be leaving in a matter of hours to head to their next stage of the journey: Africa.

**A/N**: **Well, Talon has returned to help with the current situation and Bella has laid out the plans. Will anyone contest them?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and to bring all prior completed and other chapters into order for everyone. Her assistants is very much appreciated**

"_The gifts of the elements and fire will be used to display what forces they could be facing if their current course of action isn't stopped. This action will hold both sides stationary while your reserve force will have a chance to come up from behind to close them in. You will catch them by surprise and therefore the battle will be over with no lives lost and Ankarra can meter out justice to the ones that are to be tried. But, understand that none of us or our family will remain to be involved in that side of things. We will retire from the scene altogether." And with that said Bella leans back into Edward's arm as he pulls her tightly to his side while she waits for anyone to make a comment._

_No one said a thing and after a period of time Bella rises to go to the kitchen to fix her some dinner. The time at the villa is short and everyone will be leaving in a matter of hours to head to their next stage of the journey: Africa._

**CHAPTER 38: IS THERE A FLAW **

After Bella had left the room and the silence seemed to linger on it became evident that no one knew what to say or how to express whatever their thoughts of the plan might be. For some reason the silence continued, making the tension heavier and vampires restless. It came to a point that Lee had had enough. "Okay, what seems to be the program with what we have been told? Anyone have any questions, suggestions, comments or gripes let's hear them now and get the shit out of the way. I want my wife and son home where they belong. They need some rest and peace to be prepared for the next battle they are going to have to face."

With that information Talon's head jerked up and he had a puzzled look upon his face as he asked, "What next battle? I thought we would be through with Jane and Alec with this one?"

"No, friend, Jane and Alec helped to stir more trouble for my family than just this one bit of shit. They allied themselves with a black witch. And a battle is brewing there that Ria and Bella will have to aid their queen, Margarite, to try and keep the causalities down little to none.

"No one at this point knows what effect, if any, it will have on any other of the species that exist. So, it is just this confrontation that's pulling them in, but, it is the stepping stone that has led to a battle between the white and black witches. A battle that will influence the future of a good many things." Lee explained with great worried and sadness resonating throughout his tone of voice.

"Damn, man, that is heavy. Not only do you face the possibility of losing your wife here, but, in that as well. This isn't counting what I saw taking place with all of you on two separate occasions in the past. How do you manage to handle it?"

"It isn't just me, but, Edward as well. It is the whole family that has to deal with it and face it together. But, at this point, none of us knows if other species are going to be called upon to render aid and for which side if it is asked for. When I say family I mean my children and Ankarra since she is like grandmother to my children, Edward and his children along with the Cullen family since Isabella is part of my family and she married into their family, Isabella's father and his ex-wife, Renee; all of us are connected in a familial way. It is ve-"Lee begins, but, is interrupted by Edward.

"It is very difficult not to worry and wonder because we know that Ria and Bella will be standing with Margarite. There isn't any question as to that and we know there is no way that anyone will be able to persuade them from doing otherwise. I do know that any and all of us will be ready to stand with them. We ask none of our friends to do so, but, we will stand with them just as they have stood with us several months ago." Edward finishes, but, before he can say another word Ankarra decides to join the conversation.

"No one needs to ask. If the ruler of another species is in need of our help, then help will be given if and when asked for. If fact, I do remember Margarite informing Ria and Bella of her suspicions while everyone was still on the island right after the disposal of Aro and Caius. These two young women have aided our kind to try to help bring about peace and we shall do no less for them.

"That is my decree. Is that understood Marcus?"

"Yes, yes, it is and I'm in complete agreement with it." Marcus answered in his quiet, unaffected tone. Then he continued, "I will have word sent to her immediately of your offer so she will be aware that an ally is close at hand." And with that said Ankarra nodded her consent. Marcus rose and left the room to handle the matter forthwith.

"All right, we need to get back to the situation at hand. Are there any questions, changes or request that we need to discuss to pass on to Isabella and Ria?" Lee asked while glancing at each vampire present one at a time.

"What is it that needs to be decided? It seems we have been told what we all need to do or not do. What's left to decide?" asked Talon.

"Marcus, we need to decide if we want to split our forces into two separate ones as was suggested, or, to remain as one unit and stay with the main front." Ankarra retorted, but, had addressed her statements towards Marcus since he was in charge of her policing force, the Volturi.

"I really think we should follow with the plan that has been laid out complete for us and go with the separation: By encountering their force at Mt. Kilimanjaro to maintain the allusion that we are falling for their plans, and, allow them to begin the push towards their main force. But, I am seeing one flaw in the plan that does give me concern and I would like to have a bit of clarification in that area.

"If we send a group to the first sight and hold the reserve at the second point, how are we going to keep our people coming from the first sight from being destroyed as they end up trapped between their two forces? I think this point needs to be brought to Bella's attention and she can communicate our concerns to Ria. But, whichever can come up with a solution that issue does need to be addressed since I'm not willing to just throw away lives for the sake of victory alone." After Ankarra had finished presenting this point the room was quiet while thoughts and possible solutions were turned over in each person's mind.

After a bit Edward rose and walked off into the direction of the kitchen where he found his wife busily eating the meal she had prepared for herself. Taking a seat across from her he waiting until she chose to ask, "What?" It was then that he explained what had been discussed after she left the room. Bella had sat quietly listening to him, but, showed no other reaction to the facts he had presented. Edward sat quietly after he had finished speaking, waiting for her to say something, show some kind of reaction, give him some suggestions, but, nothing, not even a blink of the eye. The silence in the room stretched from seconds to minutes; to many minutes, and still nothing from her. He begins to worry when Bella relaxed back against her chair back as she released a quiet sigh of breath.

Still not saying a word Bella rose to take her dirty dishes to the sink, rinsed them before placing everything into the dishwasher and then turned to her husband. She held out her hand for him to take and waited. He rose, walked over to her, ignoring the waiting hand, and pulled her into an embrace. They remained locked together for several of her heartbeats before showing signs of separating, and then he took her hand and waited to see what her next move would be. He didn't have long to wait to find out what she was planning as Bella walked back to where the rest of the family and the rest of their group were sitting.

She sat down in the same chair she had vacated earlier and took the time to look at each of them before saying, "Look, I know from what Edward just told me that you feel that Ria and I have overlooked some areas of the plan. In fact, we haven't. It is up to you to decide your course of action within the perimeters that we have described to you. How you attack and plan to meet their forces isn't up to us. How you decide to group them at the final destination isn't up to us, either. Those are to be your decisions. I have told you what our positions will be and what positions you need to be in. The in between and how you accomplish getting into position is totally your choices, not ours.

"We know what we must do and be warned that we will do it. We aren't taking sides here, except the side that is about to be harmed. It is our desire for things to be handled in a peaceful manner as much as possible under the circumstances. Our family will aid us and you, but, only within the limits that have been laid before you.

"You need to take into account the overall plan as has been mentioned, the positions as to what Jane and Alec are intending and make your plans of counteracting within those guidelines. Once you have made those decisions then Ria and I can know best how to finalize the positions we and our family need to assume; to be the most effective to bring about an end with little or no loss of lives." She paused long enough to look at both Ankarra and Marcus before speaking again, "These decisions need to be made now as Jane and Alec are mobilizing their forces and preparing to make their move as we sit here. They will be leaving their current location within the next five hours and I would suggest that we be in the air on our way to our locations within that time frame before they have ever left." And with those final words she rises and leaves the room.

"Well, I guess we've been told." States Ankarra with a laugh. It was then she told everyone that it would be best if they prepared to leave within the hour. "As she suggested, we will arrive before them. That will give us an advantage to scout the layout of the land and to fine tune the plans we make. After all we do want to play our parts like a pro."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I just talked with Francesca and she is getting her people ready to meet us at the final location to help curtail anything that the Volturi might be planning. She will also help control the bitch witch and her son. That will leave us free to be able to bring about an end to the current control of the Volturi that Marcus has and reinstate our position once again. Once that is done Ankarra will have no choice but to deal with us as we will have the black witch community as allies and still have the wife and son of her creation as our hostages.

"Is everyone just about ready to leave? We are due to be aboard the plane in exactly four hours and twenty two minutes so we can get everything in position."

Alec looked at his sister for a moment with a bit of fear and worry showing as he asked, "Are you sure we can't fail? You know what will happen if we do and there is no way out for us this time."

"Everything is in our favor, brother. We will succeed. Have faith."

**A/N**: **Plans are now made and being finely tuned for the upcoming battle. Which side will win? Is Francesca really going to side and help give Jane and Alec the victory? Will Ria, Bella, Jason and the rest of the family win along with Ankarra, Marcus and the Volturi?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	39. Chapter 39

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and to bring all prior completed and other chapters into order for everyone. Her assistance is very much appreciated**

"_Well, I just talked with Francesca and she is getting her people ready to meet us at the final location to help curtail anything that the Volturi might be planning. She will also help control the bitch witch and her son. That will leave us free to be able to bring about an end to the current control of the Volturi that Marcus has and reinstate our position once again. Once that is done Ankarra will have no choice but to deal with us as we will have the black witch community as allies and still have the wife and son of her creation as our hostages._

"_Is everyone just about ready to leave? We are due to be aboard the plane in exactly four hours and twenty two minutes so we can get everything in position."_

_Alec looked at his sister for a moment with a bit of fear and worry showing as he asked, "Are you sure we can't fail? You know what will happen if we do and there is no way out for us this time."_

"_Everything is in our favor, brother. We will succeed. Have faith."_

**CHAPTER 39: WE'RE READY FOR YOU**

One human and several vampires left the villa to board a plane headed for Africa; they wanted to be in position first so Bella could communicate the layout of the areas back to Ria. So, their plans could be better refined to suit what needed to be done. Also, Ankarra and Marcus could be deploying their people as well. Marcus had made the call before leaving the villa to have the guard board the waiting plane to meet him upon his arrival. From that point everyone would venture onwards to determine who was going to be doing what and the last minute how's.

Once the plane landed and everyone had cleared the city limits, leaving the thickly populated areas behind it didn't take long for Edward to put Bella upon his back and head towards the decided meeting place for the rest of their group. But, before he put on a burst of speed Edward did ask Bella if she needed to have a moment to talk with Ria. Shaking her head no, Bella informed him that she was in constant communication with her. That as they moved Ria was able to pull the impressions of what Bella was seeing: surrounding landmarks, the positioning of suitable sections for the battles and how well Jane and Alec had chosen for their offensive. If everyone had been able to be fooled into believing the first confrontation was the true battle then the Volturi might have been on the run to the location of their destruction. Without help they would indeed have perished. From all that Bella is seeing and communicating to Ria as both women feels that the plan devised and told to the rest of their group is the right one. All appear to be the same as what Bella has seen in her dreams of the coming event.

XXXXXXXXX

From the moment Francesca had gotten the call from Jane she begins setting her own agenda into motion. She got a hold of her second in line to instruct her to tell the assigned members to a location that already had been described. There everyone is to wait until Francesca arrives. They are to remain undercover and not draw any attention to themselves. "Don't use any gifts, but, as quietly and discreetly as possible, practice to be completely talented with your gifts." Francesca commands. And with that she leaves to go and join Jane and Alec at the agreed meeting place just south of Mt. Kilimanjaro; she is to use her gifts to help over power and push the Volturi guards to Mount Meru.

Once this push begins Francesca will be transported to the second sight where she is to continue aiding in overthrowing the Volturi by forcing them over the rim and into the active volcano. And, Francesca is going to be responsible for containing Ria and her brat while finding a way to either force her to participate in the Volturi destruction, or, to make it appear that she had done so. That is something that Francesca isn't completely convinced can be accomplished. It is hard to force another witch to behave other than what her beliefs happen to be, or, to be able to get by with making it look as if a well known practicing witch has suddenly changed. There has to have been indicators being present and known by others way before the event that brings about the full change of gift usage.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Moma, they are getting ready to come and get us." Jason tells Ria.

"Don't worry, son, things are going to be fine. Remember all that we have talked about and practiced and we will come out of this in fine shape and back home with Da." Ria reassured her son.

"Will we see Da where we're going?" he asked.

"Yes, dear, we are going to make sure that all of our family and friends are safe while they rescue us from the naughty twins. This time the twins will be put some place that will keep them from hurting other people ever again. We do have to do our part to help them be able to do that.

"Do you understand what all I have been telling you for the last few weeks? Are there any doubts in your mind that you will be able to do what you may need to do to help stop them from hurting everyone else? Do you have any questions?" Ria asks Jason while they are sitting quietly waiting for Jane or Alec to appear to get them for the move.

"Yes ma'am, I understand. We will save many. The bad people will go away forever more because we will help Gran Karra and her friends to do it. That way Da and all will be safe too."

"Yes, little man, that is exactly right."

At that moment the door swung open with both Jane and another vampire stepping through. Stopping just inside the room, Jane looked around as if looking for something; something to be out of place that would indicate any sort of magical danger, was the impression Ria received by watching her, her expressions and searching glances. Then she smirked at the sight of mother and son together as if hurdled in fear. "You're right in fearing us. In just a few short hours your lives are about to be changed forever and you'll never be able to go back to being the goody two shoes, as the saying goes, as you once were. Also, that bunch of misfits that you call a family will be gone. If not by my hand or those that are with us then by the hand of your species that demand certain behavior to be followed by them as their behavior will be changed by this time tomorrow. That change will bring about the death sentence for them and for you." And with that said Jane starts to cackle before finally breaking out in a hyena like laughter. "The only refuge that you will be able to find will be with Francesca and we have asked her to be available to accommodate you." Then her laughter begins again.

"Get them to the plane. Then make sure they don't escape." And with that command being given Jane turned to walk out of the room through the door she had entered leaving behind three people, two silent humans and one thirsty vampire who knows better than to drink from the human hostages at this time.

The vampire that had entered with Jane walked over to Ria and Jason reaching out as he moved as if in slow motion to grab Ria by her arm, but, before he could make contact Jason stepped in between his mother and the stranger. "Don't touch my moma. Da will hurt you if you harm her or me. I will hurt you if you hurt her." he quickly informs the vampire with a determined firmness in his voice that carried an unexpected ring of maturity. The vampire stopped as he was momentarily surprised by the nerve of the child, then he laughed.

"Don't worry, boy, no one is going to hurt your mother or you at the moment, but, the time will come and then I shall have claim to both of you. I just might keep you human, but, make you my slave. Now, that thought has some merit." He said as he continued to laugh at how the youngster was trying to protect his mother. It was funny since the child had no way to prevent the vampire from doing as he wanted with either of them. He continues laughing as he once again reaches for Ria and quickly grabs Jason, tucking him under his arm. With that task done he marches them both out the door and to the waiting vehicle to take all of them to the plane for takeoff.

Once everyone had arrived at the airstrip they boarded the plane to settle and await the passage of time until arrival at their destination. During the whole flight Ria and Jason stayed closed together in the rear of the plane. All of the vampires were busy chattering in an over confident manner about how they were going to wipe out the current Volturi and Marcus. How they were going to be able to command the Queen because they would be the overwhelming force which gave them the strength.

Ria listened to all of this and kept relaying the highlights of the conversations to Bella so she could inform Ankarra along with the rest of their group. Sitting in the back of the plane gave Ria and Jason the advantage of being near the restrooms which saved them from having to walk back and forth among all of the dangerous elements aboard the plane like the humans were inviting any attention. Time wasn't on swift wings with this group, but, Ria made sure that she and her son were staying as invisible as they possibly could, but, finally the plane was circling to come for a landing once again at a private airfield.

As everyone left the plane a group of five humans were waiting for Jane and Alec. The conversation between them was conducted some distance away from where Ria and Jason remained under guard. Ria noticed that Jason had gone suddenly still, but, not to the point that anyone, except her, would realize it. After a bit, maybe, a matter of two or three minutes, Jason motion by a slight pull on Ria's hand that he needed to talk with her. So, she bent down to see what he wanted not realizing the importance of what he was about to tell her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Edward, stop. EDWARD, STOP NOW!" Bella kept telling him until she finally got him to come to a complete halt. The rest of the party came to a standstill as well waiting to see why the human demanded a pause in the rush to reach their destination. As Edward came to a stop he bent to lower Bella to the ground where she stood extremely still for several minutes with her eyes closed as if in a trance. Finally, with an indrawn breath and a few blinks of the eyes, she opened her eyes to look around, but, still hadn't spoken again since telling her husband to stop.

"Bella is everything okay?" he questions as she still looks around, but, not at anyone in particular, only at the scenery that is surrounding them.

"Isabella, what has changed?" Lee asks her.

"The plan." Was all she responded. Then as everyone was starting to get restless which is unusual for a vampire, she continued. "We need to continue on to Mount Meru. Only a small group is to stay in the open off of the mountain. Make Jane and Alec's false group come to you and lure them to our main confrontation point.

"You are to have a large enough group to appear as our main force, but, the main force is to stay hidden which Ria will help with her concealment gift. The rest of the plan will continue to remain the same except for the fact that an unexpected ally has joined Jane's group. This ally is a group of five black witches, so, Ria is going to have Jason direct his main attention towards them. That will prevent them from interfering with how we handle the situation and allow us to continue as originally planned.

"Jane, Alec and their group has just touched down and met with the black witches and are now loading into vehicles to make their way into getting in position."

"How do you know this for sure?" Talon asks of her.

"Jason informed his mother and she just told me." Was her simple answer.

With that information being given Ankarra ordered, "Okay, let's get the right people into the right groups and get ready. We have little time to get ready so we can deal with this threat and finish it once and for all. I will not continue to allow these children to keep challenging my authority or that of my appointed representatives. Their sentence was handed down many months ago and it will be carried out with no more delays."

"Mrs. Cullen," Marcus starts to see Bella raise her eyebrow slightly. He smiles, nods and then corrects himself then continues, "Bella, what has happened to cause the slight changes in the overall plans?"

"The black witches are going to be aiding Jane, Alec and their group to overcome your forces, but, during the turmoil of the battle they are going to try to abduct Ria, Jason and myself to try to use against Margarite. That can't be allowed to happen and if we have a chance to prevent the threatened war against the white witches then it is our duty to do so while stopping this incident within your own species." She quietly explains.

So, without waiting for any more discussion, divisions are formed, instructions given and everyone takes up the appointed positions to wait. To wait for the beginning of the end of the current threat by a set of troublesome twins that was created by Aro centuries ago.

**A/N**: **Plans are now made and being finely tuned for the upcoming battle. Which side will win? Is Francesca really going to side and help give Jane and Alec the victory? Will Ria, Bella, Jason and the rest of the family win along with Ankarra, Marcus and the Volturi?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	40. Chapter 40

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and her assistants is very much appreciated.**

"_Jane, Alec and their group has just touched down and met with the black witches and are now loading into vehicles to make their way into getting in position."_

"_How do you know this for sure?" Talon asks of her._

"_Jason informed his mother and she just told me." Was her simple answer._

_With that information being given Ankarra ordered, "Okay, let's get the right people into the right groups and get ready. We have little time to get ready so we can deal with this threat, and, finish it once and for all. I will not continue to allow these children to keep challenging my authority or that of my appointed representatives. Their sentence was handed down many months ago and it will be carried out with no more delays."_

"_Mrs. Cullen," Marcus starts to see Bella raise her eyebrow slightly. He smiles, nods and then corrects himself then continues, "Bella, what has happened to cause the slight changes in the overall plans?"_

"_The black witches are going to be aiding Jane, Alec and their group to overcome your forces, but, during the turmoil of the battle they are going to try to abduct Ria, Jason and myself to try to use against Margarite. That can't be allowed to happen and if we have a chance to prevent the threatened war against the white witches then it is our duty to do so while stopping this incident within your own species." She quietly explains._

_So, without waiting for any more discussion divisions are formed, instructions given and everyone takes up the appointed positions to wait. To wait for the beginning of the end of the current threat by a set of troublesome twins that was created by Aro centuries ago._

**CHAPTER 40: ONE DOWN AND HOW MANY TO GO**

Marcus and Ankarra chose who would be in the smaller group, but, not so small as to appear as a setup. It was a collection of both Volturi guard and Ankarra's personal acquaintances since they all are amongst some of the oldest known vampires still in existence. But, the main group will continue onwards to Mount Meru as Ria and Bella have planned. There they will get into position to be able to execute the trapping of Jane, Alec and their following. How Ankarra will deal with this situation is unknown at this moment. She hasn't given any indication of what her decisions might be, nor, has she taken the time to discuss the circumstances with Marcus. Marcus had the impression that she was sure of what she would do, but, wasn't going to share with anyone.

Somehow, the vampire queen had created a royal family and was now letting all know of that fact. Years ago a decree had been issued concerning certain females her monster creation had grouped around himself to protect them. At the time no one knew why, but, a few months ago the facts became known and now it was being announced to all of their kind that anyone that threatened her family would suffer certain consequences with no mercy. And every so often as the news had spread about the loss of Aro and Caius and the questions of how were answered with the confirmation of there truly being a powerful vampire queen, others sought confirmation of what facts they had heard. During the many decades of the past whispers of a vampire queen and the monster she had created surfaced once in awhile, but, no one had ever known for sure except for the Volturi brothers. And as it has become known, Aro and Caius had reasons to keep her identity secret.

Well, this battle was going to be the final confirmation of those facts. Ankarra does very much exist and is one powerful vampire. She is one of the first vampires. Next, the confirmation of a royal family will become known to all, as well. All doubts are about to be erased and all vampires hereafter would be wise to heed the warning.

So, with the smaller group established and given final instructions of not to total engage, but, to lead them to Mount Meru, everyone else left heading towards the final destination and confrontation. A hand full of people had no doubts as to the outcome. The white witches planned too well for it to be other than what they declare. And, with them on the side of right, Jane, Alec and their party didn't stand a chance.

Once arriving near the summit of Mount Meru close to the volcano, Ankarra and Marcus once again divided their party again. A little over half would be in concealment and be ready to tighten the noose allowing for no escapes and the rest of the part would be in a position to launch an offensive once the group from Mt Kilimanjaro arrived. The two groups joining as one would become as strong as the group in concealment. But, the group that was staying hidden would be one that surrounded Jane, Alec and company from behind and flanks; closing them in and centered. This, of course, was a bit of a deviation from what Ria and Bella had planned, but, still close enough to allow them to handle matters as they needed.

XXXXXXXXXX

With humans having to use the vehicles for travel it made going a lot slower for the vampires. They were upset with the slower pace and made that fact known to Jane or Alec which earned them a bit of pain from Jane. She rivaled in delivering pain, but, it also served the purpose of letting everyone know that she wouldn't allow any interference for the goals she had set forth. So, they all continued with very little grumbling to be heard.

It was growing dark and the humans had a need to stop every few hours to eat and take care of more personal needs. The smell and odors that had to be endured by the vampires caused many to wander off some distance just to get away from the fumes. They didn't understand why it was felt necessary to keep them alive. Changing their powers would have been more intense and useful. But, since Jane and Alec were in charge and had made a lot of high handed promises the others were willing to go along with what was happening currently.

As they got closer to Mt. Kilimanjaro Ria was aware of the force that had been left behind and what instructions they had been given. So, she needed to make sure that the small group survived to lead Jane and party to Mount Meru where everyone else was waiting. During the time that Marcus and Ankarra had been dividing the forces and getting them all ready Bella had kept relaying this information back to Ria. That way she was prepared to help conceal what needed to be hidden.

Finally arriving in the early dawn hours just as the sun was making an appearance in the eastern sky Jane, Alec and her force grouped together and quickly made the descent upwards, but, Ria and Jason were left under guard since their assistance wasn't required here in this false battle. The purpose here was to push the forces waiting towards Mount Meru and over the edge. Jane was wise enough to know that not all of Marcus's forces were present since he, himself, wasn't here. She knew that somewhere at the bottom, she guessed, he would be laying in wait for her reappearance. That he wanted to allow her enough room to be able to bring charges against all of them for their rebellion against Ankarra and the Volturi rules.

All of the vampires that had sided with Jane and Alec had to agree with their leaders that the vampires associated with the queen and Marcus were excellent in their skills, but, with the overwhelming odds against them it didn't take long to begin the push for them to head for Mount Meru. That was the one thing no one, but, the conquering force were aware of what had been planned. So, that was the reason that Jane was confident that Marcus was waiting for them to come back down the way they had gone up, thinking to catch them between the Volturi smaller force and the larger one waiting at the bottom of Mt. Kilimanjaro. Did she had a surprise for them since they had the smaller Volturi force headed to a different destination and by a different route. Jane thought her plan was foolproof to where she could deal with the smaller group, and then surprise the larger one from behind afterwards.

Jane sent the message for the smaller group waiting at the bottom to begin moving towards the final destination so Ria and Jason could be put in place to assist with clearing things up and then be available to deal with Marcus and Ankarra's larger force. So, the final leg of the trip was started with mother and son being happy about seeing their families again.

XXXXXXXXX

"Is everyone ready? It shouldn't be long now according to the information Ria has told before our smaller force with Jane and party following will be arriving." Bella told Marcus and Ankarra.

"Don't worry, little one, we will do our part just as has been suggested by you and your cousin." Marcus replied.

Edward spent the time trying to keep Bella comfortable and reassured that all would be fine, but, everyone was quietly experiencing a bit of doubt. Not in the plan, but, in how Jane and Alec with their bunch would react and what unforeseen problems might arise. All everyone could do was hope that indeed as Bella had told them, all avenues had been taken into account and each planned for. But, as always, there was still an element of surprise that was unexpected from someone. And, it could come from either side. But, overall, the plan was going to be done as laid out.

It didn't take long for the noise to be heard a few seconds before the smaller Volturi force came bursting upon the scene with Jane and her party right behind. And true to her words, Ria had the Volturi group in concealment.

The smaller force stopped just short of the rim of the volcano and turned to face Jane and Alec's forces. They noticed off to one side five humans and then two more were quickly brought into view. So, as Jane had everyone in position she told the small Volturi force to contact Marcus and inform him of their current circumstances.

"I don't really think that will be necessary, Jane, since I am already aware of it and have been waiting for your arrival." Marcus said as he stepped forth from Ria's concealment spell, but, leaving everyone else under cover.

"Do you really believe that you can over take me with just this small group and yourself, Marcus?"

"Well, I would say that that would all depend upon you. I will give you a chance to release your associates so they don't suffer the consequences that you and Alec are about to do as you surrender to me."

"You are a fool, old man. There is no way that you are able to take us since we out number you in more ways than you realize. And you would be wiser to surrender to us. You haven't a hope of winning under these circumstances and with these numbers. I have the white witch and five black witches to control anything you might think to toss my way."

"You really believe that, don't you?" a hidden voice remarked as Ankarra stepped forth to stand beside Marcus.

Jane blinked due to the surprise, but, she didn't let it deter her. In fact, she hadn't taken the time yet as to question how Marcus and Ankarra came to be on Mount Meru. But, she smirked as she took a look around, but, was still confident of victory. "You won't do anything to us since we hold one of your precious white witches and her son. All I have to do is give the word to have her unleash an element upon you to finish either one of you off, and, she would do this to save her son." Jane snidely remarked as she motioned for them to take a look. Jason had been removed a distance away from Ria; enough to where she would be unable to reach him to prevent any harm to him. He had been moved closer to the five black witches and had a vampire guard.

"Your over confidence is going to be your downfall, Jane."

"And, why would that be?" she asks with a smugness that she was feeling that over confidence brings to someone that doesn't see the whole picture, or, the obvious signs of things not being as they seemed.

"I think a closer look would benefit your outlook about things." And with those words the veil of concealment fell to allow all to see that members of the Cullen and du Toulouse families were present and standing behind other members of the family. Edward was behind Bella while two Cullen members were behind Ria and the guard close to Jason.

Jane still felt she had the upper hand, so, she signaled for the black witches to demonstrate their gifts as she said, "I believe you need to be shown what all I do command." But, nothing happened. Jane glanced over at the five humans who included Francesca, but, they were just as puzzled as she was as to why they hadn't been able to use any of their gifts.

"Well, I don't see anything to fear as yet. But, maybe, this might even up the score." And as Ankarra said that Ria released her concealment of the force behind Marcus and Ankarra. But, at that moment she began to use the concealing gift to allow further movement for her family members. They began to take the positions that had been planned earlier. And with this, both Ria and Bella had thrown out their shields to prevent Jane and Alec from attacking with their gifts. It was also with the help of Jason that all members of each side found out that they were unable to move by the fact that Jane being enraged tried to take a threatening step forwards towards Marcus and Ankarra.

"What the hell?" she screams at no one in particular.

"You are being asked one more time to surrender, both you and Alec. I will grant only this moment for the others in your party to leave without any repercussions." And with that said Ankarra glanced to see if any would move. The only ones that did were the five black witches and a handful of vampires, but, everyone else remained.

Since the freezing force had to be released for people to be able to leave, Jane and her force took that opportunity to make a forward movement towards Marcus and Ankarra backed by their force. There wasn't time for the freezing force to be reapplied so Ria, Bella and Lee threw forth the flame and lightning gifts. This stopped everyone dead in their tracks which allows the time needed for the freezing gift to be used once more.

"I would suggest that you reconsider. This is the last time the offer will be made for a peaceful solution."

Jane yelled in frustration, but, said nothing. Ria motioned for the freezing to be released once more, but, no one saw who she signaled to. As it was done Ankarra, Marcus and their force moved forwards to surround Jane, Alec and the vampires that had chosen to remain. It was at this point that the Cullen and the du Toulouse families begin to withdraw from the scene altogether. But, before leaving, Ankarra said, "Thanks to both of you for all of your help to bring this to a most satisfactory conclusion. I'll see you all, after this business is handled properly." And she turned back to the business at hand instead of watching the two families along with one other vampire leave the area.

Glancing at the one vampire that was not of either family, Ria recognized him and smiled. "Talon, it's good to see you." But, there was more to what Talon was wanting than just being a part of the group.

**A/N**: **What is it that Talon is planning? Something bad that could bring harm to any or all of the Cullen's or the du Toulouse's? **

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	41. Chapter 41

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and her assistants is very much appreciated.**

_Since the freezing force had to be released for people to be able to leave, Jane and her force took the opportunity to make a forward movement towards Marcus and Ankarra backed by their force. There wasn't time for the freezing force to be reapplied so Ria, Bella and Lee threw forth the flame and lightning gifts. This stopped everyone dead in their tracks which allows the time needed for the freezing gift to be used once more._

"_I would suggest that you reconsider. This is the last time the offer will be made for a peaceful solution." _

_Jane yelled in frustration, but, said nothing. Ria motioned for the freezing to be released once more, but, no one saw who she signaled to. As it was done Ankarra, Marcus and their force moved forwards to surround Jane, Alec and the vampires that had chosen to remain. It was at this point that the Cullen and the du Toulouse families begin to withdraw from the scene altogether. But, before leaving, Ankarra said, "Thanks to both of you for all of your help to bring this to a most satisfactory conclusion. I'll see you all; after this business is handled properly." And she turned back to the business at head instead of watching the two families along with one other vampire leave the area._

_Glancing at the one vampire that was not of either family, Ria recognized him and smiled. "Talon, it's good to see you." But, there was more to what Talon was wanting than just being a part of the group._

**CHAPTER 41: TIME TO TAKE A BREAK**

'_From beginning to end, I really did believe that she, my Amber, was my true soul mate. At least that was before I saw the most heavenly dream of my existence. I must, no; I'm compelled to get close to her, to get to know her, to find a way to make her mine. _

'_Is this what others have felt when they have found their true mate, not what they thought was the mate, but, the real one?' Talon thought to himself. _As these thoughts ran through his mind, Talon decided he had to find a way to meet her and it meant that he needed to do some research; to do it fast. He was determined not to be too many more days without her.

Knowing that the rest of the coven to which she belonged, as well as herself, could smell his scent in the area, even, though, he held his distance; he observed their habits and customs. The whole coven operated as another group of people he had met briefly in the past. This made his even more curious and it was at this point that he knew the only way he would be able to garner more information about her was from either Ankarra whom he had met under dire circumstances to which he wasn't sure that he wanted to, brought that to the forefront, or, to go to Volterra and ask for the information from Marcus. That might be his better option since it was through the report Talon had given months ago that had brought about the demise of Aro and Caius and their reign of terror that had been directed towards all species. Now with a plan in place, Talon heads towards Volterra and the Volturi palace.

Once there he asks to speak with Marcus, but, is told that Marcus isn't seeing anyone at the moment as he is involved with consulting with various others to plan how to put an end to an interspecies battle. That caught Talon's interest since it reminded him of what Aro and Caius used to do. They would create problems to have the excuse to end the people causing them as it was putting everyone in danger of discovery. But, those were the ways, Talon had learnt during his imposed short stay with them that Aro and Caius would use to help keep the guard sharp and alert while also being useful in acquiring the special gifts that might be useful to them later.

"Well, as soon as you can, tell him that Talon is here to speak with him. I need some information that I believe he can give me." He told the receptionist.

The name didn't mean anything to her, but, she responded that she would as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Talon had to be happy with that answer. In the meantime he decided that he would head to the Volturi library that Aro had put together over hundreds of years, to see what he could find concerning the coven of his beauty. He informed the receptionist of this, but, in her non interested way, just nodded an acknowledgment. He was going to see if he could find some kind of registry that had information on all the different vampires and their locations. Hopefully, something like that existed, but, again, he didn't hold out for much hope of that. Just too many were changed or destroyed to be able to keep any registry of that nature up to date.

As he entered the doors and looked around the daunting task he has set forth for himself strikes home in his mind that was overpowering _…. His mind wasn't able to come up with the appropriate word to describe how huge it was. _It seemed the only choice he had was to wander around the different sections to see if he could find anything that might be of help. Of course, at that moment the realization hit him that he had no idea how old his beauty was, or, where she was from.

After a couple of hours a female vampire entered the library and called his name. She informed him that Marcus was waiting to see him. So, he quickly followed her down to a chamber with huge, heavy double doors and waited for them to open. As they entered the room Talon remembered this room from when he had first come to report what he had seen to Aro, Caius and Marcus; it was the audience chamber.

Marcus turned from the man he had been speaking to and saw Talon, but, the woman had left as the doors had swung open and he stepped through. Advancing while extending his hand towards Talon Marcus commented, "It has indeed been a while since last we met. You've kept a very low profile so I was unable to keep up with your whereabouts. Tell me what you've been doing with yourself and then the reason for this visit. Hopefully, nothing like the last time you came to visit." He finished speaking with a little chuckle.

"No, nothing that drastic," He answered with a light bit of humor. "However, I need your help." So, Talon starts by explaining all that he had been doing: His sadness and aimless wandering after talking with Lee du Toulouse when Aro, Caius and some of the guard had been defeated. However, he did explain that he was upset by the fact that he wasn't as devastated as he had heard that vampires were when their mates had been taken. And this puzzled him greatly. Explaining how he began questions what his true feelings for Amber had been and then started paying closer attention to his reaction to other females. "None of my reactions were like what I had heard they should be. I mean look at how you are with your mate being gone and others throughout time. This all started my questioning if Amber had been my true mate, or, just someone to have a relationship with.

"At the time I confronted Lee about how he had killed her, shouldn't I have felt more compelled to destroy him and be suicidal? But, look at me, I'm not and I am having normal male reactions to females. But, not long ago I came across one in the wilderness that absolutely took my breath away. She was the most heavenly creation that I have ever beheld in all of my days.

"I followed her after watching her hunt; that was how I had found her; we were both hunting close to one another. But, I stayed my distance, just watching and then following her. I was intrigued by this unique wonder. After a bit she met with some other people and I took that to be the coven she belonged with.

"Of course, they caught my scent, but, I still kept my distance as I wasn't sure if they would welcome my company, so, I never approached them. Two males were in the group and I wasn't able to determined if either one of them was her mate. From the way they all behaved I would say no, but, I didn't feel brave enough to take a chance.

"What also caught my attention was the fact that the coven hunted animals and not humans. This reminded me of the Cullen coven. After following them for a ways I became curious as to where they were heading, but, they stopped at a home in the wilderness and remained there for some time. That was when I decided it was best to approach you to see if you might have any idea who they are, who she is and if she is mated. In fact, I would like all the information you might have about them." Talon finished talking.

"I'm not really sure about the group you're talking about, but, Carlisle might. I would suggest getting in touch with him. He would be more familiar with the vampires that follow his example than anyone else. Most of what we could tell you would be based on hearsay and not facts, to where Carlisle has a wide range of friends that keep him up to date on such things." Marcus advised him.

"Do you really think I would be welcomed if I did go see him?"

"After we get through with the current happenings, I don't see why not." Was the answer.

"Exactly what is going on that has you so preoccupied?" Talon inquired to which Marcus motioned for him to come closer and then they sat down before Marcus began to fill him in on the last situation with Jane and Alec. Marcus even went further to explain how everyone was going to be working together and who was doing the planning, or, at least, suggesting a half plan as facts become known to them.

As Marcus spoke and told of some of the different gifts that Ria and Bella had, Talon found himself unsure of what to believe. Of course, he had witnessed the destruction of Victoria and her army and then the same with Aro, Caius and some of their army, but, could it really be because of two females that Marcus is calling white witches?

He sat and listened too stunned to ask questions as Marcus continued to relay the prophecy foretelling of these two's coming and of what they would be capable of doing. To further verify what he was saying Marcus told him of all he had seen for himself. Talon just sat quietly truly unable to utter a single sound before, during or after Marcus' tale.

After a bit he only asked one question, "May I be allowed to accompany you to meet with everyone when the time is set?"

"Of course, I don't see a problem with that."

So, Talon was present with Marcus when everyone met at the villa and the final plans were put into place. Both husbands had stated the how and the why of what their wives could do, but, Talon was still having a hard time accepting such a thing. But, when the final confrontation took place and he had seen it all, from start to finish with his own eyes, he realized that what he had seen in Death Valley and then again on the island were indeed no brief illusions such as he had convinced himself that they were. There had been no boast or brag by anyone, they were just stating facts.

As Ankarra had told them to leave and she would join them later after she had finished the business at hand, Talon had asked to go with the Cullen and du Toulouse families. He watched with wonder the interactions of the two men as they took care of their human wives. He was amazed at the gentle, tender caring way they handled them and even the human child. To truly imagine that children had been born of such unions was enough to make one speechless.

Once they were all down at the bottom of Mount Meru Talon told Carlisle that he would like to speak with him about something that was extremely important to him. Carlisle nodded and waited for the young man to continue. Talon told him it was rather involved and asked if it was the right time to speak of such matters now?

"Of course, if it is more private we can go a distance from everyone." Carlisle suggested after glancing around and noticing that Lee and Edward were busy making camp so Ria and Bella could rest for a while before starting the journey home.

Talon stayed quiet, seemingly deep in thought, as he and Carlisle walked a ways from the rest of the group. Once the distance was reached Talon began with telling Carlisle the same from beginning to end that he had told Marcus. Everything about his feelings, his realization about how he felt towards Amber and then other females and then the discovery of the woman he was trying to learn more about. He finished with the explanation of why he was talking to Carlisle about it.

Carlisle asked a few questions as to a description of the woman and the group she met with and about the location he had followed her to. Then after receiving the answers he smiled and told Talon, "Yes, I do know the lady in question and she is very much single."

**A/N**: **Who is the lady that Talon is asking about? What happened to Jane, Alec and the rest that chose to remain at her side? How long before Francesca will try to bring war to Margarite and the white witches?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	42. Chapter 42

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who has taken on the task of correcting my errors and her assistance is very much appreciated.**

_Once they were all down at the bottom of Mount Meru Talon told Carlisle that he would like to speak with him about something that was extremely important to him. Carlisle nodded and waited for the young man to continue. Talon told him it was rather involved and asked if the time to speak of such matters was now?_

"_Of course, if it is more private we can go a distance from everyone." Carlisle suggested after glancing around and noticing that Lee and Edward were busy making camp so Ria and Bella could rest for a while before starting the journey home._

_Talon stayed quiet, seemingly deep in thought, as he and Carlisle walked a ways from the rest of the group. Once the distance was reached Talon began with telling Carlisle the same from beginning to end that he had told Marcus. Everything about his feelings, his realization about how he felt towards Amber and then other females and then the discovery of the woman he was trying to learn more about. He finished with the explanation of why he was talking to Carlisle about it. _

_Carlisle asked a few questions as to a description of the woman and the group she met with and about the location he had followed her to. Then after receiving the answers he smiled and told Talon, "Yes, I do know the lady in question and she is very much single."_

**CHAPTER 42: READY FOR A BIT OF REST**

"You do know the woman I speak of?" Talon quizzes Carlisle in an unbelieving manner; not because he doesn't believe what Carlisle told him, but, because he had truly expected disappointment in the fact that Carlisle wouldn't know the woman. He had prepared himself, in spite of everything, to have his hopes dashed. His attitude was a negative, so, when Carlisle gave him other than what had been expected it shocked him. But, Carlisle's questions after revealing that he knew the lady in question quickly snapped his attention back to the present and prevented his short walk down memory lane thinking of her.

"I want the truth from you. Why are you here? What is the real reason you have followed all of us through this situation?"

"I told you the truth; I am trying to find out more about the lady that has invaded and taken control of my thoughts, emotions and heart." He told Carlisle, but, as he stopped speaking he saw a raised eyebrow on the other man. An eyebrow that conveyed doubt and still questioned, as if, there was more that wasn't being said.

"Let me give you a little lesson, Talon. Over my years of living, traveling, both as human and vampire, I have encountered many things, studied to become a doctor which enabled me to interact more readily amongst humans. Then as my family began and seen what stories and such they have been able to come up with, I've learnt how to detect when I'm being lied to, given half truths and having a lot of information withheld.

"Now, I can't tell at the moment which you are doing, but, you aren't telling me everything. Of that I'm certain."

Talon stayed quiet for a brief period of time watching Carlisle as if expecting more, even if it wasn't any more than changing expressions upon his face, but, he was doomed to be disappointed. Carlisle remained still, waiting, and maintained a straight, emotionless face. Vampires knew how to remain still for an endless period of time without feeling any discomfort at all and Carlisle had assumed that pose.

It didn't take long for Talon to come to the conclusion that Carlisle wouldn't give him any more information without some answers to his questions. So, he picked up his story where he had left off. He told of seeing the entire commotion taking place in the palace while waiting to speak with Marcus and he had become curious. That even as he asked questions, no one seemed prepared to give him any answers, only told him, "Talk with Marcus, we don't know and don't have the time."

"So, that's what I did. I have to admit that I was quite surprised to be told and then realize that the same persons I had encountered months earlier were once again at the heart of another confrontation. But, to be told that the two women I had seen before were the ones giving the information and planning the attack was very hard to believe.

"After asking to accompany Marcus and his company to meet with your family and being accepted, I came to the villa. Of course, I wasn't too sure of what I would learn, or, how welcome I would be received. And, I do have to say that I was pleasantly surprised in both cases. However, what I was hearing about Ria and Bella were still hard to accept.

"Sure, I had seen the results for myself, but, never had I been on the inside of the happenings until now. It has indeed been quite an eye opener, to say the least." He paused with a smile, and then continued, "I still find it hard to believe all that I have seen with my own eyes and heard with my own ears. It does explain a lot of what occurred all those months ago when I happened upon the female and her army, then with what came about with Aro and Caius.

"I did wonder during both times why a female human would be speaking for all and now I know. But, my main reason of seeking out Marcus and then you are as stated; I wanted to know about the female that I had seen and has captivated my senses." He stopped speaking long enough to look Carlisle straight in the eyes and ask, "Will you represent me and introduce me to the lady?"

Carlisle gives a slight shake of his head as he feels caught between a polite refusal and at the same time knows what it feels like to be without the one you feel is destined to be with you. After a few seconds he looks Talon in the eye and replies to his request, "I have to be honest with you, I'm not comfortable acting on your behalf, but, before you misunderstand let me explain; I don't really know you to be able to represent you. On the other hand I am well acquainted with the family you are asking about.

"Talk with Lee since he has a better acquaintance with you and I will talk with the Denali's to see if they will accept a meeting to talk with you. If Lee is willing to vouch for you and they are willing to meet you then we will see what can be done. Other than that I can't and won't do any more right now."

"Thank you. I won't lie and say that I understand your position, but, I will accept it. In truth, you really don't know me or my motives due to the circumstances of several months ago. I was indeed responsible for bringing Aro and the Volturi to all of you with a demand for justice. I never imagined that his jealousy was to such an extent that he wanted an excuse to attack and destroy. I still regret that and did then, also, after getting more facts from Lee.

"But, if you would feel more secure with setting up a meeting between the lady and myself in the manner you have prescribed, then so be it. I accept and will approach Lee du Toulouse to talk with him." And, with that said, Talon offered a slight bow from the waist and then left Carlisle standing where the two men had wandered off to.

XXXXXXXX

Lee had noticed the two men wandering off for what appeared to be a private discussion of some sort, but, he was too engrossed with the feelings of completeness due to having his wife and son safely back beside him. However, Carlisle and Talon had forgotten one important thing, a young man by the name of Jason that had a certain special gift; he could hear and tune into sound or feelings of all living things.

"Da, what is rep'sen?"

"What?"

"What is rep'sen?"

"Son, I'm not sure what you're asking me. Try again, but, slow down and tell me what is causing you to ask and then I might be able to know what you're asking me."

"Granpa Car'isle was talking to the other man. He wanted Granpa Car'isle to rep'sen him with someone he wants to meet. Granpa Car'isle said he would have to ask you cause you know him better before he would interduce him to that person."

After Jason finished explaining to his father, Lee looked at his son and then glanced off into the distance where he made out the shape of the two men, Carlisle and Talon. But, as he was watching he saw Talon bow a bit and then quickly walk away leaving Carlisle standing alone. While watching he realized what it was that Jason was asking him. Jason wanted to know what representing meant.

"Jason, the word you were asking me about is pronounced as re pre sent." Lee took the time to break the word down and sounding off each section while having Jason do the same. "Now, say represent." He encouraged his son. So, the little guy repeated the word back slowly at first saying only each section, but, gained speed each time he said it until he was saying the word correctly. Then once Jason had the word spoken correctly Lee explained what the word meant. "Can you tell me why you're asking about the word?"

"Don't understand what they said, but, about lady."

"About a lady, huh?!" Lee mused aloud.

"Yup, a lady." And that was the end of the conversation between father and son since something else caught the child's interest. He was off in no time to check it out.

Ria and Bella had been watching the interchange between the two separate couples, Lee and Jason and Carlisle and Talon. Both women were curious as to what was going on with the latter two, but, overheard the discussion between the first two. They just smiled, but, enjoyed the rest before continuing the journey back to the plane and then home. There was still some distance to go, but, with vampires being the form of transport, the miles would disappear as fast as the wind blew. So, it wasn't long before the humans had been gently and lovingly gathered in the arms of their families for the last leg of the journey to the Twin Power's corporate plane. Each person was ready to get home and try to find some form of normalcy before the next event predicted came rushing at them.

Every vampire family member was ready to stand with the prophecy twins and their species queen, but, there was no idea if they would be allowed. For all that Asia Charles had told them before the search months ago to find Bella, the witch species is a very private group and refused to allow outsiders into their locations. In fact, knowledge of the specifics of their species has always been a carefully guarded secret. The only way anyone would learn true facts about them was when a friend, like Asia Charles was to the Cullen's, would take the time under necessary circumstances to explain fact from fiction. But, then it was probably that way with all the species, known and unknown.

Once everyone had arrived back at the plane it was discussed as to whether they would wait for Ankarra with her people along with Marcus and his guards to travel back with them or not. If they did wait, then it would mean stopping at least once, if not twice, to allow people to get off at their own chosen destinations before ever heading home.

Then it was discussed as to whether they should retrieve the babies or leave them where they were currently. The location was unknown except to certain individuals for safety's sake. And, with the White Witch community about to be threatened it might be best to leave them where they were. When the matter of having Jason join them was brought up both Ria and Bella vetoed that immediately. The reason being that Jason was known and, if he was placed with the rest of the children that would give away their hiding place if someone, happened upon Jason. So, with that in mind it was decided that Jason would remain with the family.

And, the last decision was made not to wait for anyone else; they could get themselves to wherever they wanted to be. All family members board the plane and orders were given for takeoff. They were going home for a short rest before deciding the plans of action for the war that was stewing and threatening to boil over in to full scale attack.

**A/N: Who is the lady that Talon is asking about? What happened to Jane, Alec and the rest that chose to remain at her side? How long before Francesca will try to bring war to Margarite and the white witches?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	43. Chapter 43

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and her assistants is very much appreciated. The amazing banner was created by my talented beta and I want to say a bit thanks for all of her work.**

_Then it was discussed as to whether they should retrieve the babies or leave them where they were currently. The location was unknown except to certain individuals for safety sake. And, with the White Witch community about to be threatened it might be best to leave them where they were. When the matter of having Jason join them was brought up both Ria and Bella vetoed that immediately. The reason being that Jason was known and if he was placed with the rest of the children that was give away their hiding place if someone happened upon Jason. So, with that in mind it was decided that Jason would remain with the family._

_And, the last decision was made not to wait for anyone else; they could get themselves to wherever they wanted to be. All family members board the plane and orders were given for takeoff. They were going home for a short rest before deciding the plans of action for the war that was stewing and threatening to boil over in to full scale attack._

**CHAPTER 43: FINISHED NOW HURRY UP AND WAIT**

Both Edward and Lee encourage their wives to use the back cabin to get some rest. When Ria reaches for Jason to take him with them Lee tells her that he would take care of their son. "But, two need to get some rest. There has been too much pressure and stress placed upon you that could slow down your healing from childbirth. So, go and rest, everything and everyone will just fine while you do." Both Ria and Bella headed toward the cabin at the back passing everyone on the way.

Once they were in the cabin with the door closed, Talon stood and made his way up towards Lee and Jason never suspecting that Jason had let his father know part of the conversation Talon wanted to conduct with him. Who was the lady Lee wondered since Jason hadn't told him that part of the talk that took place between Talon and Carlisle.

Without saying a single word, Talon took a seat next to Lee, being aware the whole time of Lee's watchfulness of him, his silence and his approach. Never during the whole time did Lee move or utter a sound; he was determined to let Talon begin the conversation, if conversation was going to be had, but, he wasn't going to break the silence first. And as time passed Talon became even more aware of this fact. He wondered why Lee hadn't started asking any questions as to why he had singled Lee out.

Meanwhile, Edward along with the rest of the family were quietly, but, trying to be stealthy, in observing Talon while wondering what was going on. They all had been aware of the private conversation between him and Carlisle before they all boarded the plane, but, not what the conversation was about. Carlisle hadn't felt the need to share as yet. To him it was up to Talon to inform everyone as to his intentions when he was ready. Although, if Carlisle was to be honest with himself, he was a little leery of Talon; not because of anyone particular thing he had done, but, due to the timing of his appearance. True, the reasons he gave could be the total truth, but, Carlisle, along with the rest of the family, has learnt to question even the most innocent looking event; it might have a hidden meaning only known to the person responsible.

"Lee, I'd like to tell you a story. Give you an apology. Then ask for your help in a matter that is personally and privately important to me." Talon began and the whole time watching for some kind of reaction from Lee.

Lee didn't respond with an answer or any acknowledgment immediately, but, took the time to get Jason situated and occupied with his books before turning to look at Talon. "I'll listen, but, make no promises." Was all he said, then sat back and waited for Talon to continue with whatever he wanted to share.

"Fair enough." He agreed. Then with a bit of hesitation Talon began with, "Do you remember when we finally met a few months ago when the Volturi confronted all of you on the island and our discussion afterwards?" Lee said nothing, but, nod to indicate that he remembered. That was when Talon began telling him everything that he had told Carlisle before they had become airborne, and, ended the story with what Carlisle had told him in regards to Lee representing him to the lady in question. "But, that is the reason why I owe you an apology due to my actions and reactions at the time. I was a fool and know that now. The feelings I had during all that time aren't the same as what I feel now for this lady. These are deeper and more intense than what I ever thought could exist.

"So, I do humbly apologize and ask for your help. Will you, please, accept?"

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at Mount Meru Ankarra is preparing to leave along with her guards and Marcus with the New Volturi guards which were reorganized after the loss of Aro, Caius and some of the old guard that wanted to stand beside those two. Looking around one last time to make sure all business had be handled she turns to Marcus, "Well, I think this takes care of Jane, Alec and they band of misfits. It might finally be soaking in that I'm not going to tolerate any more of this nonsense from any of my subjects.

"But this last few months have taught me a thing or two as well, that I've allowed too much time go by and lost touch with the reality of what was truly happening which allowed Aro, Caius and others to take advantage of that fact. You can be assured that it won't happen again. Every vampire out there had better realize that their queen is alive, well and damn determined that my laws will be obey, or, they will encounter the consequences."

"Do you really think it was wise to allow two different sets of her minions go?" Marcus questioned.

"Yes, for two main reasons and maybe a few unrelated ones, but, the main ones being that the first group were not here for any other reason than to win favor with Jane and Alec so they could live a quiet life without their constant interference. The second were of the old guard which some did truly believe that Aro and Caius only with Jane and Alec had been done wrongly, so, they sought to correct a wrong. They were having a hard time believing that I truly existed and had the right to do as I have decreed would be done.

"But, I think the message is beginning to get through to everyone, especially, after today's events. The one left that witnessed how my laws work will once again tell the rest that the queen is very much alive and in control. They will make sure to explain how our entire governing system works with no exceptions."

"I sure hope so because all of this nonsense is just that a bunch of nonsense and bullshit. It ends up wasting time, energy, but, most of all lives; lives that could will a little bit more control and determination could be happy." Marcus followed up Ankarra's statements with his own musings.

"I agree, Marcus, that the only two people that really had to die were Jane and Alec since they were already under a death sentence. But, no others had to try to back them to overthrow my representatives. Well now the example has been made and the ones still surviving this will spread the word once again as to what will be faced if anyone else tries this shit."

"The method in which you destroyed Jane, Alec and some of the old guard that had been involved in both the altercation with Aro and Caius and now with Jane and Alec was a bit harsh. In fact, I would say even more so than what Aro and Caius would have done."

"A point had to be made and I believe it was made most efficiently."

"Oh, I would have to agree with that statement wholeheartedly. To make the old guard, even the ones you released, watch as limb by limb, one at a time, is torn from Alec and then Jane, set alight and tossed over into the volcano. Hell, if one limb even got caught on an overhang it would still burn to nothing since it was already ablaze."

"That was the whole point of why I did it that way. One method or the other would make sure they had no way to regenerate again like last time. No, this time it was over, but, the crimes required a harsher lesson to be shown so others wouldn't be encouraged to try the same thing in the future."

"I think you made that point very successfully. As I said, tearing one limb at a time from each of the twins to where they were still alive to feel the pain with each tear and rip along with the heat and the flame. You left the heads until last and made them watch as each of the old guard that had been sentenced to death were set afire whole and pushed into the volcano to be consumed whole. That was more merciful than what the twins faced. Then as you released the others that had been restrained long enough to be shown the lesson, you had both Jane's and Alec's head set a part, facing one another on separate stones where they watched each other burn to nothing and then you had the ashes scattered gathered and tossed over into the volcano as well.

"Damn, woman, I hope I never piss you off." Marcus said with all seriousness and then chuckled as he turned to motion for his guard to release the remaining individuals as Ankarra quickly tells them what to expect if they should ever defy her laws again and attempt such actions. The guard quickly vanished without any hesitation as if afraid that Ankarra would change her mind about letting them live.

The job was done, over, finished and Ankarra was ready to return to her mate. She knew from what has been said and hinted at that a witch war was fast approaching and she wanted to be ready to aid Ria and Bella in any way she could if they wanted or needed her help. She would have Margarite also made aware of the offer, if she should decide to accept the help. She wasn't going to allow for what was all intent and purposes, her family members to go into a situation that her help might prevent them from coming to harm. However, as Ankarra had that thought pass through her mind she could of snorted due to the knowledge she had of what she had personally seen those two young women do on their own.

She might be a vampire, one of the originals, but, she had family. Lee was her creation and through him she has family and with that came the finding of her mate. So, that makes her mate of someone very special and loving, allowing her to give the love she carried within herself; it makes her mother, mother in law and grandmother besides being Queen of the vampire world.

"Ma'am, if you're ready, let's get the hell out of this place and back to something a bit more civilized, if you know what I mean?" Marcus suggested. Ankarra nodded once and turned as did the rest of their party and fly as if on the swift wings of a bird to appear not even as a blur if someone happened to see them which at the speed vampires moved was a near impossibility, to return to the places they all most wanted to be.

XXXXXXXXX

Ria and Bella, both, were exhausted as hell and quickly took the opportunity to relax upon the bed in the cabin at the back of the plane. It didn't even take to the count of ten before they both were down for the count and out like a light. Slumber was deep, but, not totally peaceful. The twin connection kicked into full force as Bella began to dream of what was coming; Ria was receiving the dream as Bella saw all the action.

Two things were become clearer each time Bella had the dream; one being the face of the woman that was betraying Margarite and two, the fact that somehow a male became involved in the whole thing. This was the first time he had appeared and his actions were what eventually became the 'straw that broke the camel's back'. Both weren't able to see facial features, but, felt strongly, even in slumber, that the male was familiar to them.

**A/N**: **Who is the lady that Talon is asking about? Now we are aware of what Ankarra decided to do with Jane, Alec and some of their crew. Was she overly cruel, or, did she give them all what was deserved? Who is the male that will create the final problems?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	44. Chapter 44

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and her assistance is very much appreciated. I appreciate the work she did to create the cover sheet for this story. A beautiful job was done.**

_Ria and Bella, both, were exhausted as hell and quickly took the opportunity to relax upon the bed in the cabin at the back of the plane. It didn't even take to the count of ten before they both were down for the count and out like a light. Slumber was deep, but, not totally peaceful. The twin connection kicked into full force as Bella began to dream of what was coming; Ria was receiving the dream as Bella saw all the action._

_Two things were become clearer each time Bella had the dream; one being the face of the woman that was betraying Margarite and two, the fact that somehow a male became involved in the whole thing. This was the first time he had appeared and his actions were what eventually became the 'straw that broke the camel's back'. Both weren't able to see facial features, but, felt strongly, even in slumber, that the male was familiar to them._

**CHAPTER 44: NEEDLES AND PINS**

The dream stalled which allowed Bella and Ria to settle into a more restfully natural sleep while their flight continued on the journey to return everyone home. The family was engaged in different activities while Talon was still talking with Lee who took the time to settle his son, Jason, more comfortably after the young man fell asleep.

"So, will you act on my behalf?"

"Talon, give me time to give it some thought." Lee tells him, but, continues with full explanation as he sees that Talon is about to continue with his plea. "Man, my main concern at the moment is my family. Ria and Bella need to have time, or, at least, as much as can creatively be given, to heal from giving birth. They have been stressed too much while still pregnant and since giving birth to the point that their bodies and nerves haven't had the time to heal.

"We all have gone through a lot with getting ready for this situation we have just endured. Our family has been separated to try to have everyone in the right place for safety sake and we aren't able to bring the little ones home yet due to the next situation is on the horizon.

"But, besides, all of that, I don't really know you. You only came to my attention a few months ago when the Volturi came to the island to do harm to the family. So, you are going to have to give me time to level out and give your request some serious thought." And with that said, Lee turned back to check on Jason and make sure that he was still comfortable while sleeping. During that time Talon rose and made his way back towards Carlisle while he spent the rest of the flight talking with him.

XXXXXXX

Ankarra continued on to Volterra with Marcus and his guard before heading back to Forks, Washington. She hadn't had the time to call Charlie as she had promised to keep him informed of what was happening with the family. Things had moved at a rapid pace once she had arrived at the villa and was brought up to date as to all that had happened, what to expect and all of the plans to counteract the opposing forces. It wouldn't be long before she was back with her family and her love; her mate.

With a shake of her head Ankarra let her mind wonder back over all that had brought things to this point where she had finally found her intended mate. Her absolute amazement at how Ria and Bella were able to bring about the right plans for the acts that kept coming at them. It wasn't lost on her that Jane and Alec had had a good grasp of an idea that whoever controlled the Prophecy Twins would have the power to control nearly all species that exist on this planet. That very thought brought the realization that something needed to be done to insure the safety of Ria and Bella. Safety measure also needed to be put into place for the children as they were in the position of being used, if taken by those that are craving power, against everyone. Add to the fact that they each have their own gifts and the fact they are of a unique species as hybrids; a mixture of vampire, witch, and human DNA.

It amazed Ankarra as she thinks of how well Lee had kept Ria and Bella safe while hiding their gifts from a supernatural world that exists around the all unsuspecting humans. How he was able to do it and blend in with the humans at the same without giving away his nature or location was remarkable while maintaining a career that put him in front of everyone. The funny thing is that no one really paid any attention to the fact of Lee's true nature; he was fully able to get away with passing as human.

As her mind wonders over several events over the last few months, the flight to Volterra nears its journey's end and everyone begins to prepare to disembark. Marcus offers the plane to Ankarra to take her to her final destination to which she accepts with a grateful "Thank you."

"Do you have everything under control that my presence isn't required?" she asked.

"Of course, ma'am, there aren't any problems her that we need to fear."

"Very well then, once the plane has refueled, filed a flight plan to for Seattle, we'll be ready to lift off and I can return to my mate. If you should need me for anything then don't hesitate to speak the words and I'll hear you no matter where you are." She told Marcus as he was preparing to step through the hatchway to exit the plane. He paused long enough to look back at his queen then with one last nod Marcus exited the plane leaving Ankarra alone to wait for lift off.

XXXXXX

Charlie was about to drive everyone around him crazily insane with all of his pacing, mumbling and complaining. The fact that he didn't know what was happening to his love ones was driving him to the point of wanting to do something violent, but, what he didn't know. He was feeling totally helpless and about as useful as a limp noodle, but, he was realistic enough to know there wasn't anything he was capable of doing. The only thing that he was able to do was to watch over his grandbabies and his great niece along with their nanny, Asia Charles.

The final place Ankarra had sent them to stay was safe enough and no one knew exactly where they were except for the people that were in charge of their safety. Billy and Sam had prepared things beyond belief. They didn't feel that it was safe for the children and the two adults to remain on the reservation with the pack, but, arranged instead for other shape shifters that were indebted to Ria and Bella to take over the responsibility of keeping them safe. So, once Ankarra had delivered them all to the appropriate places the plans came together to unite the little family at an unknown location to everyone that wasn't going to be there to provide their protection.

But, damn, Ankarra had promised him to keep him in the know as often as she could, but, that hasn't happened. He hadn't heard one word from her. So, now he wasn't sure where anyone was, who was fighting or where they were fighting, and, who was still alive and who wasn't.

It's the lack of knowledge, the lack of not knowing that was driving Charlie crazy. He wasn't used to being left out of things, unable to make the decisions that came with commanding, but, now, he was the one having to depend upon others to tell him what needed to be done and how, accepting someone else having command of his actions instead of the other way around. It just felt unnatural; more like his male position was being taken away from him in a way.

Everything took time and separate accommodations, or, rather, arrangements, but, he and the babies with Asia Charles all ended up being together. Charlie wasn't quite sure where he was, but, he was made comfortable and treated with reverence and respect. These people were shape shifters themselves, but, of a different type of creature than Billy Black and his tribe. True all ceremonial things were kept quiet and away from the visitors, but, they were extremely determined to keep Charlie and his family safe from harm. Why Charlie wasn't sure, but, he was thankful that they were.

"Damn, why doesn't she call? She promised to keep me update about what was happening and what was being planned." He mumbled under his breath, not knowing that he could be heard.

"Chief Swan, haven't you ever heard the saying 'no news is good news'?" asked Asia Charles.

"Yeah, but, she promised. She promised to let me know that all of them were okay both before and after. It isn't that I really needed to know about what was planned or what was going to take place, but, I need to know that my family is safe."

"I can understand that, but, we know that the Prophecy Twins won't let anything happen to anyone and they are quite capable of making everything come out in the proper manner without breaking any rules or laws."

"I appreciate your efforts of trying to reassure me; I really do, but, please, just don't. Don't keep on with generalized statements that have to do with what an ancient prophecy tells of my daughter and my niece. That stuff I have heard almost all of my childhood, but, it does nothing to help me stay calm at the moment. My niece and great nephew were taken prisoner, and, yes, I understand the reasoning behind all of it, but, that does nothing to let me know that they both are still okay. Then my Bella is involved along with Ankarra, and, she was supposed to have called to let me know all was well, but, no word from anyone." Charlie kept on with his uttering softly then loudly then back to softly again while the whole ranting about the unfairness of no one having the commonsense to call to alleviate the nervousness of the one left behind.

Time dragged, but, continued to march onwards as Charlie grew more annoyed and depressed by the hour. His worries and concerns for his love ones were building and growing strongly to where it felt as if he was being strangled by the lack of information. In fact, he was near the point of screaming or getting the next plane out to try and find someone when the ringing of a phone shattered the silence that had been stretching their taunt nerves.

Charlie stopped pacing and with head cocked to one side listening to the one sided conversation. As he heard the receiver being hung up he rushed into the room where the phone resided and waited. He waited for what he prayed was some kind of news.

The person that had answered the phone turned as if to go into where Charlie had been, but, was jerked to a sudden halt by the surprised presence of Charlie Swan. But, with a slow smile the person spoke the words that restored heaven to the Chief, "Everyone is fine; it's over and they are all in flight on the way home."

**A/N**: **Poor Charlie, it's hell being the one left at home. Will Lee help Talon with his request?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	45. Chapter 45

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and her assistance is very much appreciated. **

_Time dragged, but, continued to march onwards as Charlie grew more annoyed and depressed by the hour. His worries and concerns for his love ones were building and growing strongly to where it felt as if he was being strangled by the lack of information. In fact, he was near the point of screaming or getting the next plane out to try and find someone when the ringing of a phone shattered the silence that had been stretching their taunt nerves._

_Charlie stopped pacing and with head cocked to one side listened to the one sided conversation. As he heard the receiver being hung up he rushed into the room where the phone resided and waited. He waited for what he prayed was some kind of news._

_The person that had answered the phone turned as if to go into where Charlie had been, but, was jerked to a sudden halt by the surprised presence of Charlie Swan. But, with a slow smile, the person spoke the words that restored heaven to the Chief, "Everyone is fine; it's over and they are all in flight on the way home."_

**CHAPTER 45: WE WANT OUR CHILDREN**

As Charlie was told that everyone was fine and on the way home his whole body became limbered up and he seemed to be melting towards the ground due to the total sense of relieve he was feeling suddenly. Someone quickly pushed a chair underneath his butt to catch him before he did truly hit the ground hard.

"Thanks, I needed that news. You're sure everyone is okay? No injuries, no surprises, and no unexpected situations?" he questioned a time or two before being completely satisfied with the news that his loved ones were fine and on the way home. And, of course, that news included Ankarra as well, he was sure. So, sporting a great big grin and a bright twinkle in his eyes, Charlie headed to the quarters that had been given to him and the children for their use during their stay to let Asia Charles know the news and to celebrate with the children. His family was safe and sound and coming home!

XXXXXXXX

As the plane was preparing for landing at the airport located outside the city limits of Port Angeles Lee was still worried from his discussion with Ria and Isabella. They both had declared that the babies were coming home. No matter how long, hard or what reason was given to them, they both maintained their stance that the children were to be returned to them immediately.

"Ria, Isabella, please, won't you both listen to reason about all of this? It would be better to leave the little ones where they are now since they are safe and well taken care of by Ms Charles. To bring them back would be asking for trouble." Lee tried to reason with the two women, but, they remained adamant about their decision.

"Lee, we do understand what you're telling us, but, we have no idea how long it will be before the threat takes place, or, will come close enough to require our attention. There are too many variables left unknown at this point to be able to tell you anything else. So, in the meantime we want our babies back home with their mothers." Ria tried to patiently explain to her husband and saw that he was about to make another statement to which she cut him off before a word could be uttered by him with, "No, not another word. They will be brought home as soon as Ankarra can get the word to the right people."

"But- But- But—"

"Lee, I agree with Ria. Our children are to be returned home as quickly as is humanly possible. Any future safeguards that might be needed will be dealt with as soon as we know what they might be." Bella told Lee before she turned to Edward with a stare that dared him to say one word against what her wishes were in regard to the children. So, Edward decided that it would be more beneficial to stay silent at the particular moment.

The rest of the Cullen family along with Talon remained quiet and only observed the interaction between Ria, Bella, Lee and Edward. With the way the two women were behaving they all thought it would better to stay completely on the sidelines and to keep their opinions to themselves. They knew that Ria and Bella wouldn't do anything harmful towards them, but, best at this point to keep mouths shut unless opinions are asked for.

"But, why? I still don't understand." Lee was intent on persisting with his case to leave the children where they were. He really didn't have any ulterior motive except for safety sake, but, the more he continued the more the two females were getting uptight with him.

"Lee, say another damn word about not bringing our babies home and you will wish that you had listened to the warning that has been given. We haven't had any time spent with our babies and we want that time. And, they will be just as safe with us, maybe, more so, as they are at the present location. WE. WANT. OUR. BABIES! What damn part of that are you having a hard time understanding?" Ria all but shouted at him.

"It has nothing to do with me understanding or not understanding what you two are wanting; it is a matter of what is best for everyone at this time. We have no idea when this 'witch war' that Francesca is threatening will be starting and-"

"That's the whole point, Lee. We don't know. It could be today, tomorrow, next week or month. Hell, it could even be next year, so, with that in mind why should we lose any time with the little ones? Why should we let Francesca rule our lives and we cave to the fear that she would like to have dictating our lives? I, for one, refuse to allow that and I believe that Izzy feels the same way."

Lee let out a frustrated sigh while running his hand down his face, shook his head and simply nodded. "Okay, if that is what you two truly want," Was all he said. Then he looked around at each of the others occupants of the plane cabin and saw nothing but understanding in each of their faces. Well, except for maybe one person and with the person, Talon, all he saw was absolute astonishment at the exchange he had just witnessed between Ankarra's monster creation and two human females. He had seen the damage this one vampire could do, but, the wait he conducted himself around these two humans was unheard of. But, he wasn't the only one; he had seen how Edward had interacted with the second human, the one they called Bella, and it was the same as Lee du Toulouse reacted with them.

At this point in all the give and take of the argument or discussion, as some present would call it, about the children coming home the pilot announced the decent for landing. Everyone settled down and buckled their seatbelts until the plane touched down, slowed and was taxiing to a stop. It was at this point that no one had questioned as to what was going to be their destination or the reason why; that is until the pilot had announced the arrival at Port Angeles airport.

So, before anyone else can say anything, Talon asked the question first, "Why are we here instead of San Francisco where all of you call it home?"

"This is also home for Ria and Isabella along with the Cullen family having a home located here." Lee explained quietly.

XXXXXXXX

Ankarra was trying very hard to maintain a patient outlook while flying back to Forks, Washington in order to reach her mate, Charlie Swan, and to let him know that everyone is doing well. She also wanted to get all updates about what is facing the Prophecy Twins and Queen Margarite. She wanted to know what might be happening as to what this Francesca could be planning, but, it was important to offer all available help to Margarite and have things in place in case the offer is accepted. But, to be able to make the proper offer and have the correct items and people on standby she needed to have exact, or, at least, as exact, as could be given to be able to act properly in accordance with Margarite.

The co pilot walked back to inform Ankarra of the fact the plane was approaching Sea-Tac airport in Seattle and should be on the ground in about fifteen minutes. She nodded as she thanked the young man for letting her know. Her eagerness increased with the information that she was nearing her mate and in short order she would be able to talk with him. Then sadness overcame her as she began to wonder if she should arrange for Charlie to return to her while the little ones were going to be left in hiding. She truly believed that was for the best at the moment since it was possible everyone would be in a threatening situation once again in the very near future. However, the vampire queen wasn't prepared for the attitude of some very determined human mothers that had very differing opinions than what the vampires involved had.

Once the plane landed Ankarra was informed that as soon as they had refueled the pilots would be flying back to their homes in Volterra. She thanked them for their service and then quickly departed letting her urge to get to Forks dictate her actions after that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Margarite was anxious to be able to hear from the Prophecy Twins and to be able to have any updated information that they might have been able to uncover. It would be most helpful if they would be able to offer the information as to who might be aiding Francesca in this upcoming situation. That piece of information could possibly be enough to put a stop to any and all action if the traitor was known.

And it would help if the Twins would be able to lay out a plan to counteract or to be able to cope to overcome the threat before it could even escalate into actions that would bring harm to many persons. She did realize that it was a bit early to expect anything since the twins were busily handling another situation that would mean possible future problems for many species if the Twins failed. So, at this point, patience was the order of the day.

XXXXXXXX

Francesca was pacing back and forth, back and forth trying to work out all of the details needed to bring about the overthrow of Margarite, the leashing and controlling of the Prophecy Twins and stepping up to take the reins of rule as the newly recognized leader of witches, white and black, all coming under one banner. But, the black arts will rule and control the tendencies of the white arts and those that deal them.

She's waiting for an update from within Margarite's close circle of what they do and don't know so far. Everything must be just right and in the right place to give her success of this venture.

XXXXXXXX

Talon wanted an answer from Lee and Carlisle as to what they will or won't do in introducing him to the female that he views as his mate. It is extremely difficult to sit and present a sense of patience while his fate is in the hands of others.

Then he was even more surprised to witness the confrontation between human and vampire over the decision of what is to be done about some children. All that he watched from the sidelines was that of interactions of a close family.

**A/N**: **We seem to have a difference of opinion as to what should or shouldn't be done about the children. Who is right? Will Lee help Talon? Who is close to Margarite that is betraying their queen? What will be the event that triggers the war?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	46. Chapter 46

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and her assistance is very much appreciated. **

_Talon wanted an answer from Lee and Carlisle as to what they will or won't do in introducing him to the female that he views as his mate. It is extremely difficult to sit and present a sense of patience while his fate is in the hands of others._

_Then he was even more surprised to witness the confrontation between human and vampire over the decision of what is to be done about some children. All that he watched from the sidelines was that of interactions of a close family. _

**CHAPTER 46: STEPS TOWARDS PEACE.**

Everyone is eagerly awaiting the arrival of the rest of the family, Charlie Swan, the three babies and Asia Charles, at the Swan residence in Forks, Washington. It seemed as if clock watching was becoming a pesky pastime for some people, but, it was aggravating others. Well, really, only one other and that was the nonfamily member, Talon. He still hadn't received an answer from Lee about being a character witness for him and he hadn't been able to formulate another plan if Lee du Toulouse decided to ignore or turn him down completely. This obsession over babies was beyond his understanding, but, he would have to go along with it in hopes of getting what he wanted; to meet his meet and begin his courting of her.

After the Cullen's and du Toulouse's had arrived at Charlie's Bella and Ria set about putting the house into some kind of order by cleaning as much as they could during the amount of time they thought they might have. And, it surprised everyone that Ankarra had shown up only a few hours behind them as they thought it might take longer before she would be able to conclude the business concerning Jane, Alec and their remaining few.

Once she arrived and all of the greetings were handled, but, before she had been able to tell them all that had transpired from the time they had left, Bella and Ria made sure that she knew they wanted their babies home immediately, as soon as possible. Ankarra tried the same as Lee had to reason with them to leave the children where they were for safety sake, but, she was hit with the same reasoning as Lee had been. Nothing was going to sway them from their decision to have their babies reunited with their mothers and family. Although, Ankarra was unsure of the wisdom of their decisions she could understand their reasoning behind their choices. So, she made the phone call that would set things in motion to return the children and her Charlie to them.

In the meantime, she asked if there had been any more details concerning the upcoming 'witch war' had been revealed. Ankarra also asked if perhaps Margarite might accept a call from her offering any help that might be needed to put down the possible upcoming uprising.

Both Ria and Bella explained that no outsiders could be involved if the confrontation took place in the Valley of the Whispering Winds. Only those of the lineage could enter there. That if Margarite did accept it would mean that the war would have to take place at another location and at the moment they had no definite information that this would happen.

So, Ankarra kept that information in mind as she requested conversation with Margarite to be arranged. "There's no reason to way until the last minute to try to have help ready." She said. "If she believes that there is a possibility that my help is required then I want to have things on standby to where everything can be launched without hesitation."

Bella looks at Ria and with only a slight hesitation Ria nods in agreement as to making the call to Margarite. The two knew that such a call was needed anyways since they had more information to give to Margarite, but, still had some facts that hadn't become completely clear as yet. However, all information, no matter how little at this point, was of more help than none at all. After all, Ria still had a feeling from all that had been revealed in Bella's dream that a way was possible to stop any killing, but, so far, that information was evading an appearance.

Faces were starting to become clearer and more recognizable and both women felt they recognized one face, that of the man along with possibly that of the woman he reaches out towards. But, before saying anything to anyone they wanted to gather a bit more information to make sure they were correct in their assumption.

Their attention snapped back to the present in enough time to hear Ankarra telling everyone that they should take this quiet time to go hunt since it was possible that they hadn't had the chance to do so before now. Both Ria and Bella encouraged Edward and the rest of the Cullen's to go hunt since Lee and Ankarra would be available to keep them safe in case Francesca had any plans. Of course, no one ever uttered the words 'or anything else might have ulterior motives'. Lee was realistic enough to know that due to the high profile of Twin Power, Ria and Bella could induce humans to plan some actions against them.

As the performing team of Twin Power when they first started and then later the founders of Twin Power Recording Company, but, that wasn't all as Twin Powers had been involved with forming foundations for different areas of life were people needed help just to live and survive. And, the two women had also had old money left to them in trust once they had reached a certain age. Ria had lived the lifestyle due to her father's profession, but, Charlie and Renee Swan had chosen to live a lower profile. It wasn't unreasonable to believe that someone could come across the necessary information about the two if they dug far enough no matter how hard Lee had worked to maintain keeping their private lives away from publicity.

The unfortunate part about trying to keep them safe was the latter part of any humans being involved. The laws governing white witches were very strict when it came to what could or couldn't be done by the witch or their family members. It was a very fine line. This was something Lee has had to deal with for many years, but, Ankarra and the Cullen's were just starting to learn.

The suggestion was taken by the majority of vampires present which gave the two human females a chance to have a bit more private time as Lee had taken Ankarra into the woods for a private conversation. Ria wasn't fooled by this tactic; she knew that Lee was emptying the house of all other species so she and Bella could have quality time together; something that they hadn't had for several weeks. Both Ria and Bella knew also that the two vampires wouldn't be very far away in case they were needed; they would be able to hear someone calling them. The two women took the time to enjoy each other's company to catch up and clean up Charlie's house for when he and the babies arrived. This time also gave them time to spend with Jason and to help him understand more of what had been happening and what was possible in the near future. He seemed to take all of it in just like the little trooper he had been when he and his mother had been taken by the vampires no long ago. He remembered all that his mother had told him and taught him, but, understood there was a lot more to learn and that he still had to practice to gain control and achieve his talent potential.

So, with the place to themselves, Ria, Bella and Jason wanted to help, they began to clean the house in earnest to fill the time until the rest of the family was returned. They wanted everything in readiness. During the cleaning they were able to work with Jason and his practicing of his gifts. Time passed swiftly, all the cleaning finished and they were able to sit and relax before everyone else returned from the hunt or the talk in the woods.

XXXXXXX

"Lee, why did you want to drag my butt out here into the woods? We need to be close to Ria, Bella and Jason for their protection." Ankarra was ranting.

"Calm down and listen." Which she did, but, with a puzzled look on her face as she watched Lee. "Don't you hear it? Their heartbeats and if you would take a moment to realize, we are still close enough that if needed we can hear their shout." He explained as he watches the look of enlightenment reflect upon her face.

"Fine, but, that still doesn't answer my question of why you dragged me out here."

"Ankarra, damn, for someone as smart as you are surely you can work out the answer for yourself; since Ria and Jason had been taken the three haven't had any time together alone. I'm trying to give them some time so they are able to reconnect in all ways, not just some.

"Those two have always been close, even though, they are six years apart in age. Ria has always looked out for Isabella. She wasn't here when Isabella had the twins; the only way they have been able to communicate has been through the twin link they share. This will give them time to reconnect in other ways that have been denied them for the last few weeks.

"It is something they need." He finished explaining quietly.

No other words passed between the two vampires as the quietly stood guard in the woods giving the humans the time Lee knew they needed to be grounded again and to feel whole as only family can.

XXXXXXXX

The vehicles sped along the highway not giving a damn about the speed laws as they were quickly rushing towards their destination. Since the bear shape shifters were unable to keep up with a speeding car they were the ones chosen to do the driving to return their charges after receiving the call from the wolf shifters' leader, William Black. But, the bear shifters weren't taking any chances of surprises popping up along the way that would bring harm to their charges; these are family members of the Rescuers, the ones that saved all shape shifters from 'spirit catcher', Ihue. That was why three vehicles were involved with four shifters in the front and rear car, but, two in the middle car riding in the front while Charlie Swan and Asia Charles were in the back taking care of the three babies, but, that wasn't the only precautions that had been taken; four wolf shifters along with seven vampires running the flanking areas along the way.

Charlie had been completely ecstatic when he was told that the all clear had been given for all of their return home. It was explained that everyone was waiting for their return at Chief Swan's house. That was even better to him as it meant everyone was home and all would be reunited with the less amount of time happening before the reunion.

XXXXXXX

As time passed the three humans had the house ready from top to bottom, eight vampires finished a quick hunt and were nearing the Swan house with the two vampires that had retired to the woods were about ready to return and finally, the three vehicles were just entering the outskirts of Forks, Washington. Everyone was going to be coming back together at the same time and little did they know that this gathering was going to be the event to set things in motion to bring things to an end.

Eight vampires, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Talon and Edward were nearing the house and met the returning figures of Lee and Ankarra. The hunt had gone well for everyone, but, one of the eight had been curious as to why Lee and Ankarra hadn't joined them. It was explained to Talon that due to Ankarra's age she had reached the level that she didn't need to hunt very often and since she had created Lee he had the same advantages after he had stabilized from his transformation. "But, don't worry; once we reach that age we will have the same advantage as they do." Carlisle told him with a chuckle.

And, just as the entire group burst from the woods into the backyard three cars pulled into the drive, but, no one got out. It seemed they were waiting for something.

"We need to go inside. Charlie is reassuring them that we are family and friends, but, they are still waiting, also, for the all clear from the werewolves and the Denali's." Edward explained to the others as they continued on towards the house since he had read the minds of the ones around him.

"The Denali's are the ones in Alaska that Carlisle spoke of, right; the coven of which my mate belongs, right?" Talon questioned. Then he asked as he turned to Lee, "Have you decided to make the trip with me to introduce me to my mate and her coven?" But, all Lee did was smile without giving Talon an answer and continue on to the house. All ten of them entered through the back door since that was the nearest to them while the group in the front still was waiting for them to enter and for the all clear from the rest of their party that had been seen as yet.

All of the occupants of the house soon after greeting the hunters heard the sound of car doors slamming and a large group of people moving quickly towards the front door. Bella and Ria moved to open the door, but, before they could get there the door was thrown open and Charlie Swan came rushing, never stopping, as he sought out Ankarra as his daughter and niece made a run and a grab for their babies. The rest of the company from all sides had enough sense to stay out of the way. They had no idea what would befall them if anyone held up the reunions of lovers and mothers. But, one thing was evident when looking at each face; they all were wearing gentle smiles as they all observed the reunions with the tenderness and enthusiasm exchanged between Ankarra and Charlie as well as Ria and Bella reaching for their children. However, after the mothers the fathers weren't far behind in checking on the welfare of their offspring.

It was the sudden noise of Talon uttering one word of as in surprise that caught the attention of everyone; "YOU!" was all he said, but, it snapped the full attention of the Prophecy Twins. It didn't take even a full blink, heartbeat, nanosecond, or, anything else for Ria and Bella was have the evidence of the start of the coming events realized in that moment. Both quickly acted as one to halt any further communication between the two they recognized from the dream and as the trigger point.

A chant uttered underneath their breath, but, done together, halted any further greetings. The others in the room looked at the two women as they heard the words:

_WORDS ARE HALTED AND NONE SHALL BE SPOKEN_

_BODY MOVEMENTS CEASE WITH NO MOTION_

_BOTH ARE FROZEN IN TIME _

_UNTIL THE PROPHECY TWINS SPEAK THE PROPER RHYME_

_TO GRANT FREEDOM IN A DIFFERENT CLIMB._

"What are you doing?" Yelled everyone unaffected all at the same time.

"We are doing what needs to be done until we can work things out." Calmly explained Ria as she looked at Bella and then at the frozen couple before turning to look at everyone else.

"Ria, I think we need more of an explanation other than what you've mentioned." Lee told his wife.

But, Alice spoke before any response could be given, "I see why they acted as they did." She said, but, no one had noticed that she was having a vision at the moment Ria and Bella were halting any introduction between the frozen couple due to the upset over such actions.

"Then it would be appreciated if someone would explain." Said an irritated vampire queen.

"As they began the chant to cast the spell I had a vision of what would trigger the witch war and it was something having to do with Tanya and Talon. Somehow they were present at a meeting that had to do with all of the white witches and there was a shadow in the background that moved to make a call." Alice explained to entire group.

"Ria, Isabella, is there anything more you can add or fill in for us surrounding Alice's vision?" Asked Lee as he looked from one to another.

"There is, but, it would be best if we alerted Margarite so she can nip everything in the bud to halt any further action and avoid the war. This will bring an end to the threat." Was the only statement made by Ria. So, without further ado a call was placed to Margarite.

They all listened as Bella and Ria explained to Margarite about how a vampire couple end up stumbling into the Valley of the Whispering Winds while out hunting and end up disturbing a special ritual. With this happening the traitor which is close to Margarite alerts her secret group to let Francesca know so she can begin the war to overthrow Margarite and try her as a traitor that will allow other species into the sacred areas and not able to govern except for her own needs.

"I wish to know if you have been able to identify the true traitor that is working with Francesca?" All heard Margarite ask since the conversation was on speaker phone for all to follow both sides of the conversation.

"Yes, we have been able to see the face of she who betrays us all." Was the answer from Bella and Ria.

"Margarite, it is –" Both Ria and Bella hesitated before trying again, "It is –"

"Just tell me!" Was the command.

"It's Rita."

"Rita?! My Rita?!" Was the response as both a question and an exclamation?

**A/N**: **So, now we have the answers as to what was the excuse to start the war and who on the inside was giving information to the black witch queen.**

**Epilogue is following to tie up any let us see how all things were resolved.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you and to reply back.**


	47. Chapter 47

**CHOICES MADE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana who had taken on the task of correcting my errors and her assistance is very much appreciated. **

"_I wish to know if you have been able to identify the true traitor that is working with Francesca?" All heard Margarite ask since the conversation was on speaker phone for all to follow both sides of the conversation._

"_Yes, we have been able to see the face of she who betrays us all." Was the answer from Bella and Ria._

"_Margarite, it is –" Both Ria and Bella hesitated before trying again, "It is –"_

"_Just tell me!" Was the command._

"_It's Rita."_

"_Rita?! My Rita?!" __Was the response as both a question and an exclamation?_

**CHAPTER 47: EPILOGUE**

Looking around at all the individuals that have been invited to attend this special gathering it would be seen that many different species were represented. Each group was there to stand witness to the event of three young people being christened and received into the faith with their birth names being recorded, their godparents being presented and then well wishes being given.

The christening of Ariabella Culleen Marie du Toulouse was the first to take place and her godparents were Alice and Jasper Whitlock Cullen. The next christening to take place was for the twins of Isabella Marie and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen who named their daughter Amber Elizabeth Marie Cullen and their son Anthony Masen Castille Cullen with their godparents being Rosalie and Emmett McCarty Cullen.

It had taken time for everyone to be able to get to this point as it had taken time for the entire threat of war to be abolition. As much as it had personal hurt Margarite was have her one and only daughter, Rita, arrested and tried, it was necessary to maintain the harmony of their species. The group that was backing Rita to bring about the war was also dealt with swiftly and without mercy.

Rita was under the impression that she could use Francesca to overthrow her mother and to assume the rule herself. Of course, Francesca had the same ideas about her being the one to have absolute control over all of the witch species. Each had thought they were controlling the whole situation and would have complete control of the Prophecy Twins.

That was when it was discovered that Rita and her group had casted the spell on a certain area that any two vampires, male and female, would see each other to become mated, but, would later be led through spell casting into the Valley. This would be used as proof that Margarite was unfit to be queen of the witch nation since she hadn't been able to protect their most treasured secrets from other species.

The outcome of the trials had been Rita and her group being burnt alive at the stake, but, Francesca and those following her had their powers bound for an undetermined amount of time. Francesca and her people were allowed this sentence since they hadn't taken any direct action against the crown as yet. But, Rita and her people had done so by supplying information to Francesca and were going to take no active part in helping to stop the attempted overthrown.

The introduction between Tanya and Talon did take place and they accepted they were true soul mates and were meant to be together. The Denali coven numbered eight with all members being mated the same their cousins the Cullen's.

Both Queen Margarite of the witch species and Queen Ankarra of the vampire species along with their advisors were present to witness the christening and to welcome the new members of the species since their parents were of the two species.

After the christening and the human elements had left the gathering Ankarra made the announcement of her upcoming marriage to her soul mate, Charlie Swan, and that he had chosen to be turned. And many wished the couple well, but, Ankarra quickly got the attention once more to declare that all decrees she had put in place to protect Ria and Bella were now extended to include all of their offspring.

Once all of the cheering had once again reached a quiet tone Bella stood with her husband, Edward, to make an announcement. "Edward and I will be leaving tomorrow for an extended period of time and will be leaving the twins with Ria and Lee. It will be during this time that we will be taking a honeymoon and I, like my father, will be going through with the transformation. Our return will depend upon how long it takes for me to gain control enough to be around my children and other humans." Once again loud cheering occurred.

XXXXXXXX

It didn't take long before Bella and Edward returned to claim their children and to begin to live as a family not far from the rest of the family members from both sides. It was attributed to the fact that since Bella had knowledge of what to expect along with her many gifts it took her less time to gain the necessary control than what it would for a normal vampire to do so. So, the couple didn't miss their babies' first birthday.

However, with Charlie Swan it did take a bit longer for him to overcome his bloodlust once he had been turned, but, that took time before it could even take place. Charlie had to set up the necessary cover story for why he wasn't seen around town. He let it be known that he would be moving south to be closer to his daughter and niece and their children. Once that move was accomplished in the sight of all the humans then he left with Ankarra to a private location where they were able to carry out the turning. But, before that they were married in front of the families.

Ria was the only one that was staying human, but, that was a decision that had been reached long ago between her and Lee. She wanted her children to be old enough to understand before her transformation took place. So, she remained human until she had reached thirty and then Lee turned her just as they had discussed.

Life was good for all of them and the work chosen by each group was still being carried on. Lee and his band were still performing; Ria and Bella were busy writing their lyrics and music. Carlisle was busy at the local private clinic; Esme had her own interior decorating business while Alice designed clothing. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were busy helping to run the different foundations associated with Twin Powers. And all of the children were growing, learning and happy.

**A/N: Now we come to the end of this adventure and I thank you for taking the journey with me. Your comments and reviews would be welcomed. Hope all of you have had a blessed Christmas and prosper in the coming New Year.**


End file.
